


Revelations 启示录

by PhilenaP



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Multi, psychology department
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 133,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilenaP/pseuds/PhilenaP
Summary: 研究儿童行为学的博士生欧比旺和他的导师奎刚在战场上救了一个孩子，并承诺会带这个孩子离开战场。而许多年过去后，心理系的高级讲师欧比旺在替他的前导师奎刚金教授面试博士申请者安纳金的时候，他似乎已经什么都不记得了。警告：作者并不善良





	1. 2.1

这是港口城市的连续第三个雨天，而这场被预报的大雨似乎没有要停下来的意思。密密麻麻的云彩和按照一定规律拍打着玻璃的风让这个有些萧条的城市此刻看起来更像是一个荒原。  
掉了一半油漆的木头门门轴发出一声带有锈迹的声响，在那个人影狼狈地闪进屋子里之后被风重重地关上了。屋子里瞬间安静了下来，像是一个老旧的沙丁鱼罐头，那些风和雨水的声音被隔绝在薄薄的一层铁皮外面。而他浑身上下湿漉漉的，那些混着浑浊海水味道的雨水顺着他的外套袖口，顺着他的牛仔裤裤脚和他金色的头发一点一点滴在门口那块地毯上，形成了一个奇怪的形状。他可以确定，这个形状不是轴对称的，没有任何意义，不能被拿来做墨迹测试。  
“你回来了，欧比旺？”  
他没有马上回答，只是站在门口，但是他已经甩掉了那双被雨水折磨的不成样子的鞋子。他的伞被他丢弃到了两个街区外的垃圾桶里，那把可怜的黑色折叠伞的伞柄被一阵狂风吹折了。但是那并不是外面的狂风折断的唯一的东西，街巷里满是被风吹断的树枝和被吹跑的垃圾桶还有垃圾袋。  
“是的，我回来了，五组测试，拜这鬼天气所赐，我只完成了三组。”欧比旺自暴自弃地把已经变成了一块巨大旧抹布一样的外套也丢在了门口，里面的衣服还稍微干一点，但是也有一些深浅不一的水渍。他抓起自己带回家的那个塑料袋，倒了倒里面的水，那个可怜的皮面笔记本的内页已经湿了一大半。“而且你知道，这种天气本身也是一种扰动项。”  
“我知道，但是……”  
他走进客厅，烧水壶在厨房里愉快地冒着蒸气。客厅里是他熟悉的茶味，欧比旺看到的是放在那张有着碎花桌布的茶桌上的两杯茶，他的导师坐在一张扶手椅里，打量了他一眼。  
“但是我们同样需要收集这种情况下的数据，而你看起来糟透了。”他的导师把那句没说完的话说完，从扶手椅里起来，去拐角处的浴室里拽了一条干巴巴的浴巾出来，那条浴巾硬的像是海岸线上的侏罗纪红色岩石。“我不该让你一个人去海军营地，我该和你一起去。”他的导师，社会自我认知研究中心的主席奎刚·金教授，此刻把那条暗红色的浴巾盖在他湿漉漉的头发上。那块干巴巴的毛巾被他头发上的雨水浸湿，变得柔软起来。奎刚的手隔着那条浴巾，顺着欧比旺的头发缓慢地向下，最终停在他的脸侧。“你不用去，”欧比旺叹了口气，“至少现在我们有一个人身上不是像在水桶里泡过一样。”  
“测试结果怎么样？”奎刚的手依旧停在那个地方，欧比旺能够感觉到那种隔在潮湿的水汽之外的温度。他伸出一只手，抓住了奎刚的手腕，让他把手放了下来。“PCL-M测试和访谈，我完成了三个，从军医记录那里找到的五个测试者有两个临时改变了主意，这种天气下他们不愿意来军营的医院。”他现在想要钻进他导师的怀里，屋里没开暖气，而他现在冷的要命。但是理智告诉他，他应该把还没有说完的工作先说完。“我希望访谈记录没有被雨淋的一点都看不出来了。”  
当他在浴室里冲了一个像是热的暴风雨一样的热水澡之后，欧比旺才感觉自己的体温一点一点回来了。他随随便便穿了一身旧睡衣，头上盖着另一条同样硬邦邦、皱巴巴的浴巾，走到客厅的时候，那壶之前在炉子上冒着快乐的白色蒸气的水壶此刻安静了下来，静静地站在桌子上，那两个茶杯的白烟缠绕在一起，他知道奎刚往杯子里加了热水。  
“三个人。”欧比旺坐在奎刚的对面，抓起了那个已经湿了一半的笔记本，摊开夹着圆珠笔的那一页。黑色的圆珠笔笔迹在雨水中显得更加清晰。欧比旺庆幸自己没有像自己的导师一样用钢笔做记录的习惯，否则他今天的记录就会变成一堆黑色的墨水和纸浆的混合物。“都是皇家海军中士，男性，这是我之前和医生在抽样时选择的这次测试的样本范围。详细的报告我会回到学院之后整理，而我想给你看的是这份访谈结果。”欧比旺下意识地咬着自己的圆珠笔笔杆，直到他的眼神和坐在他对面的奎刚的眼神相接触的瞬间，他放下了那支可怜的塑料杆圆珠笔，把夹在湿漉漉的皮面笔记本里的一沓打印纸连同笔记本本身递给奎刚。  
“这可能是一个因素，同伴效应，和它的负效应。”奎刚翻了两页，就没有继续看下去，“我们需要更多的实验样本，而不是单纯的观察性研究。皇家海军远远不够。”这句话让欧比旺察觉出了一丝危险，就像此刻被暴风雨肆虐的海面。“这听起来比我一开始的研究计划还要疯狂。”  
“是你让我回到这个属于疯子的研究领域中来的，我曾经一度退出了这个领域。但是你当时说你看过我所有的研究和论文，你就应该知道当初我的研究风格。”  
一时间，这间老旧的港口城市的房子又变回了那个沙丁鱼罐头，外面的暴风雨似乎从来不会停歇。欧比旺沉默地看着坐在他对面的导师翻看着那本湿漉漉的笔记本，他深吸了一口气，又呼了出来，仿佛这样就能把所有的压力都释放掉一样。但是这一切都没有任何效果。

他在一列夜班火车经过他窗外的铁轨时醒了过来。  
欧比旺睁开自己的蓝色眼睛，盯着天花板，窗外的列车发出有规律的声音。他像梦境中那样大口吸气和呼气，梦境中的那些潮湿的雨水和拍打着玻璃的风声在他脑子里嗡嗡作响。他看了一眼床头闹钟的绿色夜光指针，2：11，很好。欧比旺从床上起来，去厨房里给自己倒了一杯凉水，杯子里的水顺着他的喉咙滑进胃里，就像吞进了一块冰。现在他需要做的事还有一件，他的睡眠记录。  
“12：30-2：11。酒精，无。香烟或替代类尼古丁制品，无。梦境描述……”欧比旺又开始折磨那根无辜的圆珠笔笔杆，他该怎么写，他在自己的大脑里这样问自己，把那些梦境，或者说是回忆再像放录像带一样在脑子里播放一遍对他来说是一种折磨。他在梦境描述那里写了一个日期，不是现在，而是很多年之前，和一个地点，港口城市，仅有的三个军港之一，皇家海军在那里有基地。  
欧比旺回到床上，他很确定不会再有夜班火车经过他窗外的铁轨了，那是夜晚的最后一班，开往北部。一些细碎的意识碎片出现在他的脑子里，浮动着，喧闹着制造出让人头痛的噪声。欧比旺知道自己睡不着了，除非是他愿意去吃两片安眠药，但是那也不是办法。于是他抓起放在椅子背上的外套，套在睡衣外面，去客厅的书桌旁打开了自己的电脑。既然没法入睡，那不如开始工作。  
“尤达教授跟我说，有人在申请系统里提交了申请，想要到研究中心读一个认知心理学的博士学位。那个学生上传了研究计划，很不巧我这半个月要去开一个会，我没法赶上这个学生的面试。”记忆里的奎刚坐在他的客厅里，虽然欧比旺非常想严格遵守“非工作时间不谈工作”这条规定，但是他们现在是一个研究中心的职员，奎刚·金是教授，而欧比旺·克诺比是高级讲师。他们办公室的门相互挨着，他们的生活和他们的工作交缠在一起，就像是密集的神经束，很难将它们一根一根剥离。欧比旺依旧站在开着窗户的阳台边抽烟，他猜风会把这些烟雾带走，这样他就不用担心惹人厌烦的烟雾报警器了。那一点微弱的火光在夜晚的黑色里跳跃着，客厅里只有一处光源，他书桌上暖黄色的台灯。这显得那一点橙红色的，在烟雾中时隐时现的火光更加清晰。“那不是什么‘会议’，奎刚，我们现在不在学院里，那是一次‘谈判’。我真怀疑哪一天你走在街上会被其他国家的国防部盯上，因为你和咱们国家的国防系统走的太近了。”欧比旺抽完了那半支烟，他走回到客厅里，把烟屁股按在玻璃烟灰缸里。他现在身上是一股烟味和他惯常用的那种香水的混合味道，仿佛只有这两种味道混合在一起，才能构成一个完整的欧比旺·克诺比。  
“那个学生提交的研究计划是什么，我以为你不会再带博士生了，我会是最后一个从你这里拿到博士学位的人。”  
奎刚没有马上回答，他坐在那里，不知道在想些什么。欧比旺坐到他旁边，他的导师的侧脸逆光下像是一个剪影。“我希望那个小子提交的是一份关于群体身份认知研究的计划，不要是……”他攥着旁边的人的左手，仿佛这样就能得到某种保证，把某种无形的希望抓在手里。  
“这也就是为什么我让你替我去准备这个孩子的面试，他提交的研究计划是基于你之前做的那项研究。社会环境变化和身份认知障碍，我看了一遍，不是很成熟的想法，但是他敢于提出一些有趣的假设。”  
“是我之前做的那个家长遭受过社会环境中的精神创伤后对于家庭中的子女的认知影响？那篇文章至今还饱受争议，我以为没有人会再愿意做这个东西了。”  
“我们做的很多事情都饱受争议，但是如果因为饱受争议就停止的话，我相信那就不是你了，欧比旺。”  
“跟我说说国防部的事，他们要你去谈什么？”  
“也没什么。”奎刚任由欧比旺攥着他的手，他不准备做些什么，他知道这个时候的欧比旺需要这样，需要这种不确定的安全感。“一个实验项目，他们想把实验场地往前再推一点。”  
“再往前能到哪里，我以为我们是要研究那些在前线受伤的士兵在回国之后他们的子女的情绪……我认为这已经够了。”  
“我有可能会去前线做一些研究和实验，国防部的意思是他们希望我们的研究能有更多的实际应用价值。比如如何减少前线士兵在回国之后的身份认知障碍。”  
“你应该让我去国防部谈这件事，然后你自己去面试那个孩子。我怕我在面试那个孩子的时候直接对他说，不要研究这个方向了。”  
“你这是在嫉妒吗，欧比旺，有一个年轻人要来抢占你的研究领域了？”  
“不，我只是在担心……你会接受他的申请吗，一个新的博士生？”  
“我认为他有这个能力，而我愿意给他这个机会。但是我希望你去这次面试，我最终的决定会参考你的面试意见。”

欧比旺看着自己邮箱里的那封邮件，标题是简单的“转发：A.天行者-研究计划-简历”，原始发件人是尤达教授，他知道这是尤达教授从系统里下载下来了这个叫天行者的学生上传的简历和研究计划之后发给奎刚的。他点开了这封邮件，奎刚在转发的时候没有多写哪怕一行字，这让他感觉有些不安。简历上的内容很简单，但是已经足够了。安纳金·天行者，19岁的年轻人，有着足够高的分数和研究热情，这个年轻人甚至还参加过一次规格蛮高的国际会议，在会议上陈述了自己的论文。抱着一种小小的好奇心，欧比旺打开了那份研究计划，这个年轻人写的研究计划足够扎实，却也十分疯狂。  
“这项计划是建立在O.克诺比博士的研究基础之上的延伸研究……”欧比旺小声地念出了这句话，他把鼠标往下拉到参考文献的部分，他看到了自己所有的研究，以及奎刚的研究。这个年轻人做了一件他当年做过的事情，但是奎刚的态度却截然不同。  
他复制了安纳金·天行者简历上的邮箱地址，粘贴到新邮件的收件人地址栏上。他在题目那一栏上写下了几个词——面试前的一次会面。高级讲师欧比旺·克诺比知道这不符合一般的流程，但是他想要早一点见到这个年轻人，这种好奇像是在他心里疯长的野草，逐渐盖住了他的理智。“我希望在面试之前和你聊一聊关于你的研究计划的一些问题，11月23日下午2点，高街的国王咖啡馆。——克诺比”  
当鼠标点下“发送”按钮后，欧比旺开始进入了另一个期待与恐慌的矛盾循环中。他期待见到这个年轻人，他惧怕这个年轻人是从镜子里走出来的，当年的自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *睡眠记录是一些研究认知和行为学的研究者会用的一些手段，而PCL-M测试是用于PTSD的一种测试，主要用于士兵。  
> *这个港口的原型是德文军港。


	2. 1.1

1.1

“我研究的方向，精神药理学，需要很高的化学基础，年轻人，你不适合。”个子矮小的尤达教授把欧比旺的研究计划还给了他。这个年轻人刚刚度过了自己的研究型硕士阶段的第一年，他要为自己的未来做打算，如果他想要继续在这个学术领域中有所作为的话，他需要一个博士学位。尤达教授的话像是1月份河口吹来的冷风，偶尔还会夹杂着一些雪花，让人睁不开眼。欧比旺看着自己面前的小个子教授在书架之间寻找着什么，又低头看了一眼自己手里的那份研究计划——社会网络中军人家庭成员的身份认知障碍。这的确不是什么精神药理学的研究范畴，但是他在这所学校读完了三年的心理学本科，准备读第二年的研究型硕士，甚至还准备花上三四年读一个博士，在欧比旺看来，选择他最熟悉的教授来申请一个博士入学资格是最稳妥的。  
“看看这个，年轻人。”尤达教授把一本落了灰的学术专著塞给了他，“你会认识这个人的，如果你上过认知与情绪这门课。第四章。”欧比旺打开了那本专著，灰尘钻进他的鼻子里，让他觉得不舒服。“针对退伍军人的认知疗法……”他念着那一章的题目，作者他看着眼熟，那几个字母拼凑在一起，形成了一个模糊的概念，仿佛隔着一层冬日清晨的雾气。  
“非常一致，奎刚·金教授曾经的研究方向和你想要研究的领域。提交了这份研究计划之后，我就认为，你会是他的学生。”小个子的教授坐在扶手椅上，像是在回忆什么很遥远的东西一样。“但是，很多年没有招收过学生了，金教授。”  
“我能知道为什么您向我推荐金教授，还有，为什么您认为我会申请成功，如果金教授已经很多年没有招收过学生了。”  
那层清晨的薄雾被河面上的风吹散了，那些风从北海吹来，会一直吹到峰区。他回忆起了尤达教授说的那门他在二年级的时候修过的“认知与情绪”，教授是奎刚·金没错。在欧比旺的记忆里，金教授是一个看起来不好亲近的教授，至少他不会像尤达教授这样愿意和任何年纪的学生们坐下来聊聊天气或者是其他的问题。  
“认知与情绪之间的关系不仅仅是一个科学问题，在很多情况下，它同样会被当成一个哲学问题来研究。”那不是一个大的教室，欧比旺的回忆告诉他，那个教室里坐着大约二十五个学生，是那个年级中的大部分心理学本科生了，他坐在离门口不远的地方，犹豫着要不要把这句话记在笔记里。“鉴于你们还只是二年级的学生，这门课不会探讨过于深入的有关认知的研究，如果你们对于认知感兴趣，你们可以进入研究生院之后继续学习。”而欧比旺就是那二十五个学生中唯一一个遵从了这句话的人。  
他和奎刚·金教授的最近一次交集是在那门认知与情绪的课程结束之后，欧比旺在撰写他的在现在看来十分简单而粗糙的心理学学士毕业论文时给奎刚发过的那一封邮件。他小心翼翼地把自己的论文题目和思路发给了教过他的教授，那篇论文关于年轻学生的社会交往活动对于身份转变认知的影响。三天后他收到了一封回信，他的论文题目和思路以及想法被加上了密密麻麻的批注，但是除了这些之外，没有其他的东西了。欧比旺确定他在给奎刚的邮件里最后询问了关于研究生院，关于是直接申请博士还是先申请研究型硕士，关于是继续研究认知方向还是去组织行为方向甚至是药理学方向，没有回复，一个词也没有。欧比旺猜想可能是教授想让他自己做决定，毕竟这是他自己的人生，教授没有任何义务为他指出一条适合他的路来。  
“答案，你知道。”尤达教授没有多说什么，他让欧比旺留下了那本旧书，欧比旺看着那些发黄的纸页和平整的书角，他猜测这本书没有什么人翻开过。他跟尤达教授说了一句谢谢和再见，把那本书塞进自己的书包，静静地离开了。  
欧比旺顺着河岸边走着，他住的地方离火车站不远，顺着河边走会多绕一个弯子。但是欧比旺已经习惯了这条沿河的路线，这让他感觉到宁静。秋天的到来总是悄无声息，仿佛夏天只是留给他一个匆忙的身影，河岸边的苹果树就已经挂满了红色的苹果。他坐在河岸边的草地上，那本厚厚的旧书在双肩背包里折磨着他的肩膀。他翻开那本书的第一页，一个名字被潦草地写在那里，他今天想到，或者是听到这个名字已经足够多了。这是奎刚的书，不是尤达教授的，他知道为什么尤达教授会让他留下这本书了。  
“欧比，我就知道能在这里抓到你。”希瑞不知道什么时候坐到了他的身边，她的自行车被随随便便丢在了一旁。希瑞凑过来，好奇地看着他翻开的那本纸张泛黄的旧书。“每个字母我都认识，但是它们拼在一起我就不知道了。”希瑞不客气地替欧比旺合上了那本书，作为欧比旺的小学同学、中学同学、又读了离家最近的同一所大学的好朋友，希瑞在申请大学的那一年选择了延期入学，跑去了东南亚去做公平贸易的NGO志愿者。她学环境科学，欧比旺认为希瑞比他自己更适合去做一名科学家，在各种层面上都是。  
“你是不是要离开这个地方了，去哪里？”欧比旺知道希瑞不会继续在这里读书，她也许会去一个大城市为城市的污染处理做规划和协调，也许会去一个偏僻的荒芜之地探寻自然给人类的报复，又或者她会做与自己的学业毫不相关的事情，但是她不会留在这里，不像他自己。“还没想好，可能先回家，你呢，欧比，我猜你又准备跟着你说的‘尤达教授’在这个小地方再呆上四五年了吧。”  
欧比旺摇了摇头，他从自己的双肩背包里摸出半盒已经被压瘪了的烟和一个打火机，还没等他点着那根瘪了的烟，希瑞就摆出了那副他熟悉的表情。  
“欧比，你知道，吸烟无论是对你自己……”  
“还是整个地球都不好。”他点着了烟，一些淡淡的烟雾窜到空中，被河面上的风吹散。他接过了希瑞要对他说的话，希瑞总是这么说，但是他没有更好的办法来舒缓压力，现在的他需要这个，他需要的只是这个。这是一种悲哀，欧比旺·克诺比拿了心理学的一等学位，读了同一个专业的研究型硕士，正在申请博士，他清清楚楚地知道自己什么时候是精神压力过大，什么时候是季节或者天气带来的抑郁，什么样的人际关系会给他带来伤害，但是他就是没有更好的办法来应对。“尤达教授拒绝了我，他认为我应该跟着另一位教授。”  
“然后呢，你有和另一位教授联系过吗？”  
“没有，他不会接受我的申请的，他不会接受任何人的申请。”  
希瑞拉过了欧比旺的左手，用自己的双手攥着他的手，“我想不出会拒绝你的教授，他也许会拒绝别人，但是你是我见过的，对这个学科最有兴趣的人。想想你的一等学位，你们整个系那一年有几个？”  
“他已经拒绝过我一次了，我甚至都没正式跟他说过。”  
“不会有人一直拒绝你的，欧比。你们整个系的人就是容易胡思乱想。”

欧比旺在系统中查到了奎刚·金教授的办公时间，周三下午3点到4点半。出于礼貌，他给这位教授发了一封邮件来预约，但是他没有等到回复。两年前的那种失落感像路灯下的影子一样被拉长，延伸到他身体的每一个角落。  
凌晨3:27，欧比旺依旧没有睡着。  
白天看过的那些论文中的数据排着队在他的脑子里按照肖斯塔科维奇第二圆舞曲的节奏在跳着诡异的狐步。其中还夹杂着一闪而过的奎刚的眼神，灰蓝色的眼睛，注视着坐在靠近门口的位置的欧比旺。他不知道这个眼神代表着什么，虽然他修了认知与情绪，但是他并不能用任何他知道的知识来解释哪怕一个眼神。  
他从床上爬起来，把白天打印出来的自己重新写了一遍的研究计划连同他打印的所有关于奎刚的研究的综述胡乱地塞进了自己的背包里。无论奎刚·金教授是否回复了他的预约，他都会在周三下午3点的时候去办公室拜访这位教授，当面的拒绝总比无声的沉默要好。  
“我没有回复你的邮件，因为我知道你一定会过来。”  
奎刚坐在自己的办公室里，他没有打开电脑或者是看任何东西。外面的天阴沉沉的，就算是没拉窗帘整个屋子里也需要额外的照明。欧比旺有些局促地站在门口，他的双肩包被他扔在了走廊里，此时他的手里攥着自己的研究计划还有论文综述。  
“如果你要聊很久的话，你会想要一杯茶的。”奎刚站了起来，拿过了两个茶杯，桌子上的水壶冒着蒸气，让欧比旺怀疑自己是不是打扰了奎刚的茶歇。“当然我不知道你是更喜欢茶还是咖啡。”  
“茶就可以，金教授。”  
这是他回答的奎刚给他的第一个问题，面对面的，只给他一个人的问题。欧比旺在多年之后回忆自己当年的选择的时候会意识到，自己并不喜欢喝茶，但是奎刚早就在他选择茶还是咖啡之前就把选择的答案摆在了他的面前，他只能去接受它。就好像未来的一切都是在某个时候已经决定好的，他们能做的就只是去寻找那些既定的事实。  
奎刚示意他坐下，这位教授端着两杯热茶坐到了欧比旺的对面，那双灰蓝色的眼睛又一次注视着他。欧比旺深吸了一口气，把他的研究计划和其他文件一起放到了桌子上。“教授，这是我的研究计划，我准备申请一个博士入学资格。”  
“尤达教授跟我说过了。”奎刚没有翻开那本被推到他面前的研究计划，只是瞥了一眼封面上的标题，和下面的名字。“我想尤达教授也跟你说过，我没有带博士生的计划。还有，我已经不研究与军事或者犯罪行为相关的认知科学了，我现在研究组织行为。”  
“但是您还在给本科生上认知与情绪这门课。”  
“那是必须的教学任务，除去这些教学任务外，我没有研究认知科学的打算了。”  
“我看过您所有的论文，关于您对于战争参与者的认知障碍研究，还有对间接战争参与者的研究，他们的家人，都算是间接参与者。我写了一份文献综述，您可以看一下我对于这个研究方向的看法……”  
“没有必要，我知道我做过什么样的研究，也知道这个领域需要什么研究，但是，我不希望有人继续下去了。”  
“可是教授……”  
“欧比旺，”奎刚打断了他，欧比旺意识到这是奎刚第一次只称呼他的名字而不是“克诺比”或者是“欧比旺·克诺比”，就只是欧比旺。“我从尤达教授那里看过你的简历，这也不是他第一次给我推荐你，但是我已经告诉了他无数次，我不会再带博士生，我也不会再做这个方向。你的简历十分出色，如果你愿意的话，我可以推荐你去首都的一家公司的人力资源部，你可以做一个人力资源主管。或者……”  
“不，教授，我现在不想去做什么人力资源主管，如果您今年不接收博士生的话，我明年会继续提交我的申请。”  
奎刚喝了一口他面前的那杯茶，而欧比旺面前茶杯里的饮料还一口也没有被动过。那杯红褐色的液体现在冒着珍珠色的蒸气，那些蒸气在杯口徘徊了一阵就消失在空气之中了。“欧比旺，我还想问你最后一个问题。”奎刚还是只称呼他的名字，这让欧比旺至少有了一点点的欣慰，在他的印象里，奎刚并不是一个十分愿意与人亲近的人，他能这样称呼他的名字，证明他还有一点希望。“你能告诉我你为什么要如此执着地选择研究这个方向？”  
欧比旺深吸了一口气，那些复杂的，缠绕在他脑子里的想法和回忆像是春天花园里疯长的爬藤植物，过不了几天它们就会覆盖整个曾经被他精心打理过的花园。“金教授，我觉得这是我能做的，为那些战争中的孩子做的一些事情。如果说让我选择自己的研究的话，我希望我的研究能为这个社会多做一些事情。”  
坐在他对面的教授脸上扯起了一个浅浅的笑容，但是欧比旺看着他的眼睛，那双眼睛就像是北海的海面，在大部分时候没有一丝波澜。“非常让人感动。”奎刚淡然地说了一句，仿佛刚刚欧比旺跟他讨论的是有关晚餐的花样的问题，“你说你看过我写过的所有论文，论文不能代表一切，我不知道你是不是从尤达教授那里了解过我在来到这所学校之前做过的研究。”  
“尤达教授没有跟我说很多有关您的事情。”  
“那他就不应该贸然地让你来申请我的博士。”奎刚的眼睛里闪过一丝不易被人察觉的痛苦，欧比旺抓住了那个瞬间，他也察觉到奎刚在看着他，在那个瞬间闪过之后，那双灰蓝色眼睛又恢复成了之前的样子。“我在战场呆过很久，我之前的导师是个疯子，我和他去了战场上做研究，那几年我感觉自己是个士兵，而不是一个学者。”他停顿了一下，欧比旺盯着他的手指，试图从那里寻找到一切的根源。“你没有去过战场，你不知道那里是什么样子。”  
“如果我的研究需要我上战场的话，我会去的。”  
奎刚低头看了一眼自己的手表，他避开了欧比旺的眼神，他不想看到欧比旺的浅蓝色眼睛想要告诉他的一切。“我的办公时间结束了，如果你没有其他的事情的话，我想我们今天就谈到这里吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文中的大学（虽然没有直接说出来）设定原型是Durham University，但是有些细节上并没有完全照搬整个校园和Durham City。


	3. 2.2

欧比旺从来都不否认他对于那个提交了申请的年轻人，安纳金·天行者的好奇心。不过比起对于安纳金的好奇，让他感到疑惑的是奎刚的态度。他之前的导师几乎是在收到安纳金的申请、简历还有研究计划的同时就同意接收安纳金作为自己的学生。欧比旺承认奎刚的这一举动像是往他复杂的情绪里丢进了一块石头，把那些沉淀在他情绪最深处的那一点点嫉妒引到了表层。当年奎刚·金给他的拒绝他都不能用一只手数过来，而这个没有读过MPhil，要多加一年研究预科的19岁孩子就这样轻易地得到了奎刚的喜爱。他在昨天早上送奎刚去火车站，他之前的导师，现在的同事要去首都呆将近一个月。学院里对外宣称奎刚·金教授去首都的某一所学校实验室进行学术交流，但实际上欧比旺知道奎刚是去和国防部谈判的。  
“你知道，我从来没有这样希望你能够不去参加这次谈判。”欧比旺故意强调了“谈判”这个词，他站在奎刚的对面，脸上挂着一个有些勉强的笑。奎刚从口袋里伸出手，他的手指轻轻地触碰着欧比旺眼睛下面的那个小小的泪痣。“只是一个月的时间，我相信这个月学院的工作会让你忙的记不起来想我。”  
这句话逗笑了欧比旺，他摇了摇头，握住了奎刚放在他脸颊上的手，“那是因为你把你计划内给本科生的教学任务都临时甩给了我，我要给他们上四节课，看在上帝的份上我还没开始准备。”  
“你可以想一想我当初是怎么给你们上的这门课，这门课这么多年没有什么新的内容。”  
认知与情绪，欧比旺在心里默默地把这门他要给一群十七八岁的小孩子们上的课的名字又重复了一遍，他当然记得当时奎刚给他们上课的时候的情景，那间教室，那本课本，还有他最后完成的作业……  
“我当然记得，但是我还记得你直到现在都没有回答我在邮件里问你的那些问题。”  
奎刚同样没有直接回答欧比旺的这个问题，他的手捏着欧比旺的手指，像他经常做的那样。清晨的火车站并没有太多的人，售票窗口的工作人员甚至都没有上班，只有两台售票机在有些昏暗的火车站大厅里闪烁着电子的光芒。“我想我已经给了你足够多的答案了。”  
欧比旺松开了自己的手，他不知道该说些什么，奎刚的这句回答听起来更像是一个拒绝，而他已经听得足够多了。“我该走了……上午还有学院的一些事……”后半句他说的更像是一句含糊的嘟囔，他向前靠近了一点，吻了站在他面前的人的嘴角。

11月23日下午两点，高街的国王咖啡馆，欧比旺当然不会是那种忘记自己的日程安排的人。他提前二十分钟到了国王咖啡馆，这是他经常会来的一个地方，离学校和他住的地方都不远。欧比旺还记得自己还是一名博士生的时候，他需要一个这样的地方来让自己的思绪从学校、研究还有奎刚身上剥离出来，于是他会花一个下午的时间在这个地方喝上几杯咖啡，带上一沓空白的打印纸和一支黑色圆珠笔，在那些纸上写一些破碎的句子或者词语，最后再把它们全部扔掉。现在他依旧保持了这个习惯，咖啡馆的服务员都认得他了。  
欧比旺给自己点了一杯咖啡，并且塞给了服务员一张钞票，告诉那个已经见过他无数次的服务员，一会儿坐在他那一桌的年轻人无论点什么饮料，都算在他的账上。  
学院的申请系统上没有照片，按照学院的要求，申请人提供的简历上也不能有照片。欧比旺理解学校的这个规定，这可以防止潜在的种族歧视或者是性别歧视。但是他还是忍不住会好奇，安纳金到底是一个什么样的学生，他是不是那种会让人一眼看到就无法忘记的年轻人……  
而安纳金马上就消除了他的想象，也给了他的假设一个回答。  
“欧比旺·克诺比博士？”  
欧比旺抬起头看着站在他面前的年轻人，19岁的安纳金看起来瘦瘦长长的，暗金色的头发乱七八糟地支棱着，而他的蓝色眼睛看着欧比旺，仿佛他见到了整个世界的答案。那一瞬间欧比旺有些失神，他几乎是同时意识到了自己的失礼，他有些慌乱地站了起来，“非常抱歉我没有认出你，说实话，我甚至没有见过你的照片。”他伸出手，年轻人攥住了他的手，年轻人的手指冰凉。  
“因为申请系统里没有照片，”安纳金笑了笑，侍者走过来问他需要一些什么，“和克诺比博士的一样就可以。”安纳金简单地回答着，他坐在欧比旺的对面，蓝色眼睛依旧看着欧比旺，目光一刻也没有离开过。  
“金教授这个月在首都进行学术交流，他很遗憾不能亲自参与你的面试，所以……你的面试由我来负责。”  
“但是克诺比博士，您不觉得在面试之前约我出来见面不符合面试的基本流程吗？”安纳金的笑容让欧比旺有些恍惚，他之前想的没错，安纳金的确是一个一眼见到就难以让人忘记的年轻人。  
“叫我欧比旺就可以，”他慌乱地喝了一口自己的咖啡，这个时候侍者把安纳金的那一杯咖啡也拿了过来，终于让安纳金黏在他身上的目光移到了其他地方，“没有人会知道我们的这次会面，我们又没有在心理学系楼下的那个咖啡馆。”  
“欧比旺，我能知道你为什么要约我出来吗，是因为我的研究计划？”  
“是的，我想知道你为什么要选择这个研究方向，以及你为什么要选择奎刚·金教授作为导师，你知道他已经很多年都不招收博士生了。”  
当这句话说出口之后欧比旺甚至产生了一种错觉，坐在他对面的不是19岁的安纳金·天行者，而是21岁的他自己，坐在奎刚的办公室的椅子上，固执地希望对面的教授能给自己一个机会，而他自己则是当年的奎刚……  
“而你是他带的最后一个博士。”安纳金平静地陈述了事实，而他后面说出的这句话让欧比旺有些胆战心惊，是的，胆战心惊，就是这个词。“我其实想要申请成为你的学生，欧比旺，我想要继续做你之前做的那个研究，不过要更加深入一些……我觉得那个领域还有很多研究可以做。”  
“你没有真正回答我的问题，你为什么想做这个研究？”  
欧比旺期待的答案是这个年轻人会说，他想要为那些战争中的儿童做一些什么，或者是类似的，充满了人道主义关怀的答案，退一步讲，这个方向好发论文的这样一个非常功利性的回答。但是安纳金总是给他他从未想过会有的答案。  
“我曾经是战争难民，国际难民组织让我来到了这个国家，我的故乡常年内战，我从一出生的时候就已经习惯了枪声。”安纳金平静地回答着，欧比旺注意到安纳金的蓝色眼睛变得深沉了起来，他意识到了安纳金说的是哪个国家，那个充斥着炎热和沙子的地方，除去极度恶劣的自然环境，战争是摧毁那里的另一个因素。欧比旺有些惊讶地看着他，而安纳金则避开了他的目光。“我从来没见过我的父亲，我妈妈说他在我出生之前就死了，我的妈妈在我小的时候死于一场恐怖袭击，他们炸毁了整个街区，我妈妈当时试图在那里给我找一些吃的……那一年我9岁。”安纳金停顿了一下，欧比旺握了握他放在桌子上的手，“我很抱歉让你想起这一切，安纳金，我只是……”  
“没关系，”安纳金缩回了自己的手，他扯了扯自己的嘴角，假装自己毫不在意的样子，“我已经习惯了，很多人都对我的过去感兴趣。我10岁的时候被国际难民组织安置在了这个国家，然后我进入了你们国家的小学、中学，在我申请大学的时候我一开始想去学工程，但是我在网站上看到了你在国际难民署的一个会议上演讲的视频，你说你的研究是关于战争中的儿童……所以我查了你的资料，申请了这个学校的心理学，现在你知道我为什么要做这个研究了。”  
“安纳金，我还想问你一个问题，不是作为你未来可能的研究团队成员，而是作为一个学者。你认为我做的，有关战争儿童的研究，是否反映了哪怕一点点，在战争中的儿童的一些问题？”  
“当然，如果你的研究没有反映有关我们的问题的话，我又怎么会放弃去当一个工程师而来读认知心理学？”

欧比旺从来都不觉得他自己是一个像奎刚一样的拉普拉斯信条的追随者，他的导师在这一点上有点偏执，他坚信一切都是有因果联系的，而他需要做的只是追随这一些他看不见的联系，寻找未来注定会发生的事情。所以欧比旺也不认为自己与安纳金的这一次会面会与未来之间存在怎样复杂的关系。他给那些心理学专业的本科二年级学生们上了第一堂他曾经上过的认知与情绪，这么多年来，心理学的本科学生们第二学年的课程设置总是在变化，随着心理学的前沿发展、随着任课老师的变化、随着学生们的投诉与建议，有些课程保留了名字但是换了老师，有些课程则直接消失了，新的课程像是雨后草地里窜出来的蘑菇一样。奎刚·金的这一门认知与情绪却一直保留在心理学二年级的学生选课单里，用奎刚自己的话来说，这门课没什么新内容，人的认知和情绪是一门复杂的科学，人类的认知不会在这么短短的十多年内发生多大的变化。也许科技会让人的认知改变那么一点点，但是这些改变的探索过程应该留到学生的课外书单当中。  
他用黑色的马克笔在教室的白板上写了自己的名字，他不给本科生上课，平时的教学任务就只有授课型研究生的文献导读这门课，所以欧比旺相信下面坐着的这二十多个年轻人不一定会认识他。  
“我会给大家上四节课，一个月之后金教授就会回来了。我希望在我的这四节课结束之后，大家能够完成我布置的作业，金教授说过这份作业会占到你们10%的成绩。”“金教授”这两个词从他嘴里滑出来的时候欧比旺能感觉到有一双无形的手捏住了他的喉咙，让他无法呼吸。他知道现在奎刚在首都和国防部在谈判，而且他也非常清楚他现在的担心没有任何意义。奎刚曾经去过战场，他和国防部打的交道比欧比旺多得多，欧比旺只不过是一个在皇家海军和难民组织做过科研的教书匠。他和奎刚比起来，就是一个抱着书本的学者和拿着枪的士兵的区别。  
一节课结束后，欧比旺收拾好了自己的背包，没有学生过来拿着打印出来的论文或者是抱着课本来问他问题，就像他当年会做的那样。于是他背上自己的包，准备回家之后去外面喝一杯。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *文中安纳金的祖国被设定在中东地区的某个国家


	4. 2.3

接近冬季，夜晚总是在临近四点钟的时候就到来。  
欧比旺回到了自己靠近火车站的住所，他住的房子是几栋排屋中间的一栋，两层高，被漆成了白色。他把一楼的小卧室改成了储藏室，二楼的两间房间一间是他粗糙的客厅兼书房，另一间是他更粗糙的卧室。所有的窗户都朝向屋外那条漫长的铁轨线，无论他是在窗边的书桌旁读书或者写论文，还是在床上睡觉，都能清晰地听见铁轨上的火车经过的声音。火车的声音成了他睡眠记录的一个重要组成部分，就像是一瓶苏打汽水中的气泡一样。他把自己的背包丢到了楼下餐厅的餐椅背上，餐桌上依旧放着没来得及收拾好的盘子还有餐具，昨天晚上他在餐桌旁吃了一顿了无趣味的晚餐，一些煮豆子和土豆泥，还有一块不知道在冰箱里放了多久的炸鱼饼。似乎生活的一切都变得枯燥和乏味一样，好像他在那节已经结束的认知与情绪的课堂上干巴巴地给学生们解释父母在个体的儿童时期对其行为作出的反应对儿童产生的影响。  
“母亲更有可能意识到儿童的过错。”他站在白板前，把想要告诉学生们的理论通过图形的方式在白板上随意地花了出来，马克笔的黑色痕迹看起来像是留在杯底的咖啡渍。安纳金的蓝色眼睛和他那天脸上的表情出现在他的脑子里，那个年轻人假装自己毫不在意，但是欧比旺能透过那双蓝色眼睛读到里面混杂着的痛苦与愤怒。战争能改变一个孩子，即使是那些上了战场的士兵，他们的孩子在安全的环境中也会或多或上地收到父母的影响，更不要说安纳金这种出生在战场上的孩子，被战争夺走了妈妈。“但是如果当儿童不是过错方，也不是受害方的时候，母亲的反应同样会对儿童造成影响。母亲是否只是站在一个旁观者的角度警告儿童‘你不能这样做’，还是会对受害方进行安慰，这些行为的差异会对儿童的认知造成影响。主要的影响在于儿童在未来的成长过程中，是否会考虑到别人的感受。”他干巴巴地说完这些话，努力在脑子里回想着当年奎刚在教室里是怎么讲这门课的。奎刚不会花太多时间来讲儿童的认知和情绪，因为儿童的认知研究是欧比旺自己擅长的领域。他在奎刚的书房里和他之前的导师讨论这四节课该给学生们讲一些什么，是按照奎刚之前的讲义照本宣科还是加入一些新的内容。  
“你可以给那些年轻人讲关于儿童的认知，你发表过那么多关于儿童认知研究的论文，我想那些年轻人会感兴趣的。”奎刚坐在书房的软扶手椅里，欧比旺坐在他旁边，他们身后的那个老式壁炉里的火焰正在炙烤着里面的燃料，发出噼啪作响的声音。奎刚住的地方在郊外，是一栋上了年头的老房子，而他还保留了房子中的很多“过时”的设施。这有唯一的一点好处就是房子里没有烟雾报警器，欧比旺坐在奎刚旁边，抽着他今天的第三支烟。  
“我可不觉得现在的年轻人会对这感兴趣，你看看我教的那门文献导读课惨淡的出勤率，你就知道我是一个多差劲的老师了。”他有些自嘲地说着，手里的烟还剩下一半，奎刚伸手把他的烟拿走，熄灭在了一旁的烟灰缸里。  
“你应该少抽一点，这就是为什么我一定要要求你在家里装烟雾报警器。”  
“你这是在剥夺我仅有的几项爱好中最减压的一项。”欧比旺小声地抗议着，但是他知道这没有用，他在烟雾报警器被装好之后甚至还按时给烟雾报警器换电池。他知道自己从来不会拒绝奎刚对他的任何要求，虽然奎刚给过他不知道多少次拒绝。  
“你不用这么急着否定自己，这是……”  
“这是一种应激反应。”欧比旺打断了奎刚的话，他侧过头来看着坐在旁边的人，壁炉闪烁的火光照在奎刚的脸上，忽明忽暗。“我还是希望你能不去首都，我总有种不好的感觉，这次的谈判会让你离开。”  
奎刚轻轻地笑了笑，“你总是说未来是不断变化的，如果我这次不去首都的话，那未来会变成什么样谁都不知道，说不定离开的会是你。”  
“我不会离开的。”  
这些回忆让他头疼，直到课程结束后他仍然头疼。欧比旺意识到自己现在急需一个发泄的途径，酒精也许是最好的一种选择。他抓起自己的钱包，塞到外套的口袋里，还有他的打火机和烟盒。

他喝了两杯啤酒，酒馆里的电视转播着吵闹的足球比赛，联赛杯，欧比旺对这没有什么兴趣。于是他跑到酒馆门口，给自己点了一支烟，烟灰落在地上，不一会儿就被风吹到清晨下过的那场雨留下的小水洼中去了。那些青灰色的烟雾在橘黄色的路灯下面盘旋着，缓缓漂浮着。在这些他自己制造的雾气之中，他看到了一个他熟悉的人影。  
欧比旺从来不相信决定论，他也从来不认为之前他做过的任何事会和未来发生的这些事之间存在必然的因果。但是当他看到站在他面前，穿着一件黑色的帽衫，金色的头发被帽子遮住的安纳金的时候，他在那一瞬间不相信这只是一种巧合。  
“欧比旺，我是不是应该提醒你马上就要下雨了？”  
空气中的确有一股潮湿的味道，这个小城市，或者说这个国家的特点就是随时会落下的降雨。欧比旺在这个国家生活了三十五年，他早就习惯了这一切，对于降雨他一点也不敏感。他意识到安纳金出生在一个完全不同的国家，这个年轻人在那个炎热的、缺乏降水的国家度过了童年，童年的认知习惯会顽固地存在于他的整个人生之中，也许这就是为什么安纳金会对下雨这件事如此敏感。欧比旺抬头看了一眼天空，的确是要下雨了。  
“这个季节的雨不会太大，再过一阵子就可能会下雪了。”  
安纳金从他自己的口袋里摸索着，也掏出一盒烟，“把你的打火机借我用一下。”他平静地说着，从欧比旺手里接过那个银色的打火机，另一种焦油的味道弥散在空气中，和欧比旺带来的那一种交织在一起。  
“你为什么要提醒我下雨了？”  
“我只是想告诉你，抽完这一根烟，我们应该进到屋里去，而我想给你买一杯酒。”  
欧比旺笑了起来，手里还拿着半截点着的烟。他深深地吸了一口，那些尼古丁和焦油会进入到他的肺里，而他并不在意。“你是想说，如果下雨了我们就没法在屋外抽烟了是吗？”  
“雨会把我们淋的一塌糊涂，而我住的地方离这里要走差不多半个小时。”  
“你住在学校附近。”欧比旺说的是一个结论，他相信这个结论是对的。雨，他在自己的脑子里重复着这个词，一股混杂着海水的咸味的记忆冲进他的脑子，南部海岸的军港，皇家海军，和那一场风暴。这些破碎的记忆侵蚀着他的神经，而他的烟也快抽完了。  
“所以我能给你买一杯酒吗，因为你给我买了咖啡，我想这足够公平了。”  
“不，还不够公平……”他把过滤嘴随意地塞到墙上钉着的金属盒子里，他看着依旧靠着墙吞云吐雾的安纳金，年轻人穿着一身黑色衣服，这让他看起来像一个细长的影子。“你需要把我灌醉这才够公平。”

他和安纳金挤在有些喧闹的酒吧吧台前，光顾这个酒吧的大多数都是学校的学生，欧比旺自己还是一个学生的时候也会经常造访这里，当他不再是一个学生的时候，他依旧经常来这里。“你想喝点什么，欧比旺？”安纳金的声音不大，但是却十分清晰地传进了他的耳朵里，直到这个时候欧比旺才注意到安纳金说话的时候那种和他们都不一样的口音，语速比他要快，带有一点点上翘的语调。也许一杯啤酒就好，这是欧比旺脑子里的想法，但是当语言从他这里脱口而出时，却变成了“一杯威士忌，你觉得怎么样？”  
“不错的选择。”安纳金看着他，蓝色的眼睛被酒馆里的灯光映出一点点金色。“等我两分钟，”安纳金说完之后走过去和吧台后面的侍者说了两句什么，等到安纳金回来的时候他的手里拿着两杯琥珀色的饮料，“我和这里的酒保很熟，他会告诉我那种酒是他们这里最好的。”  
欧比旺有些疑惑地接过那杯威士忌，他喝了一小口，那种熟悉的味道立即侵占了他的全部感官。“我在这里打过工，你知道，我需要攒学费和我其他的开销，我18岁之后就不能拿政府给我的救济了。”安纳金苦笑了一下，他把那杯威士忌一饮而尽，“你的家乡有这种酒，是吗？在我出生的地方，人们不允许喝酒，当然我离开那里的时候还根本不到喝酒的年纪。”  
“那些过去还在困扰着你吗？”欧比旺喝了一半，这是他家乡出产的那种威士忌，虽然他已经很久很久没有回去过了。“战争，还有你的母亲，我刚在今天下午的课上给二年级的小孩们讲了母亲对于儿童认知的影响。”  
“有的时候我只是觉得，那些过去已经变成了……更像是象征意义上的东西。我已经快记不得我的妈妈的脸了，还有她和我在一起的那些事情，我自从离开之后就再也没有回过那个国家，我真的已经快忘记我的母语怎么说了。但是……但是我想起‘妈妈’这个词还有与那个国家相关的一切的时候，我还是会觉得……”  
“失落感。”欧比旺喝完了他的那一杯威士忌，“你已经完成了你的基础心理学学习，你马上就要成为一个初级研究者，你知道这种感觉是……它是自然的，你不需要感到困惑或者是不安。”  
“你知不知道你在说这句话的时候就好像你在做演讲或者是在给你的年轻学生们上课。而我们现在应该是在这个小村子里离教室最远的地方，我是说抽象意义上。在这里的任何一个人都想要逃离教室，或者说逃离现实。”  
欧比旺笑了起来，他让酒保又给他拿了一杯一样的饮料，这次他学着安纳金的样子把那杯琥珀色的酒精饮料一饮而尽。“是，没错。”他小声地说着，他在这个临近冬日的晚上出现在这个小酒吧里可不是为了来见安纳金的，他是为了逃开那些让他感到头痛的现实，认知与情绪，奎刚。  
“我也是。”  
安纳金凑近了一点，欧比旺能够清晰地感觉到他身上的烟草味和混合在其中的威士忌味道，这感觉像是一个被火车经过铁轨的声音打断的梦境，在这个梦境里，他被南部军港城市的雨水浇了个透湿，奎刚在他们住的那间房子里泡了两杯茶。而现在，他闻到的不是茶味和奎刚身上的那种一成不变的古龙水味道，而是交织在一起的烟草味和酒味。这不属于一个奎刚那个年纪的人，这是更加年轻的味道，仿佛每一个分子都透露出专门属于这个年轻人的标签。  
“我不知道你想逃离什么现实，欧比旺。”安纳金几乎是凑到他的耳边，用气流说出的这句话。安纳金手里的那一杯酒还一点都没动，欧比旺从他手里拿走那杯威士忌，这已经是他今天晚上的第三杯了。他学着安纳金的样子让自己的脸上挂出一个毫不在意的笑容。“一点都不比你少，年轻人。”

他在离开酒吧的时候安纳金跟了出来，但是他没有回头看一眼那个年轻人。如果那个年轻人住在学校附近的话那他们两个要去的是完全不同的两个方向。欧比旺听见了年轻人的脚步声，小村子的街道十分安静，不像他们刚才消耗了过量酒精饮料的，吵闹的酒吧。尤其是在冬天，他能听到的唯一声音就是远处铁轨那里传来的列车声音。安纳金的运动鞋踩在石头铺成的小巷上，这个声音一直没有停下。他能想象出穿着一身黑色衣服的安纳金的影子被路灯的灯光拉得细长。安纳金在他身后保持着一个可能是安纳金认为安全的距离，跟着他走过了临河的小巷，当他们走到一段上坡的路程时，安纳金的影子被灯光拉到了欧比旺的脚下。  
他停下了。  
“你不用跟着我，我并没有喝醉，我不会掉进河里然后淹死……”没等他说完，安纳金已经站在了他的面前。  
安纳金所预言的雨在他们的沉默之间落下，年轻人戴着自己黑色的兜帽，他们两个同事抬头望着那些垂直落下来的雨水。这个夜晚没有风，那些从天而降的雨水像是笔直掉落下来的玻璃珠。安纳金伸手把落在他脸颊上的一些雨水抹了下去。年轻人的手指依旧冰凉，并在他眼睛下面那颗泪痣的地方多停留了一下。  
“看来我没有完成我在一开始的承诺。”雨水越来越密集，安纳金往前又走了一步，他的两只手捧着欧比旺的脸，这个动作让欧比旺想起了此时应该在首都和国防部谈判的奎刚，这是奎刚经常会做的动作。欧比旺拿开了安纳金的手，那些雨水已经打湿了他的头发。“我是不是应该提醒你，两周之后我还要负责你的面试，安纳金，我不希望有人因为这件事向学校去投诉……”  
“就像你之前说过的，你可以把这当成一次偶然的相遇……天使。”  
“你是在说酒吧的名字吗，这倒是一个合理的理由，天使酒吧是学生们经常会去的地方。”一些雨水从他的脸上滑落下来，模糊了他的视线。欧比旺现在看不清站在他面前的安纳金脸上的表情，他猜测年轻人的眼睛里一定混杂着那些他读不懂的神色。  
“不，我是说你。”  
安纳金的话让他感到绝望，欧比旺知道自己醉了，如果没有喝醉的话，那他一定是疯了。他往前挪了一小步，彻底拉近了两个人之间的最后一点距离。随后他将安纳金拉进一个绝望的吻里，这个吻混合着雨水、酒精和烟草的味道，这是他的味道。  
他忘记了自己是怎么回到家的，当他回家之后，他意识到自己全身都湿透了。窗外的铁轨传来一如既往的列车经过的声音，这辆列车是北上的，它不会带任何人去南部的首都。


	5. 1.2

希瑞的拜访并不在欧比旺的意料之中。希瑞并不住在欧比旺住的这栋学生公寓里，她住的离学校更近，租金也更高，但是她依旧保留了一把欧比旺公寓的钥匙。用希瑞的话来说，她需要定期去检查一下欧比旺的状况，以保证自己的青梅竹马没有被繁重的学业和一直不顺利的博士入学申请压垮。所以当希瑞来到他的公寓的时候欧比旺正躺在床上看书，希瑞站在门口，他坐在床上，两个人不约而同地都皱起了眉。  
“希瑞，我的老天啊，下次你来之前能不能提前给我打个电话，或者在手机上跟我说一声。”欧比旺连忙把自己的那本厚重的书丢到一旁，试图让自己的公寓看起来不像是一个惨烈的谋杀现场。而希瑞摇着头走进他这间小公寓，坐到了他刚刚坐着的床上，随手拿起了那本硬皮的书。封面上用烫银印着书的名字，《视觉内源性ERP的综合区域测度》。希瑞的眉毛几乎绞在了一起，她拉过了还在捡着地上散了一地的论文还有课本的欧比旺，让他坐到她的旁边。“欧比，我真的觉得你应该放松一下，金教授那边给了你回复没有？”  
“没有。”他机械地说着，把最后一本课本放到窗台上。公寓的窗户朝着楼下单调的停车场，有一只罗宾鸟站在他的窗户外面，欧比旺有的时候会把自己吃不了的面包放在窗台上，这也让他的窗台成了整个学生公寓最受小动物欢迎的一个地方。希瑞叹了口气，直接躺在了欧比旺乱糟糟的床上，“欧比，有一件事我很不高兴……我听昆兰说你申请了你们学院今年暑期的田野考察项目。”  
“是的，我不是每个暑期都会去考察吗，就像你一样，你去年就那样跑去热带雨林了，回来的时候晒黑了不少。”欧比旺单手撑着自己的头，侧躺在他自己的床上，看着占领了他这张Queen Size的大半部分空间的“不速之客”。希瑞一直是那个会站在他身后的人，就算他不能从任何地方获得安慰，希瑞这里总是会留给他一个温暖的怀抱。  
“不，我的意思是，我居然是从昆兰那里听到你要去田野考察项目的，而不是从你这里听到的。欧比，我还听昆兰说，你这次的考察项目……”  
他的另一只手不自觉地开始卷着他身下的床单，床单被他卷的皱皱巴巴的。希瑞的手阻止了他进一步把整个房间变得更加凌乱不堪。“是的，我故意没有告诉你，我可能要去军队医院呆一段时间。”  
“这不是你需要向我隐瞒的事情，我是你最好的朋友，你应该告诉我。”她停顿了一下，有些事情不对，她能从欧比旺的蓝色眼睛里看出来。她的朋友是那个研究人类认知与心理的家伙，但是她认为自己是那个能看透真相的人，这和她学什么没有关系，这是直觉。“欧比，这不是学生应该去的考察项目，是不是？”  
“希瑞……”  
“你需要跟我说实话，欧比旺，我可不想在找工作的时候突然接到电话让我去医院里领你，谁叫你把我设成了你的紧急联系人。既然你把我设成了紧急联系人，你就需要对我坦白。”希瑞伸出一只手，放在欧比旺的脸颊上，她看着他的蓝色眼睛，在这个瞬间她完全不知道欧比旺在想些什么。  
“那我应该换一个紧急联系人。”他拿开了她的手，扯出一个笑容来，“你要相信我这只是正常的学术活动。”  
“和金教授一起，你怎么能让我相信这只是一个正常的学术活动。昆兰跟我说……”  
“金教授不做这个方向了，他只是作为学校的顾问……学校找不到比他更合适的人去。尤达教授跟我说我应该去参加这次考察。”  
“告诉我你要去哪里？这个世界上有那么多的军队医院，你可能是就去隔壁城市的皇家海军门诊，也有可能去世界上最危险的地方的野战医院……”  
欧比旺迟疑了一下，但是他意识到了现在的情况，和希瑞撒谎不是什么明智的选择，尤其当这个姑娘还是你的紧急联系人的情况下。他缓缓地说出了一个地名，仿佛那个四个音节的国家名称耗尽了他全部的勇气。希瑞的浅褐色眼睛惊恐地看着他，“欧比旺，你是认真的吗，这不应该是一个学生应该去的地方。”她知道这个地方的四个音节代表着什么，这个地方正在经历内战，而他们国家的皇家海军还有陆军派驻了一部分军队作为海外驻军在那个国家维持正常的秩序。这个海岛国家的两个不同民族已经争斗了一百年，而随着整个世界乱成一锅粥，这个海岛上的争端也走到了国际舞台上。希瑞在新闻上看到过关于这个国家的内战，现在双方都在控诉对方使用了大规模杀伤性武器。  
“我不记得世界上有任何一个地方规定了不允许学生去，我已经是一个成年人了，我知道自己在做什么。”  
“你知道就好，别让我为你担心。”

欧比旺在军用机场和奎刚汇合，尤达教授在他出发之前提醒过他不要带太多的行李，因为未来他的旅途会十分枯燥和漫长。因此他拎着自己可怜巴巴的背包，站在军用机场的一个空荡荡的停机坪上，奎刚站在远处，似乎在等着他过去。欧比旺深吸了一口气，这个海岛国家的军用机场的空气中混合着他无法分辨的味道，奎刚就站在那里，他的头发被远处的风吹乱了，那些灰色的头发。  
“教授。”这个词从欧比旺的嘴里溜出来，却马上被风吹走了。奎刚低头看着他，欧比旺从他的脸上看不出任何情绪，这位已经拒绝过他两次，很有可能再拒绝他第三次的教授戴着那张在课堂上会戴着的那张扑克脸，点了点头之后就转身背对着他，看着军用机场远处的那些层层叠叠的山峦，它们都是灰色的，就像奎刚的头发一样。“教授，我想我已经给您发了邮件，关于这次田野考察中我需要完成的任务……”  
“忘了它吧，你来到这种地方就不再是一个学生了。”奎刚回过头来看了一眼欧比旺，又转过身去继续看着那些一成不变的山脉，它们是灰色的，它们身后的天空像一块灰白的铁板，欧比旺不知道这有什么好看的。“这种地方只要你的脚踏上了它，你就是一个士兵了。”  
“不。”欧比旺拿着自己的背包的手有些发抖，他盯着奎刚的背影，就像奎刚看着那些山一样，“我不是一个士兵，我不会拿起武器然后去杀人。”  
“没有人说过必须要拿起武器然后杀人才是一个士兵，任何一个在战场上的人都是士兵，而我们现在就在战场上。”  
“这就是您为什么不再做这个方向了，但是您为什么还会来这里，您说过……”  
奎刚没有回答他的这个问题，他只是转过身，快步地走向了开过来的那辆军用吉普车。欧比旺愣了一秒钟，随后小跑着跟上了奎刚的脚步。他坐在吉普车上的时候还在大口喘着气，现在他们是在所谓的政府军控制的首都郊外的军用机场，一会儿他们就将跟着这辆吉普车一起去北部另一个分裂武装占据的地区，那里有一个皇家海军的军医院。欧比旺当然不会告诉希瑞他们要去的是分裂武装占领区的军医院，他对希瑞说他们会留在相对安全的首都，收集一些皇家海军要求他们完成的信息采集工作，并对士兵做一些基础评估。希瑞的脸上依旧挂着那个担忧的神色，他在离开学校的时候在火车站吻了一下希瑞的额头，笑着对她说一切都会好的。  
一切都会好的，这听起来和现在的情况不太一样。欧比旺坐在吉普车的后排，和奎刚坐在一起，他的教授的目光似乎被车窗外的山脉吸引住了。这一路上的路途十分颠簸，他们走过了还算宽敞的国家公路，走进了不知道是什么时候修筑的破破烂烂的公路，最后这破破烂烂的公路也到了尽头，他们在老旧的盘山路上行走着，翻越着一座不算高的山峦。  
“教授，我在系统中又提交了一次申请。”  
“我看到了。”他的教授终于回过头来看着他，那双灰蓝色的眼睛仿佛要把他脑子中的一切思想都看透。欧比旺有些自暴自弃地盯着自己穿着的那双徒步鞋，尤达教授建议他到了军医院之后换一双军靴。“但是我还是坚持我之前的决定。”  
“我知道了，教授。”他平静地说着，仿佛这一切都在他的意料之内，这不会让他失望，更不会让他心碎。如果他因为这一次拒绝就失望而心碎的话，他早就放弃了。“在完成了这次调研之后我会准备我的毕业论文，也许我之后会去皇家海军，潜艇部队需要一个心理学专业的家伙，而我正好感兴趣。”  
奎刚抬起自己的眉毛，露出了他今天的第一个和之前的扑克脸不一样的表情，“我以为你刚刚说过你不是一个士兵。”  
“我想要做的事情是不变的。  
“欧比旺，你要知道，很多事不是你能改变的，也不是你能坚持的。”

这是他第一次上战场，他也知道奎刚曾经在战场上呆过很久。欧比旺曾经去拜访过尤达教授，他说他想要了解奎刚·金过去做过的那些研究。尤达教授告诉欧比旺，在来到这所学校之前，奎刚是一名真正的军人，他们的研究机构是属于国防部的，直接服务对象是皇家海军。他看到了那些曾经被战火侵袭的地方，虽然在有些地方，战争的火苗已经被扑灭，但是那些余烬依旧会飘散到各个角落。奎刚之前的导师是杜库，一位贵族，似乎还继承了伯爵的头衔，整个学院的心理学研究组的经费有一半来自他慷慨的捐赠。而这位贵族教授的研究兴趣和他这个身份的其他人不太一样，在欧比旺的刻板偏见里，这种有钱又有闲的贵族学者会爱好历史、文化、人类学甚至语言学这种东西，而不是战争和士兵的认知科学。  
战场上的第一天过得风平浪静，和在北部的军港医院没有任何区别。欧比旺简单地了解了军医院的运作模式和基础设施，他和负责人交谈了一会儿，告知了对方他们此次的科研目的。对方有些忧虑地点了点头，并且好心地给了欧比旺一双军靴。欧比旺有些好奇地研究着军靴的鞋带，如果奎刚继续拒绝他的话，他也许会在军队服役五年，做一个潜艇上的诊疗师。这让他感到一种奇怪的放松，这也许就是一切该结束的地方了。  
“你不适合当一个士兵。”奎刚不知道什么时候坐到了他的身边，欧比旺注意到他的教授穿着一身海军的军装，但是没有军衔，脚上踩的军靴和他的一样，只不过鞋带系成了一个完美的结。  
“您之前还说过走到战场上的每一个人都是士兵。”  
“所以我认为你不该来这个地方。”  
“您在拒绝我之前，能不能给我一个说服我的理由？”  
这次叹气的变成了奎刚，“我担心战争会毁了你。”这就是他给出的回答，随后是一片像空白一样的沉默。  
“而你是被战争摧毁过一遍了，是吗，金教授？”欧比旺像打破一堵玻璃墙一样打破了他们之间的沉默，“我知道我要做什么，我做好了准备，任何准备……”  
“你能说出这样的话，就说明你没有准备好，欧比旺。”奎刚站了起来，他的高大身影挡住了军医院这间房间里唯一的惨白色光源，一盏天花板上的电灯。欧比旺坐在奎刚的影子里，不知道该怎样回答，那些愤怒的话堵在他的嗓子里，一瞬间他都开始怀疑自己的眼泪要落下来了。“战争不会让你成为你想成为的那个善良的圣人，它只会让你离他越来越远，它会毁掉你的善良。”  
“但是如果我不这么做，我可能永远也不知道我会不会成为那个人。”  
奎刚离开的时候没有留下任何话，欧比旺坐在那里，给自己的军靴系了一个结。而当他站起来的时候他才发现自己打的是一个死结。他像奎刚那样无奈地叹了口气，又坐下来一点点把那个死结拆开。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *小王在本章的时候还在读MPhil，还在跟着尤达教授苦兮兮地搞认知和脑神经科学……  
> *文中海岛国家的设定原型是塞浦路斯


	6. 1.3

一颗炸弹在距离他们医院两公里的地方落下。欧比旺当时正在电脑前整理着收集来的数据，把那些冗长的访谈记录还有量表结果进行编码和分析。炸弹落下的时候整个医院都在抖，医院陷入了漆黑，欧比旺咒骂了一声，他的那些数据白处理了。天花板颤抖着，他听到自己的耳朵里响起一段水平的鸣叫声。那些灰尘落在他的头发上、衣服上、脸上，他知道自己应该马上离开这里，去医院的临时防空洞。  
又一声巨大的爆炸声传来，这次是另一个方向，可能更近了一些。欧比旺被这次爆炸带来的巨大震动绊倒，一块天花板正好落在他刚才呆的地方。他一把抓过自己的电脑，用尽了自己全部的努力往门口的方向挪去，如果这种恐怖的空袭还在持续的话，他们的临时防空洞可能撑不了太久。  
他忘记了自己是怎么到的防空洞，他在跑到防空洞里之前看到了毁坏更加严重的病房，“我们不能抢救所有的伤员，”一名护士在他身后啜泣着，“我已经尽了我最大的努力。”欧比旺看到了年轻护士身上的灰尘和血，她的手被划伤了。他猜测这是刚刚的爆炸导致的墙体倒塌给她带来的伤口。现在欧比旺坐在临时防空洞的地上，防空洞的应急灯只能保证最基本的照明，周围的一切都模模糊糊的，空气中弥漫着刺鼻的灰尘味和血味，医院已经尽了最大的努力去把所有的伤员转移到安全的地方。欧比旺抬头看着摇摇晃晃的应急灯，他知道空袭还在继续。  
“你在发抖。”  
有人揽过了他的肩膀，欧比旺把手里抱着的电脑放到前面的地板上，这是他现在需要的，一个拥抱。于是他像溺水的人一样搂住了他的教授的脖子，他的教授的身上是一样的灰尘味，但是欧比旺能感觉到被灰尘味覆盖下的一点点古龙水的味道。“他们不能空袭医院……他们不能……”奎刚说的没错，他的确在发抖，在这个昏暗的、充斥着灰尘味和血腥味的、不知道下一秒还会不会存在的防空洞里抖得像是酒吧门口被吹走的烟灰。奎刚的手放在他的背上，任由他把头埋在自己的胸前，脸上的灰蹭的到处都是。  
“这是战场，没有能不能，只有做了和没做。”奎刚的声音平静的就像是刚才充斥在欧比旺耳朵里的鸣叫声，欧比旺意识到奎刚不是像他一样第一次经历这一切。奎刚曾经是一个军人，不是自己这种拿着书本的学生。  
“但是，国际公约上……”  
“你不能拿公约去约束蔑视一切规则的人，这些人既然能发动战争，就不在乎死的人是士兵还是平民。”  
奎刚松开了他的手，欧比旺平整了一下自己的呼吸，他已经不像刚刚那样抖的厉害。但是他意识到有什么东西从他的眼眶里落了下来，是眼泪，他都不知道自己什么时候哭了。奎刚伸出手来把他脸上的眼泪抹了下去，欧比旺抬头看着他对面的人，在这样昏暗的光线下，他看不清奎刚的灰蓝色眼睛。  
“战争永远都和荣誉无关。”  
空袭在几个小时之后终于结束了，当欧比旺抱着自己的电脑从简易的防空洞里出来时，他感觉自己的胃像是被人打了一拳一样，那些血腥味和灰尘味让他窒息。他站在一堵残破的墙边，差点把自己的整个胃都吐出来。  
“你现在可以放弃，我会帮你联系回国的方式，你可以回国之后再考虑要不要加入皇家海军或者读这个方向的博士。我还是建议你去做一个人力资源经理或者一些稍微温和一点的职业。”奎刚站在他的身后，递给他一个水壶，欧比旺喝了一口之后又把全部的水都吐了出来。这些水喝起来像沙子，又像冰凉的冰碴。他摇了摇头，把水壶换给了奎刚。他知道自己现在看起来一定糟透了，但是如果他现在就选择退出的话，那来到这个地方又有什么意义呢。  
“我不会退出的，教授，我会在这里呆到完成任务为止。”  
“有的时候我真的不知道你为什么会对一些事情这么执着，你为什么要参加这个调研任务，这不是给学生准备的。”  
“因为尤达教授说你会来这里。”  
“这是因为我看到你提交了申请，你要来这个天杀的地方参与调研，我本来是想拒绝这次调研任务的。”  
欧比旺有些恼怒地看着站在他对面的奎刚，他拿起刚刚放在地方的电脑，这里的电力系统还没有完全恢复，他只能等到那个时候才能继续他的数据整理工作了。但是好在他还有笔和纸，一些访谈还是能够继续，尤其是当他们经历了这一切之后，有些人的反应会是很好的样本，他要抓住这个机会。欧比旺用手背抹了抹自己的脸，把那上面沾着的水渍抹了下去。他的脸上的灰尘、水渍和之前的眼泪混合在一起，变成了一些奇怪的线条。“我不会退出的。”他又重复了一遍，他盯着奎刚，现在对方怎么想已经不再重要了。“无论你为什么来到这个地方，无论你是不是还要做这个方向，我都不会退出的。”

接下来的几个小时欧比旺体会到了战争是什么，他加入了临时护士的团队之中，凭借着他在本科三年级的时候涉猎的一丁点与医学有关的知识，他能够勉强胜任一些最基础的救护工作。他用数量有限的医疗用品救助着那些正在流血的人，他只能处理一些简单外伤，那些更加精细的工作需要专业的医生来处理，而他只是一个连临床心理学专业都算不上的只是有着一腔科研热情就上了战场的学生。有些伤员的伤口是之前的战场上留下的，而更多的是刚才的空袭中造成的伤口。  
他给一个之前军医院收治的孩子缠好了绷带，这引起了欧比旺的好奇心，军医院也会接收一些附近受伤的平民，但是数量十分有限，这毕竟是一个要为军队服务的站点。欧比旺看着男孩受伤的手和他已经哭红了的眼睛，战争中的孩子，他之前提交了无数次的研究计划的研究对象就这样站在他的面前，他现在能做的不是拿出自己的电脑、录音笔、圆珠笔或者笔记本来询问这个孩子任何问题。欧比旺学着几个小时前奎刚在防空洞里的那样，帮这个孩子抹去了脸上的眼泪，并小心翼翼地给了他一个拥抱。  
“一切都会好的……”这句话他曾经在火车站对希瑞说过，他的好朋友脸上依旧是那种 担忧的神色，他知道，只要他还在这里，甚至说只要他还在做这方面的研究，希瑞就会一直为他担心下去。此时，欧比旺觉得这句话只是一个空洞的、没有任何意义的安慰。他不确定这个小男孩听得懂他说的话，但是他欺骗自己说眼神可以传递一切信息。他的蓝色眼睛看着小男孩，试图给他一个温暖的笑容，但是他之前还在奎刚的怀里抖得像一张落叶。“一切都会好的。”他又重复了一遍，仿佛每一个词说的多了就会变成真的。

“这不是什么健康的爱好。”  
欧比旺听到这句话的时候他正坐在军医院的一半废墟外面抽烟。幸运的是他的打火机没有在空袭中受到损坏，还有他放在口袋里的那盒烟，这已经是他最后的一些库存了。他从烟盒里抽出一根来，黑夜里红色和橙色的火焰跳跃着，在很远很远的地方都能被看到。等到那些火焰消失了，他眼前最亮的东西就是黑铁一般的天空中那些银白色的星星。他依旧坐在那里，不准备回应奎刚给他的评判。奎刚已经用沉默拒绝过他很多次了，他准备用同样的沉默来回复奎刚。  
“如果对面有狙击手的话，那你简直就是活靶子。”  
欧比旺深深地吸了一口他手里这支闪烁着红光的烟，那些灰色的烟雾在夜色中不容易被分辨出来。他侧过脸来看着已经坐在他旁边的奎刚，他的教授身上那身没有军衔的海军军装上面全是灰尘，欧比旺猜测下午的时候他也在帮医生的忙。  
“如果我下一秒就要死了的话，我宁可自己在临死之前还抽了一根烟。”  
“你现在已经像一个士兵了，我记得我还是一名皇家海军的时候遇见过像你这样的年轻士兵。”  
他没有说话，只是低头抽着他的烟。再多的烟草气味也不能掩盖他身上的血味，今天下午他没能救过来一个伤员，当他把那个气息微弱的伤员从废墟里挖出来的时候，那个年轻人只是稍稍看了他一眼，就没有了呼吸。灰尘和血在他的手掌中蔓延开，欧比旺根本感觉不到疼痛，也许那些碎石和砖块割破了他的手，也许那些血就是他自己的，但是他感觉到的只有自己的胃绞在一起的感觉。  
于是他再次把胃里所有的东西都吐了出来，尽管他的胃里已经什么都没有了。  
“他救了我，然后我没能把他带回来。我不能评判那个年代的战争和现在的战争哪一个更加残酷。”  
“我也会那么做，如果我需要救你，如果我可以救你的话……”他终于抽完了那支烟，手上还没有愈合的伤口带来的疼痛此刻代替尼古丁给他的刺激占据了他的感官。欧比旺在黑暗里看着自己的手掌，那个伤口有些吓人，但是不是很深，只是疼。出乎他意料地，奎刚拉过了他的手，仔细地观察这那个伤口，已经不流血了，而伤口的愈合是一个缓慢的过程。  
“不，你会死在战场上。”  
“我会救任何人，如果我需要去救任何人的话。”欧比旺把手缩了回去，这个动作扯到了他的伤口，那里又开始缓慢地渗出血来。“不仅仅是你。我想要去拯救那些生命，虽然我不是医生也不是士兵，但是我知道我能做一些事情……”  
“你在打一场注定要失败的战争，欧比旺。”  
奎刚扔下这句话之后离开了气温逐渐降低的室外，欧比旺依旧坐在那里，他抬头看着黑色的天空和上面发亮的银色星光。如果这是像他的教授所说的，这是一场他注定会失败的战争，那到现在他也没有机会再放弃了。

很多年之后欧比旺再次想起他在这个海岛国家的战场上度过的一个月时，他会说自己在那时已经成为了一个士兵。他在白天的时候需要完成自己的研究和数据采集，那些访谈和量表几乎让他崩溃。欧比旺拿着自己的录音笔，坐在简单的、落满灰尘的椅子上，一遍一遍地对着那些战场上回来的士兵们重复着那些模式化的问题。他收到了不一样的回答，但是每一次提问，每一次听到那些混杂着硝烟味的回答，他都觉得自己缓慢地死去了一点。今天的最后一个访谈终于结束了，欧比旺摸索着从自己的口袋里掏出他的打火机，和这一盒中最后一支被压瘪的香烟。奎刚在某一天丢给他几盒沾着灰尘的香烟，欧比旺一眼就认出了这是他在那次空袭之中丢失的背包里的香烟，奎刚看了他一眼，没说什么，欧比旺猜测如果他说话的话，也会是千篇一律的，这不是什么好的习惯。  
他不在乎自己是不是在医院，他需要这个，如果现在有一杯烈性的威士忌酒就再好不过了。他需要任何能够麻木自己神经的东西，任何东西。那些回答和子弹一样，穿透了他精神上的防线。他看着那个几近崩溃的护士，说不出任何话来。此刻他需要一个麻木自己的途径，或者是一个爆发的出口。  
他在一团烟雾的后面看到了那个孩子，这个小男孩这几天一直呆在医院里，欧比旺猜想他是不是没有别的地方可以去所以不得不在这里，至少在这里他能够活下去。那个孩子手里攥着一张白纸，欧比旺认出来这是奎刚的那个笔记本上撕下来的纸，因为那张纸上印着他们学校校徽的水印。小男孩走进依旧烟雾弥漫的访谈室里，把那张纸放在欧比旺面前的桌子上。  
那张白纸上是用铅笔画的一幅简单的画，欧比旺猜测这是星空，因为小男孩试图用这支铅笔画了很多歪歪扭扭的星星，还有星空之下棱角分明的山峦。“谢谢。”欧比旺对着小男孩露出了一个笑容，小男孩什么都没说，转身跑开了。  
这看起来就好像是奎刚教这个小男孩画的一样。  
他抓起那幅幼稚的画、自己的烟盒还有打火机，站在漆黑一片的室外。真正的天空似乎也和那些铅笔画成的线条一样，点缀着一些歪歪扭扭的星星。  
当天空开始崩塌，那些星星却还在正常地运行着，按照既定的轨迹，什么都不会变化。  
“你还要坚持你的研究吗？”  
一个声音从他身后传来，欧比旺没有回头，他正专心地看着那些恒星以及行星运行的轨迹，以及专注他手里那支烟。“当然，我没有找到不坚持的理由。”  
“我似乎遇到了一个和我一样固执的人，尤达教授没有给我推荐错学生。”

希瑞在欧比旺回国的时候去机场接他，发生在那个海岛国家的空袭登上了全球各个新闻媒体的头条，然而欧比旺在那个海岛国家却看不到这些新闻。希瑞给了他一个勒断肋骨的拥抱，“我真不知道如果你在那里出来意外该怎样。”他不知道该怎么回答，他考虑过救任何人，但是他不知道该怎么救自己。  
奎刚和他礼貌地告别，没有多说一句话，欧比旺的目光黏在他的教授的身上，直到奎刚的身影消失在一个转角处。当他回到学校，准备收拾一些东西回家过暑假的最后一个星期时，他在申请系统中收到了自己申请通过的结果。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *奎刚的回忆原型为马岛战争。


	7. 2.4

12月，一场突如其来的雪落在了这个北部的小城。  
那些从天空中静止飘落下来的雪片像是从碎纸机里吐出来的纸屑，欧比旺抬头看着银灰色的天空，一些针叶树木的枝干将天空分割成一些细小的碎块。他的课程已经告一段落，剩下的时间他只需要在家里面对着电脑屏幕批改他的学生们提交的期末作业，还有奎刚的那门认知与情绪。外面的雪越下越大，不一会儿欧比旺就注意到自己的窗台上已经积了一小层的雪。这种天气让他感觉心烦，雪是一种征兆，这证明冬季已经来临，一年即将结束，圣诞节也快到了。  
“显著性的情绪识别……”欧比旺的鼠标指在这一份作业的这一行字上，这些他熟悉的单词此刻变得陌生了起来。那些像刀割一样的头痛回到了他的身体中，欧比旺深吸了一口气，外面的世界由于降雪的原因变得模糊了起来。他合上自己的笔记本电脑，把它装进那个已经有些磨破了的背包里，抓起自己的钥匙走进了门外的风雪之中。  
他在一个偏僻的小站跳下了公交车，在这种郊外的小路上的积雪总比小城的高街上要多很多。那些积雪踩上去会留下一个浅浅的脚印，如果雪就这样下下去的话，过不了多久这些脚印就会被新落下的雪所覆盖，谁也不知道他曾经在这里经过。在地面上留下一串脚印之后，欧比旺终于站在了这栋有着不短年头的房子面前，这曾经是杜库伯爵在这个小城置下的房产，在他厌倦了这座小城单调的生活转而前去首都发展之后，这栋房产被伯爵慷慨地以极低的价格转卖给了自己之前的学生。奎刚在这里居住了不知道多少年，这栋房子似乎从欧比旺第一次踏进它的那一天起，就没有发生过任何变化。欧比旺知道他的教授不是一个守旧的人，奎刚乐于接受一切新鲜事物和任何的挑战，但是对于这栋房子，欧比旺理解为这是他的教授的一种特别的固执。  
这栋房子的钥匙被欧比旺和自己的钥匙串在一起，他从口袋里掏出这串钥匙，有些发抖的手拧了两圈钥匙柄，随着一声微小的声响，这扇黑色的门被打开了。房间里是一股灰尘的味道和一种他无法形容的味道，仿佛这栋房子在无人居住的这一个月以来，生长出了一些他不认识的灵魂。欧比旺把自己的背包放到地上，一些雪落在地毯上，不一会儿就会形成一滩细小的水渍。随后他把自己的外套挂在门口，屋里没有取暖，冷的像是放了一屋子的冰块。  
当壁炉里的火开始缓慢地舔着里面的木柴时，欧比旺才觉得那些被散失在黑暗中的温度一点一点又回到了他的身体里。他坐在奎刚的书房里，电脑摆在他的教授的旧书桌上，桌面上的便笺纸上写着没有意义的几个单词。  
他坐在扶手椅上开始重新盯着自己的电脑屏幕，坐在这里让他感到莫名的安心。他敲打着自己的键盘仿佛敲打这栋房子里另一个房间里旧钢琴的键盘，或者是一台已经生锈的打字机。那些出现在屏幕上的黑色字母就是他的乐谱。他看到直到外面的天色变成暗灰，他决定放弃自己今天的晚餐，直接躺到旁边屋子的床上。这些学生的论文让他感到疲惫而且头痛，他只想闭上眼让这些东西从他的脑子里消失。  
屋里没有开灯，这些黑暗像水一样涌过来把他淹没在里面。他躺在床上，闭着眼睛，那双在雪地上留下了一串脚印的皮鞋依旧穿在他的脚上。这一切都没有变过，和他很多年前第一次躺在这张床上的时候相比，什么都没有变过，只不过那个时候一盏昏黄的灯给这间房间提供了唯一的光源。他的蓝色眼睛在那一点点光亮下变得更像是深蓝色，而他的教授浅浅地吻了他，让他发出一阵轻微的笑声。  
“你看起来像是被战场撕碎过了一样。”  
欧比旺的手放在奎刚的旧伤疤上，那些伤口似乎被一个忙碌的军医匆忙地缝合，又没有得到良好的处理。他的教授把他的手放了回去，欧比旺的手上有他在第一次踏上战场时留下的纪念——一条浅浅的伤疤。  
“所以我要阻止那些像我一样的年轻人走上我的老路。”  
“已经有很多人掉进深渊了，而那一天总会来的。”  
欧比旺甚至都没有换上睡衣，他裹着厚重的被子，在黑暗中入睡。外面的雪还在一直落下，他听见了那些声音，那些黑夜扩展和雪片落下的声音，那些黑色和白色交织在一起的声音。

他醒来的时候离圣诞节又近了一天。  
外面的雪已经停了，一切看起来都是白色的。欧比旺看了一眼已经熄灭的炉火，那些灰烬堆在那里，告诉他它们曾经是怎样剧烈地燃烧，怎样燃烧到最后一刻然后逐渐熄灭。如果他今天依旧在这里呆着的话，他就能等到从首都回来的奎刚。  
但是他今天遇见的第一个熟悉的人不是奎刚，而是他再一次偶然相遇的安纳金。  
“嘿，我没想到会在这里碰到你。”  
他正在高街上的一家贺卡店里挑选着圣诞贺卡，每到圣诞的时候这总是一项头疼的任务——无穷无尽的贺卡。而且他要记住每一张贺卡都是要送给谁的，谁又喜欢什么样的贺卡。安纳金站在他的身边，手里就拿着一盒圆珠笔。年轻人的头发比他上一次在酒吧门口见到他的时候稍微长了一点，欧比旺知道安纳金在半年前就结束了本科的课程，现在他没有其他的事情，只要准备在春季学期去完成入学注册就可以了——他的面试结果在上个星期发到了他的邮箱里，外加一份入学通知。  
“圣诞贺卡。”欧比旺给安纳金看了一眼自己手里拿着的那一沓贺卡，给父母的贺卡、给希瑞的、给昆兰的、还有一张贺卡要寄给莎庭，这位女公爵现在应该从海军的舰船上回到了她的城堡里，他希望这张贺卡能按时寄到。“我每年都要花一天的时间来写这些圣诞贺卡。”  
“听起来是一件艰苦的工作，”安纳金耸了耸肩，“我就没有这样的烦恼。”  
“我想知道你是留在这里过圣诞，还是你要去别的地方……”欧比旺小心翼翼地提出了这个问题，他知道安纳金是一个战争孤儿，但是他还是有一点小小的希望，安纳金在这个国家有一个他能够回去过圣诞的地方，也许那里有他的养父母或者一群在等着他回去的兄弟姐妹。  
“我就呆在这里。”年轻人脸上又出现了那种毫不在意的表情，但是欧比旺抓住了他眼睛里一闪而过的悲伤。“我也不过圣诞节，你知道，我小的时候就不过圣诞，到了这个国家之后也没有过节的习惯了。”  
有些尴尬的沉默在两个人之间蔓延开，欧比旺慌乱地抓过了一张他身边架子上摆着的圣诞贺卡，一张有着难看图案的小卡片。“我以为你是教徒……因为你的名字不像是……”他没有把那个词说出来，因为他知道安纳金的祖国内战的原因是两个不同教派的信徒之间的冲突，如果安纳金不过圣诞的话，那很有可能他是另一个教派的信徒。  
“我算是教徒，但是在那个年代，每天都在打仗，谁知道什么时候要去教堂什么时候要过圣诞。教徒只不过是他们杀死我们的一个理由，我宁可自己什么都不是。”  
“不如我去请你喝一杯咖啡吧。”他生硬地转换了话题，年轻人的眼睛中又有了光彩。还是那一家国王咖啡馆，除了那里之外欧比旺不知道他们还能去哪里。  
“我要祝贺你成为金教授的学生。”这句话说出来的时候欧比旺觉得自己都要窒息了，这不是因为咖啡馆里的暖气开的太足了。“接下来的一年里你可能要跟着授课型还有研究型的硕士生们一起修一些课，如果你有任何问题的话，可以在我的办公时间来找我。”  
“或者我可以在这种地方和其他地方和你‘偶然相遇’？”  
欧比旺局促地喝了一口自己面前的咖啡，却不小心碰掉了他放在另一把椅子上的外套。安纳金起身去帮他把外套捡起来，发现地上躺着一个非常老旧的怀表，盖子上有一些划痕和凹陷，还有一块巨大的锈迹。安纳金拿着那个银色的怀表，把它递给了坐在对面的欧比旺。  
“我不知道你还是这么怀旧的一个人，它走的还准吗？”安纳金刚刚说完，就发现了欧比旺的左手手腕上戴着的最新发售的智能手表。  
“它只是一个……东西而已，我并不拿它看时间，只不过习惯了随身带着。”  
“你知道很多关于我的家乡的事情。”  
“并不是很多，我之前见过几个和你一样来自那个国家的孩子。那是很久之前的事情了。”  
安纳金蓝色眼睛里闪烁的那些光芒黯淡了下去，他的手指不安地轻轻敲击着桌面。欧比旺把自己的那块十分老旧的怀表放回到了外套的口袋里。  
“安纳金，如果你不介意的话，你可以和我们一起过圣诞节。”  
“我们”这个词让安纳金感到疑惑，他不知道欧比旺指的“我们”是谁，他是要带自己一起回家去过圣诞还是在这个小城里和他的朋友们一起。安纳金不解地看着欧比旺，想要从他的眼睛里找到答案。  
“每年我都会和金教授一起过圣诞，如果你不介意，我想金教授愿意告诉你在这个国家过一次真正的圣诞节是什么样子的。”  
“我是不是可以看到雪松了……我听妈妈说过，在我的家乡，很久很久之前有过雪松。但是我从来没有见过。”  
“我们不会用真正的雪松，抱歉让你失望了。”欧比旺捏了捏安纳金依旧不安的手指，安纳金注意到他的手掌中有一个可以被碰触到的疤痕。“但是我们会买一棵塑料的圣诞树，你可以把彩灯挂在上面。”  
“我会去的。”  
“那你可以提前告诉我你想要什么圣诞礼物。”欧比旺露出了一个好看的笑容，他紧绷的神经在这一刻放松了下来。安纳金思考了一小会儿，给出了他的答案。  
“我没什么想要的圣诞礼物，我已经收到了非常不错的礼物了。”  
“也对，等到再开学的时候你就是研究生院的学生了，比我当年顺利的多。”欧比旺摊开自己的手掌，让安纳金看到了自己手掌上的那个伤疤，“这是我当年为了申请一个博士入学资格得到的回报。”  
“它看起来很疼的样子。”安纳金的手指描绘出了那个伤疤的形状，欧比旺抽回了自己的手，摇了摇头。“我已经不记得了，但是它一遍又一遍地在提醒我，当我想获得什么东西的时候，往往要付出比别人多得多的代价。”

“你每年都会在我的书房里写这些圣诞贺卡，然后让我帮你粘上邮票。”  
“因为你知道有些贺卡需要寄到国外的话，不能贴第一类的邮票，而我不知道需要贴多少邮资。”  
欧比旺坐在奎刚惯常会坐的那张扶手椅上，书桌上已经堆了一小叠写好的贺卡。他的教授坐在书桌对面，用胶水把每一个信封粘好，再按照每一个信封上的地址贴好相应的邮票。  
“今年你让我多买一些第一类邮票，是因为希瑞今年没有出国去度假吗？”  
“算是一个原因。”欧比旺终于写完了那一张漫长的给父母的贺卡，他希望所有的贺卡都能像他给昆兰的贺卡那样简单明了。“今年莎庭回国了，她在海军的服役期已经满了。”  
“她是一位令人敬佩的女士，我希望她能在其他领域取得同样引人注目的成就。”  
“是的，”他停顿了一下，抬头看着在他的对面粘邮票的奎刚，而奎刚似乎也注意到了他的目光，停下了手上的工作，“我邀请了安纳金一起来过圣诞。”  
奎刚的沉默让他开始怀疑是不是自己做错了什么，他的教授放下那一张要寄回家的贺卡，“那我该想一想要给那个小家伙准备什么圣诞礼物了。”奎刚的回答让他揪着的心落了下来，“他说他想见一见真的雪松，而我告诉他我们只能买一棵塑料的圣诞树。”  
“他还有很多机会能见到真正的雪松，他还那么年轻。”  
欧比旺从扶手椅上起来，坐到了壁炉前的沙发上，这里比书桌前要暖和不少。茶几上放着一壶刚刚泡好的茶，奎刚在家的时候空气里总是少不了这些茶的味道。  
“我总觉得我在什么地方，什么时候见过那个孩子……”欧比旺靠在沙发里，他闭上眼，看到的却只有肆意扩张的黑暗，剩下的什么都没有。那些记忆并不存在，而他却能感受到一些痕迹，奇怪的痕迹。奎刚坐到他的旁边，什么也没说。  
“他不应该是这个样子的，这很奇怪，他不应该说这种语言，他不应该长得这么高了，他不应该在这里读书……”  
“放松，欧比旺。”他揽过了欧比旺的肩，“你不用强迫自己去想这些东西。”  
“他到底是谁……”后半句话欧比旺没有说出来，“你为什么在看到他的申请的时候就决定让他做这个研究，做你的学生？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *安纳金的母语在本文设定中为法语，“教徒”一词指基督徒。


	8. 2.5

19岁的安纳金在这个圣诞节的时候第一次开始准备圣诞礼物。虽然只需要准备两份，但是这也足够让他头痛。而现在他终于能够理解之前他的那些同学们在圣诞节之前的那种混合着期待与头痛的心情了，之前他能做的只有嫉妒地看着那些同学们在讨论回到家之后会收到什么样的礼物，然后假装不在意地甩出一句“我并不过圣诞节，所以也就没有什么圣诞礼物”。  
他在网站上搜索“给自己的教授送什么圣诞礼物”，得到的结果不够让他满意。于是他在一个他不需要去兼职的下午跑到了这个小城市唯一的大商场里，拽着一个中年的导购员阿姨有些结结巴巴地提出了自己的问题——他需要准备两份圣诞礼物，而他完全没有头绪。  
“三十多岁，他喜欢去咖啡馆，我不知道他现在会不会经常出差，之前他总是在出差……他对小孩子也很好，而且似乎他永远不会生气的样子。”安纳金把他所有能想起来的描述都一股脑地说了出来，导购员笑着看着他，让安纳金不知道自己是不是说错了什么话。最后他抱着一个装咖啡豆的罐子和一本书走出了商场，送给自己的教授一本书总是正确的，而送给欧比旺装咖啡豆的罐子就是商场导购的主意了。那位和蔼的阿姨似乎认为安纳金是在给自己的哥哥买礼物，安纳金从来都不认为欧比旺会是自己的哥哥，在任何意义上都不是。  
圣诞节前一天，他和欧比旺约在高街见面。他有些忐忑地早早从自己租的那一间小房子里出来，在高街上徘徊了一个小时。他希望能在高街的国王咖啡馆，或者是水石书店的门口和欧比旺相遇，但是他快把高街来来回回转了一个遍，也没有他想象中的偶然相遇。欧比旺是按照约定的时间出现的，他抱着一个超市的购物袋，里面满满当当地装满了布丁、甜甜圈、迷你水果挞还有胡萝卜蛋糕。安纳金怀疑欧比旺洗劫了超市的甜品专柜。  
“安纳金，抱歉让你等了一会儿。我刚才在超市里……买了一些晚上会吃的东西。”  
安纳金帮他拿着那个塑料袋，让欧比旺能空出手来从口袋里找车钥匙。他从来不知道欧比旺在这个小城市里还会开车，按照安纳金的理解，从这座小城最南边的学校到最北边，他只需要走半个小时不到，在这里开车根本没什么意义。  
“金教授家住在郊外，”欧比旺解释了安纳金疑惑的问题，就像在研修课后的答疑阶段，“他让我开车来接你，如果今天等公交车的话我们就很有可能会错过晚上的烤牛肋排和烤火鸡了。”欧比旺又检查了一下安纳金是不是系好了安全带，随后他载着依然有些不安的安纳金往郊外的方向开去。

屋里现在已经没有了那种浓重的灰尘味，取而代之的是甜滋滋的烤火鸡胸和肋排的味道。安纳金有些局促地站在餐厅的一段，看着他的教授正在准备晚餐用的餐具。厨房里是他的教授请来的厨师在为这些晚餐准备最后的配菜。一颗塑料的圣诞树放在客厅的尽头，上面挂着漂亮的彩灯和其他装饰物。  
“圣诞快乐我的小伙子。”奎刚把最后一把餐刀放到桌上，抬起头对着站在那里的安纳金说了一句圣诞祝福，安纳金看着他的教授的笑容，也扯了扯自己的嘴角。“您也是，教授。”他从自己的背包里拿出那个用纸包好的礼物，放在餐桌上，“我给您准备了圣诞礼物……我之前没有送过圣诞礼物，我不知道是不是该在这个时候送。”  
他的教授笑了起来，“我都忘记你没有过过圣诞节了。”这句话让安纳金又重新紧张了起来。奎刚走过来，拿起了那个包的不是很好的小包裹，上面有一张卡片，简单地写着“祝金教授圣诞快乐。”  
“谢谢你，安纳金，我一直想要读这一本书。”奎刚拆开了那些包装，翻开那本书看了两页，安纳金则就站在那里，什么都没有说。“虽然一般情况下圣诞礼物不会这么早就送出来，但是我还是提前给你一个小小的圣诞礼物。”他的教授走到客厅里，从桌子上拿起了一个小小的盒子，“看一下，我找了很久才找到它。”  
安纳金急切地拆开了那个小盒子的包装，一个银色的圆牌状挂坠躺在小盒子里，他当然认得这是什么，他们国家的守护圣母像……他从来没有想过会再见到这个东西。他翻过那个银质的圆盘，背面写着他的祖国，那些字母下面是一行字，“保佑我们”。  
“教授……”安纳金看着站在那里的奎刚，他不知道该说什么，奎刚知晓一切，但是他却什么都不说。“教授您是不是知道……”  
“安纳金，”奎刚打断了他的话，“收好它，它注定应该是你的，而我们不应该去探寻它为什么是你的。”  
“你们真的不考虑来帮我看看怎么摆这些吃的吗？”欧比旺的声音从厨房里传来，奎刚和安纳金对视了一眼，两个人都笑了起来。“你要相信欧比旺在厨房里的破坏力，他不是把整个厨房都毁了，就是把所有的东西都吃了。”奎刚笑着说，这让安纳金想起了今天下午的时候欧比旺提着的那些甜品。他走到厨房里，看着欧比旺对着一盘煮青豆和烤土豆犯愁，一旁的厨师早就忍不住笑了。  
安纳金对于什么上手都很快，他马上接手了让欧比旺苦恼的工作，等到厨师准备好了一切离开这栋房子的时候，安纳金已经把几道圣诞节才会吃的菜摆到了餐桌上。  
“我在厨房里没有天赋。”欧比旺给高脚杯里倒上他准备好的酒，在给安纳金的杯子里倒的时候他迟疑了一下，但是他想到了安纳金已经19岁，完全到了可以喝酒的年纪。  
如果不是这样的话，他也不会在那个下雨的晚上在酒吧门口遇见安纳金。

“金教授给了我一个圣诞礼物。”  
安纳金在他们吃完了圣诞晚餐之后在厨房里帮欧比旺收拾餐具，有太多的碟子还有碗需要洗了，欧比旺正在拿着一块布擦那些银质的餐具，安纳金把那些碟子放进洗碗机，按下启动按钮之后靠在旁边看着依旧在擦餐具的欧比旺。欧比旺低着头，没有抬头看他。  
“是吗，一会儿收拾完这些东西之后我也有一件礼物给你。”  
“金教授给我的是我的故乡的守护圣母的挂坠牌。”  
“那对你来说真的是挺有意义的。”欧比旺陈述着这句话，就像陈述刚刚他们晚餐吃了什么一样。安纳金的眉毛绞在一起，他往欧比旺那边挪了一步，拿走了他手上的那把银汤匙。  
“我小的时候曾经有一块，原先它是我妈妈的，后来我在被国际难民组织安置在你们国家的过程中不小心把它丢了。我从来没有想过我会有一天再次见到它。”  
“我不认为金教授给你的那块挂坠牌是你妈妈当年给你的那一块，有很多相似的东西，而你只是以为它们是一样的。”欧比旺又拿回了那把汤匙，把它和其他汤匙一起放到盒子里。“安纳金，如果你再这样磨蹭下去，我们可能就要错过布丁和其他甜点了。”  
安纳金拉过站在他旁边的欧比旺的手，有着一个伤疤的左手，安纳金轻轻吻着他的手指，蓝色的眼睛却盯着他的眼睛。“我知道，我一直都知道……什么是真的，什么是假的。”  
欧比旺没有回应他的这句话，他抽回了自己的手，谈论着其他的事。“我们还是快点把这些收拾好了，去吃圣诞布丁吧。”  
圣诞布丁和圣诞节的节目对于安纳金来说也是全新的体验。他坐在地毯上，身后的壁炉传来持续的温暖气流。奎刚又送给他一件非常难看的，红色为基础，上面坠满毛团子的毛衣，并且宣布这是安纳金的第一件“圣诞丑毛衣”。安纳金胡乱地把自己穿着的黑色毛衣脱了下来，套上这件丑毛衣，他看着自己的这件衣服，又看看坐在对面沙发上笑的毫无形象的欧比旺，他也笑了起来。欧比旺坐在那里，已经吃完了第二个布丁，电视上播放着圣诞节才会放映的家庭喜剧，安纳金知道欧比旺的注意力完全没在电视上。  
“这让我感觉自己有了一个家。”安纳金没有继续在地毯上坐着，他坐到了欧比旺旁边，他说这句话的时候看着坐在他对面的奎刚，手却放在了欧比旺的胳膊上。“我之前从来没有……”  
“我非常高兴你能感觉到自己有了一个家，你可以把这里当做自己的家，安纳金，我知道这十年对于你来说并不容易。”奎刚停顿了一下，放下了手里的茶杯，“但是我依旧很高兴你能有现在的成绩，你真的非常出色。”  
安纳金能感觉到欧比旺拿开了自己放在他胳膊上的手，他看着欧比旺的脸，那张脸上在某一个瞬间闪过一丝失望的神色。安纳金抓住了欧比旺的手，紧紧攥在自己手里。  
“谢谢，金教授，我会……我会继续做好我的研究的。”  
“也许有一天你会回到你来的地方，然后你就会发现，你的离开与回来都是一种必然。”  
“好了，我们是不是能继续看电视了？”欧比旺有些急躁地打断了他们的话，他从沙发上起来，安纳金的目光追随着欧比旺，他看见欧比旺从圣诞树旁边的桌子上拿起了一个包裹，丢给了安纳金。  
“我不是什么历史学家，找不到什么有年头的东西，但是我觉得你们这个年纪的年轻人都喜欢玩这个。”  
在短短的半天时间里，安纳金就收到了他人生中的前三份圣诞礼物。他看到欧比旺给他的礼物是一个最新款的掌上游戏机，他曾经看到不少他的同学们都会玩这个，但是他从没有想过欧比旺会给他这样一份礼物。  
“怎么，不喜欢吗？”  
“不……我只是……我只是没想到我的老师会送给我这个。”他抬起头看着欧比旺，脸上露出一个大大的笑容。欧比旺伸手揉了揉他乱七八糟的暗金色头发，目光变得柔和了起来。  
“我可不是那种会送自己的学生书的那种老古板。”欧比旺在说这句话的时候故意看了一眼奎刚，“你的金教授当年送给我的书我都可以开一个图书馆了。”  
“我当年真的不知道你想要什么东西，我以为你会喜欢那些书。”  
“那些书是不错，但是当年我更想让你带我出去吃一顿更好的圣诞晚餐。”欧比旺像是开玩笑一样说着，他坐回到安纳金旁边，开始吃那一盒巧克力甜甜圈。而安纳金则迫不及待地开始研究那个掌上游戏机的各种功能，以及怎么样才能购买游戏。

晚上安纳金在这栋旧房子里留宿，欧比旺和他一起换上了新的床单，并丢给他一套没什么人穿过的过时的睡衣。“托你的福，我只有去多打扫一间房间了。”欧比旺拿着另一套床单，样子就像是电视剧里脾气不好的管家。“我可以帮你！”安纳金立马从床上起来，窜到了欧比旺旁边。  
“算了吧，我知道你想研究那个游戏机，我一个人很快就能打扫好。”他朝着安纳金笑了笑，关上了门。安纳金躺回到这张陌生的床上，这比他的小房间的床大上不少，房间里有一些奇怪的香味，安纳金猜测这是欧比旺放在这里的藤条香薰散发出来的味道，为了遮盖这间很久没人居住的屋子里的灰尘味和霉味。  
他没有像欧比旺说的那样继续研究那个游戏机，游戏机给他带来的新鲜感已经过去了。他躺在床上，闭上眼，手里攥着奎刚给他的那个银质圣母挂坠牌。这就是他妈妈留给他的那一个，也许奎刚和他一样等待这个时刻等了十年。他不禁开始想，如果他没有来到这个国家，没有能够完成学业，没有来到这个大学……但是奎刚告诉他，这一切都是已经被决定好的，未来是已经被决定好的。  
他听见了隐隐约约的钢琴的声音。

“我不知道你什么时候给这架旧钢琴调的音，我是说，你并不会弹琴。”欧比旺坐在琴凳上，他面前的旧钢琴原先和这栋房子一样属于杜库伯爵。他的手放在已经有些发黄的象牙琴键上，刚刚他弹巴赫的小赋格曲的时候他的教授推开门站在了他的身后，他就停下了自己的弹奏，坐在琴凳上，一时间他们之间就只剩下了沉默。  
“我会让人定期来保养它，毕竟我亲爱的导师在离开之前嘱托我说这栋房子里的所有东西都很贵。”奎刚拉起欧比旺的左手，他看着上面那个伤痕，那个海岛国家的战争给了欧比旺这个永远的纪念。“是真的吗，你希望我当年带你去吃一顿更好的圣诞晚餐？”  
“你知道我在开玩笑。”  
“我想知道你当时想要的是什么，我知道我总是不够关心你当时的想法。”  
“我没什么复杂的想法。”欧比旺叹了口气，他合上了键盘盖，他不准备继续弹下去了。“我当时只是希望你能像为安纳金骄傲那样为我骄傲。”  
“欧比旺，我必须要让那个孩子完成他的研究，这是我的责任。如果我不能完成我的责任，我希望你能接替我的工作。”  
“你为什么不告诉我他是谁，他是一个战争孤儿我知道，但是我们见过那么多战场上的孩子，为什么安纳金就是最特殊的那一个！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *圣母是全黎巴嫩的守护神（似乎说出了那个中东国家的原型，但是做了一些艺术处理，混合了一些其他国家的元素在里面）


	9. 1.4

阳光难得地在午后洒遍了这个小城市的每一个角落，欧比旺被隔壁组织行为学研究室的昆兰拉到了河边的咖啡馆喝咖啡。这不是他经常去的，在高街的那家国王咖啡馆，这让欧比旺感觉不太舒服，无论是户外的桌椅还是手里的这杯咖啡。一切都感觉不太对劲。昆兰似乎看出了欧比旺的焦躁，他喝完了自己的那一杯咖啡，而欧比旺那一杯还根本没怎么动过。  
“你没问题吗，欧比旺？我觉得你这个学期不太对劲。”  
欧比旺摇了摇头，他像是渴了一个月一样把那杯咖啡一饮而尽。昆兰的眉毛快绞到了一起，一定有什么事不对。  
“还是那些老问题，论文、研究……没什么特别的。我相信你也是被论文折磨的够呛吧。”  
“但是我不像你这样，你看起来像是一个苦行僧，又像是失恋了一样。是不是希瑞那个小妞终于受不了你了和你分手了？”  
这句话终于逗笑了欧比旺，而昆兰脸上的表情也放松了下来。昆兰叫来侍者，又点了两杯咖啡。“我记得我说过无数遍，希瑞不是我女朋友。”  
“那是不是我有机会了？也许我明天应该约希瑞出来喝一杯。”  
“你绝对没有机会，我认为你还不如好好考虑一下艾拉，她已经第三次问我你喜欢的餐厅和酒吧了。”  
“艾拉是我的学生，我给她的班级上组织行为学原理的讨论课。如果我要是和艾拉约会的话学院估计会把我扫地出门。”  
欧比旺的脸上那种放松的神态不见了，那些仿佛夏日的积雨云一般的忧愁又出现在他的脸上。昆兰不知道自己哪句话说的不对了，他默默低头往自己的咖啡杯里加了两块黄糖，希望自己不是因为想要追求希瑞而惹恼了欧比旺。  
也许昆兰是对的，欧比旺想，他的那杯浓缩咖啡里自己小小的倒影同样愁苦地看着他，艾拉是昆兰的学生，而他自己则陷入了和自己导师的感情纠葛之中。用纠葛这个词也许并不准确，这也许更像是自己单方面的一种倾慕，而奎刚留给他的永远是一个他需要仰望的背影。  
“如果不是你的感情生活出了问题，那是不是金教授压榨你了，让你一年发两篇顶级期刊论文什么的？”  
欧比旺摇了摇头，奎刚不是那种导师，他给予了欧比旺极大的学术自由。但是有的时候自由意味着他和欧比旺之间的关系可以用“疏离”来形容。欧比旺永远也读不出自己导师看着他的眼神到底是对他的失望还是在后悔当初在战场上决定要当他的导师这一件事。  
“我总觉得我自己不够努力，金教授也许对我失望了。”  
惊讶写满了昆兰那张有着奇怪金色纹身的脸，他瞪大了眼睛，似乎不相信自己听到了什么。“天啊，欧比旺，你刚才说的也许是我这一年听到的最荒唐的话。你刚发了一篇在影响因子4以上的期刊的论文，你居然说你自己不够努力？你让我这种总是发影响因子1左右的期刊的人怎么办，我是不是应该现在就退学去超市上班？”  
“你如果退学的话，更适合去天使酒吧当一个酒保。”欧比旺努力地在开着玩笑，论文不能解决一切问题，他即使发了顶级期刊的论文，也不意味着奎刚会对他满意。他甚至认为奎刚在一开始决定要当他的导师只是因为战场上的一时冲动，战争总是在改变着所有人。  
“欧比旺，相信我，你已经做得足够好了。任何一个老师都会为拥有你这样的学生而感到骄傲，而金教授也许只是不善于表达。”  
“谢谢你安慰我，昆兰。”欧比旺扯了扯自己的嘴角，他无法对昆兰坦露真相，这不是什么简单的问题，即使他自己就是研究认知与行为方向的博士生，也无法弄明白自己到底出了什么问题。

欧比旺在办公室里呆的时间比在家呆的时间多得多。他的办公室就在奎刚的对面，门牌上写着“O.克诺比，博士研究生，助教”。事实上他没有什么助教的任务，奎刚那门“认知与情绪”并不太需要助教，他也就只是偶尔帮他的教授批改一些零星的作业，大部分时候奎刚会亲自做这件事情。于是欧比旺花了更多的时间在办公室里写论文、整理收集到的资料、设计新的访谈和问卷以及观察实验。奎刚并不会太多干涉他的研究，只是不再批准他跟着军队去前线。更多的时候他只是在本土的军队医院里获得资料，这也许并不够。  
他站在心理系的楼门口点了一支烟，整个楼的灯都关上了，对面的图书馆还亮着灯，也许是有一些学生在赶自己要交的作业。红色的火光闪了一阵之后就消失了，剩下的只有青色的烟雾。欧比旺抬头看了一眼路灯，和模糊的星光。路灯太亮了，让他无法看清楚那些星星。这些星星是不会改变的，无论他是在学校还是在战场上，它们总是按照自己的轨迹默默运行着，就算天空坍塌了，它们依旧是那些闪烁的星星。就像是那个孩子画的一样……  
“终于准备要回家了吗，欧比旺？还是抽完这一支烟之后继续去图书馆？”  
他的教授出现在他的面前，奎刚看起来是刚刚从图书馆出来，他的教授拿着两本书，贴着图书馆的贴纸。欧比旺有些惊讶，甚至都忘了自己手里还有一支烟。一些烟灰落在地上，被风吹到了不起眼的地方。  
“我准备回去了，教授。”他熄灭了手中的香烟，把烟蒂扔到垃圾桶里。奎刚依旧站在那里等他，这让欧比旺有些迷茫，他不知道奎刚准备做什么，也许这只是一次偶然的相遇，也许……他不想多去思考这些问题，他现在只想躺到自己的床上好好睡上两个小时。  
“我送你回去。”奎刚简单地说，然而欧比旺像是忘记了该如何走路一样站在那里，他不知道这是不是自己抽烟抽多了的幻觉。  
他们沿着欧比旺平时来学校的那条小巷走着，偶尔旁边的树木中会传来一两声夜莺的鸣叫声，还有一些喜光的昆虫在绕着橘黄色的路灯打转。欧比旺沉默地走在前面，他的教授就在他的身后跟着他。  
“谢谢您，教授。”欧比旺站在自己的门口，他已经不在之前的学生公寓住了，搬到了靠近火车站的一栋老旧的排屋里。这栋两层的排屋被刷成灰白色，窗户在风雨交加的夜晚会吱吱作响，但是这对于欧比旺来说已经足够好了。他做助教的工资刚好能支付的起他日常的开销，他也负担不起更好的房子。  
“你还是那么想回到战场上去，欧比旺。”  
他没有说话，只是低头站在自己的门口。奎刚伸出手摸了摸他的脸颊，手指在他眼下的泪痣上多停留了一会儿。“战争会毁了你，欧比旺，我不想看到你再回到那种地方。”  
这句话仿佛是摧毁他的最后一颗子弹，让他之前所有的小心翼翼都变成了废墟。欧比旺伸出手，像在战场上那次一样让自己搂着他的教授，而奎刚并没有拒绝。他能感觉到奎刚的手轻轻放在他的背上，而他这次没有闻到灰尘的味道，有的只是淡淡的古龙水香味。  
这不是什么昆兰所说的简单的感情问题，任何与奎刚有关的事都不会简单。欧比旺不情愿地松开自己的手，他用钥匙拧开自己的屋门，把自己和外面的一切用一扇门隔开。他不知道奎刚是什么时候走的。这一个晚上，一些梦境缠绕着他，在梦境中他看到了一个小孩子，眨着蓝色的眼睛，说他是自己见过的最像天使的人。

夏日的消逝像是杯子里渐渐融化的冰块，拿在手里的冰淇淋球和逐渐变短的白昼的混合体。欧比旺提交了自己新的一篇论文的计划，按照他的计划，他需要去一趟前线，在前线收集他所需的所有数据。他没抱什么希望这篇论文的计划能够通过他的导师的审核，他已经有了一篇顶级期刊的论文，博士毕业完全达到了标准，但是他只是想试一试。他坐在自己的办公室的桌子旁，手边是一杯从楼下咖啡机买的最廉价的咖啡，除了让他保持清醒之外没有任何其他的作用。  
有人敲了敲他办公室的门，“请进”，他简单地说着，门把手转动之后出现在门口的是奎刚，他完全没有想过他的导师会在这个时候出现在他的面前。“教授？”欧比旺有些疑惑地看着站在门口的奎刚，“要来一杯咖啡吗？”他拙劣地掩饰着自己心里的不安，虽然他已经做了两年奎刚的博士生，但是这种不安依旧像是他内心深处缠绕着他的噩梦。  
“欧比旺，”奎刚坐到了欧比旺对面的椅子上，他的眼睛盯着摆在欧比旺桌面上的那份打印出来的研究计划，“我是过来和你谈一谈你最新的研究计划的。”  
“教授，我去买两杯咖啡。”他像是逃避什么一样跑出了自己的办公室。他跑到楼下的自助咖啡机那里，往机器里丢了两个硬币，等着机器把咖啡做好。欧比旺靠着机器，他的脑子的思绪里像是被海港的雨浸泡过一样，奎刚要和他谈一谈研究计划，这是他的导师之前不经常会做的事情。  
他拿着两杯咖啡回到楼上自己的办公室里，奎刚依旧坐在那把椅子上。他把两杯咖啡放到桌上，低着头，努力不去和自己的导师有眼神上的接触。“教授，你想和我谈些什么？”他小心翼翼地问着，惧怕那些拒绝的话从奎刚的嘴里溜出来。  
“你再次申请和皇家海军陆战队合作，去做前线的研究。我看到了你的申请，所以我想过来跟你谈谈这件事情。”  
“我知道你不会让我去的。”欧比旺有些自暴自弃地回答着，他喝完了那杯酸涩的咖啡，但是这还不够，他知道自己从奎刚这里收获的只有拒绝和否定。  
“这一次你没有向我追问理由。”  
“因为我知道我就算是知道了理由，结果也是一样的，所以我不如不知道。”  
“欧比旺，我拒绝让你上前线去的理由是我不想在战场上失去你。”他的教授真诚地说着，灰蓝色的眼睛看着他。这让欧比旺感觉到恐慌，他像一个溺水的人寻找浮木一样抓住了奎刚的手腕。“这不会发生的，”他紧紧地攥着奎刚的手腕，仿佛要把对方的血肉全部揉碎，“我不会……”  
“战场上什么都有可能发生，而我害怕战争把你摧毁。”  
“你应该让我去试一试，我不是用陶瓷做成的，我没那么容易就被战争摧毁。相反，我可以做很多事情，我的研究，那些战争中的孩子们……”  
奎刚沉默着，他反过来握住了欧比旺的手，年轻人的手指冰凉，并且微微有些发抖。“皇家海军给了我一个邀请，他们希望我去调查一下他们现在执行维和任务的一个国家的居民的心理状况，作为人权报告的一部分。我认为我应该让你和我一起去。准备好你的研究计划，我们下个月可能就要出发了。”  
“教授。”欧比旺没有松开自己的手，“我更担心战争会带走你。”

这里和他们之前到的那个海岛国家完全不同，这里只有无边无际的沙子和炽热的太阳。欧比旺感觉自己裸露在外的皮肤都被毒辣的太阳烤得发红，而那些沙子让他无法呼吸。奎刚这次担任了司机，他说他曾经来过这里，和他的导师杜库一起，那时候他们还是皇家海军的科研人员。欧比旺沉默地坐在副驾驶的座位上，看着车轮带起的黄沙遮盖住了远处的一切。战争在这个国家已经持续了太长的时间，先前是和另一个国家的战争，继而又是内战，随后接踵而至的是各种武装派别、游击队之间的冲突。他无法想象这里的孩子们是怎样成长的，这让他感到心痛。  
“我们在调研的时候的公开身份不是皇家海军的合作者，皇家海军和当地政府达成了协议，政府会派人带我们去接触你想要接触的那些研究对象。”  
欧比旺点了点头，他的导师在这方面比他有经验的多，而他需要做的是听从奎刚的指引。  
他见过战争的残酷，而他从未想过战争能带来如此多的伤痛。  
那些孩子惊恐地看着他，仿佛他要夺走他们的一切。欧比旺站在这间被政府称作“儿童救助中心”的地方，看着一些NGO的志愿者们在徒劳地试图把情况控制在一个不太糟的程度上，他感觉自己的肺被浸在了冰水中一样，这让他无法呼吸。  
“金教授，克诺比先生，我想我需要一些帮助……”一个年轻的志愿者急匆匆地跑过来，他的脸上沾着一些灰尘和沙子，混杂着汗水。“我能帮你做什么？”欧比旺走到他面前，递给他一张纸巾。“我可以做我所有能做的事，只要你说……”  
“我们找到了一个孩子，他说他的妈妈在昨天的爆炸袭击中去世了，他现在不知道自己该去哪里。老天啊，他看起来糟透了。”  
“带我过去，金教授在这边还有其他的事情，我可以过去帮他。”欧比旺跟着这个年轻的志愿者离开了这里，他知道奎刚会让他这样做，而奎刚自己也会这样做。他们穿过昏暗的走廊，走下简陋的楼梯，外面的沙子呛的他鼻子疼。当他们到了一个半地下的房间，欧比旺才意识到这是为了防止可能的袭击而修建的一个简易的房间。这些孩子时时刻刻都处在危险之中，而在这里，他们可能离危险只是远了一点点。  
“这个孩子可能只会说当地的语言，我不知道你会不会说当地的这两种语言中的一种？我和他稍稍交流了一下，他是一个教徒，他的妈妈教过他两种语言。”  
“如果他是教徒的话，那我能说他们用的语言。”  
欧比旺看到了那个孩子，他坐在冰凉的地板上，抱着自己的膝盖。小男孩的身上脏兮兮的，欧比旺走过去的时候，那个孩子抬头看着他，欧比旺注意到了小男孩脸上还没干的眼泪。  
“好了，你现在安全了……”欧比旺蹲在小男孩的面前，把他拉进自己的怀里，他说的很慢，并且希望自己说的话能被这个孩子听懂。“这里没有危险，我会保护你的。我们都会保护你的。”  
小男孩伸手搂着他的脖子，哭了起来。这让欧比旺有些不知所措，他的脑子里迅速地思考着面对这种情况的一切解决办法。这个孩子刚刚经历了巨大的创伤，他需要做的是让这个孩子感到安全。  
“我是欧比旺，你能告诉我你是谁吗，小家伙？”  
他没有得到回答，小男孩只是在他怀里哭作一团。欧比旺看着那个志愿者，希望从他那里获得一些答案。  
“我问过他，他说他妈妈叫他安尼，但是他不会和我这么亲近，可能是我的长相没那么讨喜吧。”那个年轻的志愿者自嘲地笑了笑，“克诺比先生，我必须要去照看其他的孩子了，十分感谢你能过来帮我……安尼的情况不是特别好，我们没有那么多精力来对付他这种情况。”  
“交给我吧。”欧比旺朝着他点了点头，那个小家伙依旧搂着他的脖子。“安尼，你会没事的，一切都没事了。”  
小家伙在他的怀里哭了不知道多久，让欧比旺感觉自己的胳膊有些发麻。当小家伙终于安静下来之后，欧比旺伸手把他脸上所有的眼泪都擦了下去。“嘿，现在这里只有你和我，没有什么能够伤害到你，一会儿我带你去见金教授，他是我的老师……我们都会保护你的。”他看着安尼的蓝色眼睛，小家伙的眼睛哭的有些发红。他能够感受到这个小小的生命中包含的愤怒、恐惧和悲伤，以及慢慢滋生的一点点安全感。  
“天使……”小家伙再次把自己的脸埋到他的怀里，“你是不是妈妈说过的，天使？”  
他不知道该怎么回答，只能轻轻地摸了摸小家伙的金色头发。如果这个小家伙的妈妈真的是一个虔诚的教徒，欧比旺知道自己不能那么残忍，告诉安尼这个世界上不存在天使。  
“安尼，你会见到天使的，不过不是现在。”  
“我现在见到的就是天使，妈妈说如果她离开了，上帝会派他的天使来像她一样保护我。”  
那只不过是谎言。欧比旺无法告诉这个孩子这一切都是宗教的谎言。宗教只不过是借口，给了这些疯狂的人类一些理由来互相残杀，又给了他们虚假的安慰。他紧紧地抱着那个孩子，这就是战争带来的痛苦，此刻就在他的怀里，无比真实。


	10. 1.5

奎刚花费了更多的时间在与皇家海军相关的研究和调查上，而欧比旺则发现自己的大部分时间都被栓在了这个儿童救助中心里。在中心里有各种各样的孩子，每一个都有着或多或少的问题。欧比旺吸取了上一次他在那个海岛国家的教训，在这样一个连年战乱、电力供应时常会发生故障的国家，用录音笔和笔记本电脑来记录所有的访谈内容和收集到的数据是不明智的。在他来到这个国家之前，欧比旺往自己的背包里塞了两包他惯常使用的那种圆珠笔和拍纸本，这些东西虽然怀旧，但是十分经典。  
“你在做什么，欧比旺？”安尼不知道什么时候出现在他的身后，不过欧比旺已经习惯了，这个小家伙简直比伴随他很多年的头痛还要难以甩掉，安尼总是跟着他，无论在什么时候。小家伙的金色脑袋探过来，盯着欧比旺在拍纸本上写的那些东西。那不是他的母语，他一个词也看不懂，更不用说欧比旺潦草的笔迹和为了节约时间使用的速记方法。  
“我在记录每一个孩子的年龄和他们的基本信息。”  
“这就是为什么你整个早上都在和不同的孩子聊天？但是你没有问我。”安尼把他手里的笔和纸拿走，甩到地上，然后钻进欧比旺的怀里。欧比旺无奈地笑了笑，收紧了自己的手臂，让小家伙能够有一个更舒服的姿势。“我知道你今年多大，我也知道……”他停顿了一下，不知道该怎么说。他已经在安尼的基本情况那里写了他的母亲死于一次爆炸袭击，但是把这句话清楚地对着这个孩子再重复一遍就太过残忍了。“我不需要再问你什么了，安尼，你和其他孩子不一样。”  
“我妈妈也这么对我说过，她一直都认为我和其他孩子不一样。我能帮她修好很多东西，她说我总有一天会离开这里，去一个更好的地方。”  
“你想去哪里，安尼？”  
“嗯……我曾经想带着妈妈离开这里，去一个能看到雪松和海的地方。但是现在……”  
“你才9岁，安尼，你可以去很多地方，未来对你来说还有很多很多的可能性。”欧比旺说的很慢，他让小家伙把头埋在他的胸前，而他自己则看着窗外的远方，那些没有被沙子遮盖的天空。  
“我能不能和你走，去你要去的地方？”  
他不知道该怎么回答，安尼给了他一个问题，而他也没有答案。他不想像奎刚之前做过的那样，给出无穷无尽的拒绝，这不是一个解决的方案。欧比旺用沉默作为回答，小家伙在他耳边问着他一些问题，但是他不能给出任何回答。

“十五个孩子，有十一个来自教徒家庭，这是不是意味着什么？”  
“欧比旺，你要考虑到这个区域本身就是教徒的聚居区，NGO不可能有那么大的精力去把其他更远区域的孩子们收容进这里来。”奎刚坐在欧比旺的对面，他在白天的时候去和当地政府的一些官员进行了一些所谓的“谈话”。欧比旺不想知道他的教授去和那些官员谈了什么，他的教授的军队背景让他知道，这个人背后有着很多他无法碰触的秘密。  
“我只是在想，这样的话整个研究是否会出现一定的样本偏差？如果可以的话，我想去更多的地方做一些调研……不仅仅是有我们国家的NGO工作者工作的地方。”  
放在桌子上的那盏破旧的灯是屋里唯一的光源，灯罩上的污渍让灯光更加昏暗。在这样的情形下，欧比旺甚至有些欣慰，他无法在这样昏暗的光线下看清楚奎刚的表情。  
“我知道我无法阻止你。”  
“我会小心的，教授。”  
“你之前和我提到的，这个孩子……”奎刚转过头去，看着已经睡着了的小家伙。安尼小小的身躯缩在床上，之前欧比旺给他盖上的毯子已经掉到了地上。欧比旺露出了一个无奈的笑容，走过去替这个小家伙把毯子盖好。“安尼不适合呆在这里，如果我们能够帮他的话，我想……这对他也许是更好的选择。”欧比旺坐到了奎刚的旁边，而不是刚刚坐着的对面的位置。他有些疲倦地从简单的桌面上拿过他的两个拍纸本，准备继续刚才没有完成的整理工作，那些他速记的内容需要被转译成各种编码和元素。  
“我认为我可以带这个孩子回国，如果这是你希望能帮助他的地方。我可以替他申请难民身份，到了国内之后我可以做他的监护人。”  
“如果这对你来说是一种负担的话，我不想……我不想把我自己的善良变成你的负担。”欧比旺手上的笔停在了一句话结尾的地方，笔尖留下的痕迹变成了一个奇怪的点，一个句号。  
“你不觉得如果你一边读书一边还要带这么一个小孩子实在是负担太重了吗，无论是你的经济负担还是精神压力。你还要准备你的研究，我已经很多次在接近十二点的时候看到你从办公室出来准备回家。”  
“那你也是直到十二点的时候还在办公室里，教授。”欧比旺露出了一个稍微放松一点的微笑，他继续用圆珠笔在黄色的条纹纸上写着，那些有关战争中孩子的记录和访谈，每一个词都带有硝烟味和血味，每写下一个词，他都觉得自己被拖入深渊一点。奎刚攥住了他的左手，欧比旺在那一个瞬间停下了自己的笔。早就已经被遗忘的疼痛似乎再次顺着他左手上的那个伤疤传至他身体的每一个细胞。欧比旺看着坐在他旁边的人，他总是无法读懂他的教授的情绪，奎刚对于他来说是一本过于艰涩的书。  
“安尼是怎么想的，你有没有和他好好谈过？”  
欧比旺叹了一口气，他把自己的手从奎刚的手中抽了出来，“安尼说他想和我回去，无论我是要回国还是要去其他地方。”  
“那你是怎么想的？”  
他没有给出回答，在这种情况下，他知道自己的想法并不重要。如果他拒绝了安尼，就像奎刚在几年前给他的那些拒绝一样，他不知道这个孩子的蓝色眼睛中是否会充满失望和憎恨，而那是他不想看到的。  
“这不重要。”  
奎刚的手臂圈过他的肩膀，让他靠的更近了一些。在这个沙漠国家，夜晚的寒冷和白天的炽热一样，无时无刻不在警告着生活在这里的每一个生命。欧比旺不知道过了多久，也许久到奎刚的体温已经缠绕到他的身上无法分开。“我觉得我应该走了，明天我会去把安尼有关的手续办一下。等到我们离开这里的时候我们就能带他一起走了。”  
他凑近了一点，在他的教授准备起身离开之前将他干燥的嘴唇贴到了他的教授的嘴角上。只是短暂的不到一秒钟，随后他继续低头看着自己的本子上那些潦草的单词和句子。所有的寒冷都消失在一次复杂的拼写之中。  
“晚安，教授。”他小声地说出这三个单词，得到的是同样的“晚安”作为回应。

第二天早上欧比旺是被小家伙摇醒的。安尼小声地喊着他的名字，摇晃着他的胳膊。欧比旺艰难地睁开眼，他的胳膊被自己压麻了。他看到站在他旁边的安尼，小家伙几乎快贴到他的身上了。  
“欧比旺，你为什么在椅子上睡着了？”  
这真是一个好问题，欧比旺伸了伸自己依旧没有什么知觉的手，如果昨天晚上不是某个小家伙占据了他的床，并且没有给他留一点地方，他也不会在椅子上凑合一晚上。  
“这应该问你自己，安尼。”  
“昨天金教授跟我说他能带我回国，是不是我马上就可以离开这里了，你们什么时候回去？”  
头痛再一次袭来，欧比旺伸手揉了揉自己的额角，但是这没有任何效果。那些头痛占据着他的每一根神经，叫嚣着要让他付出代价。安尼顺势钻进了他的怀里，就像这个小家伙已经形成了这个新的习惯一样。欧比旺有些敷衍地圈着安尼小小的身躯，他的脑子里充满着其他的事情。如果说奎刚已经决定了要带安尼回国，那么他也无法让自己的导师改变自己的主意。但是他总是有一种不好的感觉，战争会带走的不是他，而是他的教授。  
“你想要和金教授一起回去吗，安尼？”  
“当然，因为金教授说你和他在一个城市，那样我就能经常见到你。我还问了金教授我能不能和你住在一起，但是金教授说你没有那么多时间和精力来照顾我。”  
“教授是怕我没法照顾好你。”  
“他说你自己还是一个年轻的孩子。”小家伙笑着搂着他的脖子，顺势亲了一下欧比旺的脸颊。“但是你比我大好多岁，妈妈总是说再过十年我就不是一个孩子了。”  
“金教授说他今天可能会带你去办一些手续，这可能会花很长的时间，也许今天、明天、一个星期……但是办完这些手续你就能和我们一起回去了。”  
“那你会去哪里，欧比旺，留在这里还是？”  
“我可能会出一趟门，答应我你会在这里好好等我。”  
小家伙点了点头，但是还是不依不饶地问他自己能不能跟着他一起去。欧比旺摸了摸他的鼻子，告诉他如果他听话地和金教授一起办完了那些手续，他会在回国之后带他去首都的植物园，那里有他想看的雪松。

欧比旺跳上一辆吉普车的驾驶座，他的教授带着安尼站在一旁，小家伙的手被奎刚攥着，这样才能保证安尼不会跑到他的车上去。“小心一点，欧比旺。”奎刚平静地说着，但是欧比旺能从他的灰蓝色眼睛里看出一丝担忧，这是他之前从未察觉到过的一种情绪。他点了点头，拧动了钥匙，安尼朝他挥了挥手，他摇起了车窗，把一切都阻隔在玻璃之外。那些风沙、那些叮嘱和那些目光。  
“安尼，我们也该走了。”奎刚拉起小家伙的手，他们需要抓紧时间去把该办的事情都办好。  
一路上的景色似乎从来都没有变过，变化的只有沙子的形状。欧比旺透过墨镜看着那些连绵不绝的沙丘，他们仿佛具有生命，在不断地变化着、移动着、扭曲成一些他不明白的样子。他在出发之前通过之前学院的同学，现在已经是在皇家科学院做一些行政联络工作的班特联系了一下，让班特出面去给他联络到了一些不属于他们国家资助或者管理的研究团队。那些研究团队在这个国家有一些联络点，可以更好地让他接触到更多样的样本。在卫星电话的那一端，班特有些担忧地问他，关于这次的调查，关于他遇见的那个孩子，以及关于奎刚要把安尼带回国的决定。“欧比，”她的声音还是那么一如既往地轻柔，听到她的声音他仿佛就能够看到她苍白的肤色和那双淡色的眼睛，忧愁地看着他，“你确定这样对那个孩子来说是好的吗，你要做的研究……他是你的一个观察对象。你不应该牵扯太多的感情在这上面，欧比，我担心你会受伤。”  
“我会照顾好自己的。”  
“我不是指你会在战场上受伤……身体上那种……我是指你的情绪和你的心理。你是一个出色的研究者，但是你总是忽略自己可能会存在的问题。”  
“谢谢，我会的。”他急匆匆地挂断了卫星电话，班特说的没错，就算他能够洞察到所有人的心理、知晓所有人的问题，但是他无法处理自己的问题。  
他不知道自己开了多久，外面的天空开始阴沉下来。欧比旺低头看了一眼自己车上的导航，导航告诉他，他还需要开一个小时才能到达预定的地方。于是欧比旺在一个稍微平整一点的地方停下了车，从副驾驶座上抓过了他的水壶。他跳下这辆已经脏兮兮的吉普车，坐在沙地上，大口地喝着水。  
“小心一点。”奎刚的声音不合时宜地又出现在他的脑子里。他和完了水壶里的最后一点水，地平线上的太阳正在一点一点地往下走。他开始有些担心奎刚和那个小家伙，似乎有一双手扼住了他的咽喉，让他无法呼吸。他们是不是已经在去办理各种各样繁复的手续了，是不是顺利，能不能在他们完成调研任务之后带着那个小家伙离开这个危险的国家。  
那种不好的感觉像一块冰一样滑进他的胃里，他在害怕，害怕战场会带走那两个人。  
当太阳完全消失在地平线之下，欧比旺回到车上，在他面前的天空中开始出现一点点星光。这些星光和他在几年前的海岛国家的天空中看到的是一样的。这些都是战场上的星星。但是安尼不是那个塞给他一幅画的小男孩，安尼是不一样的，他说过要保护那个小家伙……他会带那个小家伙离开这里。  
他的目的地是一个反抗组织的营地，欧比旺疲惫地走进营地，表明了自己的身份，负责和他联络的人打量了他一下，似乎在观察他是否携带了任何武器，随后朝他撇了撇嘴，让他找一个地方休息一下。他当然没有带任何武器，虽然奎刚在早上的时候想要塞给他一把手枪，但是他拒绝了。“教授，我不是一个会用这种东西的人。”他这样回答，他的教授把那个武器收了起来。  
“我也不希望它派上用场，但是我还是习惯在这种情况下带着武器。”  
“我是不是可以理解为，你在黑市上找到了它？”  
奎刚笑着摇了摇头，“我说过我曾经是一个士兵，皇家海军的人让这里的政府给我准备了这个，他们认为我会用得到它。这和我一开始在战场上用的不一样。”他伸手摸了摸欧比旺的脸颊，“小心一点。”这句话他已经不知道说了多少遍。  
“你也是。”  
他在坚硬的地板上睡着了，帐篷外面的星星在按照它们的轨迹无声地运转着。遥远的地方似乎传来枪声和哭泣的声音，欧比旺不知道这是在他的梦里还是在现实。  
随后的几个晚上，另一些梦境出现在他的眼前。其中一个梦境是在下雪的学校里，他抱着自己的电脑和几本刚刚从图书馆借来的书，在被积雪覆盖的石子路上走着。有一个年轻人，看起来也就二十出头的样子，站在心理系的楼下，等着他。等他走到门口的时候，年轻人露出了一个大大的笑容，凑过去想要吻他，而他却回避开了这个吻。  
另一个梦境则是充斥着阴雨，他穿着一身黑色，那个出现在上一个梦境中的年轻人穿着同样颜色的衣服，替他撑着伞。那些雨像是眼泪一样落个不停，但是欧比旺却没有掉一滴眼泪。他感觉那些眼泪在他的眼眶里打转，就是不往下掉。他把白色的玫瑰放到一块新立起的墓碑上，但是他却看不清墓碑上的名字。  
每天他醒来的时候，那些梦境像是在他掌心中的沙子，他攥的越紧，它们消失得就越快。欧比旺叼着自己的圆珠笔笔杆，坐在那里完成自己的最后一个访谈任务。这个孩子不是教徒，而是一个小小的反抗组织士兵，他甚至还没有自己手里拿着的旧步枪高。这个小男孩和安尼不一样，他的眼睛里都是愤怒，有些黑暗的东西藏在后面，欧比旺小心翼翼地不去碰触那些。  
“小心一点。”他再一次听到了奎刚的声音。  
他知道，但是知道和做到不是一个概念。  
“我听说你知道被政府关押的一些反抗组织成员被关在什么地方。”  
当他准备离开的时候，一个反抗组织的士兵拦住了他，抛出了这个问题。欧比旺有些疑惑地看着他，但是他知道这个时候说谎不是一个好的选择。于是他点了点头，没有说更多的信息。  
“这很危险，我的朋友。”这个回答出乎他的意料，他从来没有想过这些士兵会认为他是一个朋友。“这个地方有很多不同的游击队和反政府武装，并不是所有人都能理解你们做的一切，相反，你知道的那些信息可能会给你和你身边的人带来危险。”  
他的教授、安尼、还有所有的孩子们。  
“谢谢，我会小心的。”

“欧比旺！”  
他开了一天的车回到之前他们呆的地方，迎接他的并不是安尼或者是他的教授。一个声音传进他的耳朵里，呼唤着他的名字。欧比旺把车停好，从车上蹦了下来。那个年轻的NGO志愿者急匆匆地跑到他的面前。“感谢上帝你终于回来了，昨天有一条给你的消息，你要做好心理准备……”  
“什么消息？”  
“反政府武装要和你谈判。”  
这个消息超出了他的预期，反政府武装、谈判、和他？这些词连在一起不构成任何意义，他不是什么重要的政府官员，也不是士兵，他甚至都不是常驻在这里的NGO志愿者。他只是一个年轻的研究员，在做一些关于战争中的儿童的科学调查。为什么那些反政府武装的士兵会想要和他谈判，他这里有什么他们想要的东西，而那些士兵手里又有什么。  
“他们想和我谈什么，我为什么要去和他们谈？”他不解地看着那个年轻的志愿者，而对方的眼睛里写满了忧伤和恐惧。  
“金教授，还有安尼。他们没回来。”  
这是他最为惧怕的事情，而现在，这件事就摆在他的面前。  
“我们已经联系了皇家海军，还有当地政府，但是金教授的身份比较特殊，当地政府和皇家海军现在没有更好的办法，尤其是他们不知道反政府武装想从你这里得到什么的情况下。”这个年轻人停顿了一下，观察着欧比旺的表情，“既然他们想要谈判，就没有那么糟。”  
“我会去的。”欧比旺艰难地说着，他不知道现在奎刚和安尼的情况，这一切会不会只是一个陷阱，而他现在正在做的，就是走进这个陷阱。  
“欧比旺，政府军的人通知我们说明天会有一场空袭行动，所以……”那个年轻人把一个通讯定位装置塞到了欧比旺的背包里，“我希望这个东西能派上用场。”  
“是，至少我不想死在空袭里。”  
“祝你好运，还有金教授和安尼。”  
“我会带他们回来的。”欧比旺说着，检查了一下油箱，他已经没有足够的汽油开着这辆车去和反政府武装谈判了。于是他花了一点时间把油加满，再一次发动了汽车。现在每一秒都是宝贵的，每一秒都是生命。

“你不能用这条信息交换两个人质。”  
欧比旺站在一个隐蔽的房间的中央，他不知道自己现在在哪里。到达约定的地点之后反政府武装派了另外的人来接他，而他无法看到窗外的一切，他只能通过估算时间来估计可能的位置。他的背包被那些人丢在了他们约定的地方，现在除了这些反政府武装，欧比旺还需要担心的是政府的空袭会不会把他们还有这些反政府武装的士兵们一起炸成碎片。  
坐在他面前的人带着一个奇怪的面罩，他无法看清楚这个人的长相，但是他能透过面罩看到那个人浅色的眼睛，看起来像是一种奇异的金色。  
“这不是好的谈判。”他努力让自己听起来更加坚决，但是实际上他已经几乎不能呼吸。奎刚和安尼站在房间的角落里，两把枪指着这两个人。这就是条件，欧比旺还注意到了在房间对面的一个小型的摄像机。  
“你可以带一个人走，这是我给你的回报，而另一个人要传递一个信息。”那个戴面罩的家伙指了指对面的摄像机，“我要告诉政府、你的国家和其他的国家，这片土地上不允许出现教徒和外国的士兵。”  
“疯子。”欧比旺在心里默念着这个词，他看着站在那里的他的教授还有那个小家伙，安尼看起来吓坏了，而奎刚此刻却无法安慰他，欧比旺意识到自己也不能。他的教授灰蓝色的眼睛看着他，他摇了摇头，他知道奎刚想告诉他的是什么——带安尼走，带他回国，这个孩子还有很长的路可以走。但是这不是他能够接受的结局。  
“你去过那个地方，告诉我那个地方在哪里。”  
“让他们两个走，否则你永远不会知道。”  
欧比旺能够感觉到有人用手枪抵着他的后脑，他闭上眼，努力让自己看起来不像一片颤抖的落叶。“让他们两个走，我可以传递那个信息。”  
“如果我让他们走了，我无法保证你告诉我的信息是不是真的。如果你告诉我的信息是假的，那么我会杀了你们三个。这是说谎的代价。”  
“我研究科学，科学不允许我说谎。”  
“告诉我，你选择让谁来传递那个信息，你又准备带走哪一个？”  
他能够感觉到眼泪从他的脸颊上滑落。“带安尼走，带他回去。”这是奎刚给他的回答，但是这不是他想要的答案。他不能把安尼丢在这里，他答应过要保护这个孩子，但是这也不意味着他能够放弃他的教授。这仿佛是把他的生命碾成无数的粉末，在夹杂着沙子的风中被吹散到各个地方。  
他听到了枪声响起，夹杂在轰炸的巨响之中，混杂着他自己的尖叫。他喊着奎刚的名字、安尼的名字，但是他什么回应都没有得到。世界突然安静的可怕，他只能听到自己的心跳声，告诉他，他还活着。


	11. 2.6

“这是一篇经典的论文。”春季学期来临，学院里的授课型硕士生们和研究型硕士生们都要修一门由克诺比博士担任授课任务的文献导读课。欧比旺站在讲台上，身后的屏幕上放映出他这个学期的讲义，而讲台下面的这四十多个学生似乎没有人的注意力在他的讲义上，除了一个坐在第一排角落里的一个年轻人。“我希望你们在我上节课结束之后有好好完成我的作业——读这一篇论文。现在我有两个问题，第一，在面部情绪识别和眼部情绪识别的两组数据中，被标注为杏仁核损伤的个体数据中，呈现出的显著差异是否验证了作者提出的研究假设？如果你认为它验证了研究假设，请给出我理由，如果没有验证，也请给出我理由。第二，在这个研究的实验控制中，先期对选取的研究对象进行了WAIS-R和WAIS-III测试。我的问题在于，如果现在我们进行相似的实验设计，请问除了WAIS-R和WAIS-III测试，我们还需要进行怎样的控制。我希望能够听到尽可能多而且严谨的答案，现在大家可以进行讨论，十分钟之后我会来听你们的想法。”  
教室的大部分窗户都拉上了窗帘，只有一扇窗户开着。欧比旺站在讲台上，教室里的年轻人们叽叽喳喳地讨论着他布置的两个问题，他透过那扇窗户，看到了这间位于教学楼一楼的教室外面的草地，有一些星星点点的黄色水仙出现在绿色的草地中。他深吸了一口气，那些属于冬季的，混合着融雪气息的凛冽的风已经消失不见，剩下的只有那些不知名的花香。当他把目光从窗外的风景中收回来的时候，却撞进了一双蓝色的眼睛里。  
安纳金坐在第一排的角落里，他面前摆着他的平板电脑和一个厚厚的旧笔记本。欧比旺注意到这个年轻人用的也是他在年轻的时候惯常使用的那种黑色圆珠笔。“你不去和你的同学们讨论一下吗，还是说你已经准备好了答案？”欧比旺走到安纳金的面前，年轻人抬起头来看着他，而他却故意避开了年轻人的目光。安纳金的目光像是战场上的沙子，让他感到刺痛。  
“如果你想听的话，是的，我已经准备好了答案。”  
“非常好，安纳金。”他简单地回答着。  
他回到讲台上，对着依旧叽叽喳喳的学生们说了一句“讨论时间结束”，那些嘤嘤嗡嗡的说话声像壁炉中的火苗一样一点一点地熄灭了，最终变成了一片静谧。他随机让两个举手回答问题的学生回答了第一个问题，数据验证这样的问题对于这些学生来说稍微简单一些。他故意没有提问安纳金，也同时忽视了年轻人举起的手。  
“第二个问题，我想要听一下天行者先生的见解。”欧比旺侧过头来，看着安纳金，年轻人的蓝色眼睛中先是闪过一丝惊讶，随后那些神情被年轻人好好地收了起来。安纳金坐在自己的座位上，翻了翻自己的那个旧笔记本，欧比旺猜他在上课之前就已经准备好了答案。  
“我认为，除了研究对象的WAIS-R和WAIS-III测试，以及在论文中提到的，对待这种实验的一般控制变量，例如研究对象的语言和面部表情控制，同样需要对研究者进行相关的测试和控制。”他停顿了一下，看着欧比旺，“研究者的情绪以及精神状态通常不会在这种实验中被考虑，一般的情况下，在进行研究者或者与实验相关人员的培训之后，研究者的情绪和精神状态就被默认是一个常量。然而在我认为，这同样是在进行实验之前，甚至是在实验中需要控制的一个变量。”  
“很好，安纳金，”欧比旺有些干巴巴地说着，他在安纳金结束了一段“演讲”之后给出了这样的回复。安纳金的口音让他在说一些词的时候还是带有浓重的母语痕迹，欧比旺能从他吞音的习惯中想象出这个年轻人在小的时候说母语的样子。“你还有什么需要补充的吗？”  
“我看了有关的文献，但是没有得到很好的一篇，能够深入去探讨这个问题的论文。我认为这是一个可能的研究方向，研究者的精神状态对于研究结果的影响。而且，克诺比博士，这是一项基础研究，但是很长时间以来被人忽视的基础研究。”  
“安纳金，”他机械般地重复着年轻人的名字，“非常好的想法。”一个微小的停顿，让他看到了年轻人脸上一闪而过的失望，“但是这不是这篇论文中主要探讨的问题，现在让我们回到杏仁体和面部情绪上来，安纳金，如果你想要继续讨论你的想法的话，我欢迎你在我的办公时间来我的办公室继续讨论。”  
他知道没有人愿意继续听杏仁体切除手术和面部情绪识别之间的关系，然而他也必须讲完这篇论文的研究方法、实验设计和数据处理方法。当一个半小时过去，欧比旺看了一眼自己手腕上的智能手表，手表模拟机械指针的面板告诉他现在应该下课了。“我会在课程系统中上传下一节课需要讨论的论文和问题，我希望你们在这一周的时间里能好好思考。现在你们可以享受你们的周末去了，年轻人们。”

他没有在办公时间等来安纳金。欧比旺坐在自己的办公室里，他一个小时的办公时间似乎就要这样在无聊的咖啡还有整理讲义中度过了。对面的办公室的门锁着，奎刚昨天去了首都和杜库伯爵见面，那两个人似乎又有什么重要的研究问题需要探讨。在学院的生活似乎随着安纳金来到学院里读研究生而变得稍微多了一些变化。安纳金第一年的学习主要是修学分，学院把他安排在了博士生公共的办公室里，那间公共办公室离他们两个的办公室有一定距离，因此偶尔欧比旺会看到安纳金带着自己打印出来的材料去敲奎刚办公室的门，还有的时候他们三个会一起在奎刚的办公室里分享一壶茶和楼下咖啡馆里出售的小饼干。  
这不像安纳金的风格，安纳金是不会错过任何一个机会来找他和奎刚，尤其是这种可以和欧比旺单独呆在一起的机会。欧比旺认为自己在今天的文献导读课上几乎是明明白白地告诉安纳金在课后的办公时间来找他，但是这个年轻人没有出现。  
一个小时过去了，欧比旺看了一眼挂在墙上的挂钟，叹了口气之后开始收拾自己的东西。他住的地方离学校有一段距离，但是这么多年过去了，他已经完全习惯了从学校走回家。那栋靠近铁轨的白色排屋，二楼的窗户正冲着铁轨，每一个晚上他都在火车经过的声音中入睡或者醒来。那些火车开往不同的地方，他不知道每一列火车都会把什么人带走到哪里，它们只是在这里经过，仅此而已。  
当他刚刚坐到书房的椅子上，准备在系统上上传下一次课上学生们需要讨论的论文和问题时，有人按了他家的门铃。  
“是谁？”这个问题出现在他的脑子里，于是他站起来，走到窗边，打开窗户向下看。站在这里他完全可以看到楼下站着的是谁。  
他看到了一个穿着黑色帽衫的年轻人抬起头看着他，朝他露出了一个笑容。年轻人的怀里抱着一束黄色的水仙花，就像他的金色头发。  
“上帝啊……”欧比旺叹了今天的第二口气，他急匆匆地跑下楼，一把拉开了那扇有些掉漆的白色木门，差点和安纳金撞个满怀。年轻人把那束黄色的水仙塞到他的怀里，欧比旺有些尴尬地抱着那些黄色的花朵，不知道该说些什么。  
“你不请我进去喝一杯咖啡吗，欧比旺？”  
“我让你在办公时间来办公室找我，然后你就去了菜市场买了这个？”欧比旺低头看着那些已经半开不开的花朵，思考他是不是有合适的容器来放这些可爱的植物，还是说它们需要暂时被放在一个塑料瓶子里。那一束黄水仙的外面还包着超市的塑料包装纸，超市大大的橘黄色logo显得有些突兀。  
“我觉得你喜欢这些花。”安纳金走进了有些狭窄的走廊，欧比旺放弃了让年轻人回家的念头，一杯咖啡也没有什么，他这样想，抱着那束花走进了厨房，年轻人则一直跟在他身后。“帕德梅跟我说过，这些黄色的水仙在你们国家是春天的象征。”安纳金依旧背着他的黑色背包站在厨房的一个角落里，他盯着欧比旺往咖啡机里倒进去水和咖啡粉，按下煮咖啡的按钮。  
“帕德梅？你是说阿米达拉女士？”欧比旺有些疑惑地看着安纳金，他想不出来安纳金会在什么情况下认识阿米达拉律师，那位身份显赫，同样又热衷于慈善和人道主义事业的女士。  
“是的，我认识帕德梅很久了，我十三岁的时候她来我呆的福利院做义工，然后她教过我语言，虽然我说的还是不太好……后来她帮我申请大学、办居留身份……我还记得我刚到这个国家的时候，国际人道主义组织把我安置在福利院里，有一些家庭要收养我，但是我拒绝了。后来帕德梅在我十三岁的时候出现了，她当年是大学法律系的学生，在福利院做义工。”  
“我很好奇，安纳金，你当年为什么会拒绝收养家庭？”  
安纳金把目光从咖啡机上移开，看着站在他对面，靠着冰箱的欧比旺。“我在来这个国家之前，本来是有人要收养我的，但是……发生了一些事情，我被送到了福利院。也许是我一直在等着那个人来接我。”  
“对不起，安纳金，我不是故意要让你想起这些的。”  
“没关系，”安纳金摇了摇头，“我已经习惯了这些事。当我认识了帕德梅之后，我觉得福利院也不是那么难以忍受，她每周会来两次，是我最好的朋友。你也认识她吗，欧比旺？”  
欧比旺的嘴角扯出了一个笑容，他想起了一些有趣的回忆，尤其是这些回忆都和那个年轻的王子有关。他想起了奥加纳王子在福利院和孩子们一起做苹果派的样子，虽然贝尔总是会给他带王宫里的星级大厨做的精美的甜点，但是真要让这个王子自己下厨，他在厨房里的破坏力可能比他们国家全部的军队加起来都要大。“我和帕德梅的未婚夫更熟悉一些，奥加纳王子，他十分支持我的研究项目。贝尔自己也是一个出色的NGO赞助者，我们曾经一起去过不少地方。贝尔对于儿童有关的人道主义救助事业十分关心。”  
“她倒是没怎么提过她未婚夫的事，”安纳金撇了撇嘴，“但是那一定是一个幸运的家伙，你说他是王子，我不记得这个国家的王子是帕德梅的未婚夫？”  
“你有机会的话要去贝尔他们国家度个假，我相信你能看到这辈子最美的海景和落日。”咖啡煮好了，欧比旺把咖啡倒进两个杯子里，“而且你能用你的母语和贝尔交流，那样我们就不用忍受你的发音问题了。”  
“这你应该怪帕德梅，她在我小时候没把我教好。”安纳金笑了笑，喝了一口刚煮好的咖啡。这杯咖啡里没有加糖，这是欧比旺的习惯。  
“我看出来了，还有你给我发的邮件里的那些小小的语法错误，我在想我是不是应该送你一本词典。”  
“的确，我需要一本词典，你选的论文里的有些词我真的不知道该怎么读。或者说你可以花一些时间来教我？”  
“那我需要向奥加纳王子申请一份额外的工资，由于他未婚妻的工作失误，我需要替帕德梅继续她未竟的事业。”他开着玩笑，告诉安纳金他们不应该呆在这个狭小的厨房里，不如去楼上的书房里。  
安纳金抱着那束黄色的水仙走到了二楼的书房里，欧比旺的书房和他的办公室一样，弥漫着一种书籍、灰尘和藤条香薰的混合味道。他有些不知所措地把水仙放到桌子上，那些可怜的花朵有些耸拉着，缺乏生气。欧比旺从书架上拿下来一本有些发黄的旧字典，放到书桌上那束黄水仙的旁边。“它有些旧了，但是是一本不错的专业词典，我当年学这门外语的时候用过。”他坐在椅子上，翻着有些发黄的纸页，有一些与之相关的回忆似乎被他塞到了一些他不想去碰触的角落里。  
年轻人的双手从后面抱住了他的肩膀，他能感觉到年轻人深金色的卷发蹭着他的脖子和脸颊。“安纳金，松手。”他平静地说着，自己的手攥着安纳金的手，想要把年轻人的手拿开，但是却收到了拒绝的信息。  
“你是儿童行为学的专家，你知道，当一个孩子表现出分离性焦虑的时候……那通常意味着什么？”  
“安纳金，首先你不是一个儿童，其次，我也不是你的家长，你不能用分离性焦虑的借口来……”  
“但是那个孩子刚刚失去唯一的亲人，而那个时候又有一个人出现，告诉那个孩子，他会保护他……”安纳金的吻落在他的下颌上，随后又吻了他有些干燥的嘴唇。年轻人的舌头试图撬开他的牙齿，咖啡的味道让这个吻尝起来是一种苦涩。安纳金几乎把他从椅子上拖了起来，圈在自己的胳膊之中。年轻人身上是一种柠檬肥皂的味道，这种味道让他感到窒息。他在年轻人迷失在这个吻中之前推开了安纳金，同时把那本旧字典塞到了安纳金怀里。  
那些头痛又占据了他的神经，捏住了他的每一个神经末梢。欧比旺痛苦地扶着自己的额头，不让自己由于突如其来的疼痛而从椅子上跌下去。安纳金的吻是一切疼痛的来源，那个年轻人似乎将一些他不想去回忆的场景带到了他的脑子里。枪声、血腥味、爆炸的声音、孩子痛苦的眼神和哭声充斥在他眼帘后的黑暗中。欧比旺猛地睁开眼，出现在眼前的却是一片白色。  
“欧比旺，欧比旺！”年轻人的声音像是从很远很远的地方传来的。他无法做出回答。当视觉重新回来的时候，头痛却更加严重了。欧比旺拉开自己的抽屉，从里面拿出一盒止痛片，干咽了一片。安纳金站到了他的面前，那本旧字典回到了桌子上，年轻人伸手把他拉回到自己的怀抱里，紧紧搂着他发抖的肩膀。  
“你不能只靠这些药来缓解疼痛……这不是解决问题的办法。”  
他没有说话，手指抓着年轻人黑色的帽衫。那些尖叫声、哭泣声在他耳朵里扭曲成奇怪的乐曲。“你想起了什么，欧比旺？你想起了那个孩子……”  
他什么都没有想起来，那些破碎的记忆像是一地的玻璃碴，走在上面会割裂他的皮肤，留下深深的伤口。  
安纳金安慰地吻着他的额头，但是那根本无法缓解他的头痛。年轻人的吻蔓延到他的耳侧，“你现在是安全的，你会没事的，欧比旺……”安纳金在他耳边小声用自己的母语说着，重复着。这些单词像是锋利的刀片，划开他的皮肤，血从伤口中流出来，一直到最后一滴血落到地上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *本文中设定帕德梅是贝尔的未婚妻，贝尔王子的设定几乎可以说是摩纳哥王子了（笑）  
> *黄水仙在本文中不仅仅意味着春天的来临，也是欲望的隐喻——我只想让你属于我一个。


	12. 1.6

枪声和爆炸的声音依旧在他的耳朵里回响着，让他听不到其他的东西。欧比旺闭上眼，他在黑暗里探寻着那些能指引他的光明，但是他看到的只有黑暗。在一片静谧之中，有人在他耳边啜泣着，小声呼唤着他的名字。  
“欧比旺，欧比旺？”  
他睁开眼睛的时候，安尼拽着他的手，小家伙的手攥的紧紧的，一点都不想松开。那些头痛又一次袭击了他，欧比旺用另一只手死死按住自己的头，仿佛有一把粗糙的锯条在一点一点缓慢地把他割成两半。他差一点就从椅子上摔下来，跪在地上，头痛简直让他无法忍受。  
一声枪响穿过他的耳膜。  
当他再次恢复意识的时候，他躺在一张摇摇晃晃的病床上。一位疲惫的医生站在他的旁边，看到他睁开眼之后终于露出了一个宽慰的笑容。他感觉自己的嗓子里像是充满了沙子，但是他还是发出了声音，那些单词从嘴里跑出来的时候几乎无法形成一个连贯的句子。  
“金教授怎么样……安尼呢？”  
“我很高兴你现在还有多余的精力来关心别人。”医生迅速地把他按回到了床上，防止他挣扎着想要坐起来。“那个小鬼在儿童救助中心，他没什么事，除了有些擦伤和吓坏了。金教授没那么好……但是也没那么坏，你们国家的军队很快就会安排你们回国。在关心完你的教授和那个小鬼之后，你是不是可以关心一下你自己了，断了两根肋骨，脑震荡，我不知道你是感觉不出疼还是怎么样？”  
他当然能感觉到疼痛，但是不是医生描述的地方。一把烧红的刀子径直劈开了他的头骨，切断了他的神经，让他的每一个感官都能碰触到那种烧灼一样的疼痛。“我什么时候能回国？”  
“尽快，你们的皇家海军是这么回复的。现在你听话地闭上眼，如果不想让你的骨头长不到一起的话，就别乱动。”  
医生给他的药让他坠入了又一个梦境之中。他又一次回到了那个隐秘的房间之中，坐在房间中央的人戴着一个可怕的红色面具，只从面具后面露出一双金色的眼睛。“告诉我你的选择，欧比旺·克诺比。”那个戴着面具的人随意地拿着一把打开了保险的半自动手枪，但是欧比旺没有在这间房间里看到奎刚或者安尼的身影。有的只是他自己，和那个戴着面具的男人。  
“你想要的是什么，囚犯的位置，还是我的性命？”  
“都不是。”欧比旺能够听出那个人语调中带出的一点点笑意，这让他感到头皮发麻。“我想要的是看到你的痛苦，你知道这不是一个真实的世界，但是梦境中的痛苦却是真实的。”  
“我不惧怕痛苦，和死亡。”他平静地说着，像是已经准备好了接受一切。“在来到这个地方的时候我就已经做好了准备，我可以为了救任何人牺牲我自己的一切。”  
“真是一个圣人，克诺比。”那个人的语气中带有一丝嘲讽，“要把你自己伪装成一个殉道者吗，你这样看起来和我们没有什么不同了，但是我们是为了教义殉道，而你……你让我好奇……你是真的无所畏惧，还是用这一切来掩饰你自己？”  
“你只能让软弱的人感到恐惧，而不是我。”  
“那告诉我你的选择，克诺比，你准备好让哪一个人去死了？是你爱的教授，还是你答应过要保护的那个小孩？”  
“我说过，我已经做好了准备……”  
“这不是我们的游戏规则。你根本就是软弱到不能面对失去任何一个，但是你会发现……我会让你感受到所有的痛苦，你会一个接一个地失去他们，失去所有。”那个人从那个空旷的房间中唯一的一把椅子上起来，走到他的面前。欧比旺的第一个反应就是后退，但是他的双脚似乎被固定在了这凹凸不平的地面上，一动不动。那个人深色的手指捏着欧比旺的下巴，欧比旺抗拒地想要向后躲，但是那双金色的眼睛直直地看着他，他只能看到那张红色的面具，以及金色的眼睛。“给我一个理由，你为什么要这么做。”他小声地说着，像是这样做就能否认自己的脆弱。  
“我是恐惧本身，而我想看着你被毁灭，不是因为战争，而是因为你的恐惧。”  
戴着面具的人咬上了他的嘴唇，血腥味在他的嘴里蔓延。地板开始塌陷，那些喧嚣的轰炸声和哭声再一次充满了他的整个意识。他坠入了下一个黑暗，包围他的是梦境，他知道，但是这些梦境的牢笼他无法逃脱。  
一架钢琴，象牙的琴键有些发黄了，但是钢琴的音准似乎还是被它的主人好好地调过。欧比旺坐在琴凳上，那本有些折角了的钢琴谱上盖着学校图书馆的章。圣桑，这不是他喜欢的风格，他猜测这是钢琴的主人随随便便从学校图书馆找来的一本钢琴谱。但是欧比旺还是翻开了琴谱，手指按下了第一个音。  
“你不该在我弹琴的时候打断我，教授。”他听见有人在他身后打开了门，他知道是谁，甚至都没有回头，但是他的手停在了琴键上，圣桑的音乐戛然而止。但是站在他身后的人没有说话，欧比旺回过头去，惊讶却写满了他的蓝色眼睛。  
“他走了，欧比旺。”年轻人的发音中带着一些其他语言的调子，让欧比旺想起的是一个炎热的、充满着沙子和战争的国家。  
年轻人靠着门框站着，依旧穿着一身黑色的帽衫，帽衫上用白色的字母拼出大学的名字，这是学校的学生们喜欢穿的衣服，但是欧比旺并没有见过另一个学生如此执着于黑色的帽衫。年轻人的暗金色头发告诉他这不是一个细长的影子。“他已经走了。”年轻人又重复了一遍，欧比旺像是没有听到一样转过身去继续他没有弹完的圣桑。  
“因为他对我失望了，所以他离开了。”最后一个音从他的手指上滑走，他像是给学生们解释最简单的问题一样平静地说出了这句话。现在叹气的换成了那个站在门口的年轻人，年轻人从阴影里走出来，但是欧比旺还是看不清楚年轻人的表情。“我会在这里等着，我已经这样做过一次，然后我等到了。”  
“然后你给自己留下了这样一个伤痕。”年轻人走到他的身旁，拉过他的左手，上面的疤痕清晰可见。他用手指碰触着欧比旺手上的伤痕，红色的血从伤痕中流出来，落到发黄的象牙琴键上。“他已经不能再留给你任何伤痕了。而你没有让他失望，他从来都没有对你失望过。”  
“你在说谎。”  
“我没有，我知道什么是真的，什么是假的。”  
“而这一切都是假的，你不存在，我也不存在。”欧比旺伸出手，他捧着年轻人的脸，看着年轻人深蓝色的眼睛。他手掌上的血被抹在了年轻人的脸上，像一个奇怪的图腾。又一个黑暗袭来，这是一个荒唐的梦境。  
“我要走了。”年轻人说着他不熟悉的语言，他试图遗忘的语言。但是这些词语像刻刀一样刻在了他的意识里。欧比旺坐在他面向铁轨的书房里，一束黄水仙被插在玻璃花瓶里，摆在窗户旁边。  
“你准备去哪里？”  
“回国。”年轻人给了他一个简单到不能再简单的答案。“一切开始的地方。”  
“我不记得你所说的‘开始’，我什么都不记得。”  
“没关系，也许我可以在那里再遇见你一次，也许我再也不会遇见你了。”  
欧比旺睁开眼，他看见的依旧是病房里斑驳的墙面和有些变形的架子。但是他注意到了缩在他身边，已经睡着了的小家伙。外面的天已经黑了，欧比旺根本不知道自己睡了多久，头痛没有一点缓解，他不知道自己经历了什么，最后的记忆停留在那声巨大的爆炸声和枪声上，后面发生了什么他根本不知道。  
他艰难地伸出手，把安尼圈进了自己怀里，让这个小家伙能睡的更舒服一点。小家伙在梦中不知道哼哼了一些什么话，欧比旺看到了安尼手上和脸上的一点擦伤，他低头吻了吻安尼脸上的伤痕。他就要离开了，而他知道的是，他不能带这个小家伙回去，不是现在。

他恨这种时候，安尼拽着他的手，哭着说他不想离开。但是这是必须的，欧比旺知道，这是必须的。他已经联系了人道主义救助机构，奎刚之前做的工作可以让人道主义机构把安尼带回国，但是现在奎刚的状况不允许他作为养父来收养这个孩子。欧比旺最后一次把那个小家伙的眼泪擦掉，小家伙的蓝眼睛哭的红红的，“我们会再见面的，安尼……我答应你。”安尼把什么东西塞到了他的手里，他看着小家伙跑走了，当他坐到军用运输机上的时候，他看到自己的手里躺着一个银质的挂坠牌。那是这个国家的守护圣母像。  
当军用运输机把他带到这个国家首都的机场的时候，欧比旺才意识到自己在这两个小时的旅程里一直攥着他的教授的手。奎刚的状况没有那么坏，但是他还是没有恢复意识，欧比旺像是怕他的教授在下一秒就要消失一样攥着他的手，他左手的伤痕又开始疼痛起来，伴随着他的头痛。  
“你会一个一个失去他们，最终你一无所有。”那个出现在他的幻觉里的，戴着红色面具的人的声音再一次回响在他的耳边。欧比旺松开自己的手，他不得不用双手捂着自己的头来缓解那些疼痛。医生给他的止痛片早就被他吃完了，而那些止痛片的效果也在一点一点地消失。  
“不，我不会失去他们。”他对着那个声音说，却收到了一个讥讽的笑。“你已经失去一个了，很快，你就会失去另一个。”  
他的教授。欧比旺知道他已经失去了那个小家伙，而那个声音又在如此明确地告诉他，他很快就会失去他的教授，如果他的教授不会醒来。

“我杀了那个人。”  
尤达教授的办公室总是拉着厚重的窗帘，让整个房间呈现出一种奇异的昏黄色。欧比旺坐在尤达教授的躺椅上——这是尤达教授坚持的，看着这位身材矮小的教授在自己的电脑上敲敲打打。他停顿了一下，那些记忆被割裂成一些细碎的碎块，每一片都有凌厉的棱角。“我……我开了枪，我杀了他，然后我才能逃出来。”  
“其他的东西，你能想起来吗？”  
他闭上眼睛，头靠后仰着，那些记忆从他的意识中溜走，他痛苦地摇了摇头。在刚到尤达教授的办公室的时候，尤达教授就给了他一片药，虽然这并不符合基本的程序，但是尤达教授坚信一些辅助的药物可以让欧比旺舒服一点。那片药的确缓解了他的头痛，但是当他试图想起更加具体的东西的时候，那些疼痛又一次袭来。  
“我……我不能想起来，我发现我开始遗忘，我已经不记得我是怎么离开那个国家的了。”  
“一些辅助性的药物，我能给你。但是，无法帮你太多。”  
“教授，我该怎么办……”  
尤达教授无奈地给了他一个答案，他需要一些治疗，而这方面的专家是奎刚，他的教授是战争受害者心理治疗的最佳人选。但是欧比旺不知道奎刚是否能够给他足够的帮助，在面对奎刚时，他需要的不仅仅是心理治疗。

“这是我最害怕会发生的事情，战争会毁了你，欧比旺。”  
他的教授已经能够从医院里回到家里，欧比旺站在他的教授对面，看着他的教授。奎刚的恢复足够迅速，这也让皇家海军和学院的领导都松了一口气，这至少不会是一场严重的外交事件。  
“我开始遗忘……我不记得发生了什么，但是我能听见一个声音，他告诉我，我会一个一个失去你们……我不知道我会失去的是谁。”  
奎刚从扶手椅中站起来，他让欧比旺靠在他的怀里，虽然那个靠近肋骨的伤口在这种情况下会带来疼痛，但是疼痛让他感到清醒。至少他还活着，疼痛是一种证明。  
“你不用去想起那些事情，没有人强迫你拥有所有的记忆。”  
“我不会失去你……告诉我我不会失去你。”他的声音在发抖，“我需要一个保证，请你告诉我，教授。”  
“你不会的，你永远不会。”  
这个吻让他感到绝望和窒息，他紧紧抓着他的教授的肩膀，像一个溺水的人抓住唯一的浮木。这不是他想要的保证，这根本不是什么安慰，这是一双把他拖进绝望的泥潭里的手。那些记忆像退潮的海水一样从他的脑子里消失，被关在了他找不到的角落里。那些风沙的味道和那个孩子的名字，消失的无影无踪。

“你还记得这个吗？”奎刚的手拉起了欧比旺挂在脖子上的那个银质的圣母牌，他摇了摇头，“不，我不知道这是什么。”他的教授叹了口气，“我替你暂时保管着这个东西。”随后帮他把这个银色的圣母像摘了下来。那个小小的银色挂坠躺在奎刚的手里，欧比旺看着上面的文字，“保佑我们”，他小声地重复着。奎刚把这个挂坠牌放到自己的抽屉里，“我觉得我需要给你一样东西作为交换，你可以把它当我我的承诺，我不会离开。”  
一个老旧的、有一块巨大锈迹和凹陷的怀表。欧比旺有些疑惑地看着奎刚，对方则把那块怀表塞到了他的手里。  
“我年轻的时候它救过我的命。”他简单地说着，“别为了救我牺牲自己，别这样做，别让战争再毁了你。”


	13. 1.7

“嘿，好家伙，我们得好好请你去喝两杯，克诺比博士。”  
欧比旺刚刚结束了一场漫长的博士论文答辩，他拎着自己的背包走下楼梯。在心理系一楼的咖啡厅里，昆兰还有艾拉正等着他，当昆兰看到欧比旺的时候他一把放下自己手里的那杯咖啡，几乎是扑过去给了欧比旺一个拥抱。欧比旺有些疲惫地笑了笑，他在昆兰松开自己之后毫不客气地喝完了昆兰剩下的那半杯咖啡。上帝啊，他现在真的很需要这个，几个小时的答辩让他现在口干舌燥。  
“我猜你肯定还有其他的理由要出去喝两杯，沃斯博士。”欧比旺没有理会昆兰搭在他肩膀上的手，昆兰·沃斯比他早半年拿到了学位，现在在学校里做一名高级人力资源顾问。欧比旺当然还记得夏季的毕业典礼上昆兰·沃斯的那一身打扮，那个有些滑稽的圆形瘪帽子戴在他头上，艾拉还帮他打理好了领带。他作为昆兰的朋友参加了那一场毕业典礼，他翻着发给昆兰的毕业纪念册，出席的教授名单上并没有奎刚的名字。而艾拉也提交了自己的毕业论文，这位姑娘现在只等着毕业典礼。  
“那当然，今天晚上七点，老磨坊酒吧，你到了就知道怎么回事了。”  
“我应该谢谢你给了我几个小时的休息时间，要不然你就只能看到我喝醉了之后给你们讲我的论文了。”  
“够了够了，欧比，我们谁都不想听你的论文了。”昆兰松开了他的手，随后又牵着艾拉的手朝他撇了撇嘴，“七点钟，不见不散。”  
“知道了，我先回去洗个热水澡，如果你足够善良的话，六点半的时候给我打个电话，我怕我回到家之后就睡死过去。”  
昆兰带着艾拉离开了，欧比旺却还坐在心理系一楼的咖啡馆的座位上。他给自己点了一大杯美式咖啡，尤达教授给他开的药片还在他的口袋里，现在他每天都要按照尤达教授的医嘱吃上好几种不同的药片。他就着那杯咖啡吃完了那些形状各异的药片，有些药片让他缓解头痛，有些药片则让他能够睡着，另外的药片是让他不会陷入到奇怪的噩梦当中。除去这些药片，奎刚给他的心理治疗并没有尤达教授预期的那样有成效。奎刚只是建议他做睡眠记录，对于他遗忘的那些事，奎刚显得并不是十分在意。  
“别再回头看了，专注于你的现在，欧比旺，过去的那些事情带给你的都已经过去了。”奎刚的手摸着他的额角，而他只想往奎刚的怀里靠的更近一些。他的教授叹了口气，放任他用胳膊勒着自己的肋骨。经历了这一切之后，欧比旺似乎在那些噩梦之中看到了什么东西，这个年轻人总是害怕自己会悄无声息地离开，再也不回来。  
“我是不是跟你说过，有些药最好不要喝咖啡的时候吃。”奎刚的声音把他从回忆中拉出来，欧比旺没有回头看他的教授，奎刚点了一杯浓缩咖啡之后坐到了他的对面。“我要祝贺你，欧比旺。”  
欧比旺低头看着自己的杯子，那里面还有半杯咖啡，杯子里浮现出他自己有些忧郁的脸。“谢谢，教授。”这是他能想起来的唯一的回答。  
“你的朋友们是不是给你准备了庆祝的活动，我刚刚看到沃斯和塞库拉女士在这里。”  
“是的，昆兰和艾拉准备今天晚上请我喝一杯，为了庆祝我终于完成了答辩。”  
“那看起来我晚了一步，我只有明天晚上约你去我家吃晚餐了。”奎刚像是开玩笑一样说着，欧比旺依旧低着头，那些药品似乎开始起了作用。刚刚几个小时中一直如影随形伴随着他的头痛现在像退潮一样一点点消失。现在他需要的只是回到家里，洗一个热水澡，吃一点东西，休息一小会儿，然后七点钟之前去河边的老磨坊酒吧和昆兰还有艾拉他们见面。  
“但是我看你一点也没有高兴的样子，欧比旺。我记得我完成我的博士答辩的时候去我们学校出版社旁边的那家小酒吧里和塔尔喝了个烂醉，然后我傻乎乎地在喝醉了之后站在桥上对着塔尔说我爱她，结果我自己差点从桥上掉下去。不过我当时也在高兴，我终于可以离开我的导师了，他是个疯子，如果我再呆下去的话我会变成和他一样的疯子。”  
“我是准备去把自己灌醉，但是我不准备对着昆兰或者艾拉说我爱他们。”欧比旺嘴角扬起一个自嘲的笑。这没什么好高兴的，完成答辩似乎只是一件注定会发生的事情，是人生向前延伸的坐标上一个小小的点，和每天早上起来的一杯咖啡、翻阅文献的一个下午、无法入睡的一个又一个晚上没有任何区别。  
“明天晚上的晚餐，我希望你能过来。”他的教授站起来，在他的额角吻了一下，这是奎刚第一次在学校里吻他。他的蓝色眼睛里写满惊讶，他抬头看着奎刚，试图从对方的表情里寻找到答案。“非常抱歉我还要去和尤达教授讨论一些事情，虽然我现在非常想陪着你。”  
“没事，教授，我准备回去了。”

他沿着河岸走回到家里，这无形之中让他多绕了一段路。回到家之后欧比旺把自己的背包还有外套甩在客厅的椅子上，他完成了答辩，这意味着他马上就要离开这里了。欧比旺不认为自己提交给学院的那一份申请会得到通过。他申请了学校的教职，但是无论是尤达教授还是温度教授都在明示或者暗示他需要去其他科研机构做两三年博士后才能回来。  
“你看起来像是被战争撕碎过了一样。”他闭上眼，躺在自己的床上，一列火车从铁轨上经过，那些单调的声音像是他在测试钢琴的音准的时候的声响。他躺在自己的床上，耳边响起的是他自己的这句陈述。那个时候他的教授吻了他，暖黄色的灯光照着他的眼睛，蓝色的眼睛像是黑夜中深沉的海面。他闭上眼睛，把手放在他的教授身上的伤疤上，他左手手掌上的伤痕和那个伤痕相接触，形成一种奇怪的触感。那个时候身体的相互接触给他们带来的都是疼痛，不仅仅是因为他自己没有愈合完全的肋骨和奎刚那被战地医生潦草处理过的伤口。还有他的头痛。“我听见梦里有一个人问我，我的选择是什么……”他在奎刚的耳边小声地说着，更像是说给他自己。梦境中的那个人的形象一点一点地褪去，只有这句话顽固地呆在那里。“是我爱的教授，还是我承诺过要保护的那个孩子。”  
“你不需要做任何选择，那只是一个虚假的梦境。”  
这个回忆最终也变成了虚假的梦境，他在梦境中穿过奎刚的房子里长长的走廊，耳边传来壁炉里噼啪作响的火苗声，他知道奎刚在走廊尽头的房间里等着他。当他推开那扇有些老旧的木头门，没有关上的窗户把屋外的雪吹了进来，屋里像是很久都没有人住过一样，桌子上落满了灰尘，一张便笺纸上潦草地写着一行日期和航班号。他低头看了一眼自己的手表，手表上的日历告诉他那是两个月之前。  
手机铃声让他终于能脱离这个梦境，昆兰在电话那头提醒他不要忘记去老磨坊酒吧赴约，欧比旺嘟囔了一声，如果不是昆兰的这个电话，他不知道自己能睡多久，什么时候才能醒来。

不仅仅是昆兰和艾拉，欧比旺在这场小小的聚会里还看到了希瑞和班特。他很久没有见过希瑞了，不知道她现在跑去了什么地方，而他一直都知道班特在首都工作。希瑞给了他一个大大的拥抱，欧比旺能闻得出来希瑞应该在他来之前就喝了两杯威士忌了。  
“我真的是，太高兴了，欧比。”希瑞的胳膊依旧挂在他的脖子上，而班特只是微微笑了笑。昆兰走过来，塞给了欧比旺一杯威士忌，“我们应该先庆祝我们的克诺比博士，终于完成了他的人生大事，他……通过了心理系伟大的博士答辩！这一杯敬我们的克诺比博士。”他说着，夸张地举了举杯子，其他的姑娘们应和着也举了盛着威士忌、苹果酒或者是气泡水的杯子。欧比旺把那一杯威士忌一饮而尽，酒精灼烧着他的喉咙，而他需要这个，在这个时候他需要这个。  
“我还要说第二件事。”喝了一半威士忌的昆兰似乎像是想起了什么了不得的事情一样，他郑重其事地清了清嗓子，“我和艾拉要订婚了。”  
“好啊，你小子，昆兰你是走大运了。”希瑞笑嘻嘻地说着，在昆兰的肩膀上不疼不痒地捶了一下。欧比旺看着艾拉的脸上浮现出了一点点红晕，这个美丽的姑娘染成蓝色的头发在酒馆灯光的照耀下显得更加显眼。昆兰低头吻了一下艾拉，欧比旺看着这对让人羡慕的情侣，他感觉自己的心里像是有一块长期被他忽视的伤痕，此刻清清楚楚地暴露在他的眼前。  
“他是撞大运了，”艾拉让酒保给自己又拿了一杯苹果酒，她深色的眼睛却带着笑意盯着欧比旺，“我却失去了和心理系里最火辣的博士约会的可能性。”  
“艾拉，你昨天明明还说心理系最火辣的博士是我。”  
“那是因为欧比今天才通过答辩。你现在已经失去了这个头衔了。”  
“不仅是你，我也失去了俘获欧比的芳心的机会。”昆兰装作痛心疾首的样子，却朝着欧比旺挤了挤眼睛。欧比旺低头在艾拉的蓝色头发上亲了一下，“我非常遗憾，”他后面的话既像是一个玩笑，却又十分认真，“如果你是自由的，而我也是自由的话……”  
“欧比？”昆兰有些担忧地问着他，欧比旺摇了摇头，把酒保新给他的那杯威士忌喝完。“别问了，昆兰，别……”

“欧比旺，学院里的决定还是那样，尤达教授认为你应该去其他研究机构进行至少两年博士后的研究工作。之后学院才会考虑你的教职申请。”  
他坐在奎刚家的餐桌旁，盘子里的肉桂柠檬鸡肉饭一点也没有被动过。他只是喝了一点点他的教授准备的那杯香槟，但是香槟是用来庆祝的，现在不是一个庆祝的时刻。  
“我知道了。”  
“这里有一份给你的邀请，杜库伯爵在首都的研究团队愿意邀请你去做博士后，两年。不算太长也不算太短。杜库甚至提出他可以给你提供优厚的薪酬和房租补贴。”  
欧比旺扯了扯自己的嘴角，首都，那个繁华的大都市不是这个小小的北部城市。“教授，你是在劝我接受这份工作邀请吗？”  
“我说过多少次，你可以不用在学校之外的地方叫我教授。”  
“我需要一些时间来考虑。”  
“每个学期我都会有一些时间呆在首都，我也有参与杜库伯爵的一些研究项目。这不代表着我在把你从这里赶走……”  
“听起来我不像是有其他选择。”  
“欧比旺……”  
他没有说话，低头用勺子压着那些米饭粒。柠檬的味道刺痛了他的嗅觉，他能够感受到自己的眼泪在眼眶里打转。

“亲爱的，我可能要稍微晚一点才能去和你一起吃晚餐，嗯……欧比旺和我还有一些材料要整理。大约可能还需要一个小时。”  
帕德梅·阿米达拉听着电话那头她的未婚夫贝尔·奥加纳王子充满歉意的声音，轻轻叹了口气。这位王子为了能多一点时间陪在她身边，来到了她所在的国家的首都做与战争受害的儿童相关的慈善活动和研究。帕德梅还在法学院读书，每周有两天的时间会去贝尔资助的一家儿童福利院里做义工。那家福利院里的孩子几乎都是来自战争国家的孤儿，国际人道主义机构把他们从战争中带到了这里。  
“没关系，我可以在这里稍微多待一会儿，有个小家伙还是不愿意让我走。”  
“对不起，亲爱的我真的很抱歉。”  
“别这么说，你和欧比也不要忙太久，我总觉得欧比禁不住每天这么高强度的工作压力。”  
“我会转告他的。”  
她挂断了电话，回到刚才的那间教室里。整个小教室里只有一个小家伙呆在那里，看着她刚刚给他的书。  
“安尼，从下个学期起，我就不能用你的母语给你讲数学题了。你的语言学习……”她用着这个小家伙的母语耐心地给他解释着，这个小家伙的母语和贝尔的母语是同一种语言，这也是为什么福利院非常希望她能够多花一些心思来关心一下小安纳金。  
“但是帕德梅你能说我说的话。”  
“你不是还想去读大学嘛，你马上就要去读中学了，除了课堂之外你要尝试着在生活中也不要用母语了。”  
小安纳金撇了撇嘴，低头看着他的那本数学习题。在帕德梅的注视下，这个小家伙飞快地写完了这一页上的习题，把那本习题册推到帕德梅的面前。  
“非常好，安尼，你以后可以做一个科学家。”  
“科学家，是研究怎么样把人送上太空的那种吗？”  
“不一定。”帕德梅伸手摸了摸安纳金的头发，这个小家伙的头发被她揉的乱七八糟的，“科学家会做很多事，有些科学家会研究你的小脑袋里在想些什么，而有的科学家会研究怎样停止战争。”  
“就像欧比旺他们做的一样？”安纳金抬起头来看着帕德梅，年轻女孩的脸上闪过一丝惊讶，“欧比旺？”她重复着这个名字，这不是一个常见的名字，而像安纳金说的，一个叫欧比旺的科学家，也许整个世界上只有那一个。  
“是的，欧比旺……”他的声音低了下去，他想起了那个曾经说过要保护他的人，那块银色的圣母像挂坠此刻应该还在欧比旺那里，他们国家的守护生命会为每一个人祈祷。“别人告诉我他是一个科学家，他说过我们还会见面……也许，等我，等我长大之后我就会再见到他。”  
“安纳金，”帕德梅拉着这个小家伙的手，她认真地看着安纳金的眼睛，“你会再见到他的。”  
“他说过他会保护我。也许等我长大之后，我可以保护他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这一章里小王对艾拉的回复，实际上小王是觉得自己和艾拉一样，already engaged with someone...（。


	14. 2.7

“安纳金，我有件事想和你谈谈。”  
博士生的公共休息室的门没有关，安纳金正抱着自己的平板电脑歪在单人沙发上看着最新一期的游戏预告片视频。欧比旺的声音从他身后传来，吓得他赶紧把自己的平板电脑倒扣在他面前的小桌子上，装作什么都没有发生。他只不过是在公共休息室里看论文，他面前的这本书还一页都没有被翻过。  
“什……什么事？”  
欧比旺扬了扬自己的眉毛，不过他好心地没有去拿安纳金放在桌子上的平板电脑，只是瞥了一眼年轻人扔在桌子上的那一本他刚从心理系的图书馆里拽出来的专著。“学徒的思维……社会背景下的认知发展。”欧比旺重复了一遍这本红色封面的专著的题目，他的眉毛几乎都快绞在一起了。“我以为这种经典的论著你都已经看过不知道多少遍了，我记得我在学院里读MPhil的时候就已经被尤达教授叫着读过这本书好几遍了。”他坐到了安纳金对面的那把扶手椅上，而年轻人依旧歪坐在沙发里，两条长腿翘在沙发的扶手上。  
“只是有些事情想在这本书里求证一下。”  
“安纳金，如果有什么事，我可以帮助你的话，你一定不要怀疑……”他有些担心地伸出手攥了攥年轻人的手，而这一次躲开的却是安纳金。“我和金教授都可以为你提供帮助，我不知道你当年都在你的祖国经历过什么，福利院的心理治疗师是不是给你提供了足够多的帮助。你要相信我……我花了很长时间来研究战争对儿童认知和行为的影响，而那些影响对于那些孩子成年之后仍然存在。”  
“听起来你像是那个能解决一切问题的人。”  
“并不是，我自己也有很多很多的问题。金教授告诉我，我不应该把所有的问题都闷起来，试图自己解决一切问题。”  
“那些药片也是他给你的‘解决方案’吗，我不认为那是什么好方法。我甚至怀疑金教授是不是有处方权，你吃的那些药片全都是处方药。”  
“安纳金。”他的声音变得严厉起来，这是因为他意识到了这个年轻人正在窥探他极力想要掩盖的一些“秘密”，他不想在安纳金面前暴露出自己的这些问题，毕竟他是这个年轻人的老师。  
“那天你让我把我的报告放到你办公室的抽屉里，那些盒子就摆在你抽屉的角落里。如果你不想让别人知道的话你最好不要把那些盒子放在那么容易被人看到的地方。我不是什么读文学专业和历史专业对这一无所知的白痴，我修过神经心理学，你那些药片都是……”  
“安纳金！”他急切地打断了年轻人的话。安纳金的脸有些窘迫的发红，这个年轻人的话刺痛了他，这是他不想被人发现的一些真相。“我今天不是来和你讨论这个问题的。”他的声音软了下来，仿佛刚才发生的只是一些让人烦恼的意外。“事实上，我需要一些你的帮助。”  
“什么事？”  
他有些不好意思地伸手摸了摸自己的脸颊，这样一些微小的动作可以掩饰他内心的不安。“金教授从下周开始要出差一个月，我要替他上他的那一门课，我想请你帮我去给二年级的学生们上这一门‘认知与情绪’的辅导课，我们可以一人负责一半的学生。说实话，我一个人真的没有那么多精力来完成这么多教学任务，上个学期我试图这么做过，但是我随后失眠了半个月。”  
安纳金把自己的两条腿从单人沙发的椅背上放了下来，他终于摆出一副认真在听对方说话的样子，这让欧比旺也松了一口气。“我能帮你什么，欧比旺，我需要做什么？”  
“辅导那些二年级学生们的课程，就像你在上二年级的时候金教授给你们上辅导课的时候的那样，他已经好几年没有请过助教了，我相信你在上他的那门课的时候金教授一定花了很多时间来回答你们的各种各样奇怪的问题。”  
“当然。”安纳金笑了起来，“我还记得金教授花了半节课的时间和我讨论杏仁核在逃避危险的情绪上的作用，还有后天环境与情绪之间的影响。我可不想遇见像我这样的学生，要不然我只有请他们去尤达教授的实验室亲自看那些切片了。”  
“我都能想到你当年是怎样让金教授头痛的了。如果你答应帮我这个忙的话，明天下午去我家我把课本和一些讲义给你，既然你已经知道我家住在哪里了……我就不用明天也来学校了。”  
“当然可以。”安纳金轻快地回答着，他伸手去拿自己的平板电脑，刚才他的游戏预告视频还没有看完。欧比旺从扶手椅上起来，他在离开公共休息室的时候顺手揉乱了安纳金的头发，引起了年轻人小小的不满。“如果我是你的话，我就不会玩这一款游戏，它的空战系统做的简直就是3D眩晕患者的灾难，我玩了二十分钟之后差点把自己早餐喝的咖啡都吐出来。”  
“那是因为你老了，欧比旺，你只适合玩纸牌。这款游戏的上一代我能在十五分钟之内通关最高难度的空战关卡。”  
“喔喔，这可真让我印象深刻，是不是心理系耽误了一个伟大的飞行员？顺便说，别把话说得太满，年轻人，回头告诉我你的账号，我相信我会在百分之八十的游戏上击败你。”  
“我等着，看看是我击败你还是你击败我，欧比旺。”  
“如果我给你好好上了一课，你之后就得喊我‘大师’了。”  
“但是现在你已经是我的‘师父’了啊，欧比旺，如果我对这个词的理解没有错误的话。按照这本书上的说法，你作为我的老师，我就是你的学徒，你对我的认知还有行为的影响是要负责的。”  
“安纳金，我建议你去学校的语言中心上一个学期的语言夜校课程，我可以给你出学费。”  
“嘿，‘师父’，你这是在对帕德梅的义工工作的全面否定，还有对你们国家的大学招生系统的不信任，我完全符合你们国家对于大学生的语言要求！”  
“是吗，那我要写信给语言测试中心投诉了，他们不能为了赚学费而降低测试标准。”欧比旺罕见地朝安纳金做了个鬼脸，随后消失在了走廊里。

一个难得的晴朗的午后，安纳金和学校里其他学生一样，像一群趋光的昆虫一样跑到了室外的草地上去晒太阳。他在这个国家最不习惯的可以说就是这鬼天气了，阳光简直比温度教授脸上的好脸色还要罕见。每当这种时候来临——阳光从厚重的云层中透出来，落在屋顶、草地和水面上，把一切都晒得暖洋洋的，学校的每一块草地上就会像长蘑菇一样长出许多晒太阳的学生。安纳金坐在图书馆前面的草地上，没什么形象地嚼着他刚从超市里买的金枪鱼蛋黄酱三明治。阳光的温度让他想起家乡的春季，只不过这里的空气中没有那些沙子的味道。这是他喜爱的季节，他几乎拥有了他喜爱的一切，晴朗的天气、空气中不知名的花香、一瓶冰镇的柠檬味气泡水、图书馆里的两本用他母语写成的书和欧比旺的吻。  
“安纳金，你不用每次来我家都像是刚从菜市场买菜回来一样。”欧比旺有些尴尬地看着站在门口的安纳金，和刚刚年轻人塞到他怀里的三把黄水仙花骨朵和一袋苹果。“你让我怀疑你是不是洗劫了超市所有的黄水仙。”  
“它们只剩下这三把了，我不忍心只买一把，而且超市的黄水仙买二赠一。”  
“好了，你先去楼上书房里坐一会儿，我把这些可怜的花找个花瓶放起来。”  
欧比旺抱着一个玻璃花瓶走上了楼，花瓶里放着刚刚安纳金塞给他的那三把还没有开花的黄水仙。他有些别扭地把门打开，看见安纳金坐在他书房的扶手椅里啃着一个苹果，另一只手里拿着一个硬皮笔记本，那是……  
“安纳金？”他有些疑惑地把花瓶放到窗台上，年轻人放下了手里那个咬了几口的苹果，“我看到你把这个放在桌面上，我很好奇……这是你的睡眠记录？”  
“是的。”他无奈地承认了，昨天晚上他被一个噩梦打扰了，坐在窗边，他抽完了两支香烟，而烟雾报警器没有响，欧比旺觉得自己应该检查一下烟雾报警器的电池是不是该换了。抽完烟之后他在自己的睡眠记录上潦草地写了几笔，至今他都不知道奎刚让他坚持做的睡眠记录到底有什么用。  
“我最近在写一篇研究计划，我想，如果可以的话，你能不能把你的睡眠记录借给我看一下，我设计的实验中包括让受访者写睡眠记录这一项。你的睡眠记录肯定是符合各种规范的范本，我可以参考一下我的受访者的睡眠记录有什么问题。”  
他朝着安纳金摆了摆手，示意这个年轻人可以把这本睡眠记录带走。“我已经做这项无聊的工作很多很多年了，如果你的背包还有地方的话，我还有许多睡眠记录可以给你。”  
“是金教授让你做的？”安纳金把那一本硬皮笔记本收进自己的背包里，欧比旺知道自己必须换一个新的睡眠记录本了。他点了点头，他不知道安纳金问这个问题做什么。  
“谢谢你，欧比旺。”这个回答完全在他的意料之外，他有些惊讶地愣在那里，像是花瓶里还没有开放的黄水仙。安纳金的嘴唇轻轻地蹭过他的嘴角，给他带来了一点点苹果的味道。  
“别忘了你来这里的正事，我必须把之前的讲义还有他们的课后作业给你，你在上课之前可是得好好准备一下。”  
“我当然知道。”

心理系二年级的本科生们这个月在认知与情绪的辅导课上被分成了两个班级，其中一个班级的授课教师还是接替金教授给他们上课的克诺比博士，而另一个班级在走进教室的时候，看到一个坐在桌子上的年轻人，双手环抱在胸前，脸上挂着一个无可挑剔的笑容。  
“我是这门课的临时助教，你们金教授的博士生，安纳金·天行者，你们可以叫我安纳金。”  
八九个学生坐在这个小教室里，安纳金把欧比旺给他的那一沓讨论的材料发给了每一个学生。这是一个简单的分析材料，欧比旺似乎也不想给这些小家伙们出多难的问题。材料是有关儿童的后天成长环境  
“老师，我有一个问题。”他听到有人提了这样一句话，是一个清亮的女声。安纳金抬起头，看见有一个小女孩坐在那里，朝他挥了挥手。那是一个有着深色肤色的小姑娘，但是有一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛。他点了点头，示意她可以继续说下去。  
“我认为在宏观环境之中，儿童成长的微型社区环境会对儿童造成更大的影响。所以材料中给出的这些案例……是不是没有涵盖一种情况，生活在这个国家中的第二代移民群体。并不是所有的移民都很好地融入了这个国家的社会和文化之中。”  
“很好的一个问题，我能不能知道你的名字？”  
“阿索卡·塔诺，老师。”  
“我不是你们的老师，阿索卡，我只是帮欧比旺一个忙。”他给这七八个二年级学生一个好看的笑容，那种可以被心理系挂在招生宣传网站上的笑容。“第二代，甚至第三代移民的孩子，在他们的认知形成过程中，的确会受到来自宏观背景和所处的移民社区的双方面影响。我们可以看有关的论文的研究……克诺比博士给出的参考文献中的第五条，如果我没有记错的话，这篇论文的实验观察是在这个国家的首都进行的，研究者选取了两个典型的移民社区，对其中的儿童做了长时间的实验观察。但是我们今天的重点不是这个，阿索卡，如果你对这个问题很感兴趣的话，我们可以课下再讨论。”  
下课之后，安纳金在整理着这些孩子们给他交上来的讨论问题的答案。阿索卡把自己的背包放到他的背包旁边，这个个子不高的小姑娘站在他面前，朝他笑了笑。  
“嘿，天仔，你看起来没什么要跟我继续讨论的打算。”  
安纳金有些吃惊地抬起头看着她，他在这一瞬间似乎觉得自己听错了，刚才这个小家伙叫自己什么，“天仔”？  
“小鬼，我说过你可以不叫我老师，但是没说过你可以给我起外号的。”  
“我自己就是第二代移民，但是我真的不能认同材料里的一些观点。”  
“有争论总是好的，小鬼，让我们来看看你关于这个问题的回答。”安纳金从那八份交上来的答案中抽出阿索卡的那一份，他坐到了桌子上，阿索卡也毫不客气地坐到了他的旁边。他们两个在这间小教室里争论着关于移民后代的认知问题，直到来打扫卫生的保洁人员告诉他们，这间教室马上就要关门了。  
“我就在心理系的博士生公共实验室里，嗯……几乎每天都在。小鬼如果你有什么问题，任何问题，你都可以来找我。”安纳金拎着自己的背包，另一只手里还拿着那几份答案。阿索卡点了点头，“谢谢，安纳金。”  
他停顿了一下，这个小姑娘在某些方面让他看到了他自己，就像是一种奇怪的，看到一个更年轻的自己，一个不同的结局。安纳金想，如果自己的母亲没有在那场爆炸中失去生命，他们是不是会像阿索卡一家一样，在这个国家的移民社区中生活。“我能理解你的感受……我……我虽然不是第二代移民，我是被安置在这个国家的战争难民，来到这个国家的时候我才九岁，但是我能理解你的一些疑问，关于身份认同方面。”  
“安纳金……我很抱歉。”  
“没什么，小鬼，如果你什么时候有空，我可以请你去吃冰淇淋。”

欧比旺有些惊讶出现在安纳金身边的那个小姑娘，他偶尔路过心理系博士生的公共休息室的时候会看到给那个小姑娘讲解问题的安纳金，或者是他们两个人坐在一起讨论论文。他在安纳金来他的办公室还给他借用的一本书的时候开玩笑问安纳金是不是有了女朋友。  
“你还给阿索卡上过课，欧比旺，我开始怀疑你是不是得了健忘症。”安纳金坐在他办公室的另一把椅子上，顺手喝完了他的那一杯咖啡。“阿索卡就像是我的妹妹，她是二代移民，她的父亲由于逃避战争和政敌迫害来到了这个国家。有的时候我会想，如果我能和我的妈妈一起生活在这个国家，是不是就像阿索卡一样。”  
安纳金和阿索卡的友谊算是让欧比旺高兴的一件事，至少这个年轻人不会一直追问他一些他根本不记得的有关战争的回忆。他可以在上完课的一个下午坐在学校图书馆外面那家咖啡馆里喝一杯咖啡，顺便再享受一个拥有巧克力布丁和温暖阳光的惬意午后。安纳金和阿索卡在他快喝完了一杯咖啡之后也晃进了咖啡馆，阿索卡欢快地和他打着招呼，告诉他安纳金要请她吃冰淇淋。  
不一会儿两个小家伙拿着三份冰淇淋坐到了他旁边，安纳金径直把那一份榛仁巧克力口味的冰淇淋推到他的面前。阿索卡手里拿着的是草莓口味的，而安纳金则用勺子挖着一个柠檬口味的冰淇淋。  
“天仔已经说了好久，但是他一直忙，直到今天他才想起来请我吃冰淇淋这件事。”阿索卡对着欧比旺抱怨着她的辅导课的临时教师，安纳金没说什么，直接用勺子挖走了阿索卡那份冰淇淋中的那一个草莓。  
“嘿，安纳金你不能这样！”  
“是你先抱怨我的，我可不是忘了请你吃冰淇淋的那个大恶人。”  
“克诺比博士，你和金教授就是太惯着他了，他居然都和我抢冰淇淋。”  
欧比旺有些无奈地笑了笑，现在的安纳金终于看起来像是一个刚刚二十岁的，似乎还有些幼稚的大学生了。他把自己那份根本还没有动过的冰淇淋给了阿索卡，这让安纳金又有些不满了。他不知道自己怎样做才能同样让这两个小家伙满意。而他有一种感觉，这种生活就像是春天转瞬即逝的好天气，不会持续太久。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *老王和安纳金讨论的游戏是前线2  
> *阿索卡设定为第二代北非移民


	15. 1.8

“时间，凌晨2：37；地点：首都我的卧室里；酒精：和贝尔还有帕德梅喝了两杯，贝尔收藏的红酒，大约是在晚上7点左右的时候喝的；尼古丁：上午两支；药物：正常；梦境描述……”  
欧比旺坐在他卧室靠窗的扶手椅上，在他的睡眠记录笔记本上写着他这一次从梦境中醒来后的记录。窗户开着，夜晚的风从窗户的缝隙中吹进来，把浅灰色的窗帘吹起一个小小的弧度。他从厨房里给自己倒了一杯水，那些冰凉的水顺着他的喉咙滑进胃里，就像刚融化的冰。他不知道该怎么描述这个奇怪的梦境，梦境中的那个人并没有像之前那样戴着红色的面具，那个人的全部皮肤都呈现出一种鲜艳的红色，上面攀附着一些诡异的黑色线条。但是那个人金色的眼睛没有变过。噩梦中的主角没有说话，没有问他选择哪一个，没有重复着他的痛苦，只是站在那里。欧比旺的手里攥着一把半自动手枪，保险已经被打开了。他盯着那个梦境中的人，“杀了他，开枪，杀了他”，一个声音在他的脑海中重复着这些词语，但是他拿枪的手却在一直发抖。那把半自动手枪掉到了地上，一双属于小孩子的手把那把枪拾了起来，随后他听见一声枪响，红色的血液从屋子的中央蔓延到他的脚下。他有些惊恐地看着那个倒在房间中央的人，更让他感到恐惧的是，他发现倒在地上的人有着他自己的脸。  
他醒了过来。  
写完这些梦境记录之后，欧比旺躺回到了他的那张单人床上。首都的房价比他之前读书的时候呆的北方小城市高上一大截，他现在只能牺牲掉自己的书房和客厅，这一间卧室现在承担的功能混合了他之前的书房和客厅，但是他觉得也不会有什么人来首都他现在住的地方拜访他。屋子里的藤条香依旧是他之前用的那一种，白无花果的味道。他在奎刚的书房里总是闻到这种若有若无的香味，之后他就把相似的藤条香搬进了自己家里，现在这种味道像是一个无形的拥抱把他包裹起来，但是他依旧无法入睡。他躺在床上，从自己的枕头下面摸出那个已经无法显示时间的旧怀表。他的手指摩挲着那个怀表上的锈迹和伤痕，这就是奎刚给他的所谓承诺，一块已经不走了的怀表。他盯着怀表已经有些模糊的表盘，这里面的齿轮也许都已经锈在一起了，他攥紧了这个冰凉的东西，如果可以的话，他甚至想要把这个老旧的怀表装进他胸腔中出现的那个巨大的空洞里。也许在那里，这些锈在一起的齿轮能够重新转动起来，滴答声代替他自己的脉搏。

“你还好吗，欧比？”帕德梅在第二天的中午来他所在的研究所交给他一些他之前提到过的数据，顺便这位法学院的学生好心地和他一起吃了午餐，如果帕德梅不把他拖到餐厅里去的话，欧比旺这一整天都不会想起来去吃饭。帕德梅能看出来欧比旺来到首都之后的变化，他蓝色眼睛里之前的那些跳跃着的光芒在一点点地暗淡下去，他看起来就像是一支被放在干枯花瓶里的植物，而她也不知道该怎样拯救他。  
“没什么需要担心的，如果我有什么事的话，就不会和你一起在这里吃东西了。”  
帕德梅低头看了一眼他们两个面前的甜点盘子，她的那一份开心果布朗尼还没怎么动过，而欧比旺的那一份已经没有了。她笑了笑，欧比旺的表情告诉她这绝对有什么需要她担心的事情。如果安纳金那个小家伙的记忆没有错的话，她面前的这个人在几年前在战场上经历过了很多可怕的事情。但是贝尔告诉她，欧比旺从来不记得自己曾经去过那个国家。  
“你一会儿有什么安排吗？”  
“没有，怎么了？”  
“陪我出去转转，我觉得研究所都要让你窒息了。”  
于是他陪着帕德梅漫无目的地在首都的商业区转着，这多亏了他们的研究所就坐落在首都最繁华的商业区的边缘。欧比旺不知道他的朋友，贝尔·奥加纳王子是不是也像他一样对于帕德梅这种在商业区漫无目的的闲逛感到无可奈何。在阿米达拉女士买了两张黑胶唱片、一条新款的丝巾和一个看起来不像是给她自己买的宇宙飞船模型之后，他们终于找了一家咖啡馆坐了下来。  
“送给福利院的孩子的？”欧比旺指着那个包装精美的宇宙飞船模型，他知道帕德梅闲暇的时间在一家福利院给孩子们做语言辅导和一些其他的工作，这个玩具应该就是给那里的孩子的礼物。  
“是的，有个小家伙过生日，他说他想当一个宇航员。”帕德梅低头看着这个盒子里的宇宙飞船模型，她想起了坐在桌子后面写着数学作业的安纳金。她问那个即将14岁的小家伙想要什么生日礼物，安纳金想了一小会，“不用继续上中学，直接去读大学，可以吗？”  
“安纳金，在读大学之前，你还有很多工作要做啊。”她摸了摸安纳金颜色已经开始深沉下来的头发，让还在写作业的小家伙有些不满。“我已经跳了一级，帕德梅你不觉得我还能再跳两级吗？现在学校学的东西对我来说有些简单了。”  
“数学和科学，学的非常好，还有你修的那些选修课程……不用说你的母语，还有你整天在研究的机械工程、电子……你的心理学选修课的分数让我感到惊讶。”不过随后帕德梅又换上了一副“严厉的家长”的样子，虽然她只比这个小家伙大五岁，现在正在法学院读第三年的课程，“但是你的语言成绩，让我不敢恭维，等什么时候你能不让我跟你说母语了，你才能去读大学。”  
“我在学校已经很认真的在学习了。”  
“你为什么那么想去读大学呢，太快长大不是什么好事情，安纳金。”她轻轻地叹了口气，这个小家伙总是在她耳边念叨着自己什么时候才能长大，什么时候才能离开福利院。但是安纳金又拒绝了所有想要收养他的收养家庭，是有不少收养家庭愿意收养他，一个聪明的小家伙，然而安纳金却不想去。  
“我在宗教学的选修课上问了老师一个问题，为什么我们的宗教会认为有天使存在，而我的妈妈也一直这样告诉我。既然课本上说宗教是人创造出来的，为什么人会创造出这样的形象……它们并不存在。”安纳金把那本已经写完了的数学作业合上，放到一边。帕德梅从旁边的小冰箱里拽了一瓶柠檬味的气泡水出来，丢给了安纳金，小家伙一伸手就抓住了那瓶还有些凉的饮料。  
“也许当时的人想让我们思考这种问题吧。安纳金，你这么想去读大学，有没有考虑好想读什么，机械和工程，航天，还是电子通信？那样的话也许你就不能和我做校友了，除非你想读商科或者法律。或者你可以像贝尔一样，我带你去过那个小城，你说过你喜欢那里。”  
安纳金的回答让帕德梅感到有些意外，她不确定这个小家伙是不是通过网络知道了一些什么事情，那所坐落在北方小城的大学怎么也不会是像安纳金这样一个生活在首都的14岁小孩的首选。她意识到这是一个问题，而这个问题她无法求助于欧比旺，因为欧比旺自己的问题还需要去解决。也许欧比旺的导师金教授可以给予一些恰当的帮助，帕德梅想着，等到时间合适的时候，她会去联系那位教授。  
“你的生日礼物，安尼，你还没告诉我你想要什么？”  
“一艘宇宙飞船怎么样。”安纳金做了个鬼脸，这让帕德梅稍微感觉轻松了一点，“也许我们在宇宙中飞的足够远，足够久，我们就会发现我们只不过是存在于上帝做的一个巧克力球里。而那些天使会拿这些巧克力球当弹球玩。”

“我记得我小时候也有过各种各样的理想，比如我曾经想过当一个诗人，或者一个歌手。但是现在，我在做一项无聊的工作。”欧比旺喝了一口咖啡，在首都的工作正在一点点将他撕碎。存在于胸腔的那个空洞越来越大，但是没有什么可以填满它。  
“欧比，你做的工作可不是什么无聊的工作。”帕德梅笑着塞给欧比旺一盒她刚买回来的马卡龙，“我听贝尔说，吃点甜食能让你开心一点。”  
“我看来应该减少和奥加纳王子一起共进午餐的频率，要不然他会把我所有的习惯告诉所有人。”  
“相信我，欧比，你和贝尔现在做的事是英雄才会做的事情，你会成为孩子们的榜样的。”  
“战争不会创造英雄，况且我现在只想离战场远一点。”他干巴巴地说着，在那个海岛国家的战场上的经历给了他一道伤痕，他不是指他左手手掌上的那一道。  
“是你自己想离战场远一点，还是你的教授想让你离战场远一点？”

在首都的生活对于欧比旺来说更像是一种奇怪的清修，他在这个光怪陆离的大都市中生活着，贝尔偶尔会带他去一些他自己根本不会去的餐厅吃晚餐，昆兰隔三差五往首都跑，带着他去酒吧喝下乱七八糟的酒精饮料，班特会在周末的时候约他出来看一场电影或者一场音乐剧，但是他还是觉得这种生活乏味的像是被放完了气的气泡水。有些什么东西被粗暴地从他的生活中剥离走了，留给他的只有一个空荡荡的外壳。昆兰曾经十分认真地对他说，不如回到学校来像他一样做一个高级人力资源顾问，或者在学校的医学院里做一个研究员。  
“你看起来像是被人抛弃在这个城市里一样。”  
昆兰和他一起坐在研究所的天台上抽着烟，那些青色的烟雾被夜晚的风吹散到每个地方。这个城市的夜晚永远不会安静下来，那些灯光喧闹地亮着，他们指间的这一点红光显得微不足道。  
欧比旺深深地吸了一口他那支还剩一半的烟，吐出一些灰色的烟气。远处的河上有船经过的汽笛声，和脾气不好的巴士司机的喇叭声混合在一起。这座城市永远不会温柔下来，不会像那座北方的小城，在他心碎的时候会张开怀抱给他一个安慰的拥抱。  
“我是自己来到这里的，更何况现在你在这里陪我抽完这一包里最后的一支烟。”  
“欧比旺，你回去吧，在这里呆着对你简直就是一种折磨。”  
“我倒是觉得我还好，没有像你想的那么糟。”  
“那是因为你自己看不到，我每次来首都看你，你看起来都像是艾拉放在花瓶里的那些颠茄百合，一点一点地死去。”  
“我们每个人都在一点一点地死去。”他抽完了自己的那支烟，把烟蒂按在他带上来的金属烟灰缸里。他的目光越过昆兰的肩膀，看着他旁边的灯火通明的学校医院楼。在那里，有人在渐渐死去，又有新生命的降临。  
“金教授上一次来首都是什么时候？”  
“我不记得了。”  
昆兰从冰凉的地面上站起来，他跺了跺有些发麻的脚，抽完了最后两口烟。他就站在欧比旺的面前，黑色的头发被夜晚的风吹得不能再凌乱一点。“我有的时候不懂，你来首都是为了证明什么，你已经不需要证明你在学术上的能力了，谁都看得出来你发了那么多的论文，你也不需要证明给你的家人看你能在首都找到一份还算不错的工作，那你到底是为了什么？我除了看见你在这里折磨自己之外没有看到任何的东西。”  
他低头看着天台的水泥地面，远处那些灯光现在却变得模糊了起来，连同昆兰的话一起。而有一些回忆则冲刷着他的大脑，混合着属于那个海岛国家的海风的咸味和硝烟味，那些本该消失的东西，却凶猛地标记着那些一去不回的时间。  
“我爱他，这是不是听起来很荒唐。”  
“欧比旺……你为了证明这件事然后把自己流放到这里。”昆兰站在他面前，在黑夜中像是教堂中的耶稣像，“你应该被绑在火刑架上烧死，然后被几百年后的诗人写进无数的诗歌里。那些信徒会把你封为圣人，这样你所受的所有苦难才会被认为是普罗米修斯式的修行。否则……”昆兰叹了口气，“你还是回去吧，告诉他你是怎么想的。”  
“这不像你说的这么简单，昆兰。至少现在我做不到。”  
他和昆兰从天台上走回到研究所，天台上的冷风让他的手指冰凉，那些烟味也被风吹散的无影无踪。“我觉得我得喝一杯咖啡。”欧比旺从自己的桌子上抓起了那个简单的咖啡杯，指了指门外公共区域放着的那台咖啡机。昆兰坐在他的椅子上，点了点头。虽然他很想告诉欧比旺，在刚抽完好几支烟之后最好不要马上去喝咖啡，除非他想要失眠一整晚。昆兰知道欧比旺脆弱的神经系统禁不起这种折腾。  
“克诺比，在实验室加班？”一个声音从欧比旺的身边传来，他不再盯着自己的咖啡杯，转过头去看着过来的人。医学院的研究员文崔斯，因为项目合作，她最近都在认知行为学的研究所里整理观测数据。让欧比旺头疼的还有文崔斯对他的过高的兴趣。  
“算是，不过更像是在实验室里无所事事。”  
“要不要喝完咖啡之后去喝一杯，反正我觉得你也不想在这个晚上花太多时间在睡觉这件无聊的事情上。  
“亲爱的，我以为你作为一个医生，知道规律作息的重要性。”  
昆兰的出现可以说是解救了他，也可以说是把他推进了另一个深渊。“这位美丽的女士，”昆兰的声音出现在他身后，那个家伙甚至还拿着欧比旺的咖啡杯喝了一口刚煮好的咖啡，“你可真是晚了一步来约我们的欧比旺，他早就心有所属了。你不如考虑一下和我出去喝一杯。”  
他从昆兰的手里拿走了属于自己的那杯咖啡，一口气喝完。研究所提供的咖啡豆他总是不习惯，他怀念心理系的一楼的那家咖啡馆，怀念高街的国王咖啡馆里他惯常坐的那个位置，怀念他的教授家里老旧的咖啡壶。“而沃斯先生已经订婚了。”他戳穿了昆兰的笑容，嘴角扯起了一个微笑。“我很抱歉，文崔斯，也许等天气好的时候我可以请你喝一杯咖啡。不是研究所这种。”  
“你们认知行为的科学家不是说过，对于人类来说，同时爱上几个人是一种正常的行为。”  
“但是不是现在。”他把空了的杯子塞给昆兰，他黑发的朋友有些无奈地朝文崔斯耸了耸肩。“我刚才和他谈的不太愉快，我向你道歉，女士。”

14岁的安纳金收到了帕德梅给他的生日礼物，一个宇宙飞船的模型。虽然他认为自己说的那句“一艘宇宙飞船”只是一个玩笑，但是当帕德梅真正把这份礼物给他的时候，他还是激动地扑过去给了帕德梅一个大大的拥抱。  
“祝贺你又长大了一岁，小家伙。很快我就不能再教你‘小家伙’了，安纳金。”  
安纳金点了点头，帕德梅不止给他带来了宇宙飞船模型，还塞给他一盒装饰着草莓的纸杯蛋糕，但是她从安纳金的表情中可以看出来，这个小家伙似乎并不像欧比旺那样热衷于甜食。她坐在安纳金的对面，和他一起分享那些纸杯蛋糕。“贝尔和我有一个考虑。”她思考了一阵才说出这句话，毕竟她和奥加纳王子都不是这个孩子的监护人，他们能够提供的只有一些帮助和建议。“等到下一个开学季的时候我会带你去一所学校的考试，虽然你还不到年龄，但是我和学校的负责人联系之后的结果是，他们愿意让你去试一试。但是我不能保证……”  
“听起来不错，我需要准备些什么，帕德梅？”  
“至少接下来的几个月里，我需要多花一些心思在你的语法和写作上了。”她伸手揉了揉安纳金的头发，小家伙的个头长的很快，这个动作让他有些不满。“一会儿有一个人要见你，安尼，我觉得你可以去把你脸上的奶油洗一下。”  
安纳金从来没想过自己和奎刚·金教授的重逢会发生在这个地方。他有些不知所措地看着站在他面前的身材高大的教授，这几年的时间似乎并没有给这个教授带来太大的变化，但是他自己已经不是那个在战场上和奎刚相识的9岁小孩了。一瞬间，他的喉咙仿佛被人扼住了，那些想要脱口而出的话都堵在他的胸膛里。这个人说过要带他走出战场，让他在这个国家重新开始，还有他曾经许诺过的一个在这个国家北方小城里的生活，而现在一切却都不太一样。他像是被抛弃在这个国家熙熙攘攘的首都里，只能抱着自己的那些回忆，期待着未来的某一天他能够再次与他想见的人见面。  
“你长得比我想象中快，在我的记忆里，你才这么一点点高。”  
他没有忍住自己的眼泪，他扑进奎刚的怀里，让自己的眼泪抹在对方的外套上。也许金教授是来接他走的，他会和这位教授一起回到那座北方小城里，而欧比旺会时不时在晚餐的时候过来，他们可以一起窝在客厅里看几部老电影。  
“你是来接我走的吗，教授？为什么欧比旺没有和你一起来？”  
安纳金的头靠在奎刚的身上，正好隔着厚重的外套贴在那个在战场上留下的伤痕的位置。他伸手抹掉了安纳金脸上的眼泪，他不知道该怎么解释这一切，帕德梅给他打电话的时候他曾经想过很多的可能性，但是他似乎并没有准备好这个问题的答案。  
“对不起，安尼，我不是来接你走的……发生了很多事情……”  
“欧比旺呢，为什么他没有一起过来？”安纳金依旧不依不饶地问着这个问题，他在很多的梦境中看到过自己和奎刚还有欧比旺的重逢，但是没有一次是现实这个样子。他想不出任何欧比旺不出现在这里的理由。  
“他有很多其他的事要忙。”  
“比来看我还要重要？”  
“他需要把自己找回来……安尼，等你长大之后，我会告诉你。”  
“教授，你还要把我丢在这里多久？”  
安纳金的这句话让奎刚感觉到心痛，他把两个人丢在这座巨大的城市，而安纳金只不过是把这句话说了出来，而欧比旺从来不说。  
“我会经常来看你的。”

欧比旺只是在他要离开首都的时候去火车站和他见了一面。“对不起，教授，研究所有一些事情要忙……”电话里欧比旺的声音听起来十分疲惫，奎刚甚至都无法在第一时间听出这是属于欧比旺的声音。傍晚的首都的交通简直是人类的噩梦，奎刚在火车站看着这些行色匆匆的人群，每天、每个小时、每一分钟，都有无数的团聚和分别的故事在这里上演。他想到了安纳金，如果没有发生那些事的话，那个孩子也许现在就在他的身边成长着。  
“我只有一点点时间，今天晚上我还要在实验室里加班。”欧比旺穿着一件旧外套，他站在奎刚的面前，蓝色的眼睛却盯着脚下的地面。  
“欧比旺，这是第二年了，杜库伯爵同意你在今年年底出站，你可以不用再签一个额外的一年合同。”  
欧比旺摇了摇头，他抬起头看着自己的教授，奎刚发现他的蓝色眼睛里是他无法读懂的情绪。虽然他在学校里教了接近十年的“认知与情绪”这门课，但是欧比旺已经不再是之前那个他能够一眼看透的年轻人了。  
“不，我已经决定要多签一年的合同。”他在告诉昆兰自己这个决定的时候对方在电话里说了好几遍“你疯了”，但是他知道昆兰只是在极力地劝说他结束这场漫长的流放。他不需要奎刚的怜悯，告诉他这场放逐已经结束了，他可以回到过去。这是他的自我惩罚，是昆兰所说的，这种痛苦让他感到平静。  
他身后的巨大屏幕告知着车站里的每一个人列车的出发与到达，车站的广播在这样一个嘈杂的环境中更像是一种安静的提醒。他向前走了一步，身后的站台上有一列来自北方的火车靠站了，他能够听出来。  
“我该走了，教授。”  
“你来车站就只是为了告诉我，你准备再签一年的合同？而你甚至都不跟我解释一下你这样做的理由。”  
“因为我爱你，除此之外没有别的理由能让我这样做。”  
那些从火车上涌入这个城市的人群将他推向另一边，他知道他该走了，和这些匆匆离开的人群一起。车站传来单调但是让人感到安全的广播，开往那个北方小城的列车将要在十五分钟之后出发。


	16. 2.8

他见过那个人。  
安纳金坐在自己卧室的书桌旁，翻看着从欧比旺那里带回来的睡眠记录。欧比旺的睡眠记录持续了将近十年，而几乎每一年的睡眠记录上都会有几页被欧比旺用来画一些奇怪的图画。那些图画中总是会出现一个人，欧比旺甚至还用红色的笔画出了那个人的面具或者是皮肤。  
他见过那个人。安纳金知道，他见过那个人。虽然那个人的皮肤并不是这种诡异的红色，也没有那些奇怪的角，但是他知道那个人是谁。  
他杀了那个想要杀死他们的恐怖分子。  
安纳金深吸了一口气，从自己书桌的抽屉里掏出一盒已经被打开过的烟。他现在租的这间房间里没有烟雾探测器，虽然房东好心地提醒过他，抽烟无论对整个室内环境还是他的身体健康都不好，但是他已经无法戒除这种习惯了。他闭上眼，那些零零碎碎的回忆出现在他的眼前。这些也曾经一度出现在他的梦境中，安纳金想，只不过他醒来的时候不会去做睡眠记录，他只是会在深夜中醒来，然后开始怀念曾经有人会在他做噩梦的时候抱着他，安慰他一切都会好的。那个人曾经是他的母亲，曾经是欧比旺。  
他还只是一个9岁的孩子，政府军的轰炸来临的时候他听到那个威胁要杀死他们的人抛给了欧比旺一个问题，谁会是他选择杀死的那一个。欧比旺不愿意放弃他们两个中的任何一个，他一直都知道，欧比旺会为了其他人牺牲自己的一切，他的天使一直都是一个殉道者，无论是他的生命还是还是他的心。那个恐怖分子的同伙有人在这慌乱的情况下开了枪，而有人则被轰炸坠落的天花板压在下面。安纳金看到了那把已经被坠落的水泥块压在下面的人的枪，它就在他的脚边，而金教授在刚才的混乱之中被一发子弹打中了，他看到教授的身上有一个地方在不停地流血。他当然知道如何用枪，在这样一个地方，他几乎是闻着硝烟味、听着枪声长大的。  
他没有犹豫，小小的手从地上拾起了那把枪，朝着那个戴着面具的人扣动了扳机。  
“安尼，在回忆起这件事的时候你是否会感到恐惧？”  
奎刚曾经在他还没有进入大学的时候和他谈过这件事，他坐在福利院公共休息室的椅子上，再过几个月他就可以离开这里了。虽然说从15岁起他就在学校寄宿，只有假期才会回来呆一小段时间，但是奎刚还是会选择在这里和他见面。安纳金曾经问过奎刚，为什么在假期的时候他也不能去那座北方小城和他还有欧比旺一起过假期，奎刚只是回答说他们在假期的时候经常不在家。  
“不，”安纳金摇了摇头，那些画面在他的眼前依旧清晰可见，“我不会感到恐惧，因为我要活下去，我知道我如果想活下去，就必须这样做。”  
“你是否在这些回忆中感受到了其他的情绪？”  
“没有，我只是……我当时必须这样做，我没有其他选择。我知道你想问我是不是会感到兴奋，或者愉快，不，我没有，我不是那种有暴力倾向的人。”  
他抽完了那一支烟，欧比旺的睡眠记录依旧摊开在他的面前。睡眠能够反映出很多事情，很多被压抑的情绪或者是问题会通过睡眠表现出来。安纳金的手指摸着那本笔记本的纸页，仿佛那是这本笔记本的主人的皮肤。他想知道欧比旺在写下这些睡眠记录的时候的样子，他是否会在记录的时候打开他卧室的窗户，是否会点一支烟，他的暗金色头发是否会不听话地垂到额前，他的蓝色眼睛中是否还弥漫着一丝睡意，还是会充斥着惊恐。

欧比旺告诉安纳金和阿索卡，昆兰和艾拉因为要赶回到艾拉的祖国去看望亲戚而不得不错过之前他们预定好的一场联赛重头戏，这对新婚夫妇慷慨地把球票送给了欧比旺，加上欧比旺自己的那一张票，他们现在有三张。阿索卡小小地欢呼了一声，她之前在首都生活的时候就是首都北部那支球队的球迷，这周末那支球队做客光明球场，她早就想找张票去看了。安纳金倒是对足球没有太多的兴趣，不过他还是毫不客气地告诉阿索卡，他们这次要坐在主场球迷区。  
周末的时候欧比旺借用了昆兰的车，反正他们小两口已经回艾拉的祖国了，他们开了17英里开到了光明球场，却花了将近一个小时的时间。安纳金把这个失误归咎于他们选择了错误的导航。  
“为什么给我买了一杯可乐？”阿索卡有些不太满意地看着从卖品部回来的安纳金塞给她的一杯可乐，旁边的安纳金和欧比旺则喝着俱乐部官方赞助商的啤酒。  
“小鬼你才16岁，我出于一个公民的良心我不能给你买啤酒。”安纳金把自己的那杯啤酒让欧比旺拿着，从刚才卖品部给他的袋子里掏出来一份有些软了的薯条，“好好珍惜你还能在18岁喝酒的日子吧，你的祖国甚至不允许你们喝酒。”  
“说的好像你来的地方能喝酒一样。”阿索卡瞪了他一眼，从他手里拿过那份薯条，嚼了两根。  
“事实上，并没有人禁止我们这种教徒喝酒。”  
“你们两个是不是都应该回去上幼儿园，阿索卡，安纳金？比赛一会儿就要开始了。”欧比旺勉强地笑了笑，把安纳金的那杯啤酒还给他。这时候双方的球员们已经在场地上热身了。球场的DJ在播放着流行的口水歌，安纳金凑到欧比旺的耳边，小声地问他最近发生了什么事。  
“因为你拿走了我的睡眠记录，我不得不重新买一个本子来开始我的睡眠记录，而我失去了一些参考……”  
“如果你需要的话，我可以搬到你那里去陪你。”  
“不，安纳金，我还没到那种需要别人盯着我不让我出去梦游伤害自己或者其他人的程度。”  
“你这十年的睡眠状况都是一团糟。我在整理你的睡眠记录的时候就看出来了。我觉得也许如果有人陪着你的话会好一些，你的睡眠问题有一部分是心因性的。”  
“就算是有人陪着我睡的时候，那些问题也还是问题。”欧比旺说出这句话的时候就意识到自己说错了，他假装对自己的那杯啤酒产生了极大的兴趣，而安纳金则伸手紧紧攥住了他的左手。  
“你可以告诉我发生了什么。”  
“没什么值得担心的，安纳金，比赛马上就要开始了。”

欧比旺从睡梦中醒来。  
他的那本新的睡眠记录只写了四五条，之前的那些记录随着安纳金把它们都拿走，就像是存储在一块损坏的硬盘当中。这让欧比旺感觉有一些小小的焦虑。他走到窗前，想要把窗户打开一条细小的缝隙，让一些新鲜空气透进来。而他却看到一个黑色的影子站在他的门口，而那个影子的指尖还夹着一点点红色的火光。  
“安纳金，你疯了吗？”  
他跑到楼下，完全不顾自己还穿着睡衣，头发乱糟糟的。打开门的时候安纳金急匆匆地踩灭了自己的那支烟，把欧比旺拉进一个还有一点点焦油味的拥抱里。  
“外面太冷了，欧比旺，你应该至少穿上一件外套再来开门的。”  
“那是因为你凌晨两点钟站在我家楼下抽烟。”年轻人身上的温度一点点传到他的皮肤上，这至少能够抵御一些夜晚的凉风。安纳金走进了屋子的走廊，当白色的木头门被关上的时候，整个房子里又是一片漆黑了。欧比旺感到头痛，这头痛和刚刚打扰他的噩梦并没有关系。  
“你看到了我，说明你从一个噩梦中醒了过来。”  
“如果我没给你开门的话，你准备怎么办，在我家门口站一晚上吗？”  
安纳金拉过了他的手，那些手指并不像刚刚那样冰凉了。“如果你没给我开门，那说明你这一个晚上睡得还不错。”他低头亲吻着那些手指，换来了欧比旺小声的叹息。  
“所以你现在……我不能让你就这么回去，太晚了，我可以把我的床让给你，你睡一会儿。”  
年轻人躺在他的床上，而欧比旺坐在自己的桌边。虽然年轻人说了好几遍他们两个可以挤在这一张并不算宽敞的小双人床上，但是欧比旺现在一点想睡觉的想法都没有。  
“到底发生了什么，欧比旺，这一阵子你都感觉不太对劲。”  
安纳金几乎是把他从椅子上拽回到了床上，他努力地试图给年轻人留出更多的空间，但是安纳金的手握住了他的手，盖在他的胸前。他叹了一口气，如果不告诉安纳金发生了什么的话，这个年轻人会不依不饶地一直问下去。  
“是奎刚在首都的联合项目，他和皇家海军的老问题……皇家海军想让他再去一次战场。”  
“那你呢？”安纳金几乎是有些急切地问了这样一个问题，欧比旺能感觉到安纳金攥紧了他的手，而年轻人的胸膛贴着他的背，他能听到年轻人的心跳声。  
“我被要求留在这里，他不让我回到战场上去。”  
“欧比旺，你要相信我在这里，我一直都会在这里……”年轻人吻了吻他的额角，随后他隐隐约约听见了一句“我不会离开的，我不会把你丢在这里”，直到没有梦境的睡眠再一次袭来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这场足球赛是阿森纳对桑德兰（笑）


	17. 1.9

当一切最终回到原来的位置的时候，欧比旺却没有感到一点点放松。相反，那一个在他胸腔中存在的空洞变得越来越大，肆意在他的身躯中伸展着。他把在首都的那间小房间收拾的和他刚刚搬进来时一样，他所有的行李都被装进了几个箱子里，一会儿就会有人把它们送回到他在北方的家里。一束阳光从没拉窗帘的窗户里透进来，让空气中漂浮的灰尘变得明显起来。  
贝尔对于他要离开首都感到遗憾，但是这位善解人意的王子也为他感到一丝丝欣慰，他不能再看着欧比旺在首都继续折磨自己。因此，当欧比旺在某一天的午餐时间告诉贝尔·奥加纳王子，他之前的母校准备给他提供一份教职的时候，贝尔先是稍稍吃了一惊，随后他给了还在思考选择烟熏三文鱼三明治还是奶酪三明治的欧比旺一个拥抱。“我替你感到高兴，真的，欧比旺，这是这一年中我听到的最好的消息。”  
“谢谢。”欧比旺坐到了餐厅的一把塑料椅子上，有些麻木地撕开刚刚他拿起的三明治的包装。“在入职之前，我觉得我得回家呆一段时间，我需要一个地方来让自己安静一下。”  
“你需要的不是回家安静一段时间，欧比旺，”贝尔坐在他对面，手里的那份卷饼还一点都没有被动过，“不是我对你们国家存在刻板偏见，你一个人回家呆着只会让你越来越忧郁，我不能看着你这一整个夏天都在那个无聊的地方喝威士忌和出海捕鱼。你需要跟我一起去度假，我是说，真正的度假。”  
“贝尔，我家不住在海边的渔村里，我也不会把我的整个夏天浪费在出海捕鱼和喝威士忌上。”  
“那你更应该和我一起去度假，你家乡那个地方除了出海捕鱼和喝酒之外还有什么娱乐活动吗？而且夏天的时候你也没法去看足球比赛，更不要说和你们的德比对手互相攻击对方了。”  
贝尔给他定的机票在晚上，飞机会直接把他带到那个温暖、阳光充足和以优质的酒吧和俱乐部闻名的海岛上。他拖着自己一件小小的行李，在有些冷的航站楼里等着自己的航班。贝尔和帕德梅选择先回国然后再去那个海岛，这正好给了他一些时间把首都住的地方收拾好。机场的商店冷清的像是没有一点生气，欧比旺去给自己买了一瓶罐装咖啡，年轻的售货员像是今天早上没有睡醒就急匆匆地来上班一样瞥了他一眼，说出了一个数字。欧比旺递给对方一张纸币，售货员梦游一般地丢给他几个硬币的找零，欧比旺数了数，把对方多给他的两个十便士的硬币退了回去。  
他打开了那罐索然无味的咖啡，喝了一口，一股浓烈的威士忌味道从他身后传来。有人在机场买了一瓶麦芽威士忌，并在候机的时候直接拧开了那个玻璃瓶。那些棕褐色的液体像流动的琥珀，强烈的气味覆盖了这个空间的每一个角落。贝尔总是让他逃离一切可能会让他感到忧愁的东西，但是这些东西就像此刻的威士忌的味道一样，哪里都有。  
那一罐咖啡已经被他喝完了一半，欧比旺坐在候机室的椅子上看着那个一个人畅饮威士忌的姑娘，当他还在准备自己的毕业论文的时候，他偶尔会在奎刚的书房里一边整理自己的那些文字一边消耗奎刚的酒精储备。奎刚不像他一样对某些能够让人上瘾的东西有那么多的需求，比如尼古丁，比如酒精，比如……  
奎刚会和他分享一瓶威士忌，并且像开玩笑一样争论威士忌的正确拼写方法。欧比旺会抱怨在奎刚这里找不到他家乡出产的威士忌，那种不带一个“e”的威士忌。这种所谓的“学术争论”最后总会结束在一个绵长的吻里。他在这些亲吻过后总是能闻到混合着酒精味的香薰味道，这种藤条香薰后来被他搬进了自己的家、他在首都的房间还有任何一个他居住超过一个月的地方。他的脸上会浮现出一点点微醺的微笑，他会带着这个笑容伸出手搂着他的教授的脖子，贴在他的耳边用几乎听不见的声音说着关于他自己的梦境，以及梦境中出现的未来。他在喝了酒之后会不自觉带回一点点平日里已经听不出来的口音，当酒精在他的脑子里以及空气里消散之后，那些听起来有些奇怪的口音也就随之不见了。  
这个喝醉了的姑娘在飞机上开始大声地唱起了歌。  
欧比旺坐在靠窗的座位上，他睡不着，而窗外也没什么好看的。“我们就要去狂欢了——狂、欢。”一个尖细的女声，带着浓重的醉意，从飞机客舱的后部一直传到最前端。欧比旺的额头贴着有些凉的飞机客舱舱璧，可能是飞机里的冷气开的太足了，他感到浑身上下都像是被浸在冰水里一样。  
这真是讽刺，他明明是去那个温暖的岛上度假的，而不是换一个地方的自我流放。欧比旺拉开了窗户上的遮光板，他能看到的只有一片漆黑的海面。

“欧比旺，昨天没睡好？”  
帕德梅拿着一杯柠檬气泡水坐到了欧比旺旁边，而欧比旺则躺在沙滩的躺椅上，远处的海天交界处有一条深蓝色的线条。他的蓝色眼睛藏在墨镜镜片的后面，帕德梅看不清楚他的眼睛里有什么。欧比旺摇了摇头，他只是感觉到疲惫，有些东西从他的肩膀上被拿走了，而他还不适应这种陌生的自由。  
“要喝一点什么吗？”  
“不用了，帕德梅，你不用担心我，我真的没问题……”  
但是年轻的女士还是给了他一个担忧的眼神，他们现在在这座海岛的一个私人海滩上，除了贝尔、帕德梅和他之外，这片安静的海滩上没有其他人。贝尔曾经提议去海上钓鱼，但是欧比旺真的什么都不想做。这里的一切看起来都很完美，完美的天气、海滩和贝尔王子准备的酒。然而还是有什么东西不对劲，非常不对劲。  
“晚上和我们一起去俱乐部吧，你真的需要让自己高兴起来。你值得让自己高兴起来。”帕德梅像是开玩笑一样伸手捏了捏欧比旺的脸，她的手很小，但是她手指的动作让他想起了奎刚。他的教授的手指喜欢在他眼下那颗泪痣的地方多停留一会儿，这似乎已经成为了一种习惯，一种他们之间的仪式。  
“贝尔说我不能在家里呆着，做一个除了喝酒和出海打渔之外什么都不做的夏季渔民，但是看看现在谁才是那个渔夫王子？”他打趣地说着，终于在脸上露出了一个笑容。帕德梅放下手里的那杯气泡水，朝着在一旁收拾钓竿的贝尔招了招手。“嘿，亲爱的，你的头衔里可能要多一个‘渔夫王子’的称号了。”  
他们坐在沙滩的躺椅上，分享着新鲜的甜橙和柠檬做成的果汁。帕德梅说她在度假结束之后又要回到国内去呼吁对儿童福利院增加预算。这个法学院的毕业生现在在国内的一个政党的首都办公室里做助理，欧比旺已经能够看到这位未来的议员女士会怎样在政坛上施展拳脚了。  
“欧比旺，我真的很想把你留在首都，让你在贝尔的慈善基金会工作。”  
“奥加纳王子是要用金钱做一个笼子然后把我关起来了吗？”欧比旺开着玩笑，如果当时他没有这样固执，也许现在他会很乐意在奥加纳王子的慈善基金会做一个人力资源顾问。  
“我知道帕德梅肯定留不住你。”贝尔叹了口气，给帕德梅又拿了一杯果汁，之前的那个杯子已经空了。“我能理解你的心情，欧比旺，否则我也不会在你们国家每年呆这么长时间。”

落下去的太阳在海平面上留下一些金色和红色混在一起的色彩，有一对情侣坐在海岸边的礁石上，相互依偎着，每个人手里却还都拿着一罐已经打开了的啤酒。当最后一点点太阳的痕迹也消失的时候，海岸边的礁石上已经没有了追逐太阳的人。两个空了的啤酒罐被遗留在那里，像两个小小的信标。  
夜幕降临之时，整个小岛的睡意也渐渐消失，它看起来就像是一条昼伏夜出的蜥蜴，当灯光亮起，同时也点亮了它彩色的鳞片。这条蜥蜴抖一抖自己细长的尾巴，将在岛上彻夜狂欢的人唤醒，在葡萄架下跳舞。  
这杯酒里一定被加了柠檬或者苦橙。  
欧比旺站在这家俱乐部的吧台前，远离那个即将热闹起来的舞台，他相信贝尔和帕德梅已经喝够了酒精饮料而去舞台附近等着即将到来的狂欢了。但是这次他的预测并没有平时那么准确。帕德梅抓过他的手腕，又塞给他一杯并不适合晚上的桑格里酒。他注意到她旁边站着一个高挑的女士，金发从她的肩头随意垂落，她打扮的和这个岛上的其他姑娘一样，但是他总是觉得有哪些地方不一样。  
“你是来度假的，不是来这里看别人度假的，欧比。”  
帕德梅歪了歪头，她随后又换上了那幅“阿米达拉律师”或者是“政客帕德梅”的表情，“我觉得我有必要给你介绍一下莎庭，她是我和贝尔的一个朋友，我没想到她也在这里度假。”  
那个高挑的女士友善地伸出了手，但是欧比旺在她浅蓝色的眼睛里察觉到一些他不经常在这个年纪的女士的眼睛里看到的信息，这个眼神属于一个士兵。  
“欧比旺·克诺比，”他握了握莎庭细长的手指，“很高兴认识你，我的女士。”  
“帕德梅说你曾经和贝尔一起在他资助的一个项目里工作？”  
“是的。”他简单地回答着，喝了一口帕德梅刚刚塞给他的桑格里酒，他的怀疑更深了一步，因为刚刚莎庭稍稍眯起了眼，像是看到猎物的猫科动物。  
“那我猜你一定认识杜库伯爵。”她轻而易举地下了结论，让欧比旺拿杯子的手有些发抖。“不用紧张，欧比旺，我只不过是恰巧也在皇家海军服役过一段时间，现在是我的假期。”  
“因为现在我们在一个俱乐部里，喝着看起来像是要毒死你的酒，而我们每个人还都穿着凉鞋和短裤，所以你就不用称呼她为‘公爵殿下’了。莎庭和杜库伯爵一样，都是在皇家海军服役，她曾经也资助过贝尔的慈善基金。”  
“我希望我之前在西南地区的军港调研的时候能和您有过一面之缘。”  
帕德梅受不了他们两个在这个开始吵闹起来的俱乐部里谈论之前的研究，谈论皇家海军，她回到离舞台更近一点的地方，和贝尔一起等着音乐响起来，那个时候整个俱乐部里的人都会开始自己的狂欢。欧比旺低头看着自己那杯已经快见底了的桑格里酒，在低头的一瞬间他的眼睛遇上了莎庭的浅蓝色眼睛，这位女公爵的眼神终于柔和了下来。  
“我从来都不是一个战争的支持者。”莎庭的手里端着一杯酒精饮料，她看起来和欧比旺一样对即将到来的音乐和表演兴趣缺缺。“但是没有办法，国家要求我们先上战场，因为毕竟我们拿了很多纳税人的钱。”  
“但这不是你的选择，如果没有战争的话，你会想做些什么？”  
“也许像你一样，在一个什么大学里做一些研究，当然我对心理学一窍不通，我可能会像帕德梅一样做一个律师或者法学家。”  
欧比旺笑了起来，他想起了有一次他在首都陪着帕德梅去法院旁听了一场案件的开庭过程。他们是在一个小庭里旁听一场关于青少年犯罪的案件审理过程，律师冗长的陈述让欧比旺昏昏欲睡，直到一旁的帕德梅拍了拍他的腿他才醒了过来。这时候他意识到自己对法律和政治事件真的是一点兴趣都没有。  
“政治和法律是属于你们女人的事情，阿米达拉律师已经让我认识到了我不适合政治。”  
“但是你的研究方向还是离不开政治，你跟着皇家海军做研究，你去过战场吗？”  
他沉默了一阵，这种沉默在这个吵闹的俱乐部里显得格格不入。莎庭有些担忧地看着他，在这一阵沉默过后，他摊开自己的左手，手掌上的那一道伤痕在俱乐部的灯光下显得有些模糊。“这是我第一次去战场的时候得到的纪念。”  
她细长的手指在他的伤痕上稍微停留了一下，“我相信不仅仅是这一个纪念，战场会改变的东西还有很多。”她喝完了自己的那一杯酒精饮料，“我曾经在一艘战舰上服役三个月，每天早上我都会看到荒凉的海面，不是你现在看到的这种，让人度假的地方，而是荒凉的……”她似乎陷入了一些回忆之中，而这些回忆让她的浅蓝色眼睛里的那种凌厉的神色又回来了。“我见过你的导师，金教授。”莎庭突然说了这么一句，她靠着俱乐部的吧台，欣赏着欧比旺脸上表情的变化。  
“金教授之前在皇家海军。”他简单地陈述着事实，试图让这一切听起来不带一点点感情色彩。  
“如果我是你的导师的话，我会尽可能让你离战场远远的。”莎庭的下一个动作让他感到惊讶，这位女公爵伸出手，把自己的手放在他的脸颊上，“战争不应该给你留下任何伤痕，无论在哪里。”  
“而它已经做到了。”欧比旺拿开了她的手，勉强在脸上挂出一个笑容来，但是他的手没有松开。“不如我们忘记那些让人头痛的战争和皇家海军，像贝尔和帕德梅一样去前面看一会儿会有谁在上面表演怎么样？”  
“一个知名的DJ，不知道你喜欢不喜欢EDM，还是说你是老派的摇滚乐的爱好者？”  
他没有回答，因为这个时候音乐不合时宜地响了起来，他和莎庭被两边疯狂的观众所感染，耳边传来的都是一阵一阵的欢呼声。他在不远处看到了帕德梅和贝尔，个子不高的阿米达拉律师正在像台上DJ要求观众们做的那样把双手举高，随着节奏摇晃着。帕德梅手腕上带着的漂亮手镯和手指上的戒指让欧比旺一眼就能看出她来。莎庭像是恶作剧一样攥住了他的手腕，把他的手举了起来。欧比旺有些惊讶，但是随即默许了这位女公爵的行为。那些音乐、欢呼声和笑声编织成了一张巨大的声网，将他们都笼罩起来。

“你如此厌恶战争，但是你为什么还要选择回到皇家海军？”  
他坐在沙滩的躺椅上，远处的帕德梅正在教贝尔怎么用划水桨板，这位王子似乎对这件东西上手并没有那么快。莎庭坐在他旁边，看着自己的平板电脑。她听到了欧比旺给她的问题，把平板电脑放到一旁，朝着他露出一个自嘲的笑容。“似乎我有其他选择一样。”她说着，同时示意侍者给她添了一杯白葡萄酒。“在军队里呆的越久，我越意识到，我只有回到军队里才能更快地找到结束可能发生的战争的方法。”  
“你这次要去多久？”  
“大约一年。”  
“这次结束了之后你考虑过之后吗？”  
莎庭向后躺到了这张沙滩躺椅上，海岛上的阳光照在她有些苍白的皮肤上，他猜测这可能是在战舰上的生活导致的。“贝尔和杜库伯爵的做法给了我一些启发，我可能会资助一些有关的研究项目，说不定我会直接资助你的研究，欧比旺。”  
“那些孩子们……”他低头看着他身边的女公爵，对方的脸上少见地出现了那种柔软的表情，“我也许有一天会回到战场上去，这是最直接的能帮助那些孩子的方式。我想要的不是坐在电脑面前看那些变化的数据，那一个个生命对我来说更重要。”  
“有人说过你像一个天使吗，欧比旺？”  
他笑了起来，莎庭伸手碰了碰他的嘴角，手指顺着他脸部的线条从下颌滑了下去。“你是第一个用这种词来形容我的人，我在想一会儿我会不会长出翅膀来。”

紧闭的窗户被厚重的天鹅绒窗帘覆盖着，奎刚·金教授的书房里此刻萦绕着一层浅灰色的烟雾。在整个烟雾的中心，欧比旺坐在奎刚的椅子上，一支点燃的香烟被放在一旁的烟灰缸旁边，他盯着自己的电脑屏幕，完全不顾那支烟已经快烧到尽头了。  
窗帘被拉开了，随后被打开的是窗户。属于秋天的风吹了进来，夹杂着金黄色的树叶和红色的苹果的气味。欧比旺被这有些刺眼的阳光吓到了，随后他意识到了是奎刚打开了窗户，窗外的那一棵苹果树上已经挂满了红色的果实。  
“我真的应该考虑在家里装一个烟雾报警装置了。”  
“不可能。”欧比旺把那支已经烧完的烟按在烟灰缸里，随后又从烟盒里拿出一支新的，点着，深深吸了一口，整个动作一气呵成。“只要你这座老房子还在用壁炉取暖，你就不可能装烟雾报警器。”  
“那我要把烟雾报警器和取暖设施都列在房屋改造的日程里了。”奎刚拿走了欧比旺刚刚点着的那一支烟，招来了欧比旺不满的眼神。  
“教授，你有没有想过你改造房屋的这一年里，你准备去住到哪里，学院的办公室？”  
“我付给你多少房租，你才会考虑把你的书房租给我？”  
欧比旺惊讶地看着奎刚，他张了张嘴，但是没有说出一个词。“我觉得我该去换衣服了，今天上午还有一次试讲……我可不想搞砸了我的这份工作。”  
当欧比旺从浴室出来换好衣服之后，这间书房里已经没剩下多少烟味了。他的暗金色头发依旧有些湿漉漉的，在清晨的阳光下闪烁着一些光芒。欧比旺最后看了两眼自己的电脑屏幕，他要承担的教学任务是授课型研究生的文献导读课程，奎刚在之前给过他不少的建议。  
“你让我想起我第一次试讲的样子，那时候我还是一个刚刚从战场上回来的士兵。穿着衬衫打着领带让我还有些不太适应。”奎刚伸出手帮他整理了一下衬衫的领子，确保不会有什么不合时宜的痕迹露出来。而那条深色的领带躺在书桌上，欧比旺抓过那条领带，胡乱地系了一个结。  
“你不用紧张，欧比旺。”  
“我没有紧张。”随后他像是放弃了在奎刚面前说谎一样，把自己的领带扯了下来，交到了对方手上。“好吧，是有一点紧张。”  
奎刚帮他的领带打了一个相对完美的结，随后在他的额头上吻了一下。“这不是一场战役，欧比旺。”  
他点了点头，那块旧怀表被他放在熨的平整的外套的口袋里，他抓过自己的外套，一面小小的镜子里映出了他的形象。  
他变成了未来的自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *贝尔他们度假的岛当然是ibiza  
> *贝尔认为小王的老家是苏格兰的大农村，小王表示自己小时候就搬到格拉斯哥去了，而且还是儿凯梦（不对）（反正不可能是流浪者球迷）  
> *小王和奎刚争论威士忌的苏格兰拼法和爱尔兰拼法


	18. 2.9

“第二节东北部威尔河畔夏季音乐节，小鬼你以为我会对这个东西感兴趣吗？”  
安纳金坐在心理系一楼的咖啡馆里，他刚刚交上了他这个学期结束之前应该提交的综述，这时他正在享受没有ddl之后难得悠闲的一段时光。因此他被欧比旺抓去帮忙批改奎刚负责的那门“认知与情绪”的课堂作业。这一切看起来并不是十分对劲，如果按照平常，奎刚早就会在学校的作业提交系统中开始批改这些课堂作业。但是直到昨天，学院才给欧比旺发了一封邮件，金教授一直都没有开始给出“认知与情绪”这门课的平时成绩，学院希望他能够帮助金教授完成这项工作，毕竟他也承担了一部分这门课的教学任务。欧比旺认为这也许是奎刚现在所处的环境中没有网络接入，奎刚没有告诉他这次皇家海军的调研任务是在什么地方，这是国家机密。他能够理解，他一直都能理解奎刚做的一切，包括他的不告而别，包括他让自己去首都的那几年，包括他总是在向自己隐瞒一些什么……  
阿索卡耸了耸肩，她的面前摆着一大杯热巧克力，这让安纳金不能理解，在夏天喝热巧克力？但是阿索卡说她只是想在考完试之后疯狂地摄取卡路里来补偿自己，虽然她的这种行为已经持续了一个星期。安纳金眼睁睁地看着她在午餐时间吃完了一个馅饼和一大份炸虾球，随后她还在冰淇淋摊买了两份柠檬雪糕，安纳金满心欢喜以为阿索卡是给自己买了一份，结果她自己吃完了两份冰淇淋，安纳金悻悻地在心理系楼下的冰淇淋贩售机里买了两个巧克力布朗尼冰淇淋，并且明确地当着阿索卡的面告诉她，这里面有一桶是给他的老师欧比旺的。他的这种孩子气的声明得到了阿索卡不屑的回复，“天仔你又不是我的老师，这是你自己说的。”这让安纳金不知道该怎么回答。  
“我就知道我没法指望从你这里卖出票去，如果我说所有的门票收入都要捐给儿童慈善基金会，你会不会考虑一下？”  
“我可能考虑会捐钱，但是我不会去这个什么什么音乐节。”  
“东北部威尔河畔夏季音乐节，天仔我不知道你是怎么听懂课的，你在这个国家生活了十多年还听不懂我说了什么吗？”  
“那是因为我刚才走神了……还有，小鬼你的口音太严重了。”  
这时候欧比旺从电梯里出来，手里拿着一沓打印出来的材料。他有些疲惫地坐在阿索卡旁边那张空出来的扶手椅里，安纳金迅速地瞥了一眼欧比旺丢在桌子上的那一沓材料，好像是某种奇怪的日程表。  
“我的口音绝对是标准的首都口音，天仔你既然能听得懂欧比旺说话的口音，那你没有理由说我口音严重。”  
“那是因为有的时候我不得不在私人聊天中和他说他的母语。”欧比旺无奈地揉了揉自己的额角，他眼睛下面的黑眼圈显得特别严重，但是他还是勉强地露出了一个笑容。他注意到了安纳金脸上表情一闪而过的变化，那个年轻人的蓝色眼睛里浮现出一点点渴望，但是这些渴望的潮水在一瞬间之后又退了回去。“和他聊天总是让我想起我读中学的时候那让人头痛的外语课。”  
“欧比旺，我刚刚在让安纳金去参加河畔夏季音乐节，但是他说他宁可只捐钱也不会去的。欧比旺你会去吗，要不你帮我卖两张票我可以请你吃冰淇淋。”  
“别想用一份冰淇淋就收买我，小鬼。”欧比旺学着安纳金说话的语气，成功地逗笑了其余两个人。“不过威尔河畔夏季音乐会没什么大牌明星，最多的就是本地的一些业余乐队和业余音乐人，别有太大期待，阿索卡。”  
“你去过去年的第一届河畔夏季音乐节吗，欧比旺，还是说你知道这一届会有谁参加？”  
欧比旺笑了笑，这时候他的那杯咖啡也被做好了。他从扶手椅上起来，拿过了自己的那杯咖啡，站在两个年轻人旁边，煞有介事地清了清嗓子。“你们要知道，咱们这个小城市里最好的业余乡村金属乐队的主唱就是你们认识的昆兰·沃斯博士。”  
“什么，欧比旺你说什么，什么乡村金属乐队……”现在阿索卡是那个感到头疼的家伙了，她完全不明白欧比旺所说的乡村金属是个什么风格，但是她想到了昆兰，不由得开始怀疑这场音乐会的质量了。  
“回头我可以给你两张昆兰塞给我的他们乐队出的专辑，保证你们会对沃斯博士有一个全新的认识。”  
安纳金盯着欧比旺脸上的那个有些疲惫的笑容，还有他眼旁出现的那些细小的纹路，他不知道欧比旺昨天晚上睡了几个小时，是不是依旧被那些噩梦困扰着。欧比旺给他的那些睡眠记录他已经整理了接近三分之一，安纳金盘算着在这个暑假他也许会做一个编码本，然后把欧比旺所有的睡眠记录做一个编码，这样对于以后的数据处理工作会是一个准备。  
“所以欧比旺你到底会不会去参加这次音乐会，我猜如果你去的话，天仔就会去的。”阿索卡端着她的那一杯热巧克力坐在椅子上晃悠着腿，安纳金瞥了她一眼，她则挑了挑眉毛露出了一个调侃的表情。  
“嗯……如果你真的要问的话……”欧比旺有些紧张地摸了摸自己的脸颊，安纳金知道这是他的一个小小的习惯。“我会参加，但是我是上台表演的歌手之一。”  
“什么？”阿索卡和安纳金同时说出了这个词，阿索卡差点把自己手里的那杯热巧克力洒到安纳金最喜欢的那一件黑色T恤上。安纳金注意到欧比旺的耳朵有些发红，他也就没在意自己T恤上被洒上的那一点点热巧克力的痕迹，反正这件T恤最后的命运是被丢进洗衣机。  
“如果你们真的很好奇的话，不如等到音乐节那天去看一看。”  
“欧比旺，你别想用这种方法诓我去音乐节。”安纳金靠着扶手椅的靠背，双手抱在胸前。欧比旺相信如果他们现在不在咖啡馆里而是在他的办公室或者博士生公共休息室里，安纳金的脚早就翘到桌子上去了。  
“无所谓，反正无论如何我都被昆兰拉去给这个音乐节当免费劳动力了，昆兰这小子说如果我愿意去音乐节上表演的话，贝尔王子和莎庭公爵会给慈善基金会捐一大笔钱。”  
“我要谴责沃斯博士的这个行为。”安纳金翻了个白眼，“他这简直是让你出卖色相。”  
“这是慈善，安纳金，慈善。说不定下个学期帕德梅就会让你为了慈善去拍慈善裸体日历。”  
“那我肯定会向学校推荐让心理系的克诺比博士先去当一回模特，谁不知道克诺比博士的课是最受学院的姑娘们喜欢的课程。”这句话倒是一句彻头彻尾的谎言，欧比旺的那门文献导读课惨淡的出勤率就是欧比旺这张脸也无法拯救的。  
“如果你愿意去翻翻咱们学校的慈善服装秀场的历史照片，你可以看到我在你这么大的时候被他们拉去给慈善服装秀当了两年的内衣男模。”  
“我没想到你还有这样一段历史，克诺比博士。”这次说话的是阿索卡，她已经喝完了那杯卡路里爆表的热巧克力，开始对付那个被冷落了好久的柠檬挞。欧比旺笑了笑，抓起那份被他放在桌子上的材料就离开了这间咖啡馆，这时候阿索卡才意识到欧比旺拿着的是音乐节的日程安排。

夏季音乐节总是会得到好天气的眷顾。那些白色的积云在蓝色的天空中低矮地滑行着，阳光洒在绿色的草地上，有些参加音乐节的观众甚至提前在草地上晒起了日光浴。  
阿索卡站在入场的地方帮忙发放入场的手环，安纳金看见了她，他慢悠悠地走了过去，手里还拿着一瓶已经打开了的啤酒。安纳金依旧穿着他喜欢的那种黑色T恤，只不过这一次T恤上的印花变成了一个经典的摇滚乐队的Logo。  
“小鬼，有节目单吗？”他伸出那只没有拿啤酒瓶的手，阿索卡给他戴上了一个蓝色的手环，她还故意用那个手环勒了勒安纳金的手腕。  
“嗯……没有。不过我听说欧比旺要翻唱几首歌，好像是伊基·波普吧。”  
“什么？欧比旺翻唱伊基·波普？小鬼，我不知道是他疯了还是我们疯了。”  
“谁知道呢，不过我觉得总比昆兰唱齐柏林飞船的歌要好吧。”  
安纳金在音乐节的草坪上看到了帕德梅，他高兴地跟有些日子没见过的年轻律师打了招呼，同时忽略了她旁边站着的她的未婚夫。安纳金一直对贝尔·奥加纳王子没有什么好印象，虽然他早就知道帕德梅的未婚夫是一位王子了，但是他总觉得就算是整个宇宙的国王也配不上帕德梅。他也看到了欧比旺所说的莎庭公爵，那位高挑的女士的表情有些冷冰冰的，安纳金猜测她应该会是欧比旺喜欢的类型。  
“欧比跟我说，在他上台之前，我们必须要先忍受昆兰唱齐柏林飞船。”帕德梅拿过了贝尔手里的那瓶无醇啤酒，稍微喝了一小口。她看起来不像是那个在法庭上出现的阿米达拉律师或者是在选区里为竞选议员而奔走的政客帕德梅了。这个时候她就像是一个和未婚夫还有好朋友一起出来享受一个阳光充足的周末聚会的普通女孩，想到这一点的时候，安纳金觉得好像有一只无形的手捏住了他的肺。  
“我们也不能对沃斯博士抱有那么悲观的态度。”安纳金敷衍地说着，他的目光落在依旧空荡荡的舞台上。  
“我没想到金教授没有过来。”说话的是莎庭，安纳金能够听出这位金发的女士的口音是他在电视上看那些王室成员会用的。“金教授还在国外。”他的回答的确是一个事实，但是这有些不对，他的导师在离开的时候对他说大约三个月后他就会回来。而现在已经接近三个半月了。  
“非常遗憾……也许你们不知道，金教授对音乐有着非常独特的见解。”  
帕德梅有些好奇地看着莎庭，好像在等着她说出什么更有趣的话。莎庭的脸上终于露出了一点点笑容，“那是在皇家海军的时候，我从来没想过金教授会说他在年轻的时候还曾经痴迷过摇滚乐。我一直以为他会是那种老古板……”  
“那是你对金教授的刻板偏见，他从来都不是什么老古板。”作为奎刚的学生，安纳金对他的导师下了这样的结论。  
这时，一声巨大的噪音遮盖住了他们谈话的内容。昆兰·沃斯在舞台上打扮的完全不像之前出现在学校里的那个高级人力资源顾问了，他脸上被涂上了一些奇怪的金色条纹，在他身后，艾拉则把整个脸和裸露在外的所有皮肤都涂成了蓝色，和她蓝色的头发颜色一样。安纳金看了一眼旁边的帕德梅，他的眼神告诉她，他有一种不好的预感。  
阿索卡说的没错，让昆兰·沃斯唱齐柏林飞船真的是一场灾难。安纳金喝了两瓶啤酒才让自己冷静下来，如果可能的话，他宁愿昆兰唱的是Coldplay。毕竟唱Coldplay的歌也不需要什么天赋。  
随后他在舞台上看到了欧比旺。  
他的头发颜色更浅了一些，安纳金猜测欧比旺是为了今天的演出临时去把头发染成了金色。欧比旺拿着吉他准备唱伊基·波普，如果阿索卡没说错的话。安纳金站在草地上，看着欧比旺最后调试着刚才被昆兰摔在地上的话筒，那个可怜的话筒发出一些悲哀的蜂鸣声。他希望，欧比旺不要学波普一样在表演的中途从舞台上跳下来。  
幸好欧比旺没有这么做。他只是乖乖地在台上唱完了两首伊基·波普的经典曲目，他太循规蹈矩了，让这场表演看起来并不那么的波普，倒是像史密斯乐队了。  
“有些快乐，有些忧伤，这才是一个完整的音乐节。”欧比旺在唱完了两首歌之后说了这样一句，他的声音透过音响设备之后显得有些失真。安纳金甚至不能马上听出来这是欧比旺在说话。“嗯……我要感谢奥加纳王子对这次音乐节的资助以及，对于这首歌的贡献。”  
这是一首后摇风格的音乐，和整个音乐节的风格格格不入。欧比旺只是在音乐快进行了一分钟之后才开口，他用的是安纳金的母语，那些细碎的单词从他的嘴唇之间流出来的时候，安纳金甚至有了一种错觉——此刻，他并没有站在这座北方小城的夏日草地上，而是站在他的家乡，沙子和硝烟味混杂在他的身边。而他的天使轻柔地告诉他，一切都会过去……  
“他根本没说这首歌叫什么名字。”安纳金看着帕德梅，帕德梅耸了耸肩表示她也不知道。站在一旁的贝尔王子思考了一小会儿，“我帮他联系了这首歌的原唱，他们同意他在音乐节的时候加入一些歌词，也许是看在我的面子上，这毕竟是来自我们国家的乐队。我记得这首歌的名字是‘当我在战场时，她离开了我’。”

安纳金在欧比旺结束了表演之后找到了他，当时欧比旺正在和自己脸上的一些舞台上落下的亮闪闪的碎片做着斗争。他看到安纳金过来之后，像是如释重负一般请求年轻人帮他把脸上还有头发里的这些碎片擦下去。安纳金接过了那包纸巾，小心翼翼地把欧比旺脸上的碎片一点一点弄干净。那些夹杂在金色头发里的碎片像是一些细小的玻璃，但是他知道那只不过是一些纸屑。  
“我从来不知道你唱歌……”  
“比昆兰好听是不是。”欧比旺打趣般地说着，他脸上被艾拉画的妆被一同擦了下去，露出了他眼下的黑眼圈。“我觉得只要比昆兰唱得好，我今天的任务就算结束了。”  
“我还是喜欢听你说这种语言。”安纳金突然用自己的母语在他耳边小声说着，外面的音乐节还在继续，然而那些嘈杂的音乐声和人群的欢呼声并不能掩盖这句话。“这让我感觉更安全……”  
“安纳金……我只是请贝尔帮我写了歌词，那也是贝尔他们国家的语言。”欧比旺没有用那种语言回答，他有些无奈地摇了摇头，他一直都不理解安纳金对于自己母语的这种执着。  
年轻人凑近了一点，吻上了欧比旺的嘴唇。他想要把那些语言都堵在欧比旺的喉咙里。他的一只手放在欧比旺的脸颊上摩挲着，另一只手则搂过了面前的人的腰。  
“就算你记不起来了……”年轻人放过了他的嘴唇，轻轻叹了一口气，欧比旺把他垂到眼前的头发藏到后面去，这样他就能看清楚年轻人蓝色的眼睛。“但是我知道你一直都会爱我，欧比旺。当我还在战场上的时候，你离开了，但是那不是你的错。”  
安纳金没有等到欧比旺的回答，昆兰急匆匆地出现在他们的眼前。昆兰的脸上依旧留着那些金色的油彩，“欧比旺，你必须赶快回到学校去，有一通来自皇家海军的紧急电话。”  
“皇家海军？”欧比旺不解地重复着这个词，而昆兰则看起来要崩溃了一样。“看在上帝的份上，欧比旺，你是奎刚·金教授的紧急联系人，皇家海军现在要马上联系到你。是关于金教授的。”


	19. 3.0

也许皇家海军会给奎刚·金教授一枚勋章，以纪念这位曾经的士兵做出的贡献；也许学校会举办一些纪念活动，甚至在心理系的门前摆上一把刻着他名字的长椅，长椅的两边种满他生前喜爱的花；也许那门“认知与情绪”再也不会开课了，这门课随着他的消失而永远消失了。但是这一切和欧比旺·克诺比都没有任何关系了，他接到了皇家海军的紧急电话，电话那头的人只是通知他，他的教授在皇家海军的调研任务中遭遇了反政府武装的爆炸袭击。他失去奎刚的地方和安纳金失去母亲的地方一样。  
那个出现在他噩梦中的人出现在这个真实的世界中时，欧比旺感觉到头痛，仿佛有人用一把钝了的锯条割开他的头骨，把他的脑子捏碎。那个戴着面具的人出现在新闻里，宣布对这场造成了重大伤亡的袭击负责。  
这远不是结束，而是一个最初的开始。  
“这是必须的调查吗，我并没有参与这次皇家海军的调研。”他平静地说着，皇家海军的两个负责调查的人在他们学院的一个会客室里，坐在欧比旺的对面。这间会客室现在被临时改成了一个不被外人所知的调查室，因为奎刚的项目涉及到皇家海军的机密信息，作为奎刚紧急联系人的欧比旺被要求做一些调查。  
“很抱歉，但是这是必须的。”  
他点了点头，“我需要告诉你们什么。”他平静的有些过头，但是持续的头痛告诉他这一切都是真实的。安纳金和昆兰站在楼下等他，防止一切可能会发生的意外。  
“一些很基础的信息，我们过后可能会需要你的配合，我们不得不搜查金教授的办公室和他的住所，销毁所有可能涉及到这个项目的资料。”  
“可以，我会尽我最大努力配合。”他感觉自己的嗓子有些发干，然而他已经喝了很多的水还有咖啡，也许现在他需要一些烈酒。  
“克诺比博士，你和金教授是学术上的合作关系，”那位皇家海军的调查员陈述了这个事实，“你是否还和金教授有任何其他的私人关系，这涉及到我们需要不需要因为保密的原因而调查你的私人住所。”  
他沉默了一阵，用任何词语来形容他和奎刚之间的关系都是一件困难的谜题。“我是他的情人。”这是他的回答，他在给出这个回答之后扯出了一个疲惫的笑。欧比旺从来没有想过他会在这个时候，在这种场合下，对着皇家海军的人第一次用这种词来形容他们之间的关系，不过这一切已经都无所谓了。  
“我很抱歉听到这个消息，克诺比博士……我不得不通知你，我们也需要去调查你的私人住所中可能会涉及到的任何档案或材料。”  
“没关系，我会……努力配合调查。”  
这不是唯一的一个调查，欧比旺从来没有想过他会用这么平静的心态面对这些发生的事。任何的眼泪或者是哭泣都没有一点意义，他感觉自己的眼中甚至都不会流下眼泪了。接下来的调查来自学校的学术道德委员会，这是一项必须的调查，在欧比旺用“奎刚·金的情人”这个词来形容他们之间的关系之后，学术道德委员会必须要调查他的博士期间是否有任何违反学术道德的行为。  
“我并没有因为和金教授的关系而在博士期间获得任何的不正当利益。”这是第二次调查，他再一次干巴巴地陈述着这句话。“在我的博士期间，我和金教授只是正常的学生和导师之间的关系。在我去首都进行博士后工作时，这一切才发生。”  
这是一个谎言，但是欧比旺已经不在意了。他只是不想把自己那些回忆剖开给所有人看，呈献给这些人一个血肉模糊的过去。  
“我知道我在工作期间和金教授保持这种关系违反了学校的学术道德规范，我只是……”他没有继续给自己寻找借口，这一切过去了，一切都没有意义了。  
学院的代表是尤达教授，这个个子矮小的教授无奈地摇了摇头。他和旁边的另一位委员说了些什么，欧比旺知道，这是他的判决，也许他会被要求离开这里。  
“考虑到学校的规定，和……目前的情况，尤达教授认为让你离开学校是不明智的决定。金教授的项目组中还有一名未毕业的博士生，而心理学专业也需要认知行为学的师资。”那位委员停顿了一下，欧比旺看了一眼尤达教授，这位教授的眼神似乎在告诉他，什么都不要说，接受即将到来的一切。“我很抱歉，克诺比博士，金教授不仅是你一个人的损失，也是整个学校的损失。我们希望你能留在学校，同时担任那位博士生的导师。”  
他在离开那间屋子之后把早上喝的唯一一杯咖啡全部都吐了出来。头痛让他几乎站不住，他只能扶着墙壁一点一点地挪出学校的这栋办公楼，心理系的那栋建筑从来没有这么远过。

葬礼的那天下了雨。  
安纳金替他撑着黑色的雨伞，这个年轻人穿着一身黑色的正装，站在欧比旺的身边，另一只没有撑伞的手扶着他的肩膀，仿佛他下一秒就要倒下。但是欧比旺知道自己没有那么脆弱，他不是用沙子或者泡沫做成的，在这些雨水的浇灌下会变得溃不成军。  
几乎所有人都来了，欧比旺看到了在一旁沉默不语的帕德梅，还有帕德梅身后的莎庭，而昆兰难得地把自己的头发打理的一丝不苟。他的手里攥着一束白色的玫瑰，他攥的如此之紧，那些没有被除去的，玫瑰茎上的刺穿透了他手掌的皮肤，在他的左手手掌上留下了新的伤痕。然而他却感受不到疼痛，头痛已经占据了他所有的感官，他甚至听不清牧师说了些什么。  
“欧比旺……”安纳金有些担心地搂着他的肩膀，在他的额角吻了一下，但是这个安慰性质的亲吻并不能缓解他的头痛。他挣开了年轻人的怀抱，在帕德梅之后把那束白色的玫瑰放到了新立起的墓碑下面。  
安纳金抓过了他的左手，一瞬间，那些伤口的疼痛像是啃食着他的每一根神经。头痛变得苍白了起来，从手上传来的疼痛被放大到占据了他的所有思绪。“欧比旺，你还好吗，欧比旺？”安纳金的声音变得遥远起来，一个更加年轻，属于一个孩子的声音在他耳边回响着，“欧比旺，你是不是妈妈说过的，天使？”这些属于他的回忆被他装进一个密闭的盒子里，放在一个他不想去碰触的角落，而现在，这些盒子被人粗暴地摔碎在他的面前，那些回忆流淌着，像是红色的血液。  
随后，他的眼前只有一片黑暗，他没有听到安纳金和其他人焦急的呼喊，他只听到了那些来自过去的声音。


	20. 四场下午茶和一次晚宴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节番外

01

 

当贝尔·奥加纳王子第一次见到欧比旺·克诺比的时候，这位他未来的好朋友正坐在罗素广场的这所学校的脑神经科学研究所的办公室里，盯着那台一体机的屏幕。贝尔·奥加纳王子知道这个项目组属于杜库伯爵的科研团队，而那位伯爵的非常规的研究方向让他在业界饱受争议。这次贝尔是来和杜库伯爵的项目组讨论学术合作的问题的，他的儿童基金会所做的一些项目正好和杜库伯爵的项目组可以进行一些合作研究，因此他联系了杜库伯爵，对方也十分爽快地答应了他的合作请求。  
“你好，克诺比博士。”贝尔看了一眼欧比旺的工位旁挂着的名牌，有些小心地问了个好。欧比旺抬起头来看了他一眼，“奥加纳先生，很高兴见到你。”他有些疏离地伸出手，握了握贝尔王子的手。贝尔理解为这是这些学术界的人的清高，他们一般都不爱和人交往。  
然而贝尔·奥加纳王子的这种错误的理解并没有持续多久，欧比旺并不是一个冷冰冰的英国人，当然，在很多种情况下欧比旺会一本正经地告诉这位摩纳哥的王子，他是一个苏格兰人，土生土长的苏格兰人。他们之间的关系从“疏远的同事”（在某种意义上来说，他们连同事都不算，贝尔·奥加纳王子只不过是在这个项目中友情帮忙而已）转变为“好朋友”的契机居然是一盒点心，这是贝尔王子从来都没有想过的。如果哈罗德百货的食品专柜的泡芙能有这么大的魔力，贝尔·奥加纳真的认真地思考了一下，这也许真的证明这帮可怜的英国人（哦，欧比旺算苏格兰人，贝尔又在内心好好地反省了一下自己的记性）真的没有非常好的味觉系统。因为他真的觉得哈罗德食品柜的所有点心都挺难吃的，和他在摩纳哥吃的那些自家厨师做的巧克力还有柠檬蛋糕比起来，不值一提。  
“贝尔，你能不能帮我看一下正在处理的这个数据，我……我去楼下的Tesco买个三明治上来。”  
贝尔正在做着录音资料的编码工作，他有些不理解为什么欧比旺还要去Tesco买三明治，他们中午就吃的Tesco的三明治。在伦敦这个地方，如果中午的午休时间只有一个小时的话，那么去楼下的便利店买个午餐搭配是最好的选择，一个三明治，一个苹果和一瓶果汁。  
“你是……没吃饱吗，欧比旺？”  
欧比旺有些不好意思地摸了摸自己的脸颊，贝尔注意到欧比旺的眼下有一颗可爱的泪痣。“算是吧，处理这些数据……是容易让人感到饿。”  
“如果你不介意的话。”贝尔从自己的抽屉里拿出一盒从哈罗德食品专柜买来的点心，那些泡芙是他觉得唯一能吃的一种点心。这一小盒点心本来是他准备给帕德梅送过去的，他那位在伦敦政经读法学院的未婚妻偏爱这种零食。“我买了一盒点心，我觉得它应该比Tesco的三明治好吃一些。”  
欧比旺有些惊讶地接过了那一盒泡芙，他漂亮的蓝色眼睛睁的大大的，“谢……谢谢。”他甚至有点不好意思了，贝尔看到了他的耳朵尖有些泛红。这位研究员坐到了王子旁边，拆开那盒包装精美的点心，拿起一个咬了一口。  
“不用谢，你可以当做这是你的‘白马王子’对你辛勤工作的犒劳。”  
贝尔停下了自己手里的工作，他像欣赏王宫里那些精美的画作一样欣赏着欧比旺享受地吃完这一盒泡芙时脸上的表情。他一直都喜欢看别人大快朵颐的样子，即使他不能和他们一起享受。  
“我一直都喜欢哈罗德食品柜的点心，超过玛莎的甜品柜。”欧比旺吃完了最后一块泡芙，当他意识到自己把这一盒都吃完了之后有些不好意思地降低了自己的音调。这也让贝尔意识到了这些英国人对食品奇怪的偏好，他明明觉得（如果非得要他选一个的话）玛莎比哈罗德做甜品做得好，毕竟玛莎的早餐牛角包还是很不错的。  
“你和我未婚妻对甜点有相同的爱好，看来我得去哈罗德多买一些这种点心了。这是不是你们英国人的普遍品味？”  
“我是苏格兰人。”刚刚贝尔的那句话似乎激起了欧比旺不合时宜的民族认同感，当然贝尔也不想和欧比旺讨论什么英国的内政问题，这没他什么事。  
“也许下次我应该介绍你和帕德梅认识，你刚才说‘我是苏格兰人’的样子，和帕德梅在模拟法庭上做控方律师的样子简直一模一样。”

 

02

 

贝尔一直都不习惯在下午的时候喝茶，他其实更偏爱咖啡，或者在晚餐之前喝一杯酒。但是当这一场下午茶的四个人中有三个英国人时，他一个“外国人”的意见就变得不那么重要了。奎刚·金教授从杜伦来到伦敦参与项目的一些工作，贝尔在一个他们都不是很忙的下午，邀请帕德梅加入了他们的下午茶聚会中，因为帕德梅说她有些事情想和金教授说。  
“我非常感谢奥加纳王子慷慨的邀请，”奎刚·金看起来并没有他说话的方式那样随和，“但是阿米达拉女士，我还是认为，你在邮件里跟我说的事情我们应该找一个更恰当的时间来仔细谈一谈。”帕德梅从奎刚的眼神里看出了一些警告的意味，她又看了一眼欧比旺，似乎明白了些什么，女人总是能敏锐地察觉到真相。  
“金教授能够帮我这个忙，我已经十分感谢您的付出了。”帕德梅往她的那杯茶里又加了一块糖，贝尔总是不理解他的未婚妻对于这些糖分的热爱，但是她还是依旧保持着完美的身材，同样还有欧比旺。贝尔王子有的时候在想，如果他自己像欧比旺这样吃东西的话，他肯定会变成一个胖子。  
欧比旺没有参与他们之间的讨论，他只是低头用叉子对付着自己面前的那块巧克力胡萝卜苹果蛋糕。  
“金教授您什么时候会再来伦敦？”帕德梅的双手交叠在一起，放在自己膝盖上。她这一瞬间变得更像是在法庭上的阿米达拉律师了。  
“也许下个月。还有，叫我奎刚就可以，阿米达拉女士。”  
贝尔注意到了欧比旺抬起头看奎刚的表情，这个年轻人就像是追逐着他触碰不到的星辰。奎刚和欧比旺的眼神相接触，奎刚笑着想要抬手帮欧比旺擦掉嘴角上沾着的那一点点巧克力，欧比旺意识到了这一点，他慌乱地用纸巾抹了抹自己的嘴角，把那点巧克力暴力地擦了下去。  
贝尔想到了自己遇见帕德梅时的情景，那时候他们在同一个帮助战争儿童的ngo做志愿者。帕德梅递给他一张纸巾，用手指指了指自己的嘴角，他才发现自己的嘴角沾了刚刚喝的咖啡渍。他知道自己脸红了，因为帕德梅的表情可以告诉他一切。而现在，他在欧比旺的脸上看到了他当时表情的镜像。  
他稍稍理解了一点为什么欧比旺在这样一个大都市里仍然会如此执着地怀念那个在威尔河畔的小城市，不是因为他在那里有无数难以忘怀的回忆，而是那里有一个他极力想要捕捉到的，闪闪发光的未来。  
“欧比，一会儿要一起去吃晚餐吗？帕德梅准备了她拿手的水果派。”贝尔想要让气氛变得轻松一些，他其实说了个谎，那个水果派根本不是帕德梅准备的，他的未婚妻在厨房面临的敌人比她在法庭上多得多。而贝尔·奥加纳王子才是那个在家里会下厨房的人，这多亏了他的王宫里那几个顶级的厨师的帮助。  
“不用了，谢谢。我一会儿要去车站送金教授回去。”  
帕德梅和贝尔互相看了对方一眼，贝尔从他的未婚妻的眼神中读出了“别再问了”这样的意思，他听话地保持了沉默，并且无意间注意到了欧比旺在桌子下面的手攥住了奎刚的手腕。

 

03

 

这在严格意义上来说不算是下午茶，温布尔登网球公开赛的传统食物奶油草莓怎么可以算作是下午茶的食品，这比英式下午茶的那些难以下咽的点心要好上太多了。贝尔·奥加纳王子坐在他的包厢里，吃着一小份奶油草莓，这些英国草莓吃起来口感也不如法国的草莓，虽说他更加偏爱红土网球赛，但是帕德梅坚持每年都来看温网。他本来想邀请欧比旺一起来自己的包厢里看温网的，尤其是当他得知欧比旺在伦敦做博士后的第一年是在温网外面的草地上吃奶油草莓看大屏幕度过的之后（那个时候他们还不是朋友）。欧比旺有些不好意思地说自己没有那么多的预算来负担温网的门票，不过在温布尔登的草地上吃奶油草莓的感觉还不错。  
但是贝尔和帕德梅的朋友，莎庭公爵知道了这件事之后，严厉拒绝了贝尔王子的好意，并邀请欧比旺和自己一起去看温网。  
欧比旺坐在莎庭旁边，白色的帽子压在他暗金色的头发上，在他脸上留下了一些阴影。他的手里也拿着一份奶油草莓，和莎庭手里的那一份一样。一会儿这块场地上就会上演四分之一决赛，苏格兰的著名网球选手将会在英国人民面前冲击温网冠军。  
“欧比，你的嘴角上有一点奶油。”莎庭侧过脸来，看到了他嘴角上沾着的那一点奶油，伸出她的手指把它擦了下去。欧比旺稍微笑了笑，他的脸颊有些泛红。在他们两个吃完了那两份奶油草莓之后，莎庭轻轻捏住了他的手指，他们两个的手指交错在一起，他指尖的温度像是这个六月的午后阳光一般。  
“我在转播画面上看到你了。”  
晚上，欧比旺收到了安纳金给他的留言，他盯着那条在WhatsApp上的消息，露出一个无奈的微笑，也许这个年轻人是在嫉妒，嫉妒自己去看了温网，而他自己还要在学校里准备在ddl之前提交综述。  
“那我回头应该去回看一下天空卫视的转播。”他回复了一条消息，此时他站在莎庭在南肯辛顿的住所的窗旁，夜晚的南肯辛顿的街上闪烁着暖黄色的路灯光，空气中弥散着一些好闻的花朵的味道。这位女公爵好心的把这间卧室借给了他，房间里的藤条香薰的味道和夜晚窗外飘进来的微风交织在一起，像是一首好听的乐曲。  
“我觉得你更像是去吃奶油草莓的，而不是去看网球比赛的。”安纳金的消息回的很快，欧比旺甚至都能想象出安纳金在打出这行字时的表情。也许这个年轻人此时也许正坐在他自己的椅子上，脚翘在书桌上，耳朵上挂着耳机。  
“你可以自己去玛莎买一盒草莓和一瓶奶油，这样你就知道奶油草莓是多么美妙的一种东西了。”  
他还没有等到安纳金的回复，莎庭站在他的房间门口，拿着一份奶油草莓。“我觉得你对于比赛的兴趣完全没有对奶油草莓的兴趣大。”  
“那是因为只有在赢球的时候你们才会认为苏格兰的球员是‘大英之光’，而输球的时候他就是‘那个苏格兰佬’了。”他和莎庭坐在小厅的那张木质桌子旁边，分享着那一大份奶油草莓，虽然在晚上吃这种食品让人充满罪恶感。  
“我有跟你说过，我的封地其实在苏格兰吗？”  
欧比旺摇了摇头，他知道莎庭是一位女公爵，但是他从来不知道莎庭的封地在哪里。他不想让自己和莎庭之间的关系被那些繁复的头衔或者身份所束缚住，就像他和贝尔王子之间的友谊一样，并不会因为贝尔是摩纳哥的王子而有什么不一样。  
“我的封地在法夫，虽然我出生在伦敦，但是你说我算不算一个苏格兰人？”  
“在我看来，你们这些王室成员都不会怎么关心苏格兰的。好了，我们今天不讨论政治和苏格兰是不是英国这些事，谢谢你的奶油草莓。”  
“贝尔说他没法把你留在伦敦，”莎庭放下了她手里的那个银质的小叉子，看着坐在她对面的欧比旺，“欧比旺，你会不会考虑来伦敦……就算不是现在，未来的某个时候？”  
“我觉得我已经在这里呆的足够久了，而我在杜伦还有很多事没有完成。”

 

04

 

“安纳金，我们能稍微谈一谈吗？”  
贝尔在杜伦大学心理系的一楼捉到了安纳金，他只是来这所学校做一些合作项目，顺便来看一看欧比旺，但是他意识到自己需要和安纳金谈一谈。他知道安纳金这个小家伙原先的母语是法语，所以他直接用法语叫住了安纳金。安纳金愣了一下，“谈什么？”“不如我们先坐下来再说吧。”  
于是他们坐到了心理系一楼的咖啡馆里，安纳金和贝尔一人点了一杯咖啡，面对面坐着。贝尔突然有了一个想法，他觉得自己应该资助巴黎一大的研究团队去好好研究一下中东地区法语的传播以及中东法语和欧洲法语在语法和语音上的不同。因为他意识到自己和安纳金就算是都用法语交流，他们之间还是有一些沟通障碍。当然这也有可能是安纳金不想和他好好说话。  
“之前在欧比旺家里……我是不是带了什么你不能接受的食物？”贝尔小心翼翼地选择着自己的措辞，欧比旺告诉过他这个年轻人在黎巴嫩度过了自己的童年时光，他也知道那个国家混居着基督徒和其他宗教的民族，但是他不知道这个年轻人是不是十分介意这件事。因为他之前在欧比旺家里带去的那些他王宫里的厨师做的点心，这个年轻人一口也没有吃。“如果是这样的话，我非常抱歉，我并不清楚……”  
“哦，你说这件事啊。”安纳金毫不在乎地说着，贝尔已经开始习惯这个年轻人说话的语气了，“我是觉得欧比旺会喜欢吃那些东西，什么……柠檬挞、蒙布朗和巧克力熔岩蛋糕之类的。”但是贝尔还是不习惯安纳金说法语的语调，这更加坚定了他要给巴黎一大提供科研基金的想法。“你也许不知道欧比旺能吃多少甜点，他比我和阿索卡加起来都能吃。”  
“所以你是觉得欧比旺一个人能吃完所有的那些点心？”  
“他又不会自己在家里煮饭，经常就是去超市买些微波食品或者三明治，至少我觉得你给他的这些东西他吃的还高兴一些。我对这些东西不是特别有感觉，所以我也不想吃。”  
贝尔叹了口气，他面前的那杯浓缩咖啡还没怎么喝。这个年轻人眼睛里透露出的热烈情感他曾经看到过太多次，这对欧比旺来说也许是一件好事，也许并不是。  
“我很抱歉，安纳金，我以为……”  
“没关系，我经常在英国被人误会，因为这个国家的人不相信我会是一个基督徒。”  
“其实我很好奇，你当初为什么不选择去法国读书？”  
“因为我只想来这里。”

 

05

 

帕德梅·阿米达拉和贝尔·奥加纳王子的婚礼单单全球转播的转播费用就卖出了几千万欧元。同时，与这场高调的婚礼相关的一些官方纪念品也层出不穷，帕德梅和贝尔表示，所有纪念品的收入都会捐给儿童慈善基金会，用于帮助战争中的儿童。  
欧比旺在一个下雨天收到了这场婚礼的请柬，那封从摩纳哥寄来的请柬有些被雨打湿了。他看了一下自己的日程安排，六月去摩纳哥参加他们的婚礼是一个不错的选择，他又能逃离伦敦了，也许贝尔和帕德梅还会给他安排一次不错的蔚蓝海岸度假。  
“如果你告诉我你没法参加我们的婚礼的话，我会很伤心的，欧比旺。”贝尔在电话那头打趣般地说着。随着他们婚期的临近，贝尔也只能通过电话和网络和他联系，这位王子没法像之前一样常驻伦敦了。  
“我当然会去。”  
“我会让人把婚礼晚宴的菜单和安排发给你的，我知道你就在意这个。”  
“贝尔，我可不是那种只为了晚宴去参加你的婚礼的人。”  
“但是我如果告诉你这场婚礼没有晚宴你肯定也会不高兴的。听我的，欧比旺，让莎庭陪你去买一件参加晚宴的衣服，和她一起过来。”  
“我其实想知道你们之后会不会回到伦敦来。”  
“应该会，毕竟帕德梅的工作还在这边，也许我不会那么经常跑过来了……”贝尔稍微停顿了一下，欧比旺不知道到底发生了什么事，“我父亲在考虑让我……”  
“对不起，贝尔，我不是故意要提这件事的。”  
“没事，你能过来我很高兴。”

安纳金踩灭了他刚刚抽完的一支烟。他并不是很经常在战场上抽烟，奎刚曾经给他讲过一个故事，那已经是很久很久之前了，奎刚的声音也有些褪色，他听见他之前的导师给他讲起那个故事，战场上的一个红色光点就是狙击手的活靶子。他的军靴踩在被沙子埋了一半的路上。两天前他们刚刚从反政府武装手里夺下这座城市，留给他们休息的时间并不多，过不了多久他们就必须出发前往下一个反政府武装的据点。  
但是至少现在，他能够稍微休息一下。  
他车上的那个破旧的收音机能够收到几个国外的电台，其中还有一个是法语的电台。安纳金靠在晃晃悠悠的椅背上，旋转着收音机的旋钮，一阵让人感到心烦的蜂鸣声过后，模模糊糊的广播响了起来。广播里播着发生在其他国家的新闻，某个国家的飓风，另一个国家的选举，足球比赛的结果，摩纳哥王子的婚礼……  
他愣了一下，似乎整个世界都安静了下来，只有这台老旧的收音机发出的声音环绕着他，把他包裹在那些回忆之中。  
贝尔王子带来了很多的点心，这位摩纳哥的王子自豪地宣布这是王宫里的厨师做好给他带来的。欧比旺每一样都尝了一点，他还记得欧比旺脸上那种沉浸在愉快志宏的表情。但是他自己真的尝不出这些点心都有什么好吃的。  
帕德梅在他14岁生日的时候送给他一个航天飞机的模型，她永远是他最好的朋友。是她帮助他找到的奎刚和欧比旺，如果没有帕德梅，安纳金无法想象自己该怎么熬过那些在福利院里的日子。  
他的天使，在这个满是沙子的地方，告诉他，一切都会好的，他会一直在他身边。  
“安纳金，不来吃晚饭吗？”  
雷克斯在远处喊他，把他拉回到了现实当中。他嘟囔了一声“马上就来”之后跳下了自己的车，跑过去从雷克斯手里接过了一个有些发硬的烤饼卷豆子和奶酪。“你在车上干什么呢，天行者将军？”  
“没什么，听了听广播。”他没多说，咬了一口有些单调的晚餐。“等战争结束后，我一定要请你吃一顿最好的摩纳哥菜。”  
“我盼着那一天早一点来。”


	21. 3.1

秋季学期悄无声息地到来，仿佛前一天还挂在树枝上的一个苹果，第二天早上就落在了地上。那些属于夜晚的白霜爬到苹果红色的表皮上，混着草地上的泥土。它在一点一点地丧失着原本属于它的生命，它的生命从泥土中而来，如今又要归于这潮湿而散发着一些凉意的泥土。  
心理系对办公室做出了一些调整，原先属于奎刚·金教授的办公室现在被重新分配给了欧比旺·克诺比副教授。这位认知行为学的高级讲师在这个学科的教授职位空缺之后被学院聘为了副教授，新的名牌被重新贴在了门旁。“奎刚·金教授”变成了“欧比旺·克诺比副教授”，而旁边欧比旺的旧办公室则变成了博士生办公室，“安纳金·天行者，博士研究生”，这几个字被贴在旧的名牌上面，显得有些突兀。  
安纳金敲了敲欧比旺家的那扇有些掉漆的白色木门，这座同样被漆城白色的双层排屋中的一栋靠近铁路，时不时会有列车经过的声音和他敲门的声音混合在一起。没有人应答，安纳金在欧比旺家的楼下抽完了一支烟，依旧没有人应答。他把烟头踩灭，根本不顾这种行为是不是会产生让人难受的垃圾，如果欧比旺不在学校，不在这里，不在高街的国王咖啡馆，那么他就只有可能在一个地方。  
他跳上一辆公交车，这辆公交车会把他带到这座小城市的郊外。过了大约二十分钟之后，安纳金走到了那栋房子的门口，书房的灯亮着，在这个北方小城，秋季的下午四点钟就需要打开房间的灯了。  
门没有锁。  
安纳金推开这扇有些沉重的栎木门，木头门发出一声凄惨的转动的声音。他深深地吸了一口气，空气中那种灰尘、木头腐烂和藤条香的味道混合在一起，像是一种奇怪的苹果香味。楼上传来隐隐约约的钢琴声音，这座房子曾经的主人并不会弹琴，而会在这里弹琴的只有一个人。安纳金站在空旷的餐厅里，那张曾经在圣诞节的时候摆满食物的餐桌现在覆盖着一层薄薄的灰尘。他闭上眼睛，奎刚曾经在这里将他母亲的遗物还给了他，那块圣母挂坠牌依旧挂在他的脖子上，他也曾经在厨房里虔诚地亲吻欧比旺的手指，而现在那些都成为了属于过去的幻觉。  
“你不应该在我弹琴的时候打断我，教授。”  
他站在书房的门口，钢琴的声音却停止了。欧比旺坐在琴凳上，安纳金从来没有见过他弹琴的样子，有一些被特勤人员和皇家海军的人翻过的档案和文件被胡乱丢在一旁的书桌上，如果奎刚在这里的话，他的嘴唇一定会抿成一条线，然后随意地把这些东西放回到书柜里。安纳金知道他的导师是一个随意的人，但是这并不代表奎刚会让这些东西毫无章法地摊在桌面上。  
“欧比旺。”安纳金无奈地叹了口气，距离夏天的那场在雨中的葬礼已经过去快一个月了，心理系真的在门口为奎刚摆了一把长椅来纪念这位教授，长椅的后面种上了一些郁金香，安纳金猜测在明年春天的时候那些郁金香会开除红色的花朵。“他已经走了。”他痛恨自己是说出这句话的人，这些词语像一颗子弹，会让面前这个人疼痛、流血。  
“我猜我一定是让他失望了，所以他离开了。”  
安纳金走到他的旁边，攥住了他放在琴键上的手。欧比旺抬起头来看着站在他旁边的年轻人，那双蓝色的眼睛像是北海风暴之前的海面。他曾经见过这样的颜色出现在欧比旺的眼睛里，而那个时候他还只是一个九岁的孩子。  
“他走了，欧比旺，我知道这很难让人接受，但是……”  
他伸出手，抱住了欧比旺的肩膀，对方的手抓着他黑色的帽衫，安纳金知道这件帽衫第二天肯定会严重变形，最终会被丢进垃圾桶。“我会在这里等着他，我曾经这样做过一次。”欧比旺的脸埋在他的胸前，那些声音闷闷的，但是让安纳金感觉到了随着那些单词传来的疼痛。“我知道，我要付出一些代价。”  
欧比旺的手握着他的手，安纳金的手掌和欧比旺手掌上的伤痕相接触，通过这个伤痕，他似乎看到了欧比旺从未提及的过去。  
之前在学校的时候，安纳金会尽可能抽出时间来陪着他的新导师，而欧比旺看起来和平常并没有什么区别。似乎奎刚的离去只是一个让人难过的过去，而他已经准备好了在这些悲伤的过去退去之后开始新的生活。贝尔和帕德梅也来到了这座北方小城帮欧比旺处理一些法律上的事情，这栋房子现在属于欧比旺了，还有很多他们之前都不知道的东西。出乎安纳金意料的是，有些东西也是属于他的，比如一小笔钱，还有奎刚当年在他的祖国的调研日志。他知道这对于欧比旺来说一定很艰难，而欧比旺看起来要比他想象的坚强的多。  
“你不用再付出什么了，他已经不能再给你留下任何伤痕了。”  
“你说的没错，安尼。”  
欧比旺的声音像是从过去传来一样，安纳金收紧了自己的胳膊，而欧比旺勒的他肋骨一阵阵疼痛。“我已经被战场撕碎了，即使我没有到那里去，但是它还是把我撕成了碎片。”  
他不知道该如何回答，他似乎变回了那个九岁的孩子，除了在欧比旺面前哭鼻子不能做什么有用的事情，也许用一发子弹结果了那个想要杀死他们的人除外。于是他只能安慰地吻着欧比旺的额角，却说不出一句话来。  
“也许这才是现实，安尼，我在那个时候做了选择。”  
“欧比旺，你在说什么……”  
欧比旺从他的怀里逃脱，面对着那一架琴键已经发黄了的钢琴，他的手在一个琴键上按了一下，钢琴发出单调的声音。“这就是现实，而之前我只是做了一个漫长的梦。”又一个琴键被按下，另一种声音从这架老旧的钢琴中传出，像一声遥远的叹息。“我当时只能选择救一个人，奎刚让我把你带到这个国家来，也许这就是现实，他早就离开我们了。这么多年我只是活在我自己的谎言和幻觉里，我甚至强迫自己忘记我去过战场这件事。”  
“欧比旺，这不是真的。当时政府军的轰炸让我们有机会能逃出来，你没有做那个选择。”安纳金迟疑了一会儿，像是不知道自己到底应不应该说出接下来的这句话，“我杀了那个人，而你把这一切都忘了。”

当那些尤达教授给他的药物开始起作用之后，久违的、安静的睡眠包围了他。欧比旺感觉自己被沉浸在一片黑色的丝绸之中，他像一颗榛果一样被这些柔软而又坚硬的壳包裹住，直到清晨来临，他都是安全的。  
“你醒了。”  
他睁开眼，看到在他旁边侧躺着的年轻人，安纳金还穿着圣诞节的时候的那一身旧睡衣。他把自己的脸埋在年轻人胸前，这件睡衣被放在奎刚的衣柜里，上面依然有奎刚惯常穿的那些衣服上沾上的衣柜香薰的味道。安纳金把手放到他的背上，“你让我想起我还小的时候，早上醒来我会喜欢往你怀里钻。”  
安纳金没有等来他想要的回答，欧比旺似乎只是想要从他这里获得一些温度，而他也只能给他这么多。“欧比旺，你是准备一直住在这里了吗？”  
“不，我不会住在这里。”  
“圣诞节之后我有的时候会想……”安纳金在欧比旺的嘴角上吻了一下，在他小的时候，欧比旺会吻在他的额头，让他快点起床，而他则会抱着欧比旺的胳膊再赖一会儿床。“如果我当时跟着金教授一起回来了，我是不是就会在这里长大，和你们过每一个圣诞节和每一个暑假……”  
“安纳金，把桌子上的药瓶给我。”  
安纳金从床上翻了下去，欧比旺的药瓶就放在书桌上，旁边摆着的是几本奎刚的研究日志。他在那里站了一会儿，抓过药瓶和一瓶窗台上的瓶装水，递给了坐在床上的欧比旺。  
“尤达教授除了给了你这些药片之外，他还有没有其他的方案？”  
欧比旺摇了摇头，他吞下了那些药片，安纳金替他把那瓶水的瓶盖拧开。“他对我说过，奎刚可以在这方面帮助我，但是我觉得现在已经没有其他人可以帮我了。”  
“我在这里，欧比旺，我一直都在这里。”

安纳金替欧比旺把他所有的东西从旧办公室搬到了新的办公室，又把自己在公共实验室的那一小堆东西放到了原先欧比旺的办公室里。欧比旺拜托他去把奎刚留在办公室里的东西带走，因为欧比旺知道自己也许无法平静地面对那些被留下的东西。安纳金无法拒绝这个请求，他拧开那扇已经很久没有人打开的门，门口的信箱里堆满了寄来的期刊样刊和信件。有一些老旧的会议邀请函被夹在里面，安纳金看了一下那些日期，他们那个时候应该不知道奎刚已经离开的事实。  
奎刚的办公室里和他的书房里用的是同一种藤条香，而这种藤条香的香味同时也出现在了欧比旺的家里。安纳金吸了一口气，气味会一直存在于人的记忆中，而记忆和情绪有着紧密的关系。他感觉到自己的眼眶有些发酸，这间空荡荡的办公室和门口已经变成了“欧比旺·克诺比副教授”的名牌都在重复着一个事实，他的导师已经变成了欧比旺，奎刚已经离开他们了。  
他在学院的行政办公室里借了几个纸箱子，把奎刚留在办公室里的东西按照分类整理在一起。有些涉密的东西被拿走了，包括奎刚的电脑、打印机和一些档案盒，被留在这里的东西和他书房的柜子一样乱糟糟地被堆作一团。安纳金把那些落了灰尘的大部头放到箱子里，一些零碎的打印出来的论文则需要被送进碎纸机。他坐在奎刚的那把扶手椅里，一点一点地把有用的东西从无意义的废纸里挑出来。这时，有一个旧笔记本引起了他的注意。  
这看起来像是他之前的导师在随手记录自己的研究想法的一个本子，奎刚的字迹出现在每一张纸上。安纳金辨认着那些单词，有些只是随手写的一些潦草的没有意义的词语。“告诉欧比旺不仅仅要关注儿童……”或者是“A组数据和之前的研究可以……”  
他翻了几页，奎刚在笔记本中间的某一页上用大写字母写下了一行像是研究标题的文字。“映射反应：研究者的研究内容对研究者自身认知的影响”，安纳小声地念出了这一行字，在他心中的疑问堆积起来，又似乎在这一刻得到了全部的答案。奎刚一直都知道他要做什么，而且奎刚也知道欧比旺存在的问题。但是新的疑问又出现在他心里，如果奎刚知道这些存在的问题，那为什么他选择对欧比旺隐瞒一切，从欧比旺遗忘了的过去开始，一直到现在，安纳金没有看到欧比旺从奎刚这里得到应有的帮助。  
奎刚似乎只是站在一个旁观者的角度，等待着欧比旺的那些伤口自己慢慢愈合。  
他合上了那本笔记，默默地把笔记本放到了自己的背包里，而不是箱子里。放在箱子里的东西会被放到学院的仓库里或者奎刚家里的储物室里，所有的书籍被捐赠给了学院的图书馆，而奎刚也没有留下什么私人物品在这间办公室里。  
除了那个被他低头拿书包的时候被碰掉的相框。  
相框一开始被倒扣在桌面上，掉在地上的时候安纳金才看清楚里面的照片，一张没有什么特点的风光照，看起来像是一个有些荒凉的海岛。鬼使神差一般，安纳金把那个相框拆开了，他总觉得这张海岛的照片后面还有些什么东西。  
他看到了自己的照片。那是他还在福利院的时候，安纳金已经忘记了是什么时候，谁给他拍的这张照片。照片上的安纳金看起来十四五岁，穿着高中的制服，坐在福利院的图书室里读书。他猜测这可能是帕德梅给他拍的照片，因为那个时候会看到他在图书室里读书的人只会是帕德梅。  
另一张照片是年轻的欧比旺。  
这是他印象中第一次见到欧比旺的时候，欧比旺的模样。但是安纳金知道这应该是他第一次见到欧比旺之后的几年，因为照片上的欧比旺正在做一个演讲，背后屏幕上的时间告诉安纳金，那时候的欧比旺应该已经忘记了他。  
这些记忆被奎刚放在一张荒凉的风景照后面，安纳金一直都知道，在他的导师心里，自己和欧比旺都意味着什么。奎刚只不过是做出了一个选择，而这个选择他在自己九岁的时候就已经听到过，他的教授让欧比旺带他回国，他的教授让欧比旺选择安纳金。  
安纳金把那些照片放回了原来的地方。他擦干净了相框上所有的灰尘，把那个相框也放进了自己的背包。


	22. 3.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章中包含欧比旺和达斯摩尔的剧情，含有暴力描写和宗教隐喻，以及非主要cp的限制级暗示。

外面的雨点敲击着这栋房子的每一扇窗户。欧比旺坐在窗边的扶手椅上，他下一周的课程还没有准备好，学院把奎刚之前负责的“认知与情绪”安排到了他的教学日历中。尤达教授委婉地和他提过这个似乎对他来说难以承受的请求，学院不想停掉这门已经开设了十多年的基础课，而其他的教师又没有足够的经验来应对。“这对你来说是一个挑战，我知道。”尤达教授坐在他的办公室的椅子上，电脑屏幕发出惨白色的光，“应对这一切，你可以。”这位教授总是给予他过高的信任，欧比旺甚至都不知道自己能不能做到这一点。  
一阵胡乱的敲门声打断了他无意义的沉思。他从椅子上起来，这个时候会敲门的只有安纳金。当他冲到楼下拉开那扇油漆已经变得斑斑驳驳的木头门的时候，安纳金站在他的面前。年轻人依旧穿着黑色的帽衫，但是兜帽没有盖住的暗金色头发被雨水打湿了不少，那些水珠正顺着他的脸颊滑落到地上。  
“欧比旺……我……”年轻人大口地喘着气，欧比旺知道他是跑着过来的。“我发现了一些东西。”  
“你看起来糟透了。”欧比旺伸手把他脸上的水珠擦下去了一点，安纳金走进狭窄的走廊里，摘下了他的兜帽。外面的风依旧夹杂着那些冰凉的雨点，现在是十月，马上这些冰凉的雨点就会随着气温的逐渐降低变成雪花。  
“我知道我必须要让你看这些东西。”  
“在看这些东西之前，我得先找些方法让你暖和起来。”  
“不，我没事，但是这件事很紧急。”

欧比旺已经抽完了他的第三支烟。  
安纳金在欧比旺拿出烟盒和打火机的时候踩在椅子上拿掉了欧比旺这间小卧室里烟雾报警器的电池。他现在的导师坐在那张小双人床的床沿上默默点着了他手里的卷烟，安纳金在心里默默庆幸着欧比旺家里不像奎刚房子里那样到处铺满了易燃的长绒地毯，这些香烟造成的火星很可能会点着整栋房子。  
“欧比旺，我觉得你必须要看一下这个。”  
他在一个小时之前跑到欧比旺的家里，打开他的电脑，输入了一个网站的地址。欧比旺不知道安纳金还会定期访问他原先祖国的那些反政府武装建立的网站。这些网站存在的最主要作用是向全世界散步恐怖，他们拍摄的那些血腥的视频是他们的武器，也许子弹不能击中每一个人，但是这些存在于网络中的子弹可以造成最大规模的恐慌。  
“我一直都知道他们是当时杀了我妈妈的那些人，”安纳金从欧比旺的烟盒里抽出了一支烟，他一直都抽不习惯欧比旺喜欢的这种香烟，但是现在他需要尼古丁来让自己清醒一点。欧比旺一直对这种能让他上瘾的东西十分贪婪，他在深夜需要尼古丁就像他在清晨需要咖啡因一样，而他对尼古丁和咖啡因的需求加起来并不足以填补他心中那个感情的空洞。爱使人成瘾，而爱是另一种恐慌。“我应该早一点看到这段视频的，但是之前他们的网站无法访问，之后他们更换了域名，我花了一点时间才找到新的地址。”安纳金点燃了自己手里的那支烟，但是却只是让它在那里静静地燃烧着。欧比旺从他的手里拿走了那支烟，深深吸了一口，安纳金侧过头来看着欧比旺，他眼下的黑眼圈在这几天又稍微重了一点。“他们宣布对金教授遭遇的那一场爆炸袭击负责。”  
视频缓冲了一阵子才开始播放，而欧比旺已经抽完了那支香烟的一半。一阵刺耳的噪音之后，出现在屏幕上的那个人依旧戴着同样的面具，红色的面具后面露出的是金色的眼珠。  
“我查到了一些关于他的信息，”安纳金深吸了一口气，小声地说着，“他对外宣称的名字是‘达斯·摩尔’，但是我猜那不是他的真名，只是他在这里的一个代号。”  
“这片土地一直是属于我们的，”画面上的人开始说话，这段视频还“贴心地”配上了几种常用语言的字幕，安纳金注意到欧比旺拿着那支烟的手稍微颤抖了一下。他从欧比旺的手里拿走了那半支烟屁股，狠狠地按在了烟灰缸里，让烟灰缸里之前的烟灰小小地跳跃了一下。“异教徒、西方人、叛教者……所有的这些人的下场只有一个。”  
“我会一个一个把他们全部送进火狱。”画面上出现了之前他们制造的几场爆炸的画面，安纳金感觉到眼泪在他的眼眶里打转，让他的眼睛发疼。他伸手揉了揉自己的眼睛，手背上留下一片泪痕。“如果这些踏入我们领地的异教徒和西方人依旧要在这片土地上停留的话，你们将永远无法离开。”  
视频在这个时候结束了，画面定格在那个人红色的面具上。欧比旺盯着他金色的眼睛，眉毛几乎要拧在一起。安纳金伸手合上了他的笔记本电脑，并且迅速地把所有视野可见范围内的香烟都收了起来，他可不想让欧比旺因为在床上抽烟而点着了整栋房子。现在这间屋子里盘旋着淡淡的烟雾，就像战场上的硝烟。  
“我以为我已经杀了他。”安纳金沉默了一阵之后才从喉咙里挤出这几个词，他看着欧比旺，欧比旺从他的眼神里读出了那种沉淀在最底部的恐惧，这个眼神不属于现在的安纳金，而属于那个九岁的孩子。“但是那是他，我知道，他没有死……”  
“你没有这样做，安纳金，是我做的。”欧比旺的左手死死攥着他的右手，安纳金的手虽然已经不再那么潮湿，但是依旧缺乏温度。“我开了枪，然后他在我的每一个噩梦中追捕我，而现在这些噩梦变成了现实。”他让安纳金把头靠在他的肩膀上，那些还在往下滴水的金发蹭着他的脸颊，“你该去洗个热水澡，否则你会感冒的。”

安纳金从浴室里出来，欧比旺给了他一件旧衬衫和一条睡裤，这件旧衬衫在他身上显得有些小，而睡裤的裤脚则够不到他的脚踝。安纳金索性放弃了把衬衫扣子扣好的努力，把自己塞进一件小了两号的衬衫里是一件比在二十四个小时赶出一篇六千词的综述还要困难的事情。他用欧比旺的一条旧毛巾擦着自己湿漉漉的金色头发，站在那张小桌子旁的欧比旺看到他，伸出手，隔着已经不那么硬邦邦的毛巾揉了揉他的头发。  
“你开始留这种胡子了……”安纳金的手指在他的下颌处停留了一下，“你看起来更像金教授了。”他说着，一种无法描述的苦涩卡在他的胸腔里。奎刚的身影已经离他们越来越远，他们走上了两条不同的路。随后他把额头抵在欧比旺的肩窝里，对方的身上是那种淡淡的焦油味。  
欧比旺有些干燥的嘴唇接触到了他的，一开始只是一个轻微的碰触，随后他尝到了那种混合着烟味的咖啡味。那半杯没有喝完的咖啡仍然摆在卧室的那张小桌子上。安纳金的舌头撬开了他的牙齿，年轻人的手像习惯的那样捧着他的脸，那条旧毛巾从年轻人的头发上落了下来，在地板上变成了一个奇怪的符号。他头发上的水珠落下来，落在欧比旺的皮肤上，每一点都带走他皮肤上的一点温度。  
“我们还是不要再寻找那些过去的影子了。”欧比旺的手放在他的背上，而年轻人则把吻落在他的脖子上，“我知道我永远也成为不了他。”  
“欧比旺，”安纳金小声地念着他的名字，“我从来都没要求过你像金教授一样……我现在甚至都不怨恨你当时把我丢在那里。”那些细小的亲吻之中总是夹杂着疼痛，年轻人几乎是把他拽到了那张小号双人床上，他听到了自己的床垫发出一声微小的哀鸣。“我从来到这个国家的时候就在找你，我也在等着你们来把我接走……”安纳金的手指摩挲着他的颧骨，欧比旺发出一声几乎只有他自己能听到的叹息。那些手指顺着他的下颌往下探索着，在那些年轻人刚刚留下的痕迹上稍稍用了一些力，已经褪去的疼痛再一次袭来。欧比旺抓住了年轻人按在他脖颈上的手，但是年轻人的另一只手却开始对付他衬衫的扣子。“我一直都知道你爱我，而我只是在等。”这从来都是一句陈述，不包含一丁点疑问。“我在等着你记起来，你不需要把我所犯的罪行背在自己身上，当时是我要杀了那个人。”  
安纳金再次含住了他的嘴唇，他的手指穿过年轻人还散发着一些水汽的头发，顺着颈肩相接的地方滑到有些突兀的肩胛骨上。当年轻人终于把呼吸还给他的时候，他眼前已经泛起了一层水雾，“不，这一开始就是我犯下的错误。”他摸到了年轻人光裸的皮肤，外面的雨水敲打玻璃的声音和年轻人在他耳边的呼吸声混合在一起，“而现在那些噩梦已经靠近我了。”

他从没有梦境的睡眠中醒来，外面的雨已经停了，那些留在玻璃上的水珠在窗帘后面静静地往下滑着。欧比旺从厨房给自己接了一杯凉水，那些冰凉的水顺着他的咽喉滑进胃里，而他的喉咙仍然像是有什么在燃烧一样的疼。安纳金给他留下的那些痕迹可能要过上几天才能消失，那些痕迹最终会变成和他皮肤一样的颜色，而有些伤疤则不会。  
他不知道该在自己的睡眠记录中写些什么，刚刚发生的一切和他没有梦境的睡眠没有关系，就像那些噩梦并不会因为安纳金的手指在他的皮肤上留下或深或浅的痕迹而消失一样。  
一列火车从这栋房子的窗户朝向的铁轨上经过。这列火车上满载着睡眼惺忪的乘客，如果这是通往梦境的火车，没有人知道这列火车是否会在噩梦那一站停靠，也没有人知道到底哪些乘客会在那一个偏僻的小站下车，走向噩梦甜蜜的拥抱之中。  
但是欧比旺知道自己是那里的常客。  
年轻人躺在他的床上，抱着他的被子。那些已经干了的深金色头发乱七八糟地支棱着，在他的枕头上变成一些暗金色的藤蔓。欧比旺就着那杯冰凉的水吞下了几片药片，几个小时之前睡得不是很安稳的年轻人还窝在他的怀里，轻轻地捏着他的手指。  
“我也许要向学术道德委员会撒更多的谎。”欧比旺攥住了安纳金的手，而年轻人只是动了动自己的手指，“如果他们让我辞职的话，你也许又要换一个导师了。”  
安纳金吻了他的嘴角，他的胡茬蹭在年轻人的脸颊上，“你不用辞职，如果学术道德委员会觉得他们不能容忍这一切的话，我会退学。”  
“安纳金。”他的叹息被年轻人用吻堵了回去，他听起来更像是学院里的“克诺比教授”，而不是他的“欧比旺”。“你不能就这样放弃你的学业，奎刚曾经告诉过我……”  
“这和金教授没有关系。”他生硬地打断了欧比旺的话，“这个学位对我来说不是最重要的。和你相比，没有什么是更重要的。”安纳金沉默了一会儿，没有等到欧比旺的拒绝或者是其他回应，“而且……我不认为学术道德委员会会再找你的麻烦了。”  
他靠着自己的那张小桌子，年轻人睡着时的表情也丝毫没有放松下来的样子。欧比旺不知道年轻人是否被一个噩梦所缠绕，就像他经历过无数次的那样。他曾经看过小时候的安纳金因为噩梦而睡不安稳的样子，最后那个小家伙会钻到他的怀里，抱着他的脖子，第二天他会因为不舒服的睡觉姿势而肩膀酸疼一天。欧比旺把杯子放到桌子上，躺回到了年轻人身边。他让年轻人能更舒服地窝在自己怀里，仿佛安纳金还是那个九岁的小家伙。

那些噩梦并没有向他展示一丝仁慈。  
欧比旺睁开自己的眼，他看到的是那些深浅不一的黑色层层叠叠地堆在他的眼前。他想要伸手去挡住自己的眼睛，但是他的胳膊像是被困在这个坚硬的平面上一样动弹不得。现在他仰面躺在一个坚硬而冰冷的平面上，似乎有什么东西压在他的肋骨上，让他每一次呼吸都感觉到了疼痛。  
“你并没有那么高尚。”  
从黑暗中传来的声音只属于恐惧本身，欧比旺睁大了他的眼睛，那个声音的主人站到了他的身边。那些红色属于那个人的皮肤，而不是那一张虚假的面具。摩尔伸出他的手，那双手的皮肤也是红色的，上面布满了复杂的条纹。  
“那不是属于年轻的天行者的罪行，那是属于你的……如果你没有来到这里，你也不会让他的手上沾上我的血。”他低下头，在欧比旺耳边小声地说着，引起了欧比旺几乎无法察觉的颤抖。“现在你和我们没有什么区别了，还是说你依旧自认为是一个高尚无比的殉道者，用你自己所遭受的痛苦能换来别人的救赎？”摩尔的手停在欧比旺摊开的手掌上，看着他左手掌心的那个已经愈合的伤痕。“你把这当做你被钉在十字架上的证明，来欺骗自己你其实是像你们的神一样无私的圣人。”  
“我说过，我不惧怕你会给我带来的……无论是死亡还是什么。”欧比旺说出这句话，他的眼睛依旧盯着那些层层叠叠的黑暗，直到那只红色的手捏住了他的下颌，让他侧过头来看着站在他旁边的人。  
“这不是我让你做出的选择，克诺比。”摩尔的手向下移动着，捏住了他的脖子。那些红色的手指慢慢地收紧，将他的呼吸一点一点地挤了出去。“我完全可以现在就杀了你，但是这样就失去了所有的乐趣。”他松开了手，欧比旺有些狼狈地喘着气，“我没什么可惧怕的，而你……你是应该感到恐惧的那一个。”他的声音混合着正在消退的疼痛，换来了摩尔嘲讽的笑声。  
刺痛从他的手掌处传来，摩尔用他随身带着的短军刀割开了他手掌的皮肤，血从新鲜的伤口里流了出来。刀刃在他的血肉中向着更深的地方走去，欧比旺知道那个锋利的刀刃一定穿透了他的手掌。  
“你们的圣人被钉在十字架上，但是他在死后又复活了。”他把那柄短刀留在了那里，像一个形状奇怪的木钉。“我会把你推到死亡的边缘，然后我会把你拉回来，让你再经历一次……我有些后悔了，没有让你亲眼看到你的教授死在你的面前。”  
欧比旺艰难地呼吸着，那个新鲜的伤口带来的疼痛让他无法忽视。而摩尔低下头，再一次咬上了他的嘴唇，血从被咬破的地方流出来，沾到了摩尔红色的手指上。  
“你这样看起来不像是一个殉道者了。”  
更多的咬伤被印在他的皮肤上，欧比旺看着天花板上复杂的黑色，直到那些黑色压在他的身上，让他无法呼吸。窒息的感觉伴随着疼痛，他想要尖叫，想要把那些疼痛和被拉扯出的恐惧通过声音甩出自己的意识，但是他张嘴，没有发出一点声音。  
直到他被拉出这个梦境。  
“欧比旺，你还好吗？”  
安纳金的声音似乎是从很远的地方传来，他艰难地睁开眼睛，年轻人坐在床边，有些担忧地看着他。  
“安纳金？”他的嗓子发哑，像是有人在睡梦中扼住了他的喉咙。安纳金低下头来吻了一下他的额头，这个吻却不能给他带来任何的安慰。  
“我听见你在梦里喊了些什么，那些噩梦又来了？”  
他没有回答，答案却显而易见。  
“欧比旺，我明天就搬到你这里来。”安纳金似乎在欧比旺的眼神里看到了拒绝的回答，“别，不要对我说任何拒绝的话，欧比旺，我不能让你一个人被困在噩梦里。”

安纳金所有的行李加起来也只能装满一个旅行箱和一个背包。当他匆匆地把自己的东西收拾好，站在欧比旺家的楼下时，他抬头看了一眼这栋白色的房子，在他身后的铁轨上，有一列火车经过。欧比旺的书房亮着灯，他站在那里，没有去敲门，他知道欧比旺会看到他，而他需要做的就是在这里等待……  
那扇油漆掉了几乎快一半的木头门被欧比旺打开了，安纳金站在门口，等着他的天使让他进屋。  
“我刚煮了一杯咖啡。”欧比旺没说其他的，安纳金侧身走进了走廊里，把那个行李箱放到了一楼储物室的门口。  
“现在是晚上九点钟，你不应该在这个时候喝咖啡。”  
“咖啡因是我的镇定剂。”欧比旺有些自暴自弃地说着，安纳金把自己背着的双肩背包丢到餐厅的椅子上，那里面装着他从欧比旺这里拿走的所有睡眠记录，那些记录已经被他做好了编码。安纳金从餐桌上抓过了一个咖啡杯，走到咖啡机那里也给自己倒了一杯咖啡。  
“我可不想看着你在某天早上死于咖啡因中毒。”安纳金像开玩笑一样一口气喝完了自己的那杯浓缩咖啡，“那样我不得不让自己也死于咖啡因中毒，这样听起来是一点也不浪漫的殉情。”  
“安纳金，”欧比旺端着自己的那一杯一点也没有动过的咖啡，站在餐桌旁看着年轻人的眼睛，“你有没有想过你之后要怎么样……”他像是有些绝望地说出了接下来的那些话，“我不想像奎刚对待我那样把你推到首都的一个研究所去做几年博士后，但是我也不能把你困在这个小城市，在这里你除了在这所学校里变成我这样的老家伙之外没有更好的选择。”  
“欧比旺，你为什么没有想过你会离开这个地方，我可以带你走。”坐在餐椅上的安纳金抬起头，看着欧比旺，而此刻欧比旺却避开了他的目光。  
“我不知道我们能去什么地方，我已经几乎在这里耗尽了我全部的生命。”  
“任何地方，”安纳金的声音里充满了急切的希望，他的眼睛里闪烁着属于未来的光芒，“只要你想，我可以带你去任何地方，无论是像首都那样的大城市，还是像现在这样的小镇，我都会和你一起。”  
奎刚的声音出现在他的耳旁，欧比旺深吸了一口气，那些曾经属于奎刚的话语从他的嘴里重新被说了出来，“也许有一天你会回到你来的地方，然后你就会发现，你的离开与回来都是一种必然。”安纳金愣了一秒钟，年轻人盯着他，而右手却下意识地隔着帽衫抓住了那个挂在脖子上的圣母挂坠牌。


	23. 3.3

“你想好了，小鬼？”  
安纳金坐在河边的草地上，他已经抽完了自己那一盒烟里的最后一支，而阿索卡坐在他旁边，用塑料勺子挖着安纳金给她买的那一大盒巧克力冰淇淋。有几只天鹅在威尔河的河面上安静地划水，一只胆大的天鹅还凑到阿索卡面前，伸着脖子希望能分到一些食物。  
风从河面上吹来，空气中夹杂着属于夏天的气息。阿索卡随手把自己带的饼干丢给了向她讨食物的天鹅，有更多的天鹅朝着她这边游了过来，在河面上形成了一个白色的形状。  
“算是吧，传媒集团已经给了我第三轮面试的机会，我觉得我应该能拿到这个职位。”  
“我居然有些开始舍不得你了，小鬼，你真的不考虑留下来再读一个学位吗，欧比旺还可以再收一个博士生。”  
阿索卡笑了起来，她挖了一勺冰淇淋，伸到了安纳金的面前。安纳金毫不客气地咬住了那个塑料勺子，而阿索卡顺便又把整个冰淇淋盒子都塞给了安纳金。  
“和你在一个组里，我估计我可能一个学期都见不到我的导师一次。”  
“见不到欧比旺没关系，小鬼你还有我呢。”安纳金已经吃完了那一盒冰淇淋，他把冰淇淋盒子丢进他刚才买冰淇淋超市给他的塑料袋里，伸手揽过了阿索卡的肩膀。“我真的会想你的，阿索卡，真的。”  
“我只不过是回到首都去了，又不是去了火星，天仔你不用搞得像我以后再也见不到你一样。”她把头靠在安纳金的肩膀上，那些吃完了饼干的天鹅依旧在离他们很近的地方聚集着，盼着能有更多的饼干或者面包。“我记得你的家也在首都，说不定两三年之后你也会回去的。”  
安纳金叹了口气，这声叹息在夏天的风中轻到几乎听不见。“小鬼，我在首都没有家……我是在福利院长大的。”  
“但是，你总是得有一个家，就是你觉得是你的家的地方，或者这个暑假你可以来我家呆几天。”  
家这个词对于安纳金来说是一个陌生而又短暂的概念，他在祖国的家早就在战火中被毁了，而他在两年前的圣诞节刚刚拥有了一个新的家，一个他迟到了十年才找到的家，但是现在这个家也随着奎刚的离去而不复存在。那件奎刚在圣诞节给他的丑毛衣依旧在他的衣柜里，那个旧衣柜曾经属于欧比旺，而他现在成了那个衣柜的新主人。安纳金有些悲哀地意识到，那个已经过去了的圣诞节是属于他的为数不多的快乐回忆。那一天晚上壁炉里噼啪作响的火苗声，电视机里传来的圣诞喜剧的对白，厨房里食物的香味和窝在沙发上，他身边的欧比旺身上的古龙水味，这些细小的元素在一点一点离他而去。他曾经以为自己重新找回了自己的家，“这让我感觉自己有了一个家，”他从来没有想过这句话带来的只不过是一个转瞬即逝的希望的泡泡，当泡泡飞到空中，很快就破了。  
“我的家人是金教授和欧比旺，但是现在这个家也没有了。”  
阿索卡从来没有听过安纳金直截了当地讲述他和奎刚还有欧比旺之间的关系。奎刚对于阿索卡来说已经有些陌生了，金教授只教过他们半个学期就因为皇家海军的项目离开了，欧比旺接手了他们其余的教学任务。阿索卡知道现在欧比旺是安纳金的导师，她也能看出安纳金的目光落在欧比旺身上时的那种炽热的情感。如果让她来形容她从未踏足过的祖国的沙漠，她会说那一切的温度都在安纳金看欧比旺的目光当中。  
“对不起……”  
“我在九岁的时候失去过一次自己的家，而我二十岁的时候我再次失去了我重新找到的家。”  
“安纳金，你有没有想过你未来会去什么地方，你会不会像欧比旺一样在大学里做一个教书匠？”  
安纳金摇了摇头，他松开了搂着阿索卡肩膀的手。“我从来都没想过要在大学里完成我的职业生涯，我知道我不适合当一个老师。”  
“就像我认为其实欧比旺也不适合做一个老师一样。”阿索卡站了起来，伸了伸自己的胳膊。“他迟早有一天会把自己压垮的。”  
“他是我唯一的亲人……”安纳金下意识地想要去拿自己的烟盒，但是他只发现了一个空了的纸盒子。他有些懊恼地把那个空了的烟盒丢进塑料袋里，没有尼古丁，这让他感到有些失望。虽然他对于这些东西的依赖没有欧比旺那么多，但是他对于另一种危险的成瘾物有着更多的需求，他需要欧比旺给他的爱，如果没有的话他会被那些得不到的渴望灼伤。“我无法接受失去他。如果那样的话，我就真的只剩下自己一个人了。”  
“那，安纳金，你会像昆兰一样做一个高级人力资源顾问吗，还是说你不想做与专业相关的工作了？”  
他沉默了一会儿，像是在犹豫要不要告诉阿索卡自己早就做好的决定。最终他还是放弃在阿索卡面前隐瞒，“我也许会回国，回到我来的地方去。”  
“安纳金，你疯了，你好不容易才离开那里，现在你告诉我你要回去。你回到那里去做什么……做ngo还是……”  
那个戴着红色面具的人出现在他的脑海里，那个人的形象被欧比旺画在他睡眠记录的空白处。安纳金知道，那个人没有死，他九岁的时候能够做到的只是扣动那把对他来说还太大的武器的扳机，但是他无法彻底结束这场属于所有人的噩梦。摩尔放在网络上的那段视频宣告着这一场战争还远未结束。  
“那里有一场我没有打完的战役在等着我。”

安纳金在夏季毕业典礼的那一天早上起得比那些真正要去参加毕业典礼的毕业生们起的还早。他从现在属于自己的衣柜里找出了那件之前他自己参加本科毕业典礼时添置的衣服，但是他思考了一小会儿，还是放弃了把自己打扮成一个毕业生的打算。他穿上了最普通的牛仔裤和黑色T恤，又抓了一件外套。欧比旺的卧室门虚掩着，但是依旧没有亮起灯来。今天的心理系毕业典礼上，欧比旺作为副教授和学位委员会的新成员，需要坐在前面看那些穿着学士袍的学生们走上台去和校长握手，随后他们才能回到心理系一楼的大厅里去享受那些香槟酒和纸杯蛋糕。  
他给阿索卡准备了一个惊喜。  
“嘿，阿索卡，我没想到你的男朋友给你送花来了。”巴丽斯的话让阿索卡感到疑惑，“你在瞎说什么，我什么时候有的男朋友。”她还在帮她的朋友整理袍子，但是巴丽斯这件裙子怎么也不能让银灰色的垂布老老实实地固定在扣子上。  
“如果你回头的话你就能看到安纳金在等着你了。”  
阿索卡穿着黑色的袍子，黑色的帽子还没有戴好，歪在头上。她回过头去，看到了站在她面前的安纳金，对方手里抱着一束漂亮的各色郁金香和风信子组组成的花束，递给了阿索卡。  
“祝贺你，小鬼，今天拿到了一等学位。我们都替你感到骄傲。”  
阿索卡扑进他的怀里，紧紧地搂着他的脖子。“你不知道我多想从你这里听到这句话。”阿索卡的论文指导老师是欧比旺，但是大部分的指导工作都是安纳金完成的，欧比旺最近的状况不允许他再给自己多增添工作负担了。阿索卡曾经开玩笑说安纳金其实才是她的导师，并且表示只有请她吃冰淇淋才能舒缓她内心的不平衡。  
那束花被阿索卡刚才的动作蹭掉了一些，同样蹭掉的还有阿索卡的帽子。安纳金弯腰帮她捡起帽子，戴在头上。他有些犹豫地轻轻吻了一下阿索卡的额头，“不早了，小鬼，一会儿你会错过欧比旺在台上打瞌睡的样子。”  
他成功逗笑了阿索卡，她和巴丽斯两个小姑娘一路小跑地跑去了镇上的教堂，学校的毕业典礼每年都会在这里举办两次，现在教堂被学校标志的紫色垂布装饰一新。安纳金看着那些熙熙攘攘的毕业生和他们的家人朋友们，努力不让自己去想自己毕业的时候，只有奎刚在典礼结束之后给了他一个拥抱，并且告诉他，做的不错，小家伙。  
安纳金坐在属于家人和朋友的位置上，学校的唱诗班在表演结束后，随着乐队的伴奏，校长、学院学术委员会的教授们从教堂的门口走向台前。安纳金看到了站在温度教授后面的欧比旺，黑色的圆形软帽压在他的暗金色头发上，而那件有着蓝色垂布装饰的黑色袍子穿在他身上有些嫌大。欧比旺似乎没有注意到他，但是安纳金看到了欧比旺眼睛下面明显的黑眼圈。这不太对劲，昨天晚上他没有注意到欧比旺在半夜有打开卧室的灯，如果欧比旺在睡眠中惊醒，他会起来去写自己的睡眠记录。

欧比旺坐在温度教授和尤达教授的中间，看着校长和那些毕业生们依次握手。这是他第一次坐在这里参加学生的毕业典礼，他猜想，之前这个位置应该属于奎刚。他根本没有参加过自己的博士毕业典礼，当时他的毕业证书还是奎刚替他领取的。  
“欧比旺，你没有注册参加毕业典礼，为什么？我以为你会很高兴能拿到这个学位，这证明你漫长的求学生涯终于告一段落了。你还可以看到我穿着那件滑稽的袍子，坐在台上，听校长和尤达教授那些无聊的演讲。尤达教授每年的毕业演讲内容都一样，我记得你参加过沃斯的毕业典礼。”  
奎刚的声音在电话那头显得有些疏远，他更像是自顾自地在回忆着那些不属于欧比旺的画面。欧比旺坐在首都河边的一处草坪上，那些鸽子跳到他的膝盖上去啄他手里的三明治。这块草地在首都现代艺术博物馆前，对面正好是灰白色的教堂穹顶，白色扭曲的金属桥将属于过去的教堂和属于现在的艺术拉扯在一起。现代艺术博物馆高耸的烟囱投下深色的阴影，将他笼罩在里面。  
“我有其他的事情要忙……”这是一句谎言，他根本没有什么其他要忙的事情，他只是想逃离那个地方，像一个疲倦的鳞翅目幼虫，用一个狭窄的蛹将自己束缚起来，也许他会就这样在这个蛹中枯萎，也许在遥远的未来他会重新出现。来首都是所有人想要逃离现实的选择，这里有太多的地方可以让人遗忘掉自己痛苦的根源。  
“欧比旺。”奎刚总是能察觉到他的任何谎言。对奎刚说谎是一件徒劳的事，欧比旺早就意识到了他不能在他的导师面前隐瞒任何秘密。  
“如果我不去参加毕业典礼，我还可以骗我自己，你没有急着把我推到这个城市来。我现在甚至希望我没有拿到那个学位。”  
对方在电话那头沉默了一阵，有几个街头音乐人在河岸边开始演奏乐器，那些欢快的音符也无法让他高兴起来。“我没有急着把你推到首都去，相反，我在急切地盼着你回来。”  
“阿索卡·塔诺。”  
他回到了现实，那个有着深色皮肤的小姑娘听到自己的名字之后高兴地快步走到台上来，她轻快地和校长握手，在走下台的时候还不忘记给欧比旺一个微笑。欧比旺努力地也投给阿索卡一个笑容，但是那个疲惫的笑容在阿索卡看来一定显得十分奇怪。在所有的学生都上台和校长握手之后，欧比旺跟着校长和其他教授们一起走到教堂门外，列队为这些毕业生们鼓掌。  
“欧比旺……”阿索卡在人群散开之后看到了他，同样给了他一个令人窒息的拥抱。他伸出手拍了拍阿索卡的背，这个小姑娘越长越高了，欧比旺相信如果她按照这种速度蹿个子的话，过不了两年她就会比自己还高了。  
“祝贺你，阿索卡。”阿索卡终于放过了他的脖子，安纳金不知道什么时候出现在阿索卡身后，他手里拿着一个穿着学校帽衫的小熊玩具，那个小熊穿着黑色帽衫的样子看起来和安纳金一模一样，只不过安纳金的头发颜色不是这个小熊身上的深棕色。  
“嘿，你抢到了这个，你居然在学校的纪念品商店里抢到了这个，我还以为他们会把所有的纪念小熊都抢完的！”  
“你不要太小瞧我，阿索卡，我可是在纪念品商店一开门的时候就抢在所有人前面买到了这个东西。当然我也不知道为什么你们都想要这个小熊。”  
“可能就是想留一个纪念……”阿索卡从安纳金手里接过了那个小熊，安纳金的目光扫过了站在一旁，依旧戴着那个圆形软帽的欧比旺，对方的脸色依旧不是很好。  
阿索卡让她的朋友给他们三个照了一张合影，随后就像夏天的一阵风一样离开了。安纳金伸出手，攥住了欧比旺的左手，那些手指发凉，他不确定是不是因为教堂里实在是有些阴冷的原因。  
“你最近看起来不太好，但是我注意到你晚上并没有像之前那样醒过来然后写你的睡眠记录了。”  
“我换了一些药。”欧比旺平静地陈述着这一切，“而且我觉得比起记录那些在梦里发生的一切，我更应该趁着我还记得，把过去的一些事情记录下来。”  
“你换了什么药，欧比旺你在记录什么？”他的问题被急切地抛了出来，无论欧比旺给他什么答案，那些怀疑的阴云早就在他的脑子里盘旋了。  
“没什么，我去找尤达教授要了一些能让我逃离那些噩梦的药，现在看起来效果还是不错的，至少我能够连续睡至少六个小时了。”他揉了揉自己的眼睛，虽然那些药能够给他带来睡眠，但是不能保证他的清醒，“我在记录那些你小时候发生的事，安尼。”  
这个称呼让安纳金更紧地攥住了欧比旺的手，“放松一点，安纳金，我觉得你都要把我的手指捏断了。”但是他依旧没有遵从欧比旺的话，“你应该告诉我的，欧比旺，我想要帮你，但是现在我感觉自己什么都做不了。”  
“那些只是过去发生的事情，我只是怕我再次把它忘记了。尤达教授对我说那些药可能会对我的脑子有些副作用，”欧比旺像是开玩笑一样地说着，他挣脱开了安纳金的手，勉强自己露出一个笑容，“我想赶在自己的脑子变成一堆碎饼干之前把这些东西都记下来，既然我已经忘记过一次了……”他停顿了一下，像是有一块冰卡在他的喉咙里，阻止他的声音出来，“我只能记起来一些零零碎碎的片段，这些回忆让我感到头疼，所以我向尤达教授也要了一些其他的药。之前的那些已经不能止住我的头疼了。”  
“欧比旺。”安纳金看着站在他旁边的欧比旺，他曾经有几年的时间都急切地希望欧比旺能够记起他们之前经历过的一切，记起曾经对他说过的承诺，然而现在，他从未像现在这样希望欧比旺什么都不记得。如果说这些记忆之前被欧比旺锁在一个柜子里，而安纳金现在才意识到，这个柜子的钥匙是奎刚的离去。他现在宁可希望这个柜子永远不要被打开。“如果你记不起来这些……我更希望你不要去碰那些药，不去想那些是不是会让你感觉好一些？”  
“不，那些记忆就在那里，我不能否认它们的存在。”

尤达教授的实验室里总是有一股安纳金不喜欢的味道，他无法辨认这是药物散发出来的还是其他的试剂，又或者是这间有些旧了的实验室的家具散发出来的味道。身材矮小的尤达教授坐在高脚椅子上，看着来访的安纳金。  
“你的预约，我看到了，年轻的天行者。”  
安纳金有些局促地坐在尤达教授的对面，这位年长的教授似乎总是拥有洞察一切的能力。“我有一件事想要请教您，尤达教授。”  
“精神药理学的知识，你能获得的只有。”尤达教授顺便示意了一下安纳金可以自己给自己倒一杯茶，但是安纳金拒绝了。他听欧比旺抱怨过尤达教授奇怪的口味，那些加了太多柠檬的茶叶没有人会喜欢。  
“我就是来请教您这个问题的，尤达教授，您能不能给我欧比旺的处方记录。”  
尤达教授没有立即回答他，这位年长的教授盯着安纳金，他或许知道安纳金的目的，或许在等着安纳金向自己坦白。  
“欧比旺的隐私，这是，我不能给你，处方记录。”  
“但是这是我造成的问题，我必须知道怎么去解决它！我不能看着欧比旺每天靠着那些药片入睡，靠着那些药片来不让自己头痛。我看到过他吃的那些药，你知道他不是抑郁症，你也不能给他开那些抗抑郁的药，他……”  
“是一样的，在药理学上。”尤达教授给自己倒了一杯味道奇怪的茶，他的平静和安纳金的焦急形成了鲜明的对比。“知道，我和欧比旺，自己在做什么。”  
“我请求您，教授，告诉我那些处方记录……我想帮他，”他似乎已经放弃了在尤达教授面前隐瞒，“他是我唯一的家人了，我不能失去他。”  
“不能使你帮上忙，太多的关注。”  
“告诉我我怎么才能帮他，教授……您一定要告诉我。”  
“顺其自然。”  
这是尤达教授给他唯一的答案，但是安纳金早就做好了其他的准备。他不会像尤达教授说的那样，顺其自然，这永远不会是他的选择。  
安纳金·天行者曾经想过，如果自己不选择心理学专业的话，也许自己会去成为一个优秀的机械工程师，或者程序员。在整个心理系里，他有十足的自信自己是编程最好的那一个，或者按照安纳金的说法，他也许会是全学校里最顶尖的程序员之一。也许，用黑客这个词来形容更恰当一些。  
如果欧比旺的所有处方都是尤达教授开的，那么一定要经过学校医院的系统。安纳金知道学校医院的系统设计就像是一个小学生的作品，他可以轻易地查到所有的记录……  
当他把所有欧比旺的处方记录保存下来之后，他看到的第一张处方的日期是他九岁的那一年，当时的欧比旺也许刚刚回国。记录有三年的中断，如果他没有记错的话，那是奎刚对他说过的，欧比旺在首都的三年。最新的记录是一个月前，尤达教授给他开了新药，而那些药也许会对欧比旺的脑子产生一些不可逆的影响。  
他合上了自己的电脑，这一切不仅仅是他的错误，他太急切地想要让欧比旺记起一切。这一切的根源来自于那个戴着红色面具的男人。安纳金攥紧了自己的手，他知道这场战役远未结束。


	24. 3.4

“这是我最近设计的一个量表，欧比旺你帮我看一下。”安纳金坐在欧比旺书房地上那个占据了不少地方的床垫子上，那是他在搬到欧比旺家里来之后每天睡的地方。这间书房的空间不足以让他们去搬一张床上来，有些时候这张床垫子也需要被立在墙边来腾出更大的空间。欧比旺坐在书桌旁的椅子上，眼睛盯着电脑屏幕。安纳金不知道欧比旺最近在整理的数据是为了什么研究，欧比旺很少对他提起自己所研究的课题或者方向，因此安纳金甚至有一种错觉，他现在的导师根本没花什么心思在自己的研究上。  
“这是一个自测表。”欧比旺看到了安纳金发给他的这份量表，他打量着那些出现在电脑屏幕上的文字和数字，思考了一阵之后做出了这个结论。“安纳金你应该先把你的研究计划发给我，然后我才能帮你看你的量表设计的怎么样。我现在根本不知道你这些量表准备发给谁，为了什么。”  
“如果我说我要发给你这样的人，你觉得这个量表怎么样，你先填一填，有任何的问题我会修改的。”  
欧比旺沉默了一会儿，他盯着那个量表，似乎每个问题都思考了很久。安纳金有些忐忑地偷偷观察着他的导师，在这个有些局促的书房里，安纳金只能听到欧比旺敲打键盘的声音。那些听起来有些单调的节奏在这个瞬间居然和之前欧比旺在奎刚的家里弹奏钢琴的声音混合在一起。他知道那些手指曾经放在那架老旧钢琴发黄的象牙键盘上，他只听到过欧比旺两次弹奏那架钢琴，一次是在圣诞节的时候，另一次是在奎刚的葬礼之后。  
“你最近在研究什么，欧比旺，你总是在整理那些数据，还有你已经换了三支录音笔了。”他没有忍住自己的疑问，如果他继续让这些疑问在他的心中蔓延，那些藤蔓可能会占据他全部的思维。“我能不能帮你，任何我能帮得上忙的地方，我可以帮你编程，或者是做数据清洗。”  
“你帮不上我什么，安纳金。”他平静地回复了安纳金急切的问题，仿佛这一块被投入湖心的鹅卵石并未激起什么波澜，也不能像亚瑟王的石中剑一样投入湖底能拨开阿瓦隆笼罩的雾气。那块安纳金投下的石头一点一点沉了下去，消失在他的视线之中。他像是无助的、丢失了自己心爱的石中剑的落寞国王，看着湖中仙子的嘴角扬起一丝嘲笑，随后像一尾鱼一样消失了。他不喜欢这个故事，这个故事是帕德梅在他小的时候给他讲过的。  
“这是我自己的一些事情。”  
“你最近总是在往首都跑，你什么时候还会再去？”  
“我下个星期要去首都呆一个星期。”  
安纳金沉默了一阵，他盯着放在简易书架上的那个月历，下周六被他用黑色的马克笔画了一个圆圈。他非常清楚那意味着什么，那个日期像一根木刺一样扎在他的心里，一年前的那一天，在密密麻麻的雨点里，他看着奎刚的墓碑被立在离学校不远的教堂墓地里。他的前导师就这样从一个会在下午和他一起探讨学术问题、为他准备圣诞礼物、关心他是不是做了噩梦的人变成了这样一块冷冰冰的墓碑。  
“欧比旺，告诉我你下周六会回来，你不能下周六还在首都。”  
欧比旺摇了摇头，他就像什么也没意识到一样，“我下下个周一才会回来，我有很多事情要忙。安纳金，你不能总以为我是在学校里无所事事。”  
“下周六……下周六你必须要回来。他已经离开我们一年了，这一年里我从来没有见过你去墓园里……我每周都会去那里看看，我以为他对你也是同样重要！”安纳金的声音有些变形，他坐在自己的床垫子上，死死地盯着欧比旺，而对方的目光依旧落在电脑屏幕上，似乎那上面有着全世界的真理。他在等着欧比旺给他回复，但是他又如此恐惧欧比旺可能会给他的回复。如果欧比旺对他说，奎刚在他心里并没有那样重要，那他将开始怀疑他曾经相信的一切。他相信欧比旺爱着奎刚就像爱着他自己一样，所以摩尔才会让欧比旺做出那些选择。  
“永远不要怀疑这件事，安纳金，永远不要。他不会希望我把时间浪费在那个该死的墓园里来做无谓的事情，他会希望我做好我应该做的事情。”  
“所以你就在假装你自己根本不想念他，就因为你认为他会希望你这样做？你到底在忙些什么，重要到这一年里你都不能抽出一点时间来去墓园里看他，我知道你想去，你自己说的那些你自己都做不到。”  
“我在整理首都那边给我的一些数据，贝尔和我要赶一个报告出来，而这篇报告很有可能会使人权组织对战争地区的儿童人权问题提起更多的重视，这意味着我们会有更多的投入和……”  
“这就是你们做的？写一些报告让你们国家的NGO或者是政府帮助更多的孩子到这个国家来？欧比旺，这不是解决问题的方法。你知道怎样才能解决问题吗，结束战争，只有结束战争才能让这些孩子不再遭受我遭受过的一切。”安纳金把他的电脑放到一旁，他站到了窗边，这扇窗户只能看到空空荡荡的铁轨和远处高地上层层叠叠的房子。“战争让我失去了一切，你无法理解这种感受，欧比旺，就算是你也无法理解。”  
欧比旺的手依旧放在键盘上，窗户开着，外面的风吹进来，而他却在这些风中听到了那些遥远的哭泣声。“你想让我理解什么，安纳金？”  
“我看过你在奥加纳王子的基金会演讲的视频，你说你的研究是为了那些战争中的孩子，你们所有的努力是为了让他们能够远离战争，拥有和你们国家的孩子一样的童年。你们每年花费那么多的钱，让那么多的NGO工作者去战场上把那些孩子带到你们的国家来，你们有没有想过其实那些孩子可以在祖国就过上正常的童年，只要结束战争。你知道怎么结束战争吗，欧比旺，只有拿枪的人才能结束战争。”  
欧比旺蓝色的眼睛盯着他，他很少见到欧比旺这样的眼神，那些蓝色的目光中夹杂着一丝不易察觉的怀疑，“你在国外咖啡馆的时候可不是这么对我说的，安纳金，我想知道你对我说了多少谎。”  
“是的，我是对你说了谎，我根本不是因为看了你的演讲才决定来这里读心理学，我也不是需要打工来攒学费。我在帕德梅告诉我你们在这个学校任教之后就决定要来这里了，我的学费也是金教授资助我的，他在我14岁的时候就在首都的福利院找到了我，他跟我说他没法接我走。16岁的时候我申请大学，他就告诉了我一切，你忘了发生过什么，而他无法帮你，因为他爱你。他不想强迫你回忆起那些事情，他也无法像一个旁观者一样为你制定什么该死的心里干预方案，任何可能会给你留下伤痕的事他都在避免。”他停顿了一下，“而我……我对你说的所有的谎，对你隐瞒的所有的真相，原因也是一样。”  
“你这样做和奎刚又有什么区别。”欧比旺拉开了自己的抽屉，安纳金知道他书桌的那个抽屉里放着几盒香烟和打火机。如果欧比旺决定现在就在书房里抽烟的话，那么不出一分钟他们的耳边就会响起烟雾报警器歇斯底里的尖叫声。于是他走到欧比旺旁边，从他手里抓走了那盒烟。“你们总是习惯于替我做决定，而你们的理由都一样，你们都说是因为爱我，而我现在开始怀疑这件事……”安纳金注意到欧比旺蓝色的眼睛里似乎失去了他一直在追逐的那些光亮的东西，浓重的迷雾将阿瓦隆岛锁在里面，而他已经被所有人抛弃。  
“那你告诉我你在乎谁，”安纳金死死地攥住了欧比旺的手腕，如果不出意外的话，那里肯定会留下一些几天才会消失的痕迹。“你会不会像当初忘记我一样忘记奎刚，还是说奎刚的死对于你来说只是生活中的一个遗憾。”  
“我不怕失去什么，包括我的生命，我已经做好了随时牺牲自己的准备。而你们却一个个都认为我是那个需要你们去用生命保护的人。”

欧比旺已经不记得他们的争执最终走向了怎样的极端，但是他可以确定的是那肯定没有一个愉快的结束。因为他被安纳金按在了那张老旧的木质书桌上，他的背被桌子上的圆珠笔还有摊开的硬皮笔记本硌得生疼。他说不出话来，因为安纳金扼住了他的喉咙，是字面意义上的扼住。年轻人的手指捏着他的脖子，那些空气从他的肺里一点一点流失，直到他觉得自己的意识已经开始变得模糊的时候，他听到了自己桌子上的那支录音笔掉到地上发出的声音。  
安纳金松开了他的手。  
呼吸重新回来的一瞬间欧比旺感到的是眩晕。这个场景和那些梦境中的相重合，如果说梦境是一个人意识的反射，那么他已经无数次接近了死亡。但是他丝毫感受不到恐惧。那个在梦境中追捕他的人说的没错，他不惧怕死亡，死亡对他来说没有任何威胁，他甚至可以为了他所信奉所珍视的一切牺牲自己。然而他惧怕的是毁灭，是将他视为信仰的一切毁灭。  
“欧比旺……你为什么要这么做……”他听到了年轻人在他耳边的低语，这些单词中夹杂着年轻人的啜泣声。他想要抬手安抚年轻人的情绪，但是他看到了自己手腕上那个安纳金留下的痕迹。安纳金身上的重量压在他的肋骨上，这个年轻人在某些瞬间的动作让他想起了奎刚，这两个人总是在带给他伤痕，而他却愿意为了这两个人付出一切。年轻人咬着他颈侧的皮肤，他知道那里肯定会变得一片狼藉。  
“因为这样我看起来就更像一个虚假的圣人了。”  
那个梦境中的图像出现在他的眼前，和现实混合在一起。安纳金带给他的疼痛绝对不仅仅在一处，也绝不仅仅是现在。他知道，他一直都知道……

“映射反应：研究者的研究内容对研究者自身认知的影响。”安纳金在自己新建的文档中打出这样一行标题，他的量表被欧比旺修改之后返了回来，这一切看起来像是有了一些眉目。他坐在墓园的草地上，抱着自己的笔记本电脑，旁边放着他的打火机和烟盒。光标在最后一个词“认知”的后面有规律地跳动着，安纳金却发现自己不知道接下来该打些什么在上面。如果按照他接受过的训练，他应该开始把相关的文献梳理一遍，就像欧比旺在他的那门课上说的一样，但是现在，他只能想到欧比旺逆光站在窗边的样子，那些他留在欧比旺皮肤上的伤痕是如此触目惊心。  
“我真希望您还在这里，教授。”他把电脑合上，从背包里拿出那个在奎刚办公室里找到的笔记本。那些零散的语句和数字让他感到安心。安纳金抬头看了看天空，那些云层又开始聚集了，也许过不了多久这座城市又会迎来雨水。“我想我真的需要您的帮助……”被他翻开的笔记本上写着他刚刚在电脑屏幕上打下的那一行字，奎刚在这个笔记本上留下了那样一条线索，安纳金则决定抓着这根毛线团的一端向前走，走到奎刚想要去的地方。  
当雨水真正开始落下时，安纳金已经抽完了他那一包烟中的最后一支。他抬头看着铁灰色的天空，这和一年前的这一天一模一样。他早就忘记了那天他脸上是被雨水打湿了还是那些眼泪从他的眼眶中跑了出来。雨落在他的暗金色头发上，安纳金感觉自己的眼眶有些发酸，他戴上了自己的兜帽，低头看着他对面的那块墓碑，时间停留在一年前的现在。  
他没有等到欧比旺，但是他依旧不想离开。也许欧比旺在下一秒就会来到这里，也许欧比旺今天也不会回来。安纳金坐在已经湿了的草地上，他感觉自己被抛弃在了这个国家，就像欧比旺和奎刚离开他的祖国的那一天一样。


	25. 3.5

这家餐厅位于这座北方小城的市中心，门脸不大，用油漆在木板上写成的招牌已经有些褪色。老板阴沉着脸，可能是在为由于突如其来的坏天气而导致的菜价上涨而愤怒。整个餐厅里现在只有一位客人，这个穿着黑色帽衫的年轻人坐在角落里的一张小桌子旁，点了一杯咖啡。和这个国家的连锁咖啡店出售的那些由机器和工业化生产的咖啡粉做成的咖啡不同，这家店出售的咖啡让这个来自异国的年轻人尝到了一点点来自他故乡的味道。老板的肤色和五官让年轻人意识到这位老板很有可能和他来自同一个地方，而墙上挂着的圣母画像则证实了这一点。  
“为我们所有人祈祷。”那幅画像下面用他的母语写着这样一行字，和他脖子上挂着的挂坠牌后面刻着的一样。  
门被推开了，有人坐到了年轻人对面那把空了的椅子上。他熟练地用年轻人的母语和老板点了一杯同样的咖啡。“很高兴能够见到你，天行者先生，我是科迪。”  
安纳金打量着坐在他对面的科迪，他看起来十分干练，安纳金能从他身上明显地看出战争留下的印记。  
“我一直在和雷克斯联系，但是他让我来这里等你。”  
科迪随意地喝了一口他杯子里的咖啡，安纳金注意到那个面色阴沉的老板似乎一直在饶有兴趣地听他们两个在说什么。“哈，雷克斯是我的兄弟，我们曾经一起在战场上出生入死，现在我在这边做一些需要我做的事情，而雷克斯还在战场上。”  
“如果雷克斯跟你说过的话，你就会知道我不是那种一时脑热想要当英雄的小孩。”安纳金的蓝色眼睛看着坐在他对面的科迪，他不知道对面这个人的身上是不是和欧比旺一样被战争留下了无法消除的伤痕。  
“我知道，我当然知道，安纳金·天行者，你不到10岁的时候被安置在这个国家的首都，而一开始金教授想要收养你，但是他在医院里呆了太长时间。”  
科迪的话让安纳金感到惊讶，他张了张嘴，却不知道自己该说些什么。科迪似乎看出了他的惊讶，他也不准备向这个年轻人隐瞒些什么。“金教授一直是我们非常重要的支持者，我们非常遗憾失去了他。他曾经对我们提起过你，你是他在战场上带回来的孩子，他也曾经说过，你会是祖国未来的希望。”  
这些话勾起了他悲伤的回忆，每一个单词都在提醒着他，他的教授早就不在了。“有些时候我会觉得他就像是我的父亲，直到现在我还会希望他在我身边，我有很多事情想问他。”  
“金教授不仅仅是你一个人的损失，失去他是整个世界的损失。但是年轻人，我们都没有时间沉浸在过去的悲哀里面，我们每个人都有自己需要做的事情。”  
“我想知道我能做些什么，也许我现在不能回国，但是我一直有一个想法，我总是要回去的。”  
科迪思考了一会儿，这时候老板给他们两个每人又端上来了一杯咖啡。安纳金这个时候才注意到老板的手臂上有一道触目惊心的伤痕。此时在这个小餐厅里的三个人都曾经，并且依旧是战争的受害者。但是战争的受害者并不仅仅是经历过战争的那些人们，安纳金知道，他的那些论文和所有的研究都在极力证明这件事情。  
“我们先来关心一下你的身份问题，你现在还有没有咱们国家签发的护照，还是说你已经拿到这个国家的身份了？”  
安纳金摇了摇头，他的身份问题都是帕德梅在帮他解决，包括在18岁之后换居留身份的时候，他都没有自己操心过什么事。“我没有，我有这个国家的长期居留，但是我的旅行证也是这个国家签发的，我没有护照。”  
“咱们的整个国家都是一团糟了，你可以先试着去首都的使馆申请一本护照，如果不行的话我们还有一些其他的途径。”  
“科迪，我还没有最终做决定……”  
“我知道，年轻人，这对于你来说是一个大事情，你需要考虑清楚你想做的是什么，你想要的是什么。”

欧比旺不在家里，安纳金回到家的时候整栋房子显得冷冷清清的。他从冰箱里拽了一盒冷冻披萨，拆开包装之后丢进了烤箱里。这是他一个人生活的时候会拿来填饱肚子的东西。欧比旺在厨房里的创造力远远不如他的破坏力，因此他们两个最常光顾的就是超市的微波食品和冷冻食品柜。有的时候贝尔和帕德梅会来家里拜访，欧比旺喜欢贝尔他们国家的风味，但是安纳金总是吃不惯。  
他知道欧比旺在首都，贝尔王子的慈善基金会和一些研究机构正在做一个有关儿童权益的论坛，欧比旺则应邀去做报告。帕德梅给他发了一条消息，欧比旺的演讲可以在网上看到直播。于是他拿着那块热好的披萨，这块在冰箱里被放了太久的披萨味道已经变得不太好了，但是对于安纳金来说，只要它还能吃，味道什么的就不是最需要被考虑的问题。在之前他曾经读过一篇论文，并将自己对食物的不敏感归咎于童年的经历对他认知的影响。他盯着自己的平板电脑，欧比旺的身影出现在屏幕上，穿着相比上课的时候更加正式一点的衣服，背景是贝尔王子的慈善基金会巨大的标志。  
“我做过一个长期研究，是关于退伍军人的家属的自我认知影响。”欧比旺站在台上，他的声音听起来有一点点距离感，“战争不仅仅在影响那些在战场上的人，它在影响所有人，尤其是那些孩子。”  
这时的欧比旺看起来更像是十多年前那个出现在战场上的，他的天使了。安纳金看的有些出神，但是当镜头拉近之后，他看到了欧比旺眼下的黑眼圈和那些爬上他脸庞的皱纹，他知道战争同样也在摧毁着这个人。他的天使不会被轻易毁灭，那团在他胸中的火焰支撑着他面对一次又一次的浩劫，即使他已经做好了牺牲这具躯体的准备，但是那团火焰会一直燃烧下去。  
安纳金知道欧比旺会为了别人的未来牺牲自己，但是他只想让欧比旺远离可能会给他带来伤害的一切。他无法接受像失去奎刚一样再次失去欧比旺，这会彻底摧毁他。他不能让欧比旺重新回到战场上去，或者受到任何一点有关战争的伤害。因此他必须要去结束那场正在发生的战争。  
“我们所需要做的不仅仅是让那些孩子远离他们正在遭受战争的故乡，”欧比旺的报告已经进行到了“战争中的儿童权益”这个部分了，“我们需要做的还有很多，根据我们的最新报告，十年来，被安置在这个国家的难民儿童中，得到高等教育入学资格的比例远远低于预期。在这些儿童身上还出现了我们不愿意看到的一些数字，比如犯罪记录，比如药物滥用，这不是我们将他们带到这里的初衷。的确，儿童时期遭受的战争创伤会对成年人的行为造成影响，但是这些影响不是不可干预的。”  
安纳金关掉了平板电脑，那块披萨已经变凉了，但是他根本没有吃多少。雷克斯给他发的邮件他还没有回复，虽然雷克斯和科迪都跟他说这是他人生中一个重要的决定，但是安纳金发现自己还是没有做好全部的准备。充斥在他胸腔中的更多是一种愤怒和责任，而不是像欧比旺的那种信念的火苗。

安纳金没有预料到欧比旺会在论坛的第二天就回来，按照欧比旺之前的习惯，他会在首都多呆上两天，和贝尔还有帕德梅处理一些事物，或者去拜访一下莎庭公爵。安纳金有时候会想，贝尔王子是故意留欧比旺在首都多呆一会儿，至少他和帕德梅能把欧比旺照顾的稍微好一点。  
当欧比旺推开门进来的时候安纳金正躺在自己的床垫子上看着自己的平板电脑，他整理了一些奎刚笔记本上零碎的思路在自己的平板电脑里。欧比旺的身影出现在他面前时，他有些慌乱地把平板电脑屏幕朝下扣在了床单上。他并不想让欧比旺知道自己在做什么，就像欧比旺并没有告诉他自己在研究什么一样。  
“欧比旺！你怎么回来了！”安纳金几乎是从自己的床垫子上跳了起来，他一方面是惊讶，另一方面是欣喜。欧比旺不在他身边的时候他总觉得自己的生活失去了一半。  
“因为我记得有个年轻人今天就满21岁了。”  
安纳金从来没觉得自己的生日是个值得记住的日子，在他小的时候帕德梅会替他记住，也只有帕德梅会帮他记住。当时还在读大学的帕德梅会给他准备好生日礼物还有点心，而他却只是关心自己什么时候才能快一点长大，快一点进入大学，因为他知道，长大就意味着他可以保护他的天使……  
但是现在，他陷入了迷茫。  
“我……我都忘记这件事了，你知道，我来到这里读书之后就几乎不怎么过生日了。因为帕德梅不在我身边，我就记不起来。”  
“我应该想到帕德梅当时买的那些玩具都是给谁的了，但是我觉得你已经过了喜欢宇宙飞船模型的年纪了。”  
安纳金知道自己现在应该露出一个笑容，但是当他扯动自己嘴角的时候却感受不到从心底涌出的欢乐。21岁，他已经到了自己曾经想要成为的那个“长大的自己”了。在他还是一个孩子的时候，他曾经设想过自己长大之后能够做的事情，但是现在他发现自己依旧像那个对一切都无能为力的孩子。  
“但是我还是给你准备了一个礼物……我不知道你会不会喜欢。”欧比旺有些犹豫地从自己的外套口袋里掏出那个安纳金见过两次的旧怀表，塞到了安纳金手里。那块怀表的金属和玻璃表面上还残留着欧比旺的体温，而那块巨大的锈斑和已经裂开的玻璃表面让他的手指感到了一些疼痛。  
“这是他曾经给我的承诺。”欧比旺的声音中有一些安纳金能够捕捉得到的悲伤，他当然知道这个“他”是谁，这是曾经属于奎刚的东西。“我需要他对我承诺，我永远不会失去他……我想我应该把它给你，就算是我和他对你的承诺。至少我还在这里，你不会失去我。”  
他向前走了一步，把面前的人搂进自己怀里。他的肺里像是被灌满了水银，让他无法呼吸。随后，他有些绝望而虔诚地吻了欧比旺的额头。“我无法想象我如果失去了你会怎样。”他手里攥着欧比旺给他的承诺，他无法想象当时的欧比旺是怎样的一种心情，才会让欧比旺要求奎刚给他这样的承诺。  
“你也需要给我这个保证，保证我不会像失去他一样失去你。”欧比旺捧着年轻人的脸，将自己的吻落在了年轻人的嘴唇上。安纳金意识到，欧比旺是他现在唯一的家人，而自己在欧比旺的心里也占据着同等重要的位置。失去自己同样会让欧比旺心碎。  
“我不会……”他小声地重复着这两个词，“我不会……”那封给雷克斯的回复还躺在他的草稿箱里，他不知道自己应该在“亲爱的雷克斯先生”后面写些什么。

“亲爱的雷克斯先生，”电脑屏幕上的光标在下一行跳跃着，似乎是某种虚拟的脉搏。安纳金盯着那一行空空荡荡的文字，所有的字母都可能排列在上面，但是无法组成一句有意义的话。“也许我应该留在这里，我答应了一个人，我不会离开他。”他几乎就要把这句话写在邮件里了，随后是道歉，和一句客套的，“我会为了祖国的和平事业做其他的事情，我可以募集捐款和帮助被安置在这个国家的孩子们。”  
还没有等他打出这一行，他的邮箱收到了一封新的邮件。安纳金退出了正在编辑的草稿，收到的邮件来自雷克斯，他们总是更换发信的线路和时间以及地址，但是他知道这是雷克斯写的，每次他们联系总会留下一个下一次联系的暗号。他打开了那封邮件，里面只有一个链接。  
他看到了一段视频，录制的很粗糙，似乎是用简陋的手持设备录制的，镜头一直在晃个不停。安纳金意识到这是那个恐怖组织发布的又一条新视频，他下意识地看了一下视频发布的时间，是在一天之前，那很有可能消息还没有传到国内来。镜头中的人坐在车里，而远处一些建筑着着火，其他的建筑则有些已经变成了一片废墟。血和灰尘在镜头中随处可见，这些画面安纳金虽然已经在这个组织的视频中看到过很多，但是每次看到这些新的画面，他总会觉得自己胸腔中积累的愤怒让自己的血液凝固。  
视频中的人开始说话，底下的字幕显示出了他们拍摄这段视频的目的。  
他们炸毁了国际难民组织在一个曾经的缓冲地带建立的儿童救助机构，现在那个缓冲地带已经落入了恐怖组织的控制之中。而所有当地或者是国外的难民救助组织的工作人员们都没有在这场爆炸中幸存。  
“这些孩子们是我们未来的士兵，西方人无权将他们带离这片土地。而那些异教徒的孩子们，他们的出生就是一种罪行。”  
安纳金关闭了这段视频，他深吸了一口气，那些愤怒丝毫没有减轻。他无法选择逃避，这是他的责任，这也是他的命运。


	26. 3.6

即使是像希瑞·塔奇这样看起来有着无限精力投入到她热爱的环保事业中的人，也无法掩盖自己也在一天天衰老的事实。欧比旺已经有好几年没有面对面见过希瑞了，上一次他们在一起相处超过一个小时还是在他拿到博士学位的时候。他还记得希瑞在那天晚上的聚会之后把他送回家，他当然也记得自己把床让给了希瑞，自己睡在楼下的那个硬邦邦的沙发上。  
“如果不是知道你早就心有所属了，我可能还会有一点点期待你会在拿到学位之后向我这个你从小就认识的‘青梅竹马’求婚。”第二天早上希瑞坐在他的餐桌旁边，给自己往麦片里倒牛奶。而在一旁煮咖啡的欧比旺毫无形象地笑了起来，他把两杯咖啡放到桌上，坐到希瑞的旁边。“你不会想和我过一辈子的，我猜如果我真问你愿意不愿意和我交往的话，你可能最多能忍受我两个星期。”  
“但是我已经忍受你超过十年了，欧比旺，我现在终于不用担心在晚上的时候收到哪个国家的使馆的紧急电话，说你在战场上受了伤要我去机场接你。”希瑞用勺子搅着自己面前的那一碗麦片，欧比旺的家里只有这种吃的，“照顾好自己，尤其是当你不在他身边的时候。”  
“我知道，你不用太担心我，我的工资和房租补贴不至于让我流落街头……”  
“我不是说你会忘记吃饭或者忘记睡觉……我是说，照顾好你自己的情绪。”  
希瑞说的没错，他是需要照顾好自己的情绪。虽然希瑞一再叮嘱他，但是欧比旺发现自己在首都的这三年里还是过得一团糟。  
这次重新见到希瑞，让欧比旺有一种奇怪的错觉——他还是那个为了自己的博士申请或者是论文而发愁的年轻人。但是当他看到爬上希瑞眼角的皱纹和她带有一些疲惫的笑容的时候，他知道他们都不是曾经的自己了。希瑞拿起欧比旺放在咖啡机旁边的咖啡罐，没有在上面找到公平贸易的标志，她有些不满地抿了抿嘴，但是没有说什么，把咖啡罐放了回去。“它没过期，虽然味道很一般，但是能够提供我每天所需的咖啡因。”欧比旺手里还拿着自己的咖啡杯，希瑞摇了摇头。“我花了那么多时间和精力去向那些咖啡豆种植庄园的主人和工人们宣传公平贸易和可持续种植，但是我却发现我最好的朋友对这件事一点都不敏感。”  
“那是因为不是所有人都像你一样是环保斗士，我只是在超市里把它买了回来，希瑞，我没有那么多的精力去一个一个查这些商品是不是公平贸易的商品。”他又仔细端详了一下那一罐咖啡，发现这并不是他自己买回来的那一罐。“还有……这是安纳金买的咖啡。”  
“我保护这个地球，而你在保护这个地球上的孩子们。”希瑞看着欧比旺蓝色的眼睛，她知道安纳金是欧比旺从战场上救下来的孩子，在年轻的时候，他们都是理想主义者，坐在威尔河畔的草地上一边喂着天鹅一边计划着如何改变这个世界。比起理论派的欧比旺，希瑞认为自己更像是一个实践者，任何有意义的改变都不是始于纸张和笔尖，而是始于革命者的脚印。“我不懂心理学，有的时候我会在想，你是真的爱他还是这更像是你的责任。因为你要去拯救那些受到战争折磨的孩子们，那是你的责任，而安纳金……”  
“我不知道。”欧比旺给自己倒了一杯咖啡，虽然这不是希瑞所推崇的公平贸易咖啡，但是它里面的咖啡因可以让欧比旺开心一点。“感情是一种太复杂的科学，我从来没有能力完全弄明白它。”  
“就像我不知道当初你是因为你的研究才爱上你的教授还是因为你爱你的教授才去做那些研究，你总是把这些东西和你的情感混在一起，这就是为什么我在担心你。我总是在担心你，欧比旺。”  
“这已经没有意义了，希瑞，他走了。”欧比旺放下了自己根本没怎么喝的那杯咖啡，他的眼睛看着窗外的铁轨，而他下意识地想去自己的口袋里摸那一块老旧的怀表，但是他发现自己的口袋空了。那块旧怀表已经被他当做21岁的生日礼物以及一个承诺送给了安纳金，就像希瑞说的，他甚至不知道自己混杂了多少情感在里面。  
“所以你接下来准备怎么办，让这个孩子像你一样回到这里来做一个教师？”  
“不，我不认为安纳金会想像我一样在这个地方做一个教书匠。也许我会和他一起走……首都，或者是别的地方。”  
“我以为你会留在这里。”希瑞轻轻地攥住了欧比旺的手，她摸到了他手上的伤疤，她当然也还记得自己在机场接到手上缠着绷带的欧比旺，那是他第一次上战场的时候留下的印记。她也记得欧比旺的目光是怎样追随着奎刚·金教授的身影，像是追寻那些闪烁而又遥远的星辰。从那一刻起，她意识到了欧比旺的生命已经紧紧地和那个渐行渐远的背影联系在了一起。“这里有属于他的记忆。”  
“我不能活在过去的回忆里，而且回忆是会撒谎的……”他叹了一口气，把自己的手指从希瑞的手中抽出来，“他也不会希望我这样，把自己困在这个地方，守着那些已经没有意义的记忆。我还有更多的事情要做，我知道我爱过他，这对我来说已经够了。”  
“我认识了你超过二十年，我知道让你心碎是多么容易的一件事。也许你为了他们牺牲了太多。”  
“这是我的选择，我本来就已经做好了为我信仰的事情牺牲一切的准备。”  
“那你有没有跟他说过，对于你来说什么是最重要的，你的选择是什么？”  
他摇了摇头，安纳金现在不在这个北方小城，年轻人上个星期去国外参加一个学术会议，并且要在会议上作报告。欧比旺慷慨地给了他一笔旅费，让他在那个风景优美的国家多呆上几天，并且拒绝了和他一起去参加会议的提议。“希瑞，这是我自己的事情，而且我觉得我对于安纳金变成现在这个样子有很大的责任。”  
“他现在这个样子不是挺好的吗，”希瑞不解地看着欧比旺，她对安纳金的了解并不是很多，但是通过欧比旺的只言片语和昆兰无意间提到的内容，她认为安纳金只是一个普通的年轻博士生，和欧比旺当年没有什么区别。“我不觉得你有什么需要自责的。”  
欧比旺又给她倒了一杯咖啡，塞到她的手里，“在这里等我一会儿，”他这样说着，希瑞看着他离开了餐厅，楼梯上传来的脚步声告诉她，欧比旺应该是去楼上拿些什么下来。而当他重新出现的时候，他的手里多了一沓打印出来的论文。“我想你应该看看这个，这是我最近刚完成的一篇……里面的一个样本就是安纳金。”  
希瑞拿过了那一沓打印纸，草草地浏览了一遍题目和摘要，“战争和军事暴力中的异地安置难民儿童早年影响对认知发展……”希瑞读出了这个题目，她没有读完，抬起头看向欧比旺的眼睛。“告诉我你不是这个目的，欧比旺，你不是仅仅为了论文……”  
“我永远不会那样做，你听起来像是学校的学术道德委员会了，希瑞。”他叹了口气，那些他不愿意去想起的回忆在这一刻又浮现了出来，他此刻仿佛坐在学校的那间小会议室里面对学术道德委员会的问询，他们要求他拿起一把刀把属于过去的自己剖开给所有人看。他们质疑他的感情源于功利性的目的，他们猜测他利用自己的爱为自己谋求利益，他们不相信他在上一段感情中牺牲的东西大于他所获得的。“这证明了我一直以来的猜测……我对他的成长负有责任，如果没有战争，如果他没有来到这里，他不会变成现在这个样子。”  
“他有他自己的人生，而你也有你自己的……”希瑞放下那一杯已经空了的咖啡，伸手摸了摸欧比旺的脸，像她还年轻的时候经常做的那样，只不过那个时候她摸不到现在欧比旺脸上的胡茬，“我见过太多次你伤心的样子，你什么时候才能明白你不需要把你的每一段感情都用心碎作为结果。照顾好你自己，还有别把我写成你的紧急联系人了。”

没有安纳金的书房显得有些空落落的，但是欧比旺意识到自己终于能一个人安心地写他的那些回忆。一支被安纳金用了一半的黑色圆珠笔被他握在手里，笔尖在笔记本的纸页上留下一个又一个字母。“政府军的人请求我们帮他们一个忙，他们在收复上一个城市的时候俘虏了几个抵抗组织的重要人物，而那些囚犯现在正在他们的秘密监狱里继续着他们的‘抵抗’——绝食。我不知道政府军是从哪里得到的消息，也许是皇家海军的人透露给他们的，他们认为我和奎刚可以帮助他们让那些囚犯们放弃这种无谓的自我伤害。奎刚有太多的事情要忙，但是他没有对我说他每天都在忙什么，我猜测那可能和这些在战争中的可怜孩子有关。我对政府军的人说，‘我的教授有太多的事务，如果你们很着急的话，我可以自己和你们一起去。’他们信任我，也许是因为我当时还年轻，他们认为我不会有什么城府，于是我做出了我也许这辈子最后悔的一个决定——我和他们去了政府军关押囚犯的秘密监狱，我见到了那些囚犯，我还知道他们在哪里。”  
他停住了自己的笔，这些回忆让他感到头痛。于是他回到自己的房间里拿了一杯水和一瓶药，这些药总是能让他有一点点的安全感。安纳金的书还有笔记本被乱七八糟地堆在书桌后面的书架上，欧比旺能够认出自己的那些睡眠记录笔记本，安纳金从来没有告诉过他这些睡眠记录被他拿去做什么了，而且这个年轻人也没有要把它们还回来的打算。在那些相似的笔记本里，欧比旺发现了一个不一样封面的笔记本，而在他的印象中，只有奎刚会喜欢这种风格……他走过去，从书架上抽出了那本属于奎刚的笔记本。这是奎刚留给安纳金的东西，他曾经的研究日志。  
“欧比旺在傍晚告诉我的情况让我对他更加担心，”欧比旺翻开到他从秘密监狱回来的那一天的日志，奎刚有些潦草的字迹出现在他的面前，而里面的内容让他感觉自己的胃里被无数的冰块填满，“也许这从一开始就是错的，我不该让他来到这里。”他从来都没有质疑过奎刚对自己的感情，但是他的教授是一个活的太自我的人，或许他们都应该学会把所有的事情说出来而不是藏起来。  
这本日志在他熟悉的一天戛然而止，他能看到安纳金的字迹出现在之后的一页空白上。“他们走了，而我当时在害怕，我害怕我再也不能活着见到他们了。我在等待安置的那些夜晚有时会想，他们还不如让我死在战场上，而不是给我一点点希望然后又熄灭它。”他猛地合上那本日志，慌乱地把它塞回到原来的地方。欧比旺听到窗外的铁轨传来的列车经过的声音，像他的心脏在胸腔里跳动传来的隆隆声响。

奎刚离去后的每一个圣诞节对于安纳金和欧比旺来说似乎已经失去了它们原有的意义，他们两个都心照不宣地不会去提起去奎刚原来的那栋郊外的房子里过圣诞节的事情。圣诞节对他们来说更像是学期结束后的一个个寒冷的假期，欧比旺依旧不会选择回自己的家或者和他的朋友们一起过圣诞，他用工作把自己包裹起来，似乎只要有工作，他就没有多余的精力去思考其他的事情。  
安纳金只会有那么一两天疯狂地想念之前他拥有过的一切，即使那些快乐只是转瞬即逝，在他的生命中留下了一道光芒，他也无法抑制这些复杂的情感像涨潮一样将自己淹没。但是当他看到在深夜中依旧面对着电脑审稿或者是修改论文的欧比旺，他想说出口的那些话混杂在夜班的火车经过铁轨的声音中，变成了一些无声的沉默。他只能回到自己的那间书房里，打开自己的电脑，无论是奎刚给予他的遗产还是他自己获取的只言片语，形成的那些细细碎碎的线条已经足够勾勒出一幅属于真相的图画了。  
没有圣诞晚餐，没有难看的针织毛衣，也没有热红酒的味道，这些冬天的日日夜夜似乎和圣诞节没有任何关系。安纳金在圣诞节前夜坐在书房的椅子上，他摘下了自己挂在脖子上的挂坠，将那个老旧的银质挂坠牌攥在手里。他闭上眼，那些过往的回忆却浮现在眼前，“为我们所有人祈祷……”他在心中无声地默念着，“为我能保护我仅有的一切而祈祷……”  
“安纳金。”欧比旺的声音打碎了他未完的祈祷，他睁开眼，回过头去看着站在门口的欧比旺，他似乎已经完成了今天的审稿任务，“我准备了一点吃的，一起来吃晚餐吧。”  
欧比旺的晚餐总是乏善可陈，安纳金无聊地用叉子戳着盘子里的煮青豆和胡萝卜，欧比旺甚至都没有心思把从超市甜品柜里买来的布丁和甜甜圈用盘子装起来，它们现在依旧乱七八糟地挤在盒子里。  
“你的审稿怎么样，又毙了一篇？”  
“我不是你所说的那么不通人情的审稿人，安纳金，我只是会合理地指出投稿人的论文中存在的问题。”欧比旺有些疲惫地从盒子里抓了一个甜甜圈，安纳金则把他们两个谁都不想吃的晚餐收走，那些被剩下的青豆最终的归属就都是垃圾桶了。“我自己也投过论文，我知道被人审稿是一种什么感受。”  
“你投过无数论文，如果我能像你一样发那么多论文，我可能早就毕业了。”安纳金把所有的盘子和餐具塞到洗碗机里，按下了启动按钮，这个有些旧了的机器发出不和谐的声音。欧比旺依旧坐在餐桌前，他的面前只剩下那一盒巧克力甜甜圈和没动过的布丁了。“我发了那么多论文，我也是花了四年半的时间才毕业。如果你想尽快毕业的话，我可以允许你三年就申请毕业答辩，你不用严格遵守学院的1+3政策，我可以为你写一封陈述，陈述你已经取得了相当好的学术成绩。我能理解你的心情，我不会把你困在这个地方，让你变成像我一样的老头子。”  
“欧比旺……我不是想要急着离开你，你不是把我困在这个地方。”安纳金走到欧比旺身后，抱住他的肩膀，“我想和你在一起，这是我的自由意志，我想带你离开，如果你想留在这里，我也不介意每周末来看望你。”  
“听起来像是我在未来会有一个‘星期恋人’，我以为这是阿索卡这种年纪的小姑娘才会热衷的事情。”  
阿索卡这个名字让安纳金不由自主地收紧了自己的手臂，他和阿索卡那个小鬼保持着联系。几周前的一封邮件让他忧心，阿索卡辞掉了传媒集团在首都总部早间新闻编辑的职位，申请外派到战区去做前线记者。硝烟味似乎能够吸引心理系所有与认知行为学有关的学生，从欧比旺到安纳金，直到现在的阿索卡。安纳金让她注意保护好自己，但是他没有等来阿索卡及时的回复，他害怕失去这个可爱的小鬼，他害怕失去他所拥有的一切。那些是属于他仅有的光芒。  
“小鬼问过我之后的打算，她不觉得我会是一个好的老师……因此我也没考虑过会回到学校。”  
“那你是怎么想的，安纳金，去首都找一份公司里人力资源经理的工作还是去医疗健康领域？我能帮你一些，我在首都有一些人脉可能会有用……”他停顿了一下，侧过脸去吻了吻安纳金的脸颊，还有一种可能性，他在犹豫要不要说出口，“或者……你想要去军队里继续你的研究的话，杜库伯爵也许会给你一个去皇家海军的机会。”  
这句话逗笑了安纳金，他回吻了欧比旺，同时又蹭了蹭对方的脸颊。“你们国家不会让我成为皇家海军的，我又不是你们国家或者联邦的居民，而你们国家已经很久很久没有过雇佣兵了。”  
“听起来你还是感兴趣，只不过一些客观条件阻碍了你的兴趣？”欧比旺总是能洞察到这些隐藏在语言背后的意义，这也许是在奎刚身边形成的习惯，他需要花费太多的精力去猜测别人的意思。“如果你愿意接受这个提议的话，你的居民身份不是一个太大的问题，你一直都是我的家人，安纳金，只不过你愿意不愿意走一遍法律手续。”  
他当然知道这是什么意思，他胸腔中那些希望的火花闪烁着，但是他也明白这些希望的火花不会存在太久，如果他不去完成他必须做的那些事。  
“你知道我一直都爱你，而我不认为我需要这种写在纸上的证明。”他虔诚地攥着欧比旺的手，像他攥着自己的圣母挂坠祈祷一般，“我有我必须要走的路。”


	27. 3.7

当失去了原有的主人之后，奎刚在郊外的这栋房子仿佛就失去了全部的灵魂。安纳金站在门口的苹果树下，盛夏时枝丫上挂上的青色苹果现在已经变成了落满一地的红色果实。他沉默着深吸了一口气，空气中充斥着苹果渐渐腐烂的甜味，这些甜味的空气刺痛了他的肺。安纳金知道欧比旺把这栋房子的钥匙放在了什么地方，欧比旺似乎没有要搬到这栋现在所有权属于他的大房子里来的打算，也没有要出售的意思，他也许就是这样让这栋房子像地上的苹果一样慢慢地在这片土地上和他的回忆里一起腐烂。  
安纳金用钥匙拧开了锁着的栎木门，转动落了一些灰尘的黄铜把手之后这扇门发出了一声奇怪的声音。他小心翼翼地侧身闪进这扇门中，像是怕打扰到房间里游走的属于回忆的鬼魂。整栋房子的窗户被严严实实地关好了，自从上一次他在这栋房子里找到欧比旺之后他就相信欧比旺没有回到这里来过哪怕一次。盖在家具上的帆布上落满了灰，地板和曾经精致的地毯上也是。安纳金发现自己每走一小步，都会扬起一阵小小的灰尘风暴。他放慢了自己的步伐，倾听着回荡在这间房间里的脚步声和属于回忆的声音。  
他的背包里塞了一束白色的玫瑰，这些用橙黄色的超市塑料袋包起来的花朵和他几天前放在奎刚的墓碑前的一模一样。欧比旺第三年缺席了那样一个用来怀念他们之前的教授的日子，安纳金一个人站在墓碑前，天空阴沉沉的，却没有像之前的两年一样下雨。他擦了擦自己的眼泪，转身给自己点了一支烟。  
“您会支持我的，教授，我只是在走完你的那条路……”那支烟在他的右手指尖静静地燃烧着，安纳金深吸了一口，这支平日里他抽习惯的香烟却呛得他咳嗽。“您总是让我注意聆听当下的声音，那些从我的心里传来的声音，我知道它在呼唤我，呼唤我回去。”烟灰落在草地上，被八月的风吹到不知名的角落里去。“如果发生在那里的战争不结束的话，我一辈子都会被那些阴影所追逐。不仅仅是我，也有所有我爱的人。我无法做到装作一切都和我没有关系，在这个地方平静地生活。”一阵风吹来，吹散了一些他放在地上的白色玫瑰花瓣。淡淡的玫瑰香味似乎也飘散在空中，混合着泥土和思念的味道。  
同样的白色玫瑰被安纳金放在书房的玻璃花瓶里，那只花瓶里落满了灰尘，原先透亮的玻璃也变得模糊了起来。灰尘的味道和房屋慢慢腐烂的甜味以及玫瑰的香味糅杂在一起，安纳金走到壁炉旁，跪在地板上，虔诚地从自己的双肩包里掏出了一沓纸和一个打火机。  
纸张燃烧的味道像是战场上被稀释了百倍的硝烟味。安纳金看着橙黄色的火苗静静地舔食着那些纸张上的文字，“安纳金·天行者”这几个字母被火苗吞噬，随着其他的内容，包括那些数字和它们所证明的猜测……他又往壁炉里添了一些剩下的木柴，整个房间现在被烤的暖洋洋的，红褐色的天鹅绒窗帘遮住了大部分的阳光，现在壁炉里的火光成了整个屋子里唯一的光源。安纳金听着那些木柴燃烧的声音，走到被皇家海军和调查机构翻的一塌糊涂的书柜前，翻出了和奎刚之前在他们国家的那次调研有关的所有论文和资料，还有所有与安纳金自己有关的东西。之前放在奎刚办公桌上的那几张照片被他拿回来放在了这间无人使用的书房里，海岛国家的风光、做演讲的欧比旺和在福利院的自己。  
当照片被火焰炙烤之时，那些图像会首先失去颜色。安纳金看着那些照片变成一些薄薄的灰烬，和奎刚留给他的研究日志一起。他的背包里还装着欧比旺放在他自己房间里的那本“回忆录”，他曾经翻开过，里面那些字母似乎不是用黑色的圆珠笔写下的，每一个字母都是用他的血肉作为墨水写下的。  
他撕下每一页写了字的纸，那上面全部都是欧比旺失而复得的回忆，每一页纸都是一颗子弹，让他死去一点，每一页纸都是一支白色的蜡烛，无声地燃烧着，纪念着他所失去的一切。那些纸被安纳金扔进壁炉里，随着火苗上升的空气盘旋着，一瞬间之后就被那些温暖的火焰吞噬。  
“也许这是最好的选择。”他依旧跪在那个燃烧着的壁炉前，右手攥着他的挂坠，像小时候他的母亲教他的那样祈祷着，虽然他的面前并没有原先家里的粗糙十字架或者是老旧的圣母像。“您也会认为我做的是正确的，教授，”他停顿了一下，壁炉的火光和温度照在他的脸上，但是依旧无法祛除他脸上的那些阴影，“您爱他，而我也是同样。”  
最后被投入火中的是奎刚的那一本笔记本，他闻到了皮面笔记本燃烧时呛人的味道。他擦了擦自己的眼角，那里有一些眼泪。安纳金不知道自己是由于这呛人的烟雾而流泪还是因为其他原因。他依旧跪在布满灰尘的地板上，奎刚的幽灵似乎站在他身边，无声地注视着他，随后传来一声几乎察觉不到的叹息。所有的上面的文字，那些零碎的思绪和想法，都随着这一把火而湮没，安纳金知道，这些废墟和灰烬之上总会迎来某种新生。  
他把所有与他有关的一切都燃烧殆尽。

两场没什么人看的电影似乎是打发剩余的下午时光的最好选择。安纳金去电影院里买了两张电影票和一桶索然无味的爆米花，在没坐几个人的放映厅中间坐下。漫长的片头广告之后终于迎来了这部已经快结束放映的电影。他有意无意地抓着自己抱着的那一桶爆米花，他从来都不是这种休闲食品的爱好者，来到这个国家之后他也并不是非常喜爱看电影。当他还是一个十七岁的大学生的时候帕德梅曾经让他陪自己去首都的电影院看过电影，那个坐落在河南岸的电影院有着和它的设施一般领先的票价。他坚持为帕德梅买了饮料，并且表示没有道理让看电影的女士付钱。帕德梅从他手里接过那杯碳酸饮料，毫不客气地吸了一大口，此刻她看起来不像是在首都的大律所里实习的精英律师、身份显赫的王子的未婚妻了，倒像是这个国家普普通通的年轻女士。“把你的这些殷勤留给你以后想搭讪的人吧，你会发现讨好别人是多么难的一件事。”那部电影并不是他会喜欢的类型，一个美丽的芭蕾舞者由于内心的欲望而走向疯狂的故事。  
“当你面对镜子表演的太过投入的时候，你自己就会走进那面镜子，再也走不出来了。”帕德梅把已经空了的饮料杯子丢到垃圾桶里，他们从电影院出来的时候首都的夜晚已经变得寒冷了起来，一月的河风总不会太温柔。年轻人替她系好了围巾，而他自己却只穿着一件不算太厚的外套。这个国家的天气总让他不是十分适应，毕竟他的祖国永远是一个被炎热包围的国家。  
“你是在和我讨论学术问题吗，帕德梅，还是说你认为我研究的太过投入会让自己陷入到那些泥沼中？”  
“我见过……”帕德梅伸出自己戴着羊毛手套的手，双手捧着年轻人冻得有些发红的脸，这让来自温暖国家的安纳金能够好受一点，“我见过他被卷入到这个漩涡之中，虽然我知道你不是他。”  
“我不会。”  
电影依旧在放映着，安纳金已经吃完了一半自己抱着的这一桶爆米花了。电影院的银幕这时看起来却像是奎刚的旧书房里的壁炉，那些白色、红色和黄色的光影在银幕上变换着，那些声音在他的耳边交织着。“而且我也喜欢海……”这句台词被电影中的人物说出来的时候，他似乎在这个密闭的电影放映厅里闻到了海风的味道。婚姻永远都不是解决一切问题的最佳方式，他知道，这听起来很简单，居民身份、税务优惠、承诺中一个安稳的未来、平静的像是学校生物池塘的水面的生活……这不是他想要的一切。  
“你知道吗，科迪，有的时候我会以为我疯了。”  
夏天的时候他去科迪在附近稍微大一点的城市的公寓里拜访，科迪的公寓给了他一种回到祖国的错觉，那些他熟悉的装饰、房间里弥漫的香料味道和收音机里传来的另一种语言。  
“如果没有我们这群疯子的话，你也许九岁的时候就被反政府武装带走去当兵了，你拿到的武器会比你自己还高。”科迪递给他一沓打印出来的纸，“这种现象愈演愈烈，不是所有的孩子都像你一样幸运，能遇到金教授。”  
“听起来像是我从其他地方偷来了这十多年一样。”  
“我们都是幸运的那一小部分人，如果我们像那些躲藏在沙地里的蜥蜴一样，只有在夜晚的时候才出来，那我们只能眼睁睁地看着那些沙丘吞没所有的土地。到最后，所有的生灵都会被这些沙子淹死，你明白我的意思吗，安纳金？”  
“欧比旺说他想帮我拿到居民身份，然后我可以去申请皇家海军下属的科研机构的职位……”  
“听起来不错，金教授曾经也在那里工作过。听着，安纳金，我无权干涉你的决定，如果这是你所希望的，和你爱的人在这个国家平静地生活……我会替你感到高兴，毕竟不是所有人都像你一样幸运可以做出这种选择。”  
“而我怕我这样选择之后，最终我还是会失去这些东西，它们只是在我这里短暂地停留了一阵，会有很多我无能为力的事情把它们带走。”  
这部电影放映完了，在下一部电影播放之前，银幕一直都会是黑的。安纳金坐在黑暗的放映厅里，这些黑暗像是将他淹没的海水。科迪说他幸运，他还有选择，但是科迪不知道的是，他的选择早就在最初的开始就被写好了。  
第二部电影是一部老式的间谍电影，有一对老夫妻坐到了安纳金前面的一排，其他座位则是空空荡荡的。他已经没有了爆米花，只能单纯地坐在座位上看着这部电影。  
“你听起来不像是一个士兵。”  
“我更愿意你称呼我为‘飞行员’，毕竟我们现在没在打仗了。”  
“战争永远都没有远离过，你看所有的这些，是薄薄的一层冰，冰面下面是什么我们都知道。”  
他回到那栋在铁轨旁边的房子的时候天已经彻底黑了下来。厨房的灯亮着，安纳金猜测欧比旺应该是在里面准备着什么吃的，不会是什么精致的食物，很有可能就是从超市买来的微波食品或者是冰冻食品。安纳金轻轻地推开门，扑面而来的是煮豆子和番茄意面酱的味道。他看到厨房的桌子上摆着两个盘子，里面可怜巴巴地盛着两份煮好的意面。而欧比旺正准备往上面浇红酱和青豆。  
“我有没有跟你说过，意面配红酱就够了，这些青豆我每次都要花好久才能把它们都挑出去。”  
欧比旺已经把两份晚餐准备好了，他站在餐桌旁，手里还拿着用来盛青豆的勺子。“不要像一个七岁的小孩一样挑食，安纳金，我在努力地保证咱们两个不会因为缺乏必须的维生素而患上败血症。”  
“如果你是认真地在和我讨论咱们两个的健康问题的话，我觉得我们都有一大堆比不吃青豆更严重的生活恶习。让我乖乖吃青豆还不如你先以身作则去戒咖啡和酒精饮料。”  
“不要转移话题，安纳金。”欧比旺眯起眼睛看着他，他这个表情倒像是面对不怀好意的控方律师的帕德梅了。“你今天去了哪里，你身上的味道闻起来就像是你经历了一场森林火灾一样。”  
“看了两场电影，也许是我在电影院门口抽烟的时候沾上的，你知道，有个老家伙站在我旁边抽烟斗，那些烟丝我觉得都快点不着了。”  
欧比旺似乎相信了他说的话，他坐到餐桌旁，用叉子搅着自己面前的那一份晚餐。“欧比旺，”安纳金打断了沉默着对付自己面前的晚餐的欧比旺，年轻人甚至连自己的叉子还没有拿起来过，“我有一件事想跟你说。”  
“重要到非得在餐桌上说？”  
“我准备下个月提交我的毕业论文，如果顺利的话……圣诞节之后我就能毕业了。”  
“你毕业不毕业的决定权有很大一部分在我这里，年轻人。”欧比旺模仿着温度教授的语气说着，这让安纳金扯起了一个勉强的微笑，他在等着欧比旺问他下一个问题，而他已经准备好了无数的谎言。“既然这样的话，我该考虑把那套在郊外的房子卖掉了，再加上之后能卖掉这套小房子的钱，应该能在首都买一套公寓了。”  
“你要卖掉金教授的那套房子吗，还有这里，你准备去首都，为什么？”他一次性抛出了太多的问题，欧比旺把银色的叉子放到一旁，似乎不知道该先回答哪一个。  
“我想了想，如果你真的选择要去做皇家海军或者其他的职业的话，首都是一个更好的选择。你在那里生活了那么多年，我也该离开这个小地方去首都看看了。”  
“你不喜欢首都，帕德梅跟我说过，你从来都没喜欢过那个地方。”  
欧比旺的蓝色眼睛看着安纳金，他试图读懂自己现在的导师那双蓝色眼睛里的情绪，但是他发现这是一项太复杂的工作。“我不知道帕德梅跟你说过什么，我那个时候……”欧比旺露出了一个苦涩的微笑，这种笑容只有在欧比旺提起奎刚的时候安纳金才见过，“我那个时候的确憎恨那个城市，因为他把我推到那里去，而我只能一个人在那里挣扎。因为我爱过他，而我担忧那种爱会成为他的负担。”  
“你希望我去首都吗，欧比旺，你真的希望我能留在首都，像那里的无数普通人一样早上拿着一杯咖啡去办公室里开始工作，中午最需要担心的就是吃腻了楼下超市的三明治的口味，晚上回家之后还需要加一会儿班或者看足球比赛？我会看着你长出越来越多的白头发和皱纹，面对需要审稿的论文时还需要戴上老花镜。也许我会患上肺癌，到那个时候我就不得不戒烟了。”  
“我没有‘希望’你去首都……我只是希望你能过上你想要的生活。这也许听起来很自私，如果我能在你想要的生活中……那也会是我想要的未来。”  
他没有说话，走到欧比旺的身后紧紧地把他圈在自己的手臂中。他带着一点点绝望的吻落在欧比旺的额角，“对不起……”他小声地重复着，“对不起。”他也不知道自己在为了什么道歉。那些他精心准备的谎言最终被他扼在自己的喉咙里，像一块沉重的铅块慢慢滑进他的胃里。

论文答辩并不像安纳金想象的那样，和一场旷日持久的审判一般。相反，这倒是更像是针对他这三年半的博士生涯的一次讨论。尤达教授坐在正中的位置上，翻着他的毕业论文，而温度教授则一直在看着他在博士期间的论文清单。“天行者先生，”温度教授这样称呼他，让安纳金有些不太习惯，他愣了一下，之前的一个小时里，前半个小时他一直在陈述自己的论文，后半个小时是各位教授针对他的论文的审问。现在，他知道，到了一个总结的时候了。“我看到你最新的一篇论文，非常好的期刊，现在是进入到了第二轮审稿，我想请你阐述一下这篇论文……因为我发现这篇论文的作者中并没有你的导师，也就是说，这是你独立完成的论文？”  
“是的，”他在说出这个词的时候看了一眼坐在最边上的欧比旺。他的导师脸色并不是十分好，安纳金知道他昨天晚上也没有好好休息。当昨天夜里的最后一班火车驶离他们的房子窗前的铁轨时，安纳金注意到欧比旺的房间还亮着灯。他甚至没有把这篇论文给欧比旺看过，他不能……他知道自己做的一切不能被欧比旺知道。“这是我独立完成的论文。映射反应：研究者的研究内容对研究者自身认知的影响，我认为这是之前很少有人涉足的一个领域。”这是一句谎言，这个题目最初被写在奎刚的皮面笔记本上，而那个笔记本早就变成了壁炉里的一堆灰烬。他像是一个顽劣的普罗米修斯，从天上盗取了那些火种。“这篇论文评估了认知行为学的研究者在进行研究时，其本身的认知也会被进行的研究所影响，这种影响是双向的……我在这篇论文中选取的研究样本，”他停顿了一下，蓝色的眼睛依旧看着他的导师，他的导师正低头在自己面前的笔记本上写写画画，他知道欧比旺手边那一册论文根本没有被打开过。“研究样本非常具有典型性，所包含的内容涵盖了基本的客观评估数据和主观记录。”他想要迅速地结束这一场谈话，因为他知道，这些谎言根本无法欺骗欧比旺。  
到最后他只能把血淋淋的真相摆在欧比旺的面前。  
欧比旺有些恍惚地走出这间学院的会议室，这是他第一次参与博士生的论文答辩，之前他只是扮演过在那里答辩的学生。一楼的咖啡馆里坐着昆兰，这更让他感到宛如昨日，他的老朋友看到他之后给了他一个带着安慰性质的拥抱。“第一个博士生，祝贺你，欧比旺，这不是什么轻松的差事。”  
他把头靠在昆兰的肩膀上，仿佛他经历了一场太过漫长的战役。“没有老磨坊的聚会了是不是，我真的觉得自己像死了一遍一样。我……我只是想确定我是不是完成了他嘱托我的事情。”他有些语无伦次，昆兰轻轻地拍着他的背，“你应该好好休息几天，接下来的一两年先不要带学生了，你简直是把自己的骨头磨成纸浆来给他们写莎草纸。”  
“我准备辞职。”欧比旺坐到了昆兰对面，他的老朋友给他点了一杯咖啡，他说了一声谢谢后喝了一大口。  
“你疯了。”昆兰说出了这句话，“你当初为了获得这个教职把自己折磨成了什么样子，而现在你又说你想要辞职。还是说你当初想回到这里当一个教师只是因为这样你能陪在他身边，而现在……”他知道安纳金的事情，那个年轻人从来都不会掩饰自己的情感，他太过明白那个年轻人看着欧比旺的眼神都意味着什么，“你准备去哪里，如果你觉得这对你来说意味着更好的未来……那我祝你好运。我真的不想看着你变成那个你想象中遍体鳞伤的圣人，作为你的朋友，我希望你能过上平静的生活。”  
“谢谢。也许我会去首都，当然这取决于安纳金准备去哪里。”他喝完了自己的那杯咖啡，“现在我倒是羡慕起你和艾拉了。”  
“因为我们每个人的选择都不一样，欧比旺，我不会被战场的硝烟味所吸引，我也不会拥有一颗想要去爱世界上所有人的心，我……我只是一个普通人，而你是我见过最接近于圣人的一个人。”  
“没有人会是圣人，我更不会是。”

欧比旺回到家的时候看到楼下停着一辆出租车，他不记得自己有打电话叫车，他猜测可能是安纳金准备出门，这个年轻人在前几天跟他说过他准备去找工作。欧比旺一直没有等来安纳金关于皇家海军这个提议的回复，也许这个年轻人准备去首都找一份在公司里做人力资源顾问或者是在医疗教育机构里的工作人员的工作。他走上楼，属于安纳金的那间书房的门开着，“安纳金？”他试探性地喊着年轻人的名字，没有得到回复，“安纳金你在干什么？”  
他走进那间书房里，一切被收拾的整整齐齐，就像安纳金闯入他的生活之前的那个样子，仿佛安纳金从来没在他的生命中出现过一样。年轻人坐在书桌上，窗户开着，属于傍晚的风吹了进来，带来一些寒意。“安纳金，你不需要带走那么多行李，等你在首都安顿下来之后我可以帮你把东西寄过去。”  
“我不准备去首都了。”  
“那你准备去哪里，安纳金，你不用这么着急就走。”欧比旺走过去，想要给年轻人一个拥抱，但是年轻人拒绝了。安纳金摇了摇头，他的手边放着两沓打印出来的纸，“我不能……我不能再这样做了，欧比旺，我要走了。我……我准备回国。”  
“安纳金？”他不解地看着年轻人，如果他的理解没有错的话，安纳金准备回国，他准备回到那个炎热的、充满着风沙和战争的国家。“你为什么要回去？”  
“因为我总有一天要回到那里去，这是我的命运，这是金教授和你告诉我的。”他依旧坐在那里，居高临下地看着欧比旺，“我看了你的论文，我是你的研究对象，你用我作为一个样本来证明从战场上来到这个国家的孩子即使在长大之后依然会存在着认知方面的各种问题，不是吗？正巧我也写了一篇同样的论文，你在其中就是我的一个样本。”  
那一份论文被安纳金抓过来扔到欧比旺面前，那些白色的打印纸和上面黑色的字母像是风中飘落的雪花。“你根本就无法分清自己的研究和自己存在的问题，你研究的越深，你的问题就会越严重，最终所有的这些都会摧毁你。而我是你研究的一部分……我在你身边只会让你的问题越来越严重。我不能看着你靠那些药来让自己好受一点。”  
“你还要说多少谎，安纳金？”  
安纳金从桌子上跳下来，站在欧比旺的对面，他像一个溺水的人一样把欧比旺拽到自己的怀里，也许是最后一次吻上了对方的嘴唇。“我必须要回去，我无法再失去你……因为我知道如果我不去做我能做的事情来结束这场战争，战争会像带走金教授一样从我身边带走你。”  
“而你现在做的就是从这里离开？你一个人无法改变什么，安纳金！”  
“但是你们改变了我的人生，我能做的也只有这样，我至少能改变一小部分，如果我不回去，那些属于战场的噩梦会一直折磨着我。”  
“那你为什么拒绝了我给你提供的皇家海军的提议？这明明是更好的选择。”  
“因为那是我的祖国……也许我恨那个地方，但是我不得不回去，否则它会在每一个梦里朝我大喊大叫。”他扯出了一个苦笑，“对不起。”

他没能阻止安纳金的离开，就像他无法阻止那些战争把奎刚带走一样。欧比旺在安纳金离开之后马上联系了在首都的帕德梅和贝尔，他们也许有一些方法能够阻止安纳金，如果这个年轻人准备回国的话，首都的机场是他唯一的选择。  
“贝尔，我知道你可以利用你的外交身份去给安全部门施压，还有帕德梅……告诉那些安全局的人，安纳金一直在和他们国家的武装组织有接触，他们不会让他离境的。”他感觉到那些头痛又一次袭来，他拉开了自己的抽屉，那些放在里面的药瓶有些已经空了。他胡乱地吞了几片止痛的药片，但是那些如针刺一般的头痛却没有一点要消失的样子。“欧比旺，”帕德梅在电话里的声音像是从太遥远的过去传来的一样，“他没有来首都的机场，去他们国家的航班早就起飞了，如果按照你说的时间，他不可能赶得上。我们联系了安全部门，他们会留意的，而且你的指控……需要明确的证据。”  
“他自己说的话就是证据！”  
“我让贝尔在这里，我现在就坐火车去你那边……欧比旺，比起安纳金，现在我更担心你。”  
她说的没错，电话被挂断之后，欧比旺感觉自己的肺里所有的空气都被挤压了出来。他的呼吸被掠夺，那些奇奇怪怪的回忆在他的脑子里跳着狐步舞来来回回。坐在威尔河畔的希瑞的笑容、奎刚在战场上的拥抱、老磨坊酒吧里和昆兰的聚会、莎庭、帕德梅、贝尔……这些所有人的脸出现而又消失。一个小男孩搂着他的脖子，带着哭腔问他是不是妈妈所说的天使。他想记起那个小男孩的名字，但是那个熟悉的音节在他的嘴边，就是说不出来。最后他看到自己的手里被塞了一幅画的歪歪扭扭的画，那是一个孩子画的，连绵的山脉和夜空中的星星。  
当他再次睁开眼的时候，消毒水的味道让他感觉反胃。帕德梅坐在医院准备的椅子上，担忧地看着他。  
“感谢上帝你没事……”她攥着他没有贴胶布的手，低头亲吻他的手背。他努力地扯出一个笑容，但是他知道，有些什么事发生了，而他却无能为力。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *安纳金和帕德梅在BFI Imax看的电影是《黑天鹅》  
> *虽然在时间线上是个bug，但是安纳金自己看的电影中其中一部是《龙虾》。  
> *其实安纳金就是在恐婚啊！！（不对）


	28. 4.0

“嘿，小鬼，我们刚刚拿下了这座城市……现在我有一天的时间可以去你那边。如果可以的话，我能倒给你不少有意思的新闻，你不是想要新闻素材吗，不如你请我喝杯咖啡，我现在真的很需要一杯热咖啡。”  
卫星电话那头的阿索卡叼着自己的那支圆珠笔，在自己的皮面日程本上写写画画，明天的日程还是空白，她用黑色的圆珠笔在那个空白的格子上写下了“安纳金”这个词，但是随后在后面打了一个大大的问号。她笑了笑，听着安纳金的声音从电话听筒中传来，那些声音由于电波的原因有些失真，但是这些熟悉的声音像是黑夜里点燃的小小蜡烛，让她感到温暖和光明。  
“天仔，你浪费卫星电话的资源就是为了告诉我你想喝咖啡了？我真的应该在新闻里少写一点你们在战场上是多么的艰苦，这该死的战争是怎么折磨你们的。现在看来，这场战争对于你最大的伤害是让你的身体咖啡因循环系统中的血液含量超标了。”  
“那就这么说定了，我今天晚上就开车从这里出发，希望一路上不会遇到什么零零散散的游击队。早上应该能到你那里，我会再联系你的。”  
“安纳金……”她在对方准备挂断的时候阻止了安纳金，“我知道你现在是‘天行者将军’，但是……我们记者站现在处于紧急状态，总部可能会随时叫我们撤退。如果真的到了那个时候，你会和我一起回去是吗？”  
“小鬼，是想怂恿我当逃兵是吗？我回不去了，当我来到这里之后我就没有难民身份了。”  
“你在国内还有亲人，你不能就这样让自己在这里打一辈子仗。战争迟早有一天会结束，难道你是想在这里等着他回来找你吗？法律上的事帕德梅会帮你解决，求你了，安纳金，到时候跟我回去……”  
她听见电话那头的人的叹息声，来到这个国家之后，阿索卡只见过安纳金两次，最近的一次见面是在记者站。她曾经的助教老师脸上多了一道细长的伤痕，带着一身风沙和硝烟味坐到她的对面，毫不客气地拿走了她放在桌子上的那一盒香烟。她知道这位年轻的战士迅速地在政府军里得到了提升，也许下一次再见面的时候他就已经是“天行者将军”了。“我现在也有我的亲人在我的身边，我不能丢下这个孩子不管自己回去。我知道这种感受是什么样的，我不想让卢克记起我的时候就只剩下‘我把他一个人丢给儿童福利机构’这样的记忆。”  
“但是你不怪他们，你也要相信卢克不会怪你的。”  
“那些伤痕是存在在那里的。我不能再跟你说了，小鬼，明天见。”  
他挂断了电话，阿索卡已经听不见电话那头的声音了。她透过被木板钉死的窗户的缝隙向外探望着，下一场沙暴马上就要来了。遥远的地方似乎传来两声难以被捕捉的爆炸声。她知道卢克的故事，那个孩子是安纳金在废墟里救下来的孩子，是一个奇迹。在网络时断时续的时候，安纳金给她发过两张卢克的照片，那个孩子小小的，仿佛是泡沫做成的，哪怕一点点的伤害都会让安纳金失去这个奇迹。有的时候阿索卡会注视着那两张照片，她居然从卢克的蓝色眼睛中看到了安纳金的影子，就像一面奇怪的镜子，她猜测安纳金也在这面镜子中看到了自己。她点了一支烟，来到这个国家的记者站之后她已经很久没有回过国了，帕德梅和她联系过，委婉地向她打听安纳金的消息，而她只能把自己知道的一些零碎的消息告诉她。  
“他什么时候会回来？”帕德梅给她留过这样一条简短的留言，但是她真的不知道该怎么回答。那些堵在她喉咙里的话更无法变成一个个字母通过电波发送回那个国家。“他现在是政府军的‘天行者将军’了；他上个月刚刚带领着军队收复了一个重要的交通关卡；我以为他是来这边做人道主义救援的没想到他直接进了军队；他在战场上救了一个孩子，就像当年的他自己，他给那个孩子取名叫卢克，姓和他自己一样……他自己也不知道自己会不会回去，这里是他的祖国，是他出生和长大的地方。”她不能把这些回答给帕德梅，这些根本就不是一个恰当的回答。首都的传媒集团总部还可以在战争失控的时候把他们所有在这里的记者都召回去，而安纳金，他是这里的士兵，他无法离开。  
那支烟很快就抽完了，她把过滤嘴草草地丢在纸杯做成的烟灰缸里，那里早就堆满了过滤嘴。不知怎么的，她突然想起了还在学校的时候，她会和欧比旺还有安纳金一起坐在河边可以吸烟的户外咖啡馆里享受一份悠闲的下午茶，那两个家伙会一支接一支地消耗着烟草，她还曾经严肃地抗议过那种不健康的生活方式。“当你有太多压力的时候，相信我，阿索卡，这是你能想到的最简单的减压方式了。”欧比旺说完这句话之后就掐灭了那半支没抽完的烟，然而安纳金依旧不管不顾。现在她倒是能理解欧比旺的这句话了，这的确是她能想到的最简单的减压方式了。她开始羡慕那个时候的自己，她拥有太多太多现在看起来太奢侈的东西，而那个时候的自己根本没有意识到……

安纳金不是一个人过来的，阿索卡在离记者站不远的一个稍微安全一点的街区和安纳金见面。这个国家的首都由于被多国军队托管的原因，还保持着难得的平静，而安纳金他们的军队驻防的北部是一片混乱的废墟。她坐在这间她的朋友开的咖啡馆里，所有的玻璃被老板换成了防弹玻璃，但是阿索卡知道这只不过是一种用金钱换来的心理安慰。她喝了一杯咖啡，看着安纳金的车停在远处的街口，他带着她只在照片里见过的那个孩子，如果她没记错的话，这个小家伙快两岁了。  
“嘿，我没想到你会带他过来！”阿索卡从座位上跳了起来，跑到门口，兴奋地从安纳金手里接过了小小的卢克。这个小家伙一点也不怕生，有的时候阿索卡也会好奇，安纳金在军队里是怎么能有精力和条件还要照顾一个这么小的孩子的。  
安纳金有些疲惫地坐在咖啡馆的另一把椅子里，让老板给了他一份双倍的浓缩咖啡。“我想请你帮我一个忙，小鬼。”阿索卡正忙着逗孩子，她的手指被卢克的小手紧紧攥着，而小卢克咯咯笑着根本不想松手。  
“什么事？”  
“我知道目前状态十分紧急，拿下那一座城市只是一个开始……真正艰苦的是后面的事情。我没法把他带在身边了，三个月是我能做到的极限了，虽然我有一些特权但是这对于他来说不是一个最好的选择。”  
“所以呢，你开了一个晚上的车终于想明白了？”她伸出自己没有被卢克攥着的那只手，握住了安纳金的手腕，“跟我回去吧，安纳金，我可以帮你和卢克一起走，这是我能做到的唯一的事情了。没有人会追究你是不是逃兵，你甚至可以换一个身份重新开始。”  
“如果我会那样选择的话，我一开始也不会选择回到这里。”安纳金一口气把那杯咖啡喝完，他看着阿索卡，而阿索卡在他的眼睛里看到了太多她不能理解的色彩。“当你们撤离的时候，带上卢克一起走，他的身份文件我通过一点关系办好了，到了首都之后我想帕德梅和贝尔会帮助你……这对他们来说不是什么难事。”  
“所以你现在做的和你说的，当年欧比旺他们做的有什么不一样，你还是把他一个人抛在了那个城市里。如果你不和他一起走，他也会像当年的你一样。”  
安纳金摇了摇头，他把自己的手腕从阿索卡的手中抽离，“他不会记得我，我只能做这么多了，他是幸运的一个，我很抱歉我不能帮更多的孩子……只有等我们结束了这场战争，我们才能把所有的孩子从战争的阴影中带出来。”他蹲在阿索卡面前，目光平视着卢克的蓝色眼睛，那个孩子的明亮蓝色眼睛里仿佛装下了整个天空。“保佑我们每一个人。”他小声地说着，把他挂在脖子上的挂坠牌摘下来递给了阿索卡。  
“告诉我你们准备做什么，我知道这属于你们的军事秘密但是……你不要告诉我你们准备……”  
“空袭和地面袭击，这是我能告诉你的仅有的信息了。他们的那个据点并不好拔掉，那整个城市基本上都被他们控制了，而那个城市周围的环境并不适合大规模的地面部队进驻。”  
“如果是空袭的话你们怎么才能保证自身的安全？还是说安纳金你根本就没想过……”  
他像在阿索卡的毕业典礼上一样带有一些犹豫地吻了吻她的额头，“我必须要回去了，小鬼，抱歉我昨天没有在电话里跟你说我来这里的真正目的。”  
“你来到这里就是为了把卢克丢到一个他从来没有去过的国家里，而他甚至不会记得他的父亲为什么要这么做。你认为他不会像你一样吗，每当他写下自己的名字的时候那些字母就都是他的伤口，他是一个天行者，这些伤口都是你给他的。”  
他没有说话，站在门口的安纳金又回头看了一眼阿索卡和卢克，阿索卡从他的眼睛里看到了悲伤，但是那些悲伤只是转瞬即逝。“阿索卡，如果有机会的话，告诉他们我一直都爱他们。永远都是。”  
“这种话还是你留着自己说吧，我不会当你的传话筒的，安纳金。”  
他离开了，就像他的到来一样毫无征兆。

飞机平稳地飞行在前往首都的航线上，阿索卡尽了自己最大的努力来让卢克感觉好一点。长途飞行对于她这样的成年人来说都是一次折磨，更不要说这么小的孩子。她有些疲惫地靠在飞机座位的靠背上，把自己身上的毯子往上拉了拉。“他不是我的孩子，但是我有相关的文件……我还有我的工作证明。”她从来没有如此感谢过贝尔和帕德梅超高的工作效率，那些证明的文件足够让她把卢克带上飞机并且躲过海关的盘查。他们会在机场等她，剩下的法律工作帕德梅会接手。  
阿索卡闭上眼睛，那些橙红色的火光出现在她的眼前，伴随着那些遥远的爆炸声。是空袭，她知道，政府军联合在这里的外国军队对那个山区的据点展开了空袭。在这个真实的梦境中，她听见了有人在呼唤她的名字，她睁开眼，有些什么东西消失了，那些曾经属于她的心中最美好的角落里的记忆被碾成了细碎的粉末，飘散在她离去的那个国家漫天的黄沙中。  
“天行者将军，我不认为这是一个好的计划，你应该知道这里面存在多大的风险。”  
雷克斯总是在替他找好各种各样的后备计划，安纳金摇了摇头，“雷克斯，总得有人去探明里面有多大风险，否则我们的空袭就只是在放烟花而已。”  
“将军，战争结束之后你准备留在这里还是回国？我听说你把那个小家伙送回国去了。”  
“这句话说得不对，雷克斯，这里就是我的祖国。我会留在这里，我不是说过吗，战争结束之后我要带你去吃一顿正宗的红酒炖鸡。我认识那个国家的王子还有他的王妃……”他笑了起来，他在广播中听到了帕德梅和贝尔的婚礼，虽然没有画面，但是他能够想象出那副场景，以及每个人脸上洋溢着的幸福的笑容。  
“我等着你兑现你的承诺。”  
然而有很多承诺是安纳金·天行者兑现不了的。安纳金知道，他这一生中许下了很多的承诺，有些他遵守了，有些则变成了壁炉中燃烧过后剩下的灰烬，被风吹一下就会飘散到各个角落之中。他听着那些回响在他耳边的爆炸声、屋顶坍塌的声音还有燃烧的木头发出的噼啪声。这听起来就像是那个遥远的圣诞节，奎刚家的壁炉里的木柴发出的可爱声响。欧比旺窝在他的身边，他的教授坐在他的对面，他的脸上则挂着一个傻乎乎的笑容。空气中弥漫的不是硝烟味而是甜滋滋的橙皮热红酒还有巧克力布丁的味道。那个曾经属于奎刚，又属于过欧比旺的旧怀表就躺在离他的手指指尖一点点距离的地方，但是他却没有更多的力气去把它攥在手里。被空袭毁坏的天花板坍塌了下来，压在他的腿上，每一次微小的动作都像灼烧一样疼痛。安纳金深吸了一口气，他再一次用尽了所有的努力，他沾上了灰尘和泥土的手指碰到了那块旧怀表的金属壳，它经历了太多的战争，此刻像一块冰一样凉。在一次让人绝望的疼痛过后，他牢牢地攥住了它，仿佛要把它揉到自己的血肉之中。  
木头燃烧的味道和房屋坍塌造成的灰尘让他无法呼吸。有些属于过去的回忆像无声的电影一样出现在他的眼前。风沙中红色的落日、家里挂着的旧十字架和圣母像、首都让人眼花缭乱的霓虹广告牌、北方小城河边柔软的风……那些他熟悉的、他爱的人走过来把他从草地上拉起来，“你不会想错过这一杯苹果酒的，安纳金。”欧比旺的声音还是像之前一样，但是似乎比他最美好的记忆中还要更柔和一些。“让奎刚把他最好的收藏拿出来可不是一件容易的事。”空气中弥漫着好闻的花香，他们坐到奎刚家屋后草地上摆好的桌子旁，那些白色的椅子在阳光下比在昏暗的餐厅里更加美丽。他的教授给那些闪闪发亮的水晶酒杯里倒上那些颜色明亮的像琥珀一样的苹果酒，帕德梅和贝尔则在桌旁忙着给点心摆盘，他当然注意到了悄悄偷吃了一个闪电泡芙的阿索卡。  
“所有的事都会化成灰烬，”他的教授递给他半杯苹果酒，他有些茫然地看着奎刚的灰蓝色眼睛，却发现自己读不懂里面的内容，“但是人的心是不会死去的，所以我们还拥有希望。”他喝了一口那些琥珀色的液体，那些带有一点点苦涩和甜味的味道充斥着他的每一个细胞。周围的一切开始褪色，最终变成了一片无边无际的白。  
阿索卡醒来的时候抹了一把自己的眼睛，那些冰凉的液体不知道是什么时候落下来的。她眨了眨眼，在她旁边的婴儿摇篮里，卢克终于安稳地睡着了。还有两个小时他们就会降落在首都的机场，在那里，新的生活就会开始了。

“再见，克诺比教授，祝你周末愉快。”  
“我还要说多少遍，我只是一个高级讲师，你总是称呼我为‘教授’是要给我升职吗，琴？”他说完，笑着对琴摆了摆手。办公室里的最后一个职员琴也离开了，整个办公室里现在就只剩下欧比旺一个人。周五的晚上，每个人都会选择去酒吧里喝两杯，或者在电视前等着足总杯的比赛，或者二者兼顾。他看着琴离开的背影，随后又将目光转回到自己的电脑屏幕上。他的办公桌上摆着一个漂亮的水晶花瓶，这是这个慈善基金会的创始人，奥加纳王子给他的入职礼物。现在这个花瓶里插着一束白色的马蹄莲，那些柔软的花瓣垂在他的电脑屏幕面前，似乎还残留着一点点这位来访者身上的香味。  
他离开大学之后选择来首都工作，贝尔和帕德梅很乐意给他在慈善基金会提供一个职位，他们的慈善基金会需要欧比旺这样的专业人士来负责一些事务。他卖掉了那栋在北方小城的白色房子，再也没有深夜中列车经过铁轨的声音把他从睡梦中拽出来。帕德梅坚持他不能卖掉奎刚曾经的房子，他最后一次走进那间书房，壁炉里的灰被打开的窗户吹到地面上。他看到了一点点没有燃尽的东西，像是一小块照片的残骸，是他曾经去过的那个荒凉的海岛……  
“欧比旺，你晚上能不能有空来一下，我有一件很重要的事想跟你商量一下。”贝尔的声音出现在电话那头，欧比旺很少会听到贝尔有这么紧张的时候。他收拾了一下自己的东西，准备坐地铁去住在科学博物馆附近的贝尔那里，如果顺利的话，他能在四十分钟之后赶到。  
他走进贝尔和帕德梅的家，听到的不仅仅是莱娅在牙牙学语的声音，帕德梅的女儿总是努力地想展示自己学会的新单词，他猜测这个小姑娘以后肯定是一个和她妈妈一样的政治家。他听到了一个小男孩的声音，那个声音柔软的像是一些羽毛，轻轻地触碰着他的灵魂深处某个被他遗忘的角落。“贝尔，帕德梅，你们是想告诉我你们其实偷偷又有了一个儿子是吗？”  
他看见了那个小家伙，金色的头发，漂亮的仿佛装下了整个天空的蓝色眼睛。一个有着深色皮肤的年轻女士站在帕德梅旁边，她说她是阿索卡，曾经是欧比旺的学生。“对不起，原谅我差劲的记性，我很高兴能重新见到你，阿索卡。我真的不能记住我的每一个学生……”  
阿索卡看向他的眼神中充满了悲伤，她从自己的口袋里掏出一个有些变黑了的银质挂坠牌，上面的圣母悲悯地看着每一个人。“这是他父亲给我的东西，我觉得我应该把它交给你。”欧比旺看到了这个挂坠牌的背面，“为我们每一个人祈祷。”他有些茫然地和这个小家伙对视着，那双蓝色的眼睛，一种奇妙的感觉从他的心底升腾起来，仿佛有另一个灵魂透过这双眼睛和他的目光相遇。  
“我认识这个孩子的父亲，他把这个小家伙托付给我们的慈善基金会……我们可以选择把他送到福利院去，但是，欧比旺，我认为把他交给你是更好的选择。”贝尔把正在和莱娅争抢一个玩具的卢克抱了起来，塞到了欧比旺的怀抱中，那个小家伙有些不满地盯着已经霸占了那个玩具的莱娅。“我和帕德梅……你知道我们要想收养一个孩子是多困难，阿索卡的工作需要她经常在国外，他的父亲会希望你来照顾这个小家伙的。你现在有稳定的工作和生活……”  
“你已经说服我了，贝尔，但是你还没有告诉我这个小家伙的名字。我该怎么称呼你呢？”他低头看着这个幼小的生命，这看起来像一个奇迹，每一个生命都是一个奇迹。  
“卢克，他的父亲是天行者将军……”阿索卡替贝尔做出了回答，欧比旺注意到她的手不由自主地攥紧了，如果不是有这么多人在她的面前，欧比旺猜她很有可能会落下眼泪来。“他……他还在那个国家等着你们。”那些眼泪最终还是从她的眼睛中滑了出来，阿索卡用自己的手背抹了抹自己眼角的泪水，“他想让我替他告诉你们，他爱你们……”  
帕德梅拉过了贝尔的手，贝尔把她揽进自己的怀里，在那里，她可以放心地哭泣。  
“很高兴见到你，年轻的天行者。”他伸出手来拉着卢克小小的手掌，这个生命仿佛是用纯粹的光芒铸就的，不包含一点杂质。

周末的时候欧比旺会帮贝尔还有帕德梅带着莱娅一起去植物园里看那些盛开的睡莲，卢克自然会享受和莱娅在一起嬉戏的时光，欧比旺坐在植物园的长椅上，那些池塘里的睡莲静静地开放，然而莱娅似乎对那些红色的玫瑰更感兴趣。“莱娅，别去摸那些刺。”他再一次地提醒了那个有着太多好奇心的小姑娘，莱娅朝他做了个鬼脸，就又跑去看那些在水池边休息的鸽子了。  
卢克跑到他的腿边，他现在七岁，对一切都有着太多的好奇心。比如那些天空中的星星，比如水中开放的睡莲，比如航天飞机，比如人的思想……他让卢克坐到他旁边，小家伙抬起头看着他，蓝色的眼睛和他的相遇。“莱娅在课堂上说她的爸爸是一个坐办公室的经理，但是我知道她的爸爸其实是一个国王。”他晃着自己的腿，又低下头来看着自己脚下的沙子，“到我说的时候我不知道怎么说，我知道我的父母不在这里……我是你们收养的，但是我想知道我的父亲是怎样的一个人。莱娅的爸爸认识他，但是他什么都不对我说。”  
“你的爸爸是一个英雄，”他看着那些漂浮在水面上美丽的睡莲，植物园的黄水仙都已经枯萎了，春天悄无声息地过去，甚至都没有留下一点点痕迹，“他为了他的国家，为了他所爱的人，也就是你，参加了那场战争。现在战争已经结束了，我想等你长到足够大的时候你就可以回到那里去找他。阿索卡说过他会在那里等着你。”  
“他还会记得我吗？”  
“他当然会。”  
他拉起了卢克的手，“我们该回去了，不过我们得先让莱娅别去追那些鸽子了。”小女孩听到了他的呼唤，扑进了他的怀里，把手上沾着的沙子蹭到他的衣服上。属于夏天的风暖洋洋地吹到他的脸上，欧比旺深深地吸了一口气，那些甜腻的花香味混合着青草的气味，让人的胸膛里升腾起一个快乐的气球。“等到我长到多大我才能回去见到我的爸爸呢？”卢克依旧不依不饶地问着欧比旺，还没有等他回答，拉着欧比旺另一只手的小女孩不满地发着牢骚，“卢克你说过要陪着我的，而你现在只想着要回去，你甚至都不记得那里是什么样子了。”  
欧比旺听着两个吵闹的小孩子在他身边叽叽喳喳，一些遥远的风吹来，带着属于远方的希望。“但是那在你的灵魂里。”他甚至都不知道这句话是说给谁的，卢克，他自己，还是他从未见过的那个人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后记
> 
> 感谢所有的读者一路从一月陪伴我到三月，在这不到两个月的时间内和我一起把这个故事讲完。  
> 这个故事的起因是我想要写一篇关于战争和选择的故事，我并不是心理学背景出身，但是拜自己研究的方向——消费者行为学所赐，我楼下生活着一群研究认知行为学的研究者们，他们发表的一些paper以及所涉及的研究领域给了我灵感。文中描写的北方小城的原型是英格兰北部的杜伦，而那所大学的原型也就是杜伦大学。当然我并没有完全照搬杜伦大学的设定，也是做了一些修改，并希望整个我描绘的校园能够有足够的英国味儿。整个故事发生的地点有三个：北方小城杜伦，光怪陆离的首都伦敦以及满是风沙的中东国家。这三个地点分别代表了三种不同的生活，平静如水的小镇人生，快节奏但是又容易迷失自己的都市生活，艰苦的自我探寻之旅。  
> 整个故事的矛盾冲突集中于安纳金的成长与对自己人生的探寻、欧比旺的信念与结果的差异、奎刚的自我与他身边的人的选择。之前交织的两条线，分别是安纳金从一个懵懂的、缺乏安全感的战争孤儿，最大的愿望就是能活下来、能生活在可以保护他的欧比旺与奎刚身边，转变成了一个为了自己的祖国、为了自己重视的一切能走上战场去牺牲自己的战士。欧比旺的信念是他可以为了其他人牺牲自己的一切，但是最终的结果总是讽刺一般，他所重视的人为了他分别牺牲了自己，他最终不是一个殉道者，但是他所坚持走的路比殉道者更加艰难。奎刚活得非常自我，然而他没有选择为产生了应激反应的欧比旺做介入治疗，他知道欧比旺需要的不是这个，这一刻他的自我甚至发生了动摇。他似乎什么都没有对安纳金和欧比旺说，但是他做的一切对两个人都产生了深刻的影响。  
> 这也许不是一个简单的情与爱的故事，我似乎也并不擅长写谈恋爱的故事。更多的还是一种对于战争的思考，战争会对每个人造成影响，不仅仅是那些上了战场的人。还有人生的选择，是选择自己安稳的人生，还是为了更多的人，做一些自己能做的事情，也许很小，也许一个人并不能改变多少，但是至少这一步迈出去了，后面就会有更多的人跟随。安纳金的人生改变于战场上的那次相遇，而他的人生最终在他改变了卢克的人生这里完成了一个循环。他选择回到战场上，也许不仅仅改变了卢克一个人的命运，还有更多人的命运。他也许一个人不能结束战争，但是他至少为这个目的做出了自己能做的所有。  
> 欧比旺的故事则是，你为了你相信的东西，你为了你爱的人，你能付出多少？这个答案如果让欧比旺来说的话，是一切，他所拥有的一切。他和奎刚以及安纳金之间不仅仅是属于爱情的纠葛，里面混杂了太多的东西，关于自己的信仰，关于承诺，关于成长……他会用“情人”这个词来形容他和奎刚之间的关系，而用“亲人”来形容自己和安纳金。在这个故事里，他一直在试图隐藏自己和奎刚的这段关系，包括他在首都的那三年，以及他从来不在学校里和奎刚表现的太过亲密，对于他来说，这段感情更像是那些玫瑰茎上的刺，是一种隐秘的疼痛。而对于安纳金更像是一种对于未来的憧憬，安纳金不仅仅会带给他感情，更多的是一种全新的生活，他不用被内心的挣扎困在那座小城里。安纳金总是在春天送给他黄水仙，而黄水仙代表着欲望，代表着“我想你只属于我一个”。  
> 整个这些故事交织在一起，是这篇接近十五万字的启示录，里面有一些隐喻和象征的符号，我在这里也不一一揭晓，如果有缘分的话就当做是彩蛋吧。  
> 最后再次感谢所有人的阅读，作为一个在大学里呆了近十年的junior researcher，大学校园也许是我最擅长的一个题材了吧，有写的不好的地方（以及经常会出现的错别字）请大家原谅。  
> 希望与大家在下一个故事中相遇。下一个故事应该是一个非常老派的间谍故事。
> 
> PS.顺便分享一下创作这篇同人文时会拿来当码字BGM的歌单，以专辑为单位（似乎暴露了自己的音乐品味）。  
> 1\. Other Lights by Dustin O'Halloran  
> 2\. The Blue Notebook by Max Richter  
> 3\. Sleep by Max Richter  
> 4\. Eulogy for Evolution by Ólafur Arnalds  
> 5\. For Now I am Winter by Ólafur Arnalds  
> 6\. Island Songs by Ólafur Arnalds  
> 7\. Valtari by Sigur Rós  
> 8\. I see you by the xx  
> 9\. Mon cœur avait raison by Maître Gims  
> 10\. Happiness by Hurts


End file.
